Nosso Amanhecer 3
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: Jacob e Leah casaram mas o seu destino irá pô-los à prova novamente com o rapto do seu filho e a chegada de um inesperado inimigo. M em alguns capítulos
1. Orgulho

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 2_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 3_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Para quem não conhece _Nosso Amanhecer 2_, irei apresentar alguns factos sobre a história para que quem não leu saiba o que se passa.

_Nosso Amanhecer 2_: Sue Clearwater e Charlie Swan casaram. Leah não aprovou o casamento da mãe de início mas acabou por aceitá-lo mais tarde. O mesmo sucedeu com Sam e Emily que casaram e têm uma filha chamada Ella. Depois do casamento de Sam, Leah concentrou-se em esquecê-lo e conseguiu fazê-lo com a ajuda de Jacob, por quem se apaixonou. Alice previu a chegada dos Volturi com Irina, do clã Denali. Irina deseja vingança pela morte de Laurent enquanto que os Volturi desejam recrutar Edward, Alice e Bella por causa dos seus poderes. A alcateia (liderada por Jacob) e os Cullen formam uma aliança e procuram reforços para enfrentar os italianos. A batalha termina com um acordo. Irina desaparece, desistindo da sua vingança, e os italianos aceitam não eliminar a alcateia em troca dos serviços de Edward, Jasper, Bella e Alice no futuro. Jacob e Leah passam uma noite juntos mas Leah foge de La Push com receio que Jacob tenha a impressão. O seu reencontro, meses mais tarde, termina com uma gravidez inesperada. Leah dá à luz gémeos, Harrison e William, depois de combater contra Irina sozinha. Por fim, apesar de saber que Jacob pode imprimir a qualquer altura, Leah aceita casar mas na noite do seu casamento alguém acaba por finalmente imprimir.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 1 – Poder & Fraqueza **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Prólogo: Impressão (2.ª parte)**

"Meu…acho que ele acabou de ter a impressão."

As palavras de Paul continuavam a fazer eco nos meus pensamentos. Era como se um furacão se tivesse subitamente abatido sobre mim. Comecei a ter dificuldade em respirar pensando que jamais deveria ter aceitado casar com Jacob. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isto iria acontecer, só não estava à espera que fosse na noite do nosso casamento.

Mentalmente amaldiçoei a sua irmã, que depois de tantos anos ausentes, escolhera precisamente o dia de hoje para trazer as suas amigas à Reserva, fazendo com que Jacob imprimisse numa delas.

Não era justo que isto tivesse acontecido desta maneira. Tínhamos dois filhos para criar e agora o nosso futuro estava arruinado. Foi apenas por orgulho que não comecei a chorar diante de toda a gente. Decidi que iria sair dali de cabeça erguida. Não ia mostrar a minha vulnerabilidade ou sofrimento perante os convidados. Manteria as aparências até à manhã seguinte mas depois iria pegar nos meus filhos e desaparecer de La Push para sempre, para que Jacob pudesse viver feliz para sempre com a sua impressão.

Era difícil de conciliar tantas emoções de uma só vez. Estava com ciúmes por saber que ele iria estar com outra mulher, arrasada por saber que me ia deixar e que os gémeos nunca mais o veriam e furiosa por me ter deixado convencer e ter acreditado que ele não me iria deixar tal e qual como Sam fizera.

Comecei então a imaginar tudo o que teria de fazer para recomeçar a minha vida: primeiro teria de devolver o anel que ainda estava a usar no meu anelar a Jacob, ou talvez fosse melhor dá-lo a Billy, porque neste momento não sei se seria capaz de enfrentar Jacob sem tentar esganá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. Depois teria de me ver livre de todas as suas coisas que estavam em minha casa pois não queria lembrar-me que tínhamos vivido juntos. Por fim teria de arranjar um local para viver sem que ninguém soubesse.

"Olha à tua volta." Ouvi a voz de Jasper ao meu lado e reparei que estava a tremer. Não podia perder o controlo ou revelaria a todos o nosso segredo.

"O que é que queres sanguessuga?" Perguntei com agressividade.

"Tem calma e não estragues a noite do teu casamento." Avisou ele.

Lentamente o seu poder começou a surtir efeito em mim e relaxei um pouco, porém ri-me na sua cara depois de ouvir as suas últimas palavras. Qual era a parte da noite do meu casamento que não estava arruinada depois de Jacob ter imprimido numa estranha qualquer vinda do Havai?

"Que merda de noite…" Disse eu sem conseguir controlar o meu vocabulário. "Nem acredito que depois de tanta coisa ele imprimiu…numa saloia havaiana…"

"Eu disse para olhares à tua volta." Insistiu Jasper e finalmente fiz o que ele me aconselhou. Sienna e Lana estavam a falar calmamente com Emily, olhando de vez em quando para Emmett que estava com Rosalie e Alice.

A minha mãe fora juntar-se a elas para as distrair já que Rebecca continuava imóvel, como que paralisada, em frente da irmã gémea. Era o mesmo olhar que Emily tinha na noite em que a tinha apresentado a Sam. Rachel estava emocionada e ameaçava começar a chorar a qualquer instante.

"O que é que se passa afinal?" Perguntei. Dizer que estava confusa era um eufemismo. Não estava a entender nada do que se estava a passar. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Brady e Collin pareciam ter desaparecido da festa.

"Eles estão em casa." Disse Edward apontando para a pequena casa vermelha. "A família Black nunca pára de me surpreender."

"O que é que aconteceu?" Insisti. Era óbvio que alguém tinha imprimido em Rebecca mas não podia ter sido Jacob.

"Foi o Embry." Esclareceu Edward.

Suspirei aliviada. Jacob ainda era meu.

"As minhas condolências…Terás de aturar o Jacob por muitos e longos anos." Riu-se o violador de mentes.

Eu não disse nada porque na verdade a perspectiva de Edward agradava-me. Estava capaz de o abraçar de tão feliz que me sentia mas não o fiz porque pretendia ter uma noite escaldante com o meu _marido_ e não queria cheirar a casas de banho públicas.

"Será que podes tentar acalmar aquelas duas enquanto vou falar com o Jacob?" Perguntei apontando para Rachel e Rebecca. Teria pedido ajuda a Paul para lidar com a sua mulher, que estava quase histérica por perceber que a irmã também era a impressão de alguém mas ele desaparecera com o filho. Afinal talvez Paul fosse mais inteligente do que todos nós pensávamos.

Jasper acenou em concordância. Controlar emoções de humanos era para ele uma brincadeira de crianças.

Quando estava prestes a entrar na casa de Billy, Jacob saiu. Sem hesitar lancei-me nos seus braços e beijei-o até ficarmos sem ar.

"Pensei que te tinha perdido." Murmurei sentindo algumas lágrimas a formarem-se.

"Porquê?"

Comecei a chorar e ele abraçou-me surpreendido.

"O que se passa?" Perguntou confuso.

"Nada."

"O Embry imprimiu na Becca." Disse ele suspirando e levantando o meu rosto.

"Eu sei…Pensei que tinhas imprimido numa das amigas dela." Confessei.

"A sério?"

"Sim."

"Devias confiar em mim Leah."

"Desculpa mas fiquei com medo. Aliás…ainda tenho medo."

"Porquê?"

"Porque…" Hesitei. Já tínhamos falado sobre aquele assunto vezes sem conta e nunca tínhamos chegado a um acordo. "Porque podemos estar apenas a adiar o inevitável."

"O Carlisle disse que…"

"O Carlisle está a estudar a alcateia e tenho a certeza que algumas das suas teorias são verdade mas ele não é um lobo…e pode estar errado sobre nós."

Jacob abraçou-me e juntou as nossas cabeças, beijando-me a testa de seguida.

"Não quero falar sobre isso esta noite. Agora somos casados e quero que confies em mim."

"Eu sei, mas…"

"Vamos para casa." Sugeriu.

"O quê?"

"Eles que resolvam esta situação…Quero ir para casa e mostrar-te o quão importante és para mim."

"Peço desculpa por interromper." Disse Bella aproximando-se de nós. "A Rebecca está a começar a ficar histérica. Tens de fazer alguma coisa Jake."

Jacob olhou para Rebecca e Rachel e suspirou resignado.

"Vai falar com a tua irmã." Sugeri. "Eu vou ver como está o Embry."

Jacob largou-me e seguiu Bella, queixando-se do sentido de oportunidade da irmã que aparecera no nosso casamento sem ser convidada. Na verdade, eu e Rachel tínhamos telefonado a Becca para a avisar sobre o casamento porém o choque dela tinha sido tão grande que nunca tínhamos pensado que ela iria de facto regressar a La Push.

Quando entrei na sala de estar de Billy, Embry estava sentado no sofá, mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

"Desculpa por ter estragado a noite." Disse ele.

Eu sorri para lhe confirmar que não estava zangada.

"Com que então a Rebecca…Sabes mesmo escolhê-las Embry." Disse tentando animá-lo.

"Eu estava apaixonado por ti." Confessou de repente.

"A sério?" Inquiriu Quil chocado.

Ele acenou. Eu não comentei porque sabia o que ele sentia por mim há já algum tempo. Embry sempre fora um dos melhores a esconder os seus sentimentos da alcateia, mas de qualquer modo o que ele sentia por mim fora apenas uma atracção inocente de adolescente por isso nunca me preocupara muito com isso.

"Brady, Collin, podem ir chamar o Paul?" Pedi.

Infelizmente para Embry, se havia alguém que podia dar-lhe conselhos naquele momento, essa pessoa era Paul.

"Eu não queria imprimir na irmã do Jake." Queixou-se. "Ele deve estar furioso comigo."

"Ele não está zangado." Assegurei.

"Está sim…Ele odiava ler os pensamentos do Paul sobre a Rachel quando estávamos todos na mesma alcateia e agora…eu imprimi na sua outra irmã…Eu não quero voltar para a alcateia do Sam mas…"

"Embry…O Jacob sabe que a culpa não foi tua. A impressão não implica uma escolha da tua parte e sinceramente acho que ele prefere ter-te a ti como cunhado do que ao Paul."

"Estraguei tudo…" Queixou-se Embry novamente passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo castanho.

"Como te sentes?" Perguntei. "Em relação à Becca…"

"Não sei. Sinto-me…perdido."

"Foi assim que te sentiste quando imprimiste na Claire?" Perguntei a Quil.

"Não. Acho que nenhum de nós se sentiu de igual forma. A impressão é diferente para todos." Respondeu Quil reparando no desespero de Embry.

"Não te preocupes Embry…Apenas tens de ser aquilo que a Becca precisa que sejas. Acho que o melhor é conversarem sobre isto." Disse eu.

"Boa sorte com isso." Comentou Paul entrando na sala seguido de Brady, Collin e Seth. "Não vais conseguir obter grande coisa com uma conversa. A Rachel resistiu à impressão durante alguns dias porque não queria ficar presa aqui na Reserva."

"Mas eventualmente as coisas recompõem-se. A Rachel acabou por se apaixonar pelo Paul…" Avançou Quil com um sorriso.

"Ela é casada e eu nem sequer a conheço. Tinha treze anos quando ela se foi embora. Provavelmente ela nem sequer se lembra de mim."

"Eu também não sabia nada sobre a Rachel. Mas isso vai mudar quando ela aceitar a impressão." Referiu Paul.

"E se ela não aceitar?" Perguntou Embry.

"Vais saber o que ela quer muito em breve." Paul colocou uma mão no ombro de Embry. "Se ela for como a Rachel, irá dizer-te na cara aquilo que realmente pensa e sente sobre ti, por isso não te preocupes. Ela virá ter contigo."

"Isso é bom ou mau?" Questionei.

"Nem uma coisa nem outra. É apenas inevitável." Paul sorriu.

"Bem vindo ao maravilhoso mundo da impressão." Comentou Quil. Embry sorriu sem convicção e suspirou.

Eu esperava que ele e Rebecca resolvessem aquele assunto da melhor maneira. Era óbvio que a impressão era algo poderoso e inquebrável mas por algum motivo eu continuava a achar que a magia não devia interferir nos assuntos do coração. Era por isso que eu preferia ter uma relação normal com Jacob, algo que não nos fora imposto pelo destino. Algo que nós controlávamos e que nos iria permitir construir o nosso próprio futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Seis anos mais tarde…<strong>

**1. Orgulho**

"Não digas que a culpa não é dele porque é." Disse eu para a minha mãe.

Estava a ajudá-la a fazer as malas porque dali a alguns dias ela e Charlie iriam viajar até Madrid, na Espanha, onde estariam algumas semanas a passar férias com tudo pago. Cortesia de Bella e Edward Cullen, claro.

"Estás a exagerar, querida." A minha mãe cruzou os braços e olhou seriamente para mim. "Já não tens idade para agir como uma adolescente mimada e ciumenta."

"Adolescente mimada e ciumenta?" Repeti chocada com o que ela me chamara.

"Leah…estás com ciúmes. Aceita isso."

"Não estou nada. Apenas tenho o meu orgulho."

"Já se passaram seis anos. Sei que tu e o Jake nem sempre concordam um com o outro mas ele está a fazer isto por ti."

Fiz uma careta.

"É assim tão mau ir passar a lua-de-mel que não puderam ter há seis anos? E não me mintas…sou tua mãe."

"Tudo bem…não é assim tão mau, mas não gosto de saber que ele aceitou o dinheiro da sangues…da Bella sem sequer me perguntar nada."

"Ele queria fazer-te uma surpresa. Além disso aceitarias se ele te dissesse que a Bella iria pagar a viagem?"

"Claro que não."

"Por isso é que ele não te disse nada. Pára de ser tão teimosa e vai para casa antes que o Jacob pense que fugiste ou algo parecido."

"Ele não está em casa. Foi à mansão dos Cullen com os miúdos. Foi buscar os bilhetes de avião."

"Leah…vou dar-te um conselho…Não estragues esta oportunidade por causa do teu orgulho. Esta é a primeira vez em seis anos que vocês terão a hipótese de se divertirem juntos. Quer tenha sido ideia da Bella ou mesmo o dinheiro dela a tornar isso possível, não interessa."

Talvez a minha mãe tivesse razão. Por um lado gostava de ir pessoalmente a casa do Cullen e dizer a Bella para enfiar os seus bilhetes de avião num local onde o sol não brilhava mas por outro lado eu estava entusiasmada com aquela viagem de lua-de-mel. Há seis anos que tentávamos poupar dinheiro e arranjar algum tempo para irmos de férias mas até agora não tínhamos conseguido.

Tínhamos duas crianças para cuidar e mesmo estando os dois a trabalhar o dinheiro não chegava para tudo, por isso a nossa lua-de-mel era constantemente adiada de ano para ano e estávamos a precisar urgentemente de uma pausa.

Há seis anos atrás depois de Embry ter imprimido em Rebecca, a nossa lua-de-mel consistiu numa única noite em que tentámos compensar todas as nossas discussões e todo o tempo que tínhamos desperdiçado perseguindo pessoas que nos tinham rejeitado.

Durantes os seis anos seguintes não me podia queixar das performances de Jacob mas os tempos livres deviam basear-se em outras coisas que não apenas sexo. Devíamos poder sair de casa, ter férias, viajar, mas até agora nada disso tinha sido possível. Quando queríamos aliviar alguma da tensão que surgia entre nós só tínhamos duas opções: discutir ou fazer amor. Geralmente discutíamos e depois fazíamos amor, mas a ordem variava consoante o assunto e o grau de tensão entre nós.

Em seis anos muitas coisas tinham acontecido. Alguns meses depois do nosso casamento Jacob deixou La Push para ir estudar para Seattle. Os Cullen financiaram os seus estudos mas eu recusei ajuda financeira deles para cuidar dos gémeos. Não me importava que Alice e Rosalie oferecessem presentes aos afilhados regularmente mas não iria aceitar caridade de ninguém.

Arranjei emprego no Centro Comunitário de La Push e a minha mãe ofereceu-se para ficar com os gémeos durante o dia para eu não ter de pagar a uma ama. Como só via Jacob aos fins-de-semana ou durante as férias, não discutíamos muito e a nossa relação foi mais ou menos evoluindo tranquilamente.

Depois do curso de três anos, Jacob regressou permanentemente à Reserva e decidiu investir as nossas economias na compra de uma garagem para poder ter um negócio próprio. Mas a garagem era velha e era preciso legalizar o negócio porque o antigo dono, o velho Melbourne não o tinha feito. Jacob acabou por gastar quase todo o nosso dinheiro e foi obrigado a desistir da reconstrução da garagem.

Felizmente Quil e Embry conseguiram arranjar-lhe um emprego como mecânico na pequena marina de La Push, pois os barcos dos pescadores sazonais necessitavam de manutenção.

Há cerca de dois meses atrás comecei a queixar-me por ainda não termos conseguido tirar férias e Bella sugeriu que fizéssemos uma viagem ao estrangeiro. Pouco depois Jacob convenceu-me a ir com ele passar duas semanas à Austrália. A ideia não me desagradou mas eu devia ter calculado que Bella estaria por trás de tudo. Só entendi realmente o seu interesse na nossa lua-de-mel quando a minha mãe anunciou que Bella e Edward iam pagar-lhes uma viagem a Madrid. As nossas viagens coincidiam e isso não podia ser um mero acaso.

Todos os anos, os Cullen costumavam tirar alguns dias para irem ao Canadá visitar Carlisle e Esme que continuavam a trabalhar em Dawson. Durante esse tempo costumavam hospedar-se todos numa estância turística no Monte Sima onde praticavam esqui e snowboarding. No ano passado tinham-nos convidado para ir com eles mas eu recusei. As crianças ficaram tristes e Jacob achou que eu agira como uma idiota presunçosa.

Este ano, uma vez que a minha mãe iria para Espanha, e eu e Jacob tínhamos viagem marcada para a Austrália, não havia ninguém com quem os gémeos pudessem ficar, excepto com os Cullen, que se estavam a preparar para ir para Dawson.

Bella sabia perfeitamente que eu jamais deixaria os meus filhos com Rachel uma vez que a irmã de Jacob tivera o seu segundo filho, Daniel James, há poucas semanas. Rebecca também não podia ficar com eles porque estava demasiado stressada a tentar oficializar o seu divórcio além de ter de cuidar do seu próprio filho, David, que tinha agora cinco anos.

Quanto a Emily, eu tinha a certeza que ela não tinha mãos a medir com duas crianças em casa, Ella e Levi. Por isso a nossa única opção era deixar Harry e William com os Cullen. Bella antevera tudo com precisão. Eles não recusariam o nosso pedido. Rosalie e Alice estavam sempre a queixar-se que não viam os afilhados vezes suficientes. E até tinham razão. Eu não queria os gémeos sempre enfiados na casa dos vampiros. Além de recear que isso acelerasse a sua transformação, não queria que eles começassem a fazer perguntas sobre os Cullen. Harry e William eram ainda muito novos mas não eram estúpidos e em breve veriam que os Cullen não eram como as outras pessoas.

Eu estava a preparar a mesa para o jantar quando ouvi o carro chegar. Pouco depois Harrison entregou em casa a correr, como sempre, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Era assim sempre que iam visitar os vampiros.

"Olha mãe…A Rose comprou-me isto." Ele brandiu uma espada incandescente à minha frente, com perícia.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma espada laser…É igual à do Luke da Guerra das Estrelas."

"Vai guardá-la no quarto e lava as mãos. Vamos jantar." Disse eu e Harry desapareceu a correr pelas escadas acima.

Jacob trazia William ao colo, quase adormecido. Enquanto Harry era uma criança activa e irrequieta, William era o oposto. Eram ambos fisicamente parecidos com Jacob mas a nível de personalidades, William era mais parecido comigo ou mesmo com Seth, enquanto que Harry era exactamente como Jacob, preferindo brincar na rua com as outras crianças do que ficar em casa a jogar videojogos como fazia William.

Decidi falar com Jacob depois do jantar pois os gémeos estavam a brincar no quarto e podíamos ter alguma privacidade.

"Sei que não estás de acordo, mas…por favor reconsidera." Disse ele antes que eu pudesse falar. "Nós merecemos uma pausa, tu mesma o disseste."

"Eu sei mas porque é que tiveste de aceitar o dinheiro _dela_?"

"Porque não temos dinheiro para uma viagem destas, Leah. E a Bella estava apenas a tentar ser simpática."

"Sim claro…Sabes porque é que ela fez isto?" Perguntei cruzando os braços. "Ela quer passar as férias da Primavera com os nossos filhos."

"E depois? Eles estão sempre a convidar-nos."

"Tu sabias?"

"Não mas também não vejo mal nenhum nisso. Nós podíamos ter tido férias decentes com os miúdos se tivéssemos aceitado os convites dos Cullen no passado mas o teu orgulho nunca deixou."

"Também podíamos ter arranjado dinheiro para pagar as nossas próprias férias se não tivesses desperdiçado as nossas poupanças naquele buraco velho a que chamas garagem." Retorqui.

"Não mudes de assunto. Isto é sobre o teu orgulho e a tua estúpida guerra contra a Bella."

"Não estou em guerra contra a Bella."

"Se não é uma guerra, é o quê? Ciúmes?"

"Não, não são ciúmes." Menti.

Eu sabia que não tinha motivos para ter ciúmes. Bella era casada e não se tinha metido nos nossos assuntos desde que os gémeos tinham nascido. Sempre que Harry e William iam visitá-los ela tratava-os como sobrinhos e parecia ter finalmente aceitado que Jacob e eu iríamos ficar juntos, porém eu nunca conseguiria estar completamente à vontade com ela. Era o mesmo tipo de sentimento que Jacob sentia relativamente a Sam.

"A ideia não foi só da Bella." Anunciou Jacob. "Eu quero passar algum tempo contigo, Leah."

"Então achas que devo engolir o meu orgulho e deixar os gémeos com uma família de vampiros?"

"Sim…Eles não são perigosos para as crianças…a menos que não queiras passar férias comigo."

Eu olhei para ele furiosa pois ele sabia perfeitamente que não era esse o caso.

"O que é que eles planeiam fazer?"

"Acho que vão para o Monte Sima como é habitual. Os miúdos iriam adorar ir com eles e já falei com o Seth. Ele disse que também vai."

Olhei para Jacob surpreendida.

"Porquê tão surpreendida?" Perguntou. "Sabia que não ias ficar descansada se o Seth não estivesse lá, porque isso falei com ele."

Eu confiava nos Cullen mas por questões de princípios e um pouco de teimosia, preferia que os miúdos estivessem com alguém da minha própria família e Seth tinha a minha total confiança.

"Ele aceitou mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Foi uma excelente jogada da tua parte…não sabia que estavas assim tão ansioso para estar a sós comigo."

"Bem, és minha mulher, mas se não estiveres interessada posso sempre convidar a Milena."

Aquele era um assunto que eu não queria abordar de momento. Milena Elliot fora a razão pela qual eu pensara pela primeira vez em divorciar-me de Jacob, dois anos após o nosso casamento. Ela era uma aluna da sua turma em Seattle e tentara seduzi-lo mais do que uma vez. Por causa dela tínhamos discussões constantes sempre que Jacob vinha a La Push. Por algum motivo ele achava divertido eu ter ciúmes de Milena. Eu tinha medo que ele me deixasse por uma rapariga mais nova.

"Se dizes o nome dela outra vez juro-te que te mato e enterro o teu corpo na floresta." Ameacei.

"Lamento." Disse Jacob com um sorriso convencido. "Pelos vistos não sou o único a estar ansioso."

Dando um passo em frente, ele agarrou a minha mão e puxou-me em direcção às escadas.

"Vamos deitar os gémeos." Sugeriu.

"Não posso Jacob. Esta noite não podemos…"

"Não podemos ir deitar os miúdos?" Inquiriu com curiosidade.

"Não é isso…Não podemos…tu sabes."

Raramente mencionávamos a palavra "sexo" em voz alta por causa das crianças.

"Oh…"

"Estamos em Março e esqueci-me de comprar a pílula."

Mais uma vez Carlisle Cullen tinha razão. Entre os meses de Janeiro e Abril, entrávamos oficialmente na época do acasalamento. Durante esses quatro meses eu voltava a ter o meu ciclo menstrual o que me permitira conceber. Segundo o doutor como a hierarquia da nossa alcateia estava definida não haviam problemas entre os lobos, ou seja não iria existir competição entre eles pois todos tinham aceitado que Jacob era o meu companheiro.

Além disso a nossa alcateia era composta por dois lobos imprimidos, Quil e Embry, e o meu irmão, que não era afectado por isto por ser meu familiar. Quanto à alcateia de Sam, os lobos imprimidos também não eram afectados por esta altura e os outros respeitavam Jacob demasiado para tentar competir por mim.

Assim a época do acasalamento afectava-nos apenas a nós os dois e dependia muito do nosso controlo. Jacob tornava-se mais possessivo e eu mais submissa. Nos primeiros três anos após o nosso casamento as coisas tinham permanecido calmas porque Jacob só estava presente aos fins-de-semana, mas desde que ele regressara o mínimo toque parecia incendiar os nossos corpos e tínhamos de interagir com o mínimo de proximidade possível para não perder o controlo. Claro que isso nem sempre resultava. Há dois anos atrás tínhamos sucumbido aos nossos desejos e tínhamos passado dias fechados em casa. A minha mãe tivera de ficar com os gémeos até termos conseguido controlar os nossos espíritos inflamados pelos rituais de acasalamento.

Como não queríamos arriscar uma gravidez durante o acasalamento porque não sabíamos muito bem o que poderia acontecer já que geralmente nasciam nas alcateias normais entre dois a quatro lobinhos, Carlisle tinha aconselhado a usarmos métodos contraceptivos. Até agora a pílula tinha-se mostrado eficaz apesar de ser um método de contracepção para mulheres humanas e não aberrações genéticas como eu, mas desde que funcionasse não havia problema.

"Não há problema, vamos ter imenso tempo para isso durante as férias."

O meu coração bateu mais rápido ao entender as suas insinuações. Era estranho que depois de seis anos de casamento ele ainda me provocasse aquele tipo de emoção.

"Ainda não concordei em ir contigo." Relembrei.

"Adoro o modo como tentas resistir-me." Jacob riu-se. "Queres que passe a noite no sofá?"

"Talvez seja melhor. Afinal de contas vais precisar de toda a tua energia na semana que vem."

* * *

><p>Nota: Tentarei publicar o segundo capítulo no fim-de-semana. Espero que gostem. Karisan<p> 


	2. Austrália

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 1 – Poder & Fraqueza **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**2. Austrália**

Mal me tinha sentado no confortável banco do avião, já sentia saudades dos meus filhos. Tentei convencer-me que duas semanas passariam a correr e que nem daria pela sua falta, mas estava a falhar miseravelmente. Eu tinha a certeza que eles estavam bem. Ainda me lembrava das suas expressões felizes quando Jacob lhes tinha dito que eles iam passar duas semanas com Seth e com os Cullen na Estância Turística do Monte Sima. Os Cullen iam ensiná-los a fazer esqui e eles mal podiam esperar.

Com dois doutores presentes eu não tinha nada a recear, especialmente quando Seth era um deles. O meu irmão estava quase a terminar o estágio de medicina no Hospital de Dawson depois de ter passado quatro anos a frequentar o curso na Universidade de Victoria. Todos nós estávamos orgulhosos dele, especialmente a minha mãe. Qual é a mãe que não sonha com um filho doutor?

"Eles estão bem." Disse Jacob sentando-se ao meu lado e retirando o telemóvel das minhas mãos. "Não podemos usar estas coisas enquanto estamos no ar."

"Ia só desligá-lo." Menti.

"Claro, claro…"

"O que se passa contigo?" Eu já tinha notado que Jacob estava a agir de um modo estranho. "Espera, não me digas que tens medo de andar de avião?"

"Não tenho medo…Digamos apenas que não é o meu meio de transporte preferido."

"O grande lobo mau tem medo de voar." Brinquei retirando o cinto de segurança quando o comandante do avião avisou que já estávamos no ar.

"Podes gozar o que quiseres…mas fica sabendo que eu também sei os teus segredos…" Replicou.

"Qual é o problema? É a turbulência? Ou o facto de saberes que estás a milhares de quilómetros do chão?"

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"Estou habituado a saber que somos mais resistentes do que os humanos normais." Disse ele em voz baixa. "Mas a verdade é que se o avião cair, morreremos tal como toda a gente."

"Não podemos pensar nisso." Segurei a sua mão e apertei-a. "Talvez seja melhor tentares dormir. A viagem é longa."

Jacob apertou a minha mão e depois relaxou, fechando os olhos.

"Eu protejo-te amor." Passei a minha mão pelo seu rosto sereno e beijei-o suavemente.

"Não abuses querida. Não quero dar espectáculo à frente de toda esta gente." Murmurou com os olhos fechados e um sorriso malicioso.

Reposicionando-me no meu assento, coloquei a cabeça no seu peito e abracei-o. Alguns metros à nossa frente reparei numa hospedeira de bordo de olhos azuis que nos observava atentamente. Na verdade os seus olhos estavam focados somente em Jacob e eu sorri internamente, pensando que enquanto que ela teria de se contentar em olhar, eu teria Jacob só para mim durante duas semanas inteiras.

Cerca de uma hora depois acordei e olhei pela janela vendo as nuvens brancas no céu. Jacob mexeu-se e abriu os olhos.

"Estás mais calmo?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Mas estou a morrer de fome."

"Podemos pedir…" A minha frase ficou pendurada no ar pela voz irritante da hospedeira loira de olhos azuis que surgiu de repente.

"Deseja pedir alguma coisa?" Questionou ela apontando para o pequeno carro com comida e bebida.

Lancei-lhe um olhar furioso que ela descaradamente ignorou.

"Estás bem Leah?" Perguntou-me Jacob tocando no meu braço ao ver o meu rosto.

"Estou óptima."

"O que queres comer? Ou preferes uma bebida?"

Sem retirar os olhos da descarada que tentava a todo o custo chamar a atenção do meu marido, pedi uma coca-cola.

"Será que podia parar de tentar comer o meu marido com os olhos?" Perguntei quando ela me entregou uma garrafa com a bebida errada. Eu pretendera ser bem-educada mas naquele momento não conseguira evitar.

Corando violentamente, a hospedeira retirou finalmente os olhos do corpo de Jacob e tentou disfarçar o seu embaraço, servindo-nos alguma comida. Quanto a Jacob estava boquiaberto a olhar para mim. Eu não costumava ser tão frontal com desconhecidos. O meu temperamento continuava revolto como um mar em tempestade mas agora eu já me conseguia controlar em público. Excepto das duas vezes que tinha apanhado Milena Elliot a tentar seduzi-lo mesmo debaixo do meu nariz. Se Jacob não me tivesse agarrado, provavelmente tê-la-ia matado.

"Leah? O que é que se passa?" Questionou ele preocupado com a minha súbita atitude defensiva.

Por vezes Jacob conseguia ser um pouco despistado. Tão despistado que nem sequer reparara nos olhares indiscretos que a loira estivera a fazer-lhe.

"Nada. Não se passa nada." Retorqui cruzando os braços.

"Peço desculpa pela minha esposa." Disse Jacob e a loira sorriu.

"Não faz mal…" Balbuciou ela desaparecendo de seguida.

"Não acredito que estavas prestes a matar uma simples hospedeira de bordo só porque ela estava a olhar para mim." Riu-se ele.

"Peço desculpa por arruinar o teu momento de fama. Da próxima vez talvez seja melhor dares autógrafos."

"Leah…Vá lá…A culpa nem sequer foi minha."

"Sim, eu sei… Não tens culpa de seres um regalo para os olhos de qualquer mulher nem de haverem mulheres sem escrúpulos que cobiçam os maridos alheios."

"Nunca te traí e nunca te irei trair amor. A minha palavra não é suficiente?"

"Claro, claro…"

"Sabes...não és a única que tem de aturar isto." Disse ele.

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Achas que não chamas a atenção? Já olhaste bem para ti? Sabes quantas vezes tive de me controlar para não me transformar e arrancar algumas cabeças? Aquele idiota de cabelo grisalho…" Ele apontou para um homem de meia-idade que estava sentado à nossa frente na fila do lado. "Ainda não parou de olhar para ti e se continuar assim vai acabar por ter de ir às urgências quando aterrarmos."

Reparando nos olhares furiosos que Jacob lançava ao passageiro da fila do lado, decidi que o melhor era desistir do assunto por isso coloquei os braços em redor do pescoço de Jacob e beijei-o. Ele acalmou-se imediatamente. Estava ansiosa por chegar à Austrália.

"Mal posso esperar para estarmos sozinhos." Murmurou Jacob fazendo-me rir mas eu sentia o mesmo.

Algumas horas depois, enquanto esperava pelas bagagens no aeroporto de Sidney, tentava não demonstrar demasiado entusiasmo por estarmos num país estrangeiro e a prestes a irmos para um hotel cinco estrelas numa das mais famosas cidades australianas. A nossa reserva incluía uma suite especial com jacuzzi e serviço de quartos ilimitado. Aquelas férias eram exactamente o que eu estava a precisar.

Além disso deveriam ser as nossas duas últimas semanas de descanso antes de termos de regressar e lidar com os problemas de Rebecca. Ela convencera finalmente o seu marido havaiano a assinar os papéis do divórcio. O idiota tinha-se recusado a fazê-lo durante seis anos, enfurecendo Embry de tal maneira que ele chegara a planear viajar até ao Havai para matar o desgraçado.

Alice Cullen tinha mesmo oferecido o dinheiro das viagens a Embry, pois desejava planear o casamento de Rebecca e Embry em breve mas no último minuto Jacob conseguira convencer o amigo a não se meter em sarilhos.

Minutos depois fui encontrar Jacob no exterior do aeroporto. Ele sorriu enquanto eu olhava curiosa tentando avistar o táxi que ele era suposto ter arranjado para irmos para o hotel.

"Onde está o táxi?" Perguntei deixando as malas no chão.

"Não precisamos de um táxi." Afirmou apontando para uma velha pick-up Nissan estacionada do outro lado da estrada. "Aluguei-a por duas semanas. Assim não temos que pagar as viagens."

"Isso não estava nos planos da Bella, pois não?"

"Não."

"Isso quer dizer que não vamos para o hotel?"

Jacob sorriu.

"Uma vez que não gostaste de saber que a Bella planeou tudo sozinha, pensei em mudar o itinerário."

De repente as minhas maravilhosas expectativas pareciam condenadas a serem apenas um sonho.

"Cancelei a nossa estadia no hotel e comprei algum material de campismo. Vamos descobrir a Austrália durante as duas próximas semanas. Só tu, eu e a Natureza."

Eu nem queria acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo. Eu esperava que ao fim do dia estivéssemos num quatro de hotel elegante e luxuoso, ou na piscina a tomar uma bebida, ou ainda a fazer amor numa enorme cama decorada de pétalas de rosa. E no final de contas, estaria a dormir numa tenda de campismo, provavelmente pequena demais para os dois.

"Estás louco?"

"Será como se estivéssemos em casa. Apesar de não existirem florestas tão densas e estar muito mais calor do que em La Push…"

Suspirei profundamente. O problema era esse. Eu não queria estar num sítio que me lembrasse a Reserva. Queria ver coisas novas, centros comerciais, museus, hotéis, restaurantes. Queria sentir-me mais humana mesmo que ao fim de duas semanas tivesse de voltar a ser uma aberração genética.

A única razão pela qual ainda não tentara assassinar Jacob fora o facto de ele ter feito tudo aquilo a pensar em mim.

"Podes ligar o ar condicionado?" Perguntei depois de entrar na pick-up que mais parecia uma lata velha.

"Está avariado."

Era típico de Jacob ter alugado um carro velho e ainda para mais com o ar condicionado avariado. O problema é que em La Push isso nunca fizera grande diferença já que as nossas temperaturas corporais eram mais altas do que as dos humanos normais e por isso raramente sentíamos frio, mas na Austrália o panorama era muito diferente. Estava um calor infernal.

"Onde vamos?" Questionei tentando dar-lhe o beneficio da dúvida. Talvez ele nos levasse para um hotel mais pequeno.

"Falei com um vendedor de mapas e ele disse para seguirmos esta rota."

"Vamos para…o meio de nada?" Olhei para o mapa que só mostrava uma zona árida. "Sabes quantos tarados e assassinos devem andar por estas estradas desertas à espera de turistas estúpidos como nós?"

Jacob riu-se.

"Desafio qualquer um a tentar o que quer que seja contra nós. Já enfrentámos um exército de vampiros…acho que estamos seguros com os assassinos."

Naquele momento preferia estar com os gémeos e com os vampiros no Monte Sima do que ali. Sidney tinha ficado para trás, tal como o meu sonho de passar uma noite inesquecível num hotel de luxo.

"Jacob?"

"O que foi?"

"O que é que vamos fazer quando os gémeos começarem a perceber que os Cullen são diferentes de nós…e das outras pessoas?" Tive de mudar de assunto para não o insultar e obrigar a regressar a Sidney.

"Estamos de férias Leah. Não vamos pensar nisso agora."

"E não é só isso." Continuei. "Nós também não somos propriamente normais…e eles são…"

"Eles são demasiado novos para perceber tudo isso."

"Mas se começarem a passar as férias da Primavera com os vampiros irão perceber."

"Quando chegar a altura certa poderemos contar-lhes a verdade."

"E quando será isso?"

Ele encolheu os ombros e continuou a conduzir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Apesar de não estarmos hospedados num hotel, como era suposto, não pude ficar indiferente à beleza natural do país. Acabámos por fazer uma curta estadia em Alice Springs. Jacob preferia acampar mas a falta de contacto entre nós acabou por ditar que decidisse propor uma estadia numa pequena residencial e Alice Springs era a cidade perfeita para isso.

A tenda que Jacob comprara era demasiado pequena para os dois e geralmente era eu quem a usava. Claro que se eu quisesse podia dispensar o uso da tenda e dormir com Jacob num saco-cama ao relento, porém queria castigá-lo um pouco por ter arruinado as minhas maravilhosas férias.

Na primeira noite aleguei que estava demasiado cansada, na segunda disse que não me sentia à vontade para fazer amor numa tenda tão pequena, e na terceira e quarta noites quando estávamos prestes a retirar as roupas que tínhamos vestidas comecei a queixar-me dos insectos e dos animais selvagens. Era fácil arranjar desculpas para não dormirmos juntos mas na quinta noite Jacob já não estava a achar muita piada às minhas evasões e para que eu não pudesse arranjar mais desculpas, alugara um quarto por duas noites na simpática e acolhedora residencial.

Mas naquela noite eu não fazia intenções de arranjar desculpas porque também tinha atingido o meu limite. O facto de estarmos em Março complicava as coisas um pouco pois a época de acasalamento ainda estava a decorrer, porém tínhamos vindo preparados.

Assim que Jacob me tocou quando chegámos ao nosso quarto alugado nada mais havia a fazer. Mergulhámos num mundo de sensações escaldantes e conseguimos manter o barulho a um nível razoável para não incomodar os outros hóspedes mas a segunda ronda foi mais intensa do que tínhamos antecipado.

"Uau…foi…fabuloso." Disse eu tentando recuperar a respiração enquanto estava deitada de barriga para baixo, ao seu lado.

"Mais do que fabuloso." Concordou ele. "Lembras-te daquela vez em que a Sue teve de ficar com os gémeos?"

"Sim." Como é que ele queria que eu me esquecesse? Mesmo que quisesse fazê-lo os vampiros jamais me deixariam esquecer pois Edward conseguira ler nas nossas mentes tudo o que acontecera entre nós durante os dias que tínhamos passado em casa fechados e contara a toda a família.

Carlisle obrigou-me a fazer alguns testes apenas para confirmar que eu não tinha engravidado e durante algum tempo fomos tema de conversa para os Cullen.

"Mas desta vez foi diferente…" Disse eu. "Naquela altura estávamos fora de controlo. Deixámos os nossos instintos controlarem a nossa vontade."

"Eu sei, mas foi tão bom…"

"Podemos repetir…se quiseres…"

"Agora?"

Gatinhando para junto dele, deitei-me sobre o seu corpo fazendo a sua respiração tornar-se errática de novo. A sua resposta aos meus beijos foi uma vigorosa tentativa de inverter as nossas posições, que no entanto falhou porque eu colocara todo o meu peso sobre ele e estava a segurar os seus bíceps impedindo-o de me agarrar.

Jacob deixou-me no controlo durante alguns minutos, mas foi apenas até unirmos os nossos corpos. Quando isso aconteceu, ele balançou-se com força e precisão para o lado direito e ficou alojado entre as minhas pernas, unindo os seus lábios aos meus, fazendo com que o meu gemido fosse quase inaudível.

"Não fazes ideia do que me fazes…" Murmurou ele enquanto eu o acompanhava nos movimentos rápidos, arranhando as suas costas.

"Eu digo o mesmo."

"Diz-me algo que eu não saiba." Ele sorriu enquanto beijava o meu pescoço que estava totalmente à sua mercê.

"Valeu a pena castigar-te." Confessei sentindo o calor emanar do seu corpo directamente para o meu. Jacob levantou a cabeça confundido com as minhas palavras.

"Castigar-me?"

"Tinhas de pagar por me teres negado a estadia num hotel luxuoso com serviço de quartos e com jacuzzi."

"Se querias ficar no hotel porque é que não disseste nada?" Questionou. Os seus movimentos começaram a ser mais lentos, o que em nada diminuiu o prazer que eu sentia.

"Não quis aborrecer-te."

"E há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te compensar?"

"Talvez."

Ele passou as mãos pelo meu corpo sorrindo com alguma malícia. Eu tremi, sentindo todas as minhas células clamarem por uma libertação que só seria atingida se ele continuasse a mover-se.

"É por isto que não apostei um tempo limite para o nosso casamento." Confessou.

"O nosso casamento tem um prazo?"

"Não sabias?"

Abanei a cabeça negativamente.

"Toda a gente em La Push apostou quantos anos iria durar o nosso casamento."

"E qual é a tua opinião?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Eu não apostei. Não vale a pena apostar quando sabemos que isso não irá acontecer. Tu e eu vamos ficar juntos para sempre."

Não estava à espera de uma resposta tão directa mas não haviam dúvidas de que ele falava a sério pois após um logo beijo, fixou os seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate nos meus e retomou um passo mais acelerado, movendo-se para cima e para baixo com precisão e segurança nunca desviando o olhar.

O meu corpo transbordava de calor e sensações de prazer tão intensas que parecia não haver mais oxigénio no quarto. À medida que a pressão aumentava em mim, o seu nome escapou dos meus lábios inúmeras vezes, incitando-o a não abrandar o ritmo. Depois de seis anos juntos ele sabia precisamente como me agradar e todas as vezes que fazíamos amor parecia que havia sempre algo novo, mais poderoso, que nos ligava um ao outro.

Podia ser o laço que partilhávamos por sermos o par alfa, mas eu gostava de pensar que eram sentimentos puros de amor, devoção, carinho e paixão que nos conduziam naqueles momentos mais tórridos, em que os nossos corpos fundidos se moviam ritmicamente.

Era nesses momentos que eu sentia que toda a minha vida e todo o sofrimento que eu fora obrigada a ultrapassar valera a pena pois era a Jacob que eu pertencia. Era com ele que eu deveria estar e só com ele podia conhecer os meandros da felicidade absoluta, acentuada pelos choques eléctricos e convulsões habituais que me assolavam sempre que atingia o êxtase na sua companhia.

Saboreando uma última onda de prazer, concentrei-me em ajudá-lo a fazer o mesmo, sabendo que não demoraria muito pois a sua respiração estava errática e os seus movimentos eram cada vez mais profundos.

"Jacob…" Murmurei. "Amo-te…"

"Também te amo."

Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a sentir o prazer da libertação por isso abracei-o com força tentando acompanhá-lo uma segunda vez. As minhas mãos estavam entre os seus cabelos negros, puxando e massajando à medida que ele gemia o meu nome cada vez mais alto.

"Leah…queres que pare?" Perguntou ele levantando a cabeça do meu peito.

Os seus músculos estavam tensos e eu sentia que ele estava a refrear o seu corpo para não me magoar, mas naquela altura possíveis fracturas não me incomodavam muito pois eu era tão resistente quanto ele. Estava mais preocupada em fazer com que ele conseguisse atingir o êxtase da mesma forma que eu.

Colocando uma das minhas pernas em redor da sua cintura, Jacob tentava aliviar o seu peso sobre mim sem no entanto conseguir pois naquele momento todos os seus movimentos encerravam uma força quase hercúlea. Ainda assim eu sabia que se lhe pedisse ele pararia.

"Não. Não pares. Não me vais magoar…também sou um lobo, lembras-te?"

Ele beijou-me apaixonadamente e eu abandonei-me cegamente às emoções que sentia. Estar com Jacob era tão fácil quanto respirar. Não nos deixámos controlar totalmente pelos nossos instintos de lobo mas provavelmente não faltou muito. Senti as mãos de Jacob apertarem as minhas coxas antes de as soltar e de as elevar até às minhas mãos. Entrelaçando os nossos dedos, ele soltou alguns gemidos incompreensíveis e deixámo-nos ir como se estivéssemos a fazer queda livre.

Permanecemos abraçados vários minutos depois da queda, tentando recuperar a força, as palavras, as nossas funções cerebrais e a nossa capacidade de respirar. Quando isso aconteceu, algum tempo depois, Jacob rolou para o meu lado direito.

"Não sei bem o que é que acabou de acontecer mas não me importava de o sentir de novo." Disse ele sorrindo.

Ele também devia ter sentido aquela poderosa sensação de pertença quando os nossos corpos estavam unidos há poucos minutos atrás.

"Acho que atingimos um novo nível de…"

"Sexo fantástico?" Tentou ele.

"Perfeição." Disse eu abraçando-o e colocando o meu rosto junto do seu ombro. "Esta foi sem dúvida uma das melhores noites da minha vida."

"Eu sempre soube que era bom." Referiu com um tom convencido.

"Idiota presunçoso." Acusei.

"Ora tu sabes que eu tenho razão. Só estás a fazer-te difícil."

Rimos os dois.

"Abraça-me." Pedi, sentindo alguns arrepios.

Jacob beijou o meu cabelo e apertou-me nos seus braços, fazendo-me sentir feliz, segura e completa.

xxxxxxxxxx

De facto acabei por não conseguir ter as minhas férias de sonho na Austrália. Não ficámos num hotel grande e moderno, não fomos a museus nem a parques, não passeámos nas avenidas e nos festivais populares mas acabou por ser perfeito.

Acabámos por passar a maior parte do tempo rodeados de árvores, animais e Natureza e aprendemos algumas coisas vivendo duas semanas na natureza australiana. Aprendemos que não devíamos nadar em praias sem supervisão ou poderíamos ser alvos fáceis para os tubarões, não devíamos nadar em lagos pois geralmente estavam infestados de crocodilos, devíamos ter o máximo cuidado com todo o tipo de insectos porque embora a nossa pele fosse mais dura do que a dos humanos, as picadas de aranhas e cobras acabavam por doer bastante e inchar durante dias.

Foram duas semanas em que momentaneamente nos esquecemos dos nossos problemas financeiros e em que nos concentrámos em divertir e passar tempo juntos, compensando assim os seis anos que não tínhamos podido aproveitar. Agir como um casal normal em lua-de-mel foi fabuloso e romântico. Foi algo que me marcou pela positiva.

Quando estávamos de partida prometemos que voltaríamos um dia à Austrália, com os gémeos, de preferência, para umas férias em família. Assim que cheguei ao aeroporto de Seattle liguei o meu telemóvel para contactar os Cullen. Esme confirmou as minhas suspeitas. Harry e William estavam a adorar as suas férias. Os vampiros prometeram que os gémeos estariam em casa à hora do jantar no dia seguinte.

"O Embry chegou." Avisou Jacob segurando na minha mala. "Vamos para casa."

Era bom estar de volta.

* * *

><p>NA – Como provavelmente já repararam esta história começa a afastar-se dos meandros da saga escrita pela Stephenie Meyer, o que se torna inevitável uma vez que decidi ignorar o último livro. A partir daqui as personagens irão sofrer uma evolução que é originada pelo tempo que a história avançou. Espero não confundir ninguém mas de qualquer forma podem perguntar o que quiserem. Fica também o alerta que a história irá centrar-se mais nos lobos do que nos vampiros.

Leah C. Black – Olá de novo. Obrigado pela review, fiquei contente quando vi que tinha uma pergunta. Eu também acho que o Embry é super querido e uma vez que toda a família Black parece ter uma "queda" para o sobrenatural (são descendentes directos do último alfa), achei por bem incluir a Rebecca na história. A reacção dela à impressão foi mais ou menos como a da Rachel, primeiro incredulidade, choque e negação, depois submissão aos desígnios do seu destino. Mas o caso da Becca foi mais complicado porque era casada enquanto que a Rachel não. E não, o Embry e a Rebecca ainda não são casados porque ela ainda está casada com o surfista. Como é óbvio o surfista não aceitou muito bem toda a situação, mas eu vou explicar tudo ao longo da história.

Sei que este capítulo não adiantou muito mas o próximo terá mais acção. Bjos

Karisan

Próximo update: Domingo (24 Julho)


	3. Desaparecidos

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 1 – Poder & Fraqueza **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**3. Desaparecidos**

Como diz o ditado "Lar doce lar". Depois de Embry nos deixar em nossa casa, Jacob foi tomar um duche rápido e eu comecei a desfazer as malas. Amanhã estaríamos com os nossos filhos novamente e por isso eu estava de muito bom humor.

O meu humor animou-se ainda mais quando Jacob apareceu à porta da casa de banho apenas com uma toalha em redor da cintura.

"Vais regressar antes da hora de jantar?" Perguntei.

"Espero que sim. Quero dizer quanto tempo pode levar assinar meia dúzia de papéis?" Questionou ele começando a vestir-se.

Embry tinha pedido a Jacob que o acompanhasse a Forks pois ia encontrar-se com o futuro ex-marido de Rebecca, para que ele assinasse finalmente os papéis do divórcio. O marido surfista de Rebecca não sabia nada sobre a impressão nem sobre a relação de Becca e Embry. Essa era a principal razão pela qual ele não assinara os papéis, ou seja, porque Rebecca não lhe tinha dito a verdade, apenas o evitara durante seis anos, sem lhe dar qualquer explicação por, de repente, tê-lo deixado.

Com medo de perder o controlo, Embry solicitara a presença de Jacob, para que nada de mal acontecesse durante o seu encontro com o surfista do Havai. Claro que havia sempre um risco.

"Talvez devesses ligar ao Quil também." Sugeri.

Eu não duvidava da força de Jacob mas Embry conseguia ser bastante violento quando se descontrolava. Ele era geralmente calmo. Aliás toda a gente considerava Embry Call um pacifista. A sua natureza era calma e tranquila, mas quando era provocado, ninguém o parava e eu ainda me lembrava demasiado bem da última vez que isso acontecera. Não tinha sido nada agradável.

Para ser sincera a vida de Embry nunca fora fácil e durante algum tempo, após a minha transformação em lobo, eu própria tinha contribuído para isso, relembrando vezes sem conta que ele era um filho bastardo e que a sua mãe era uma mulher fácil que seduzira um homem casado, quem quer que ele fosse.

Naquela altura eu sentia-me bem a provocar sofrimento a todos em meu redor porque queria que se sentissem tão miseráveis quanto eu.

Depois de imprimir na irmã de Jacob, todos nós tínhamos a certeza que Embry não era filho de Billy Black, e em minha opinião fora essa a razão que levara Jacob a aceitar Embry na família tão depressa. Para além do facto de Embry não ser um idiota chapado como Paul.

Mas nem mesmo depois de imprimir, a vida de Embry se tornou mais fácil. Tal como a irmã, Rebecca lutou contra a impressão durante várias semanas. Recusou acreditar em lendas antigas e chegou mesmo a ameaçar chamar a polícia, acusando-nos de sermos todos loucos.

Apesar de tudo, eu compreendia a sua posição. Ao contrário de Rachel que apenas tivera de renunciar a uma bem sucedida carreira longe de La Push, Rebecca iria ter de renunciar a muito mais. Ela era casada e amava o marido e também tinha amigos e um emprego estável no Havai. Assim era difícil para ela entender que era a alma gémea de um estranho e que esse laço a manteria prisioneira no local do qual ela tentara uma vez fugir.

Antes de vir visitar-nos, Rebecca tinha prometido ao marido que as coisas entre eles iriam melhorar. Ela queria salvar o seu casamento e estava disposta a começar os tratamentos para tentar engravidar. Rebecca queria um filho e planeara regressar ao Havai logo depois do meu casamento com Jacob, porém não foi isso que sucedeu.

Para que ela compreendesse realmente o que significava a impressão tentámos falar com ela. O Conselho explicou-lhe as lendas; Emily, Kim e Rachel deram os seus testemunhos de como tinham experimentado a impressão; Jacob explicou-lhe tudo sobre lobos e vampiros. Nada resultou. Ela recusava estar ligada a um rapaz de dezanove anos que mal conhecia.

Respeitando a vontade de Rebecca, Embry mantivera-se afastado dela durante os dois meses que ela passara em La Push, sendo visível para todos nós a sua dor física e emocional. Ele não queria impor-lhe nada apesar de se ter apaixonado por ela. Quando Rebecca decidiu regressar ao Havai, Embry foi despedir-se dela e Becca hesitou. Esse foi o primeiro sinal de que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela regressaria. Os dois meses seguintes foram de pura agonia para Embry. Ele não podia sequer transformar-se sem causar danos colaterais nos lobos que lhe faziam companhia nas patrulhas.

O pouco tempo que Rebecca esteve no Havai foi suficiente para ela entender que o seu casamento estava arruinado e que tinha de regressar porque não conseguia parar de pensar em Embry.

Tudo o que aconteceu depois de Rebecca voltar à Reserva foi simplesmente o caos, especialmente porque mal a sua relação com Embry começou, Becca engravidou. Ele não estava preparado para ser pai e nenhum deles tinha condições de criar uma criança.

A mãe de Embry ficou desiludida por o filho ter engravidado uma mulher casada e não lhe falou durante várias semanas. Billy não se importou muito porque a gravidez de Becca iria fazer com que ela permanecesse na Reserva para sempre agora que estava ligada a Embry. Billy sempre quisera ter os seus filhos com ele e esse sonho seria finalmente realizado. Mas nem tudo era assim tão fácil.

A pensão de Billy não era muito grande e a casa da família era pequena demais para tanta gente. Com Paul, Rachel e James Ephraim a viver ali, Becca não poderia contar com a ajuda do pai. Por isso a única hipótese fora recorrer à mãe de Embry, que não lhes falava.

Embry teve de implorar. Só então Tiffany Call acabou por ceder. O seu coração amoleceu depois de David nascer. Aliás como prova do seu agradecimento, Rebecca deixara Tiffany escolher o nome do neto. Seis anos depois Embry e Becca ainda viviam com David em casa de Tiffany, mas no futuro queriam arranjar uma casa própria.

E durante esses seis anos, Rebecca evitara a todo o custo os telefonemas e as cartas do seu marido, que nunca entendera as razões pela sua partida repentina do Havai. Becca nunca lhe dissera a verdade, nem sequer mencionara o nascimento de David.

O facto de ainda estar casada, fazia dela uma mulher adúltera e do filho de Embry um bastardo. E fora essa a razão que levara Embry a explodir de raiva no Hospital quando o pequeno David nasceu.

A minha memória não me deixava recordar exactamente quem tinha referido aquilo mas eu apostava em Paul. Lembrava-me que estávamos todos na sala de espera quando alguém disse que o filho de Embry também era uma criança bastarda. Embry ouviu e desencadeou o caos. Felizmente estavam presentes lobos suficientes para evitar o pior.

"Certifica-te que o marido da Becca não provoca o Embry." Disse eu. "E não menciones o David. Acho que ela ainda não disse que teve um filho de outro homem."

"É incrível como a minha família se tornou numa mina de ouro para rumores durante os últimos seis anos." Queixou-se Jacob.

"Pensei que não te importavas com os rumores."

"E não importo…mas não gosto quando falam das minhas irmãs."

"Nem toda a gente pode ter um irmão exemplar como o Seth." Referi com orgulho.

"O Seth não é assim tão perfeito."

"É sim. Tem vinte e dois anos, vai ser um excelente doutor e o melhor de tudo é que não tem namorada, não é casado e não tem filhos. É perfeito."

"E já alguma vez te questionaste porque é que o Seth não tem namorada?"

"Porque é inteligente?" Tentei.

"Não. Ele não tem namorada porque tu exerces demasiada influência sobre ele."

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Explica isso melhor…" Pedi.

"Ele tem medo de fazer o mesmo que o Sam te fez no caso de namorar e depois imprimir."

Encolhi os ombros sem saber bem o que dizer. Conhecia Seth demasiado bem para saber que Jacob não estava a inventar nada. Seth vivera o meu tormento depois de ser abandonada por Sam e eu sabia que o meu irmão não queria tornar-se em alguém como Sam.

"O Seth não está assim tão dependente de mim. Ele está a viver no Canadá a terminar o estágio…"

"Sim mas assim que terminar o estágio ele tenciona vir praticar medicina no Hospital de Forks. Até já pediu uma recomendação do Carlisle."

"Ele é um protector…é óbvio que prefere estar perto da Reserva. Qual é o mal de ele querer estar perto da família?"

"Nenhum."

"Não estás com ciúmes do meu irmão, pois não?"

"Claro que não. Porque é que iria ter ciúmes do Seth?"

"Não sei…" Aproximei-me dele e passei as minhas mãos no seu peito musculoso.

"Leah, não tenho ciúmes do teu irmão e não vou cair nos teus jogos…"

"Que jogos?" Perguntei beijando o seu pescoço de seguida.

"Estás sempre pronta para iniciar uma discussão."

"Como se tu não gostasses de como terminam as nossas discussões."

Jacob abraçou a minha cintura e beijou-me inesperadamente.

"Adorava ficar aqui mas o Embry está à minha espera."

"Tens mesmo de ir?"

"Tenho…" Ele beijou-me na testa e largou-me, colocando uma camisa lavada. "Aproveita para tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco. O teu odor está a deixar-me agitado."

"Está bem." Sentei-me na cama relembrando que devido à época de acasalamento o nosso olfacto era mais apurado e os nossos cheiros deixavam-nos um pouco ansiosos.

"Vejo-te mais tarde." Jacob saiu quando ouviu um carro estacionar lá fora.

Depois de um banho relaxante, desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha para preparar um jantar adequado à nossa última noite a sós já que no dia seguinte os gémeos estariam de regresso a casa.

Cerca de duas horas depois Jacob telefonou para me avisar que iria chegar mais tarde do que o previsto. Pelos vistos o marido de Rebecca não aceitara assinar os papéis sem a presença dela e Embry perdera a paciência. Jacob fora obrigado a separá-los apesar de Embry ainda ter conseguido partir o nariz e um pulso ao idiota do surfista que apresentou queixas na esquadra da polícia e fez com que Charlie tivesse de prender Embry por ofensas corporais.

Jacob teve de ir buscar a irmã a casa para que ela convencesse o marido a retirar as queixas contra Embry, o que não aconteceu. O encontro entre eles deu-se no Hospital, onde o surfista teve de ser assistido. Assim que viu Rebecca e David, o havaiano entendeu o que se passava. Percebeu finalmente que Embry não era apenas um amigo de Rebecca mas também o pai do seu filho. Percebeu também que Becca não estava em La Push contrariada e que ele já não fazia parte da sua vida como antes.

Rebecca aproveitou o encontro para se desculpar apropriadamente, sem lhe contar a verdade sobre a impressão e as lendas Quileutes. No fim, o surfista acabou por assinar o divórcio mas recusou retirar as queixas contra Embry. Depois de levar a irmã e o sobrinho a casa, Jacob teve de ir falar com Quil e juntos conseguiram arranjar o dinheiro para pagar a fiança para retirar Embry da cadeia. Mas ainda tinham de esperar por toda a papelada que havia para assinar, uma vez que aquela ofensa iria ficar registada no cadastro de Embry.

Acabei por me deitar sozinha e deixar o cansaço vencer. Tinham sido demasiadas horas de viagem. Acordei quando senti o seu odor junto de mim. Jacob deitou-se ao meu lado e puxou a minha cintura para ficarmos mais confortáveis.

"Que horas são?" Perguntei abrindo os olhos lentamente.

"Quase meia-noite. Desculpa não ter vindo jantar."

"Como está o Embry?"

"Acho que está bem…pelo menos está em casa."

"Pelo menos agora os papéis já foram assinados."

"Sim, finalmente."

"A Alice vai ficar radiante por ter mais um casamento para organizar."

"Ainda bem que será o último por alguns anos."

Só havia mais um lobo que tinha imprimido e felizmente Quil ainda teria de esperar vários anos até que Claire, que tinha apenas onze anos, fosse suficientemente crescida para poderem começar a namorar caso Claire se apaixonasse por ele.

"Estou feliz pelo Embry e pela tua irmã."

"Houve uma altura em que pensei que o Embry ia mesmo matar o pobre desgraçado."

Eu ri-me. Adoraria ter presenciado a cena. Jacob beijou-me na cara e pouco depois adormeci novamente. Voltei a acordar quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Não fazia ideia que horas eram mas pensei que já fosse de manhã. Só reparei que ainda era de noite quando vi a lua através da janela.

Jacob já atendera e o meu coração quase parou quando vi a sua cara de pânico.

_Precisamos de vocês aqui. _Ouvi a voz de Bella do outro lado da linha. _Jake? Estás aí? Ouviste o que eu disse?_

Jacob não respondeu por isso retirei-lhe o telefone das mãos.

"Bella? O que aconteceu?"

_Leah…é uma emergência. Ouve-me com atenção. Liga ao Quil e ao Embry e venham até ao Monte Sima. Fica em Whitehorse, e despachem-se._

"Bella…Os gémeos estão bem?"

_Faz o que te digo e depois falamos melhor._

Antes que eu pudesse fazer mais perguntas Bella desligou o telefone. Eu tinha a sensação que algo de mau acontecera.

"Jacob? O que é que ela te disse?" Perguntei.

"Ela…ela disse que eles desapareceram."

"Eles? Eles quem?"

"O Edward e as crianças."

"Como é que isso é possível?"

"Não sei."

Ignorando algumas tonturas que comecei a sentir devido ao nervosismo, relembrei o pedido de Bella. Tínhamos de ir até ao Monte Sima o mais depressa possível.

"Liga ao Quil e ao Embry." Entreguei o telefone a Jacob e comecei a vestir-me.

Sete minutos depois estávamos prontos para partir. Quil e Embry juntaram-se a nós quando chegámos à floresta. Eu já não me transformava regularmente mas parecia que as coisas estavam prestes a mudar.

'_Como é que um vampiro pode desaparecer sem mais nem menos?'_ Questionou Quil.

'_Porque é que não conseguimos ouvir o Seth?'_ Perguntei com preocupação. Será que também tinha acontecido alguma coisa ao meu irmão?

'_Provavelmente não está transformado. Tenho quase a certeza que o Seth está bem.'_ Disse Embry. _'Os miúdos também devem estar bem…se estiverem com o Edward com certeza estão bem.'_

'_É precisamente isso que não entendo.'_ Referiu Quil_. 'Como é que o Edward desapareceu se ele é um dos poucos vampiros que nunca é surpreendido por ninguém já que consegue ler as mentes de toda a gente?'_

'_Nem acredito que isto está a acontecer.' _Pensei.

'_A culpa não é tua Leah.'_ Assegurou Jacob. _'Fui eu que insisti para que eles ficassem com os Cullen.'_

'_Vamos esperar até chegar lá e saber todos os detalhes. Não vale a pena estarem a decidir de quem é a culpa neste momento.'_ Sugeriu Embry e Quil concordou.

Estava a ser cada vez mais difícil organizar os meus pensamentos. Quil tinha razão sobre o desaparecimento de Edward. Era de facto muito estranho. Era impossível surpreender Edward. A única pessoa capaz de o fazer era Bella porque ele não conseguia ler a sua mente. Era normal para os humanos perderem-se no meio da floresta mas os vampiros tinham um excelente sentido de orientação. Tinha acontecido algo de muito grave para Edward estar desaparecido com os meus filhos.

'_Leah…tem calma. Mais trinta minutos e estamos no Monte Sima.'_

'_Não me digas para ter calma. Eles são meus filhos.'_

'_Também são meus.'_

'_Não posso viver sem eles.'_

'_Eu sei.'_

'_Não se preocupem, eles são fortes. Vão ficar bem.'_ Disse Quil com esperança.

Continuámos a correr a uma velocidade tremenda. Abrandámos um pouco quando chegámos a território canadiano porque tínhamos de nos certificar que não éramos vistos e tínhamos de atravessar duas auto-estradas para ir para Whitehorse.

Conseguimos manter-nos ocultos na floresta até chegarmos ao Monte Sima. Enquanto subíamos conseguimos distinguir o cheiro dos Cullen. Eles estavam reunidos na floresta que ficava por trás do hotel onde estavam hospedados.

Voltámos à nossa forma humana e depois de nos vestirmos juntamo-nos a eles. Carlisle e Seth estavam ausentes.

"O que é que aconteceu?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Jake…tentámos o nosso melhor mas perdemos os rastos deles." Confessou Bella.

"Onde estão o doutor e o meu irmão?" Questionei.

"No Hospital local. Foram chamados para uma emergência mas já deixei mensagem no telemóvel do Carlisle. Eles virão ter connosco em breve." Explicou Bella.

"O que aconteceu com o Edward e com as crianças?" Insistiu Jacob. "Preciso de saber todos os detalhes."

"Como era a nossa última noite aqui, eu, o Emmett e o Edward decidimos acampar com os gémeos. O Carlisle e o Seth iam juntar-se a nós mais tarde." Disse Jasper.

"Íamos acender uma fogueira, contar histórias e comer marshmallows. Queríamos que eles se divertissem. Depois de montarmos o acampamento, o Jasper e eu voltamos ao hotel para ir buscar a comida." Continuou Emmett.

"Demorámos cerca de meia hora, talvez menos…e quando chegámos eles tinham desaparecido." Concluiu Jasper. "Revistámos o perímetro mas é difícil localizar alguém quando não conseguimos achar o odor de ninguém."

"Mas nós conseguimos achar o vosso cheiro." Disse eu.

"O nosso sim, mas o do Edward e o das crianças desapareceu."

Jasper tinha razão.

"Como é que isto é possível?" Perguntou Quil.

"E porque é que a Alice não teve uma visão?" Perguntei.

"Quem quer que tenha vindo aqui e levado o Edward e as crianças não o planeou. Isto não foi premeditado." Explicou Alice. "Mas tenho uma teoria…"

"Estamos a ouvir." Comentou Jacob.

"Não existem clãs de vampiros no Canadá e um vampiro nómada não teria razões para atacar o Edward ou as crianças. Os nómadas geralmente preferem caçar nas periferias das cidades onde a multidão os deixa passar despercebidos. O clã da Tanya vive no Alasca…talvez…"

"Acham que os Denali podem ter atacado os nosso filhos para vingar a Irina?" Perguntei.

"Tenho a certeza que eles não fariam isso." Disse a voz de Carlisle. Ele e Seth juntaram-se a nós. "Eles sabem perfeitamente que a Irina queria morrer e deram-me a sua palavra em como não iriam procurar vingança."

Senti Seth envolver-me num abraço e tive vontade de chorar mas naquele momento queria manter-me firme e atenta ao que se passava.

"Vamos encontrá-los. Tenho a certeza." Murmurou ele e eu acenei. "O que é que já foi feito?"

"Procurámos uma enorme extensão. A Esme, a Rose e o Emmett foram para sul e chegaram até Halifax na costa leste. Eu, a Alice e a Bella fomos para norte, estivemos na fronteira com o Alasca e regressámos pelo leste. Não conseguimos nada. Nem rasto deles." Contou Jasper.

"No entanto…" Começou Alice hesitando um pouco. "Encontrámos sangue na neve à saída de Whitehorse no sentido leste."

"Sangue? De quem?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Do William." Confessou Jasper olhando para nós.

"Podemos seguir o rasto do sangue?" Perguntou Quil.

"Não…os rastos do sangue desapareceram também."

"Achas que o William está…morto?" Questionei enfrentando o vampiro soldado.

"Não. Eram apenas algumas gotas de sangue. Ele deve ter caído ou talvez o Edward o tenha cortado superficialmente para nos dar uma pista."

"Vocês suspeitam de alguém?" Perguntou Embry.

"É apenas um palpite." Esclareceu Alice. "Pensamos que possam ser os Volturi."

"Outra vez?" Disseram Quil e Embry ao mesmo tempo.

"Como é que podemos saber que foram realmente os Volturi e não os Denali?" Questionou.

"Porque a única pessoa que tem poderes na família Denali é a Kate e o seu poder dá demasiado nas vistas. Os Volturi têm muitos guardas com poderes especiais…creio que deverá haver um com o poder de apagar rastos e odores permanentemente."

O que Alice acabara de dizer fazia sentido.

"Mas é suposto eles estarem na Itália. Vocês disseram que eles raramente saem da Europa." Apontou Jacob.

"É comum eles enviarem expedições a outros países sempre que surgem problemas ou coisas a investigar." Informou Carlisle. "Nessas alturas enviam apenas alguns guardas…três ou quatro são o suficiente."

"Penso que deve ter sido esse o caso." Confirmou Jasper. "Acho que um pequeno grupo de Volturis deve ter aparecido e o Edward deve ter sido obrigado a ir com eles e a levar as crianças."

"Mas o que é que eles querem do Edward e das crianças?" Perguntei.

"Não sabemos." Confessou Bella.

"Bem chega de conversa. Vamos ligar ao Sam e chamar a sua alcateia. Eles podem ajudar-nos. Com as duas alcateias poderemos procurar em todo o território do Canadá, Alasca e norte dos Estados Unidos." Disse Jacob entrando em modo alfa. "Neste momento não preciso de saber os motivos que os levaram a raptar as crianças e o Edward, só preciso dos encontrar. Há quanto tempo desapareceram?"

"Quase duas horas." Respondeu Emmett.

"Duas horas? E porque é que só nos telefonaram há meia hora atrás?" Rosnou Jacob.

"Não quisemos perder tempo e começámos as buscas imediatamente." Avisou Rosalie defendendo o marido. "Além disso pensámos que conseguíamos encontrá-los sozinhos."

"Jake…não és o único que está preocupado." Disse Bella tocando no seu braço.

"Com todo o respeito Bella, o teu marido não corre risco de vida porque já está morto e porque os Volturi querem recrutá-lo, mas os meus filhos…são dispensáveis…eles são apenas a sobremesa."

Jacob sacudiu a mão de Bella e pediu o telemóvel a Seth.

"Devemos ir ao Alasca investigar os Denali?" Perguntou Embry.

"Sim." Respondeu Jacob marcando o número de Sam. "Não podemos descartar a possibilidade de estarem envolvidos nisto."

"Espera." Disse Esme de repente e de imediato Jasper colocou-se à frente de Alice segurando as suas mãos. Era óbvio que ela estava a ter uma das suas famosas visões.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos, durante os quais ela permaneceu imóvel, focando o horizonte com os seus olhos amarelados.

"Eles foram mesmo levados pelos Volturi." Confirmou. "Os Denali não têm nada a ver com isto."

"O que é que viste?" Perguntou Jacob. "Os meus filhos estão bem?"

"O Edward e o William estão prestes a sair dos Estados Unidos. Não vamos conseguir chegar até eles a tempo. Serão levados para Volterra."

"Pelo menos estão vivos." Suspirou Jacob.

"Sim mas…" Alice hesitou. "Só vi o William. O Harry não está com eles."

"Então está onde?" Perguntei com medo de ouvir a resposta. E se ela dissesse que os Volturi tinham matado um dos meus filhos?

"Não sei…Lamento." Respondeu a vidente.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black – Também creio que o Paul teria desancado o surfista num abrir e fechar de olhos. Lol. Sorte a dele o Embry ser um rapaz calmo (nem sempre!). O acasalamento dos lobos é algo muito complexo, e isso será mais visível quando os outros lobos aparecerem. Infelizmente ainda falta bastante tempo para isso acontecer. Só mesmo no final desta fic é que vou mencionar isso mas <em>Nosso Amanhecer 4<em> será quase exclusivamente sobre a interacção entre os lobos de La Push e os lobos da outra alcateia. E sim, vai haver um lobo que se vai apaixonar pela Leah, mas depois irá imprimir (mas não será na filha do Sam). Durante os seis anos que se passaram entretanto, a Bella esteve tranquila. Apesar de achar que o Jake apenas está com a Leah devido às circunstâncias, ela tentou ao máximo respeitar os sentimentos do Jacob e por isso tentou ajudar sempre que pôde. O Sam já é um caso mais difícil porque é obrigado a ver todos os dias tanto o Jake e a Leah quanto os gémeos (ou seja os filhos do seu "rival"). O Sam ainda tem a esperança de ver o Jacob imprimir um dia. Ele não quer que a Leah sofra mais mas ao mesmo tempo não consegue aceitar que a perdeu definitivamente. Mas isso terá de aconteceu um dia. Obrigado pela review e pelo apoio. Beijos

Karisan

Próximo update: 26 de Julho


	4. Invisível

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado também a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 1 – Poder & Fraqueza **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**4. Invisível**

"Onde está o Harry?" Insisti com o pânico a dominar-me completamente.

"Como é que sabes que é o William que está com o Edward?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Porque ele estava a usar o casaco que lhe comprei na semana passada." Referiu Alice.

"Se o Harry não está com eles tem de estar aqui, certo?" Seth estava a tentar ser optimista mas a verdade é que não estando com Edward, Harry estava também em perigo pois encontrava-se numa floresta densa e estava completamente sozinho.

"Procurámos em todo o lado no Monte Sima e não há vestígios do Harry mas é possível que nos tenha escapado algo uma vez que estávamos a tentar focar-nos em encontrar o Edward." Confessou Jasper. "Além de nunca termos pensado que eles se podiam ter separado."

"O que vamos fazer em relação aos Volturi?" Perguntou Quil. "Não podemos ir todos para Itália e arriscar uma nova batalha contra os italianos."

"Enquanto tivermos a Alice ela saberá com antecedência o que eles vão decidir." Referiu Bella. "Temos de ter calma e…"

"Não posso ficar à espera que a Alice tenha visões." Disse eu com firmeza. "O Harry está sozinho em qualquer lugar deste país e tenho de o encontrar."

"Tenho a certeza que serei capaz de descobrir onde ele está se tiver mais algumas visões. O Edward poderá mesmo ter-nos deixado algumas pistas." Avançou Alice.

"Onde estavam o Edward e o William na tua visão?" Questionou Jacob.

"Num navio industrial com a bandeira irlandesa. Consegui ver três guardas Volturi de mantos negros. Eles mantêm o William guardado por um vampiro pois não querem arriscar que o Edward tente fugir. Eles tencionam viajar por três países diferentes até chegarem à Itália."

"Isso dá-nos algum tempo para procurar o Harry e ir à Europa buscar o William." Disse Jacob. "Podes ficar aqui à espera de ter mais visões mas nós vamos começar as buscas. O Harry está sozinho e só tem seis anos. Deve estar apavorado."

Jacob segurou a minha mão com força transmitindo-me alguma esperança.

"Ele é uma criança esperta. Vai ficar bem." Acrescentou, tentando convencer-se mais a si próprio do que a mim.

"Estão a sentir este cheiro?" Perguntou Embry e todos nós ficámos imediatamente em alerta. Era sem dúvida um vampiro não vegetariano. E estava bastante perto.

"Volturi?" Indaguei olhando para Carlisle.

"Não me parece."

"O cheiro está perto mas não consigo ver ninguém." Avisou Quil desconfiado.

"Jasper." Murmurou Alice.

O controlador de emoções começou a usar o seu poder para acalmar quem quer que estivesse perto de nós na esperança que conseguíssemos ver o nosso inimigo. Pouco depois ouvimos o som de um suspiro e Jacob transformou-se.

O suspiro tornou-se num som de espanto, causado provavelmente por ter visto uma pessoa transformar-se em lobo, e eu, Seth, Quil e Embry tomámos as nossas formas de lobo para ajudar Jacob no caso de ser necessário.

Os Cullen tinham-se subitamente reunido em volta de uma árvore a alguns metros de onde estávamos e nós seguimo-los. Poucos segundos depois vimos um rapaz jovem materializar-se, permanecendo encostado à árvore e olhando com admiração para nós.

Inicialmente pensei que fosse um truque de magia mas a verdade é que aquele rapaz não era um mágico mas sim um vampiro. Um vampiro com um poder especial.

"Tens um poder bastante interessante." Disse Carlisle amavelmente. "Quem és tu?"

"Fred." Disse ele tentando demonstrar firmeza na voz apesar de ser claro que estava assustado por estar encurralado. "E vocês?"

Jacob rosnou ameaçadoramente para demonstrar a Fred que ele não tinha o direito de questionar os Cullen.

Jasper aproximou-se dele e colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

"Eles não vão atacar a não ser que os provoques." Avisou. "Porque estás aqui?"

"O que raio são eles?" Perguntou o vampiro de olhos vermelhos.

"Lobisomens."

Jasper deveria ter respondido lobos e não lobisomens, mas aquela palavra tinha um efeito mais imediato.

"Existem lobisomens?" Questionou Fred admirado. "E elfos? Trolls? Unicórnios?"

Emmett e Rosalie começaram a rir.

"Nunca vi elfos." Disse Alice calmamente. "Mas trolls…chegámos a ter um como presidente. Já os unicórnios, lamento informar-te mas são apenas o produto de uma noite de álcool, drogas e outras coisas mais."

"Achas que isto é um filme do Harry Potter?" Perguntou Rosalie rindo-se ainda mais.

Fred olhou para ela furiosamente e recompôs-se do choque.

"Não respondeste à nossa questão, Fred." Disse Bella. "Porque é que nos estavas a espiar?"

Jacob rosnou de novo.

'_Ele pode saber algo sobre o paradeiro do Harry. Aliás pode mesmo ter feito algo…'_

'_Se ele tivesse tocado no Harrison nós saberíamos.' _Avisou Embry.

'_Vamos deixar este assunto para os Cullen.'_ Sugeriu Seth.

Fomos obrigados a concordar com o meu irmão porque não tínhamos opções. Além disso não adiantava muito ameaçá-lo sem saber primeiro o que é que ele sabia já que Fred podia também ter presenciado os Volturi a levarem Edward e William.

"Estava só de passagem." Disse Fred.

Não era preciso ser Edward Cullen para saber que Fred estava a mentir.

"Desculpa mas não estás a ser convincente." Referiu Carlisle cruzando os braços. "Não somos assim tão estúpidos."

"Sabemos que não estás com os Volturi mas não pode ser uma coincidência a tua presença aqui esta noite." Comentou Jasper.

Naquele momento Fred procurou desesperadamente por um ponto fraco na barreira defensiva que se erguera em seu redor mas não havia nenhum. Mesmo que conseguisse passar pelos vampiros, Fred jamais conseguiria passar por cinco lobos.

"É melhor começares a falar." Sugeriu Emmett cerrando os punhos em aviso.

"Os Volturi são os vampiros de capas negras?" Questionou Fred.

Carlisle acenou afirmativamente.

"O que é que sabes sobre os Volturi?" Perguntou Bella. "Viste-os aqui? Viste-os a levar duas crianças com eles?"

"Não vi ninguém."

"Não os viste levar um vampiro de olhos amarelos como nós?" Insistiu Bella.

Fred observou cada um dos Cullen e depois abriu a boca em choque.

"Vocês são…eles…"

"Conheces-nos?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Vocês são os vampiros de olhos amarelos que o Riley queria que nós matássemos. Fomos treinados para lutar contra vocês e capturar uma rapariga humana."

_'Ele fazia parte do exército de recém-nascidos.'_ Referiu Embry espantado.

_'Era mesmo o que nos faltava.'_ Queixou-se Quil.

_'Deve ser o único sobrevivente.'_ Acrescentou Seth.

_'Graças ao seu poder. Não conseguimos vê-lo…'_ Pensei relembrando o dia em que os recém-nascidos nos tinham atacado. _'Parece que a invisibilidade dá bastante jeito.'_

_'Vamos ver se ele tem alguma informação sobre o que precisamos. Se não tiver temos de começar as buscas imediatamente.'_ Frisou Jacob.

_'Seria mais fácil se tivéssemos algumas roupas. Assim podíamos falar com ele directamente.'_ Disse Quil.

_'Eu tenho algumas roupas no hotel.'_ Declarou Seth.

_'Quil vai com o Seth e tragam-nos algo para vestir. Rápido.'_ Ordenou Jacob. _'Quero falar com a sanguessuga.'_

Fred assustou-se quando Seth e Quil desapareceram no meio das árvores em direcção ao hotel.

"O que é que se passa? Onde é que eles vão?"

"Eras um dos vampiros recém-nascidos que a Victoria enviou para tentar matar a Bella." Referiu Carlisle com um ar pensativo e ignorando as questões de Fred.

"Nunca conheci a Victoria. O Riley não nos falava dela. Era ele quem nos comandava e treinava. O meu poder deu-me a hipótese de fugir assim que constatei que ele nos estava a mentir. Fugi pouco antes de chegarmos a Forks."

"És o único sobrevivente dessa batalha." Comentou o doutor. "É bom saber que nem todos morreram."

"Não sobreviveu mais ninguém?" Questionou Fred parecendo preocupado.

"Lamento mas não. Tentámos evitar o pior mas os teus amigos não nos deram outra hipótese. Eles queriam matar-nos e depois atacariam pessoas inocentes. No fim eles eram apenas uma distracção para que a Victoria pudesse vingar-se do Edward." Informou Alice.

"A Victoria e o Riley também morreram?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim." Respondeu Jasper. "Lamentamos pelos teus amigos."

"Eles não eram meus amigos. Só um deles é que era…"

"Bem…não temos tempo para ficar aqui a noite toda." Declarou Bella. "Tens alguma informação sobre o Edward e as crianças ou não?"

"Vocês mataram-na?"

"Quem?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Ela chamava-se Bree. Prometi que esperava por ela e pelo Diego no Canadá…se eles sobrevivessem mas nunca mais a vi."

"Eras amigo da Bree?" Inquiriu Bella espantada.

Lembrava-me vagamente de me terem contado algo acerca de uma vampira que eles tinham poupado mas que acabara morta pelos Volturi.

"Então mataram-na…" Murmurou Fred.

"Não. Encontrei a Bree durante a batalha…ela rendeu-se. Não matamos um inimigo quando ele se rende por isso decidimos poupá-la se ela aceitasse ficar connosco e aprender o nosso modo de vida." Explicou Carlisle.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Nós somos vegetarianos. A cor dos nossos olhos indica que não nos alimentamos de sangue humano mas sim de sangue de animais. Se a Bree estivesse disposta a praticar o nosso estilo de vida, iríamos aceitá-la na nossa família, mas…os Volturi chegaram e obrigaram-na…"

"Eles torturaram a Bree para ela lhes dar informações e depois negaram o nosso pedido para tomar conta dela." Resumiu Alice.

"Então foram os vampiros de negro que a mataram?"

"Sim." Confirmou Carlisle. "Os Volturi são uma espécie de realeza dentro da nossa comunidade. Eles elaboraram regras e certificam-se também que essas mesmas regras são cumpridas. Quando isso não acontece eles resolvem o assunto."

"E o preço a pagar é a morte?"

"Na maioria das vezes, sim. A Bree pagou pelos erros da Victoria mas tu tiveste uma segunda oportunidade." Comentou Carlisle.

Seth e Quil chegaram nesse momento, vestidos e com roupas para nós vestirmos e podermos falar directamente com Fred. Jacob, Embry e eu não perdemos tempo e fomos para trás de algumas árvores, regressando o mais depressa possível.

"Vais falar ou não sanguessuga?" Perguntou Jacob com agressividade. Eu sabia que ele estava com vontade de matar Fred mas naquele momento não se podia descontrolar ou poderíamos perder informações valiosas.

"Espera um pouco, Jake." Pediu Bella. "Tens de te acalmar."

"Posso mostrar-vos…" Disse Fred apanhando-nos de surpresa.

"Não temos tempo para brincar." Avisou Emmett.

"Desembucha." Ordenou Jacob.

"Venham comigo." Propôs Fred. "Posso mostrar-vos algo interessante."

"Muito bem, indica o caminho mas se tentares fugir acredita que vais arrepender-te." Avisou Jasper com um olhar ameaçador.

Seguimos o chupador de sangue pela floresta do Monte Sima e descemos até à encosta do lado leste. A poucos quilómetros mais a sul ficava o Monte Lorne, onde Fred nos guiou até a uma pequena cidade. Demorámos cerca de dez minutos e quando chegámos permanecemos encobertos pelas árvores densas.

Numa das ruas secundárias estava montado um cordão policial. As fitas amarelas indicavam a cena de um crime. Nenhum de nós entendia o que se estava a passar nem a razão pela qual Fred nos levara até ali.

Mas então reparámos que no centro da cena do crime estava um veículo completamente carbonizado. Assim que conseguimos sentir o odor de corpos queimados percebemos que as vítimas eram vampiros. Quatro para ser mais precisa.

"Alguém transformou o homem primeiro." Disse Fred.

"Giles Carson. Li sobre o seu desaparecimento há uma semana atrás nos jornais." Relembrou Carlisle. "Ele deve ter sido o responsável por transformar a mulher e as filhas."

"Eram uma ameaça potencial para a nossa comunidade e por isso os Volturi mandaram uma equipa de limpeza." Frisou Jasper.

"Eu estava nas redondezas quando ouvi os gritos. Não cheguei a tempo de os ajudar…os vampiros de mantos negros mataram-nos e encenaram o acidente de carro." Informou Fred.

"É um procedimento comum para os Volturi. Uma família inteira não poderia desaparecer sem mais nem menos. Tiveram de encenar um acidente." Explicou o controlador de emoções. "Pelo menos agora já sabemos o que é que eles vieram aqui fazer. Eles encontraram o Edward por coincidência."

"Tal como tínhamos pensado. Não foi planeado. Por isso não consegui ver nada." Referiu Alice.

"Segui os Volturi até Whitehorse. Eles sentiram a minha presença algumas vezes por isso tive de manter uma distância segura entre nós. Felizmente nunca me conseguiram ver… Quando cheguei ao Monte Sima vocês estavam a falar com os lobisomens e decidi ficar a ouvir a conversa…"

"Então não sabes nada sobre o Edward e as crianças, pois não?" Questionou Bella.

"Não. Porquê?"

"Vamos regressar ao Monte Sima e começar a procurar o Harry." Sugeriu Jacob pegando na minha mão.

"E eles?" Fred apontou para o carro carbonizado.

"Estão mortos…não podemos fazer nada." Disse Carlisle com alguma tristeza na voz. "Quem quer que tenha criado o Giles não está aqui e não lhe explicou nada sobre o que ele se tornou. Giles deve ter feito o que qualquer pessoa faria...tentou retomar a sua vida até perceber que não era a mesma pessoa...depois disso deve ter transformado a família e em breve começariam a atacar inocentes. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim..."

"Se não estivesse tão ocupado neste momento acabaria contigo num abrir e fechar de olhos." Rosnou Jacob olhando para Fred. "O melhor é desapareceres de uma vez. Espero nunca mais te ver."

"Faz o que ele diz antes que mude de ideias." Sugeriu Bella e Fred desapareceu diante dos nossos olhos.

"Chamamos o Sam?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Precisamos de reforços." Concluiu Jacob.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quarenta e oito horas depois continuávamos sem conseguir encontrar o rasto de Harry. tínhamos tentado ser optimistas mas depois de dois dias sem resultados o pânico começava a ser o meu único companheiro durante as horas que percorria quilómetro a quilómetro por uma pista que me levasse até junto do meu filho.

Sam e a sua alcateia tinham vindo ajudar-nos deixando Brady e Sullivan na Reserva de prevenção. Os Cullen também estavam a ajudar no que podiam. Alice tinha a certeza que não conseguíamos localizar Harry porque Edward deveria ter ocultado o seu odor de modo a que os Volturi também não o localizassem.

Continuavam a existir muitas perguntas por responder. Porque é que William tinha sido levado juntamente com Edward? Porque é que Harry não estava com eles? Isso seria bom ou mau? O que é que os Volturi queriam de Edward e do meu filho?

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no perigo que ambos os meus filhos estavam a enfrentar. Mas apesar disso, o facto de William estar com Edward era um pouco confortante. Já a lembrança de saber que Harry estava sozinho em local incerto, era completamente aterrador.

Jacob e eu não dormíamos há dois dias. Estávamos a lutar contra o tempo uma vez que os rastos de alguém acabam por desaparecer ao fim de algumas horas. De início as nossas buscas tinham-se focado em Whitehorse, no Monte Sima e em Dawson, mas até agora não haviam resultados positivos.

Devido ao cansaço eu tinha começado a ter dores de cabeça e o meu corpo estava a enfraquecer. O cansaço mental começava a provocar-me cansaço físico e eu sabia que teria de descansar mais cedo ou mais tarde, ainda que quisesse continuar as buscas.

Jacob estava na mesma situação que eu e o mesmo acontecia com os outros, pois conseguiam sentir o nosso desespero através do laço mental que nos unia. Seth sentia-se culpado por não ter estado presente. A alcateia de Sam estava em melhores condições que nós mas iriam começar a experimentar algum cansaço em breve, uma vez que nenhum deles era invencível.

As nossas áreas de busca tinham-se alargado entretanto a todo o território canadiano, excepto nas áreas a leste da província de Ontário e Nunavut. Jacob e eu estávamos em Yukon, onde o cheiro de Harry parecia pairar de vez em quando.

'_O Harry sabe como se desenvencilhar na floresta. Nós ensiná-lo, lembras-te?'_ Pensou Jacob enquanto corríamos por entre as árvores.

Nós tínhamos acampado várias vezes com os gémeos desde os seus quatro anos. Jacob tinha-lhes ensinado o básico sobre sobrevivência na floresta. Eles sabiam pescar, colher frutos e reconhecer rastos de animais selvagens mas eu não tinha a certeza de Harry ter ouvido as explicações do pai porque ele nunca prestava atenção ao que lhe diziamos. Tal pai, tal filho.

'_Obrigado pelo elogio, querida.'_ Respingou Jacob sentindo-se ofendido.

'_Desculpa…mas é verdade. Tu distrais-te com muita facilidade.'_

'_Sei que o Harry é muito jovem mas tenho a certeza que ele está bem.'_

'_Ele só tem seis anos, Jacob. Deve estar apavorado por estar sozinho e longe de casa.'_

'_Eu sei mas temos de ter esperança.'_

Eu sabia que fraquejar não era uma opção. O meu filho precisava de mim e eu não podia ir-me abaixo mas estava a ser demasiado difícil. Um pai nunca deve enterrar um filho. É algo demasiado doloroso, ainda mais quando se trata de uma criança, mas eu começava a duvidar que Harry estivesse vivo e isso era assustador.

Tanto eu quanto Jacob sentíamo-nos responsáveis pelo que estava a acontecer. Haviam na verdade muitas culpas para distribuir. Os Cullen deviam tê-los protegido. Eles também seriam responsabilizados.

Se não encontrássemos Harry depressa muitas discussões iriam surgir.

_'Temos de dizer ao Conselho. Não podemos mentir-lhes durante muito mais tempo. Além disso ninguém vai acreditar que estamos a perseguir um vampiro há dois dias.'_

Jacob tinha razão mas regressar a La Push, enfrentar o Conselho e dizer-lhes a verdade era demasiado assustador. Seria uma prova retumbante de como eu tinha falhado como mãe.

'_És uma boa mãe, Leah.'_ Os pensamentos de Jacob invadiram a minha mente. _'Eu é que não sou um bom pai…lamento. Devia ter estado com eles.'_

Nesse momento fraquejei e fui obrigada a regressar à forma humana. Fiquei alguns minutos sozinha, sentada no meio da floresta, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito. As lágrimas não demoraram muito a surgir. Jacob chegou pouco depois e sentou-se à minha frente.

"Leah? Olha para mim…" Pediu com suavidade.

"Estou a ser castigada Jacob." Murmurei entre soluços de choro.

"Do que é que estás a falar?"

"Eu não devia ter tido filhos. Era estéril. Desde o momento em que engravidei…toda a gente me disse que eu não podia ter filhos…Não tenho instintos maternais suficientes…nunca serei boa mãe como a Emily ou a Rachel…"

"Não digas disparates!" Exclamou ele segurando no meu queixou e fazendo-me olhar nos seus olhos.

"Eu estou ser punida por ter lutado contra o meu destino. Era suposto eu ficar sozinha, eu não devia ter engravidado…se algo acontecer às crianças, a culpa será toda minha."

"Tu és a mãe deles, Leah. Não és culpada de nada."

"Eles não deviam ser meus. Eu não os mereço. Devias ter escolhido outra pessoa para ser a mãe dos teus filhos."

Eu queria que ele me responsabilizasse pelo que estava a acontecer mas Jacob não o fez. Em vez disso abraçou-me com força.

"És a única mulher no mundo que eu quero como mãe dos meus filhos. Entendeste?"

Eu acenei e comecei a acalmar-me lentamente.

"E se eles nunca mais voltarem?"

"Eles vão voltar. São os gémeos Clearwater-Black. Vamos conseguir encontrá-los."

Eu queria acreditar nele com todas as minhas forças porque, apesar de as coisas connosco terem acontecido de forma inesperada, eu sentia que os nossos filhos não tinham sido um erro. Muito pelo contrário, eles eram amados e eu já não conseguia viver sem eles.

Nesse momento ouvimos a voz de Bella perto de nós. Levantei-me rapidamente e coloquei a minha roupa. Segundos depois Bella e Seth juntavam-se a nós.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Seth notando os meus olhos vermelhos e as marcas das lágrimas no meu rosto.

"Sim, eu precisava de falar com o Jacob em privado." Respondi.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Inquiriu Jacob rodeando os meus ombros com um dos seus braços.

"Sim…temos de regressar a Dawson imediatamente." Explicou Seth.

"Porquê?" Eu e Jacob perguntámos ao mesmo tempo.

"A Alice teve outra visão." Informou Bella.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Oh meu Deus, ri-me tanto quando li "E porque <strong>a merda do Edward<strong>..." na tua review. XD Não desgosto do Edward, mas ele teve a infelicidade de fazer o par romântico com a Bella, por isso de vez em quando dou por mim a pensar que ele é um idiota. Os mistérios vão continuar mas prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. Beijos

Isa Clearwater - Oi, não faz mal. O site por vezes atraiçoa-nos. Lol :P Obrigado pela review, e sim os Volturi estavam apenas de passagem. Em breve vão saber mais novidades do Harry. Beijos

JuuTeixeira - Olá compatriota. Lol. Obrigado pela review e tentarei fazer updates rápidos. Felizmente um capítulo leva-me apenas alguns dias a traduzir. :) Beijos

Karisan

Próximo update: 28 de Julho


	5. Confronto

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 1 – Poder & Fraqueza **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**5. Confronto **

Assim que olhei para o rosto de Alice sabia que as notícias não eram boas. A vidente deambulava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar da mansão da família em Dawson. O silêncio imperava quando chegámos e foi quebrado pela minha pergunta.

"O que se passa?" Questionei.

"Penso que é melhor se sentarem." Sugeriu ela com um ar preocupado.

"Não é melhor esperar pelos outros?" Inquiriu Seth.

"Não vale a pena. O que a Alice tem para dizer é urgente." Referiu Jasper.

"Então desembucha Alice. Temos de continuar as buscas." Rematou Jacob com impaciência.

"Vi o Edward e o William no momento em que irão chegar a Volterra." Contou ela. "Chegarão daqui a cinco dias."

"Cinco dias…" Murmurou Jacob. "Se encontrarmos o Harry rapidamente, poderemos estar lá antes deles e resgatar o meu filho e o Edward sem problemas."

"Talvez…mas isso não é prudente." Informou Alice. "Estamos a falar dos Volturi. O Aro irá desconfiar que se passa algo se formos até lá resgatá-los. Se isso acontecer os Volturi terão motivos suficientes para virem até aqui de novo."

"Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça." Disse Carlisle com firmeza.

Ninguém queria voltar a enfrentar um exército de vampiros, especialmente os gémeos Alec e Jane. No passado tínhamos tido a sorte de ter os Cullen do nosso lado mas eles tinham feito um acordo com os italianos e não podiam quebrá-lo para nos proteger. A nossa melhor táctica era evitar que os Volturi soubessem que nós continuávamos a ter contacto com os Cullen e afastá-los das nossas terras o máximo possível.

E mesmo que tivéssemos membros suficientes para os enfrentar agora não era apenas a nossa vida que estava em jogo. Se antigamente nos podíamos dar ao luxo de nos querermos sacrificar pela causa, agora tínhamos de pensar nas pessoas que ficariam para trás. Muita coisa mudara desde essa altura. Agora éramos pais. Não só eu e Jacob mas também Sam, Paul, Jared e Embry. Kim estava grávida do seu segundo filho e daria à luz em Outubro.

"Então achas que devíamos abandonar o meu filho e o Edward à sua sorte?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Não. Eu nunca disse isso." Defendeu-se Alice.

"O Edward sabe lidar com este tipo de situações. Aliás, desde que o William esteja com o Edward não irá correr perigo nenhum." Anunciou Carlisle com convicção. "Assim que o Aro esclarecer tudo o que tem para esclarecer com o Edward deverá deixá-los regressar."

"E como é que podemos ter a certeza disso?" Perguntei.

"O Edward saberá convencer o Aro." Assegurou Carlisle.

"O Demetri era quem estava no comando da missão que os trouxe ao Canadá. O Edward sabe que ele não tem poder de decisão no seio dos Volturi, as decisões cabem sempre ao Aro, ao Caius e ao Marcus. Ao decidir levar o Edward e o William para Itália contra vontade, o Demetri errou e o meu irmão saberá usar isso em seu proveito." Explicou Alice. "O Edward conhece bem os Volturi, porém…"

"Porém o quê?" Questionei sentindo-me cada vez mais nervosa.

"O Aro vai manifestar algum interesse particular no William." Anunciou a vidente.

"Como vocês sabem não é comum vampiros sociabilizarem com humanos, muito menos com crianças. O facto de o Edward estar acompanhado por uma criança irá levantar questões importantes." Comentou Jasper.

"Porquê?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Inicialmente eles irão pensar que queremos transformar uma criança." Explicou a vidente. "Transformar crianças é proibido e punível com a morte pois põe em perigo a nossa comunidade uma vez que é muito difícil, se não mesmo impossível, controlar uma criança depois de esta se tornar imortal."

Jasper notou a nossa preocupação e mesmo algum pânico.

"Não se preocupem, o Edward conseguirá convencer o Aro que essa nunca foi a nossa intenção, o grande problema é que isso irá fazer com que eles descubram que o William não é uma criança normal." Frisou Jasper.

"O William não é assim tão diferente…" Disse Jacob.

"É sim…mais do que vocês pensam." Declarou Alice.

"Ele ainda nem sequer se consegue transformar em lobo. Aliás nem sabemos quando é que isso vai acontecer." Avisei.

"Bella…talvez seja melhor contares ao Jacob e à Leah aquilo que nos disseste." Sugeriu a vidente.

Olhei curiosa para Bella que desviou os olhos imediatamente. Suponho que se sentiu incomodada com a força do meu olhar.

Dando dois passos em frente, Bella segurou uma das mãos largas de Jacob e suspirou antes de falar.

"No último aniversário dos gémeos, eu e o Edward descobrimos uma coisa. Na verdade foi o Edward quem notou. Eu devia ter-te dito inicialmente mas não tinha a certeza se ias acreditar em mim e não era boa altura para vos aborrecer."

"Bella desembucha." Ordenei.

"O Edward descobrir que o William tem um poder." Confessou.

"Um poder?" Eu e Jacob estávamos boquiabertos com a afirmação de Bella.

"Ele consegue mover objectos com a mente." Explicou ela.

"Telecinesia." Referiu Carlisle.

"Estás a brincar, certo?" Perguntei.

Bella só podia estar a brincar. Talvez estivesse apenas equivocada ou mesmo a alucinar. O meu filho não podia ter um poder. Nós nunca tínhamos notado nada.

"Vocês passaram o último ano demasiado ocupados a trabalhar e a discutir por causa de uma teimosia idiota em não aceitarem a nossa ajuda monetária…foi por isso que não perceberam."

As suas palavras podiam aproximar-se da verdade mas eu não era obrigada a aceitá-las. Quando tínhamos problemas financeiros os Cullen ofereciam sempre a sua ajuda, especialmente Bella, porém eu nunca deixara Jacob aceitar um único cêntimo do dinheiro deles, com a excepção das nossas férias à Austrália. Tinham com certeza existido alguns dias em que não tínhamos prestado a atenção devida aos nossos filhos, mas nunca os tínhamos negligenciado.

"Isso não é possível." Declarei. A minha incredulidade começava a dar lugar a uma leve fúria que eu desejava a todo o custo despejar sobre alguém. Se fosse em cima de Bella tanto melhor.

"A culpa não é nossa." Defendeu-se ela. "E queríamos ter a certeza primeiro."

"Porque é que não nos disseste assim que o Edward percebeu o que se passava com o William?" Questionou Jacob.

"Lamento, Jake…a sério."

"Lamentas?" Quase gritei. "Tu e o teu marido violador de mentes deviam ter-nos dito imediatamente!"

"Não o fizemos porque sabíamos que vocês iam reagir mal. Olha bem para ti, Leah! Devias estar mais preocupada com o Will e não em gritar comigo só porque não te contámos que ele tem um poder!"

"Eu estou preocupada, sua sanguessuga idiota! Eu sou mãe dele!"

As tréguas que eu e Bella parecíamos ter forjado há seis anos estavam prestes a terminar. A minha vontade de atacá-la aumentava de segundo para segundo. Eu estava preocupada, frustrada e assustada e aquela discussão com Bella não estava a ajudar em nada.

"Todos vocês sabiam?" Inquiriu Jacob.

"Não. Só a Bella e o Edward." Respondeu Alice.

"Queríamos falar com vocês os dois e com Carlisle sobre o Will mas não tivémos oportunidade." Referiu Bella.

"Para ti tudo se resume a falar." Critiquei.

"E para ti tudo se resume a violência, não é?" Replicou ela.

Nesse momento não consegui mais controlar-me e lancei-me contra Bella. Destrui mais de metade do mobiliário da sala de Esme e sem perder tempo encurralei Bella contra a parede. Ela protegeu-se com os braços mas sozinha não seria capaz de me deter. Naquele momento eu só queria que ela se calasse e assumisse que tinha errado. O facto de ser uma vampira toda poderosa não lhe dava o direito de se armar em mãe dos meus filhos.

"Nunca vais mudar Leah. Se continuares assim não vais conseguir manter o teu casamento, o Jake ou os teus filhos. Se não engolires o teu orgulho e a tua teimosia o teu casamento vai estar sempre em risco e vais acabar sozinha."

Bella sempre tivera a mania que era dona e senhora da razão. Ela continuava a ser amiga da família, afinal de contas era enteada da minha mãe e continuava a ser amiga de Jacob e do meu irmão, mas naquele momento apetecia-me arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

Para mim era difícil não odiá-la ainda que no fundo ela não fosse tão má quanto isso. Bella era apenas culpada de se ter apaixonado por um vampiro, o que na minha opinião, não tinha sido a sua melhor escolha. Tudo o que acontecera depois disso não fora somente culpa dela fora uma junção de circunstâncias que tinham possibilitado que Bella conseguisse obter tudo o que queria sem qualquer esforço da sua parte.

Ainda era, para mim, estranho pensar que ela tinha abandonado o pai e a mãe ao escolher ficar com Edward, mas no fundo não podia censurá-la. A sua transformação não tinha acontecido do modo que ela queria e era óbvio que ela continuava a preocupar-se com as pessoas de quem mais gostava.

Apesar de Charlie ter aceitado a verdade muito melhor que Renée, Bella continuava a amar os pais de igual modo e eu sabia que ela se sentia triste por a sua mãe já não manter um contacto frequente com ela. Por isso, apesar de ela ter sido uma idiota, uma humana sonhadora e desajeitada, que parecia não ter remorsos por já não poder ter uma vida normal e continuava a irritar-me solenemente, ela não merecia que eu a matasse. Ou talvez não valesse a pena sequer fazê-lo.

Se a magoasse, não no sentido literal da palavra, porque vampiros não sentiam dor, seria eu a má da história. A única coisa que me interessava naquele momento, e nisso ela tinha razão, era a segurança dos meus filhos. Não havia tempo a perder com teimosias e insultos.

Querendo provar-lhe que ela estava errada sobre mim e sobre o meu casamento com Jacob, decidi retroceder. Além disso Jasper e Emmett já estavam ao meu lado, prontos para interferir no caso de eu tentar atacar Bella.

Regressei então à forma humana e Jacob despiu a sua camisa para me tapar. Reparei que sem querer tinha rasgado a blusa lilás que Bella usava.

"Vem comigo." Disse ele puxando a minha mão. Os vampiros não disseram uma palavra enquanto eu me vestia.

"Porquê?"

Notei que ele tinha um ar sério e percebi que talvez tivesse exagerado. Passando um rápido olhar à sala, reparei que haviam vários móveis e objectos partidos, alguns deles pareciam ter sido bastante caros. Mas também havia a possibilidade de Jacob estar zangado por eu ter tentado atacar Bella.

Ela estava um pouco abalada com o sucedido. Não fisicamente, claro, mas psicologicamente. Alice estava a tentar convencê-la que eu apenas me tinha irritado devido à situação dos gémeos estarem desaparecidos e que não a tinha atacado por maldade.

"Acabei com o nosso tratado de amizade com os Cullen, não foi?" Perguntei quando saímos de casa.

"Não, claro que não. Não fizeste nada de mal."

"Estás a brincar? Quase que ia arrancando a cabeça à Bella."

"Mesmo que o fizesses, ela não morreria."

Ponto válido a seu favor. Da próxima vez tentaria lembrar-me disso e talvez arrancasse uma parte do corpo de Bella só para me divertir. Mas pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor não arriscar.

"Não estás zangado comigo por a ter atacado sem qualquer razão?"

"Não foi simpático teres destruído a sala da Esme, mas acho que entendo porque o fizeste. Concordo que a Bella devia ter-nos contado a verdade sobre o William."

"Não vou ter de lhe pedir desculpa?"

"Só se quiseres."

"Acreditas nela?"

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"Sim." Confessou. "Ela não mentiria sobre uma coisa destas. No fundo acho que a Bella gosta do William e do Harry e que nunca faria nada para os prejudicar."

Jacob tinha razão. Durante os últimos seis anos Bella comportara-se sempre com brio quando nos visitava ou quando os gémeos passavam alguns dias com os Cullen e eles também gostavam de Bella como se ela fosse da família.

"Como é que nunca notámos que o Will tinha um poder?" Inquiri confusa.

"Não sei. Talvez não seja uma coisa permanente. Talvez ele nem sequer saiba que o tem…De qualquer modo o Carlisle talvez nos consiga explicar algo mais tarde."

Depois de me acalmar voltámos para a sala que Rosalie, Esme e Seth tentavam recompor.

"Peço desculpa por ter partido…quase tudo…" Disse eu olhando para Esme. Esperava que ela soubesse que eu estava a ser sincera. Nunca tivera a intenção de fazer aquilo.

"Não faz mal, de qualquer modo eu já estava a pensar em fazer remodelações."

"Eu pago os estragos…assim que puder." Referi.

"Não é preciso." Afirmou ela.

"Onde estão os outros?" Perguntei a Alice que estava sentada de mãos dadas com o marido.

"O Carlisle foi fazer alguns telefonemas e a Bella foi mudar de roupa."

"Talvez fosse melhor voltarmos à floresta e continuar as buscas?" Sugeri. Não queria ficar ali mais tempo a lamentar-me pelo sucedido.

"Esperem um minuto, ainda tenho uma coisa para vos dizer."

Jasper chamou o resto da família e menos de dois segundos depois Bella, Emmett e Carlisle juntaram-se a nós.

"Peço desculpa por ter estragado as tuas roupas. Eu pago." Ofereci.

"Não é preciso. A Alice está sempre a renovar o meu guarda-roupa. A culpa foi minha, não devia ter dito aquelas coisas."

Depois de uma troca de olhares decidimos não voltar a tocar naquele assunto.

"Tal como já disse antes, o Edward e o William irão ficar em Volterra porque o Aro vai interessar-se pelo William. A boa notícia é que dos três anciãos o Aro é o único que está em Volterra. O Marcus e o Caius estão fora de Itália, o que é óptimo porque o Caius odeia a vossa espécie e provavelmente iria causar-nos problemas."

"E o que é que sugeres?" Questionou Seth.

"Temos de agir antes que eles regressem a Volterra e especialmente antes que o Aro descubra que o William tem um poder. A habilidade da telecinésia será uma tentação para o Aro."

"Uma tentação?" Inquiri.

"Ele vai querer recrutá-lo e treiná-lo. O Edward vai aperceber-se do perigo e irá tentar fazer tudo para proteger o segredo do Will mas vai precisar da nossa ajuda." Afirmou Alice.

"O Carlisle já reservou as viagens. Partimos para Itália amanhã de madrugada." Disse Jasper.

"Vão-se embora?" Eu não estava segura daquilo que tinha ouvido.

"A Rose, o Emmett e a Esme vão ficar para vos ajudar nas buscas." Informou o doutor.

"Eu também vou." Decidiu Jacob de repente.

"Como?" Perguntei abismada com a sua decisão súbita.

"Vou buscar o William."

"Mas…e o Harry? Vais deixar-nos aqui?"

"Então e o William?" Retocou ele. "Ele também precisa de nós."

"Mas eu preciso que estejas aqui. Volterra está infestada de sanguessugas…e se eles te capturarem?"

"Ninguém me vai capturar. E tu não vais ficar sozinha. Além disso tenho a certeza que vais conseguir encontrar o Harry. Confio em ti."

Os vampiros tinham desaparecido de repente, deixando-nos a sós, enquanto que Seth seguira para a floresta para retomar as buscas. Sabendo que Jacob não mudaria de ideias, deixei a mansão.

"Onde vais?" Perguntou ele seguindo-me de perto.

"Procurar o meu filho."

"Leah, espera. Temos de falar."

"Não há nada para falar. Tu já decidiste. Podes ir com a Bella e com os outros para a Itália…"

"Não vou em lazer. Vou buscar o nosso filho."

Virei-me para trás bruscamente e comecei a tirar a camisa que Jacob me dera. Deixando-a no chão transformei-me e Jacob fez o mesmo.

'_Não podes estar com ciúmes numa altura destas.' _

'_E não estou!'_

'_Então qual é o problema?'_

O problema era simples: eu tinha medo de o perder. Jacob ia lançar-se no meio dos nossos inimigos mortais, e mesmo que fosse por uma boa causa, eu estava aterrorizada que ele não voltasse. Não era fácil deixar a vida do meu filho dependente de Edward e dos outros Cullen mas se havia alguém no mundo, além de mim e Jacob, que conseguia enfrentar os italianos pelos nossos filhos, esse alguém era a família Cullen.

'_Não me vai acontecer nada, Leah.' _Disse Jacob lendo as minhas preocupações.

'_Como é que sabes? A Alice nem sequer pode saber o teu futuro…e se não voltares?'_

'_Temos a Bella, o Jasper e a Alice. Além disso o Carlisle é amigo dos italianos. Não vou correr perigo nenhum.'_

'_Não posso perder-te também.'_

'_Leah…prometo que não me vou demorar. Só quero ir buscar o William. Não vou sair de Volterra sem ele.'_

'_E o Harry?'_

'_Tenho a certeza que vais encontrá-lo.'_

'_E se não conseguir?'_

'_És a mãe dele. Sei que não vais desistir até o encontrares, além disso tens a ajuda das duas alcateias.'_

Jacob e eu passámos o resto do dia na floresta à procura de um rasto ou uma pista que nos conduzisse a Harry. À medida que o tempo passava as nossas esperanças diminuíam. A certa altura a única maneira de não nos deixarmos vencer pela desilusão era recordar vários momentos que tínhamos passado com os gémeos ao longo dos seus ainda curtos seis anos de vida: os primeiros passos, a primeira palavra, o primeiro aniversário, a primeira birra, e, mas recentemente, o primeiro dia de aulas.

Eu e Jacob tínhamos dado o nosso melhor e não estávamos prontos para desistir. As coisas não seriam fáceis, especialmente agora que os Volturi estavam envolvidos mas desta vez, eu tinha de confiar no destino.

* * *

><p>JuuTeixeira Cullen – Olá, no capítulo anterior esqueci-me de deixar o aviso que, por vezes, por questões de estrutura da frase e de não repetição de nomes, vou utilizar os diminutivos de alguns dos nomes das personagens. Assim será comum encontrares Jake para Jacob, Rose para Rosalie, Will para William e Harry para Harrison (por isso não te enganaste! :P). Depois vais perceber porque é que o Edward não fez nada. Há uma explicação plausível.<p>

Por enquanto o Fred não é culpado de nada. Lol. Confesso que não li o livro sobre a Bree por completo. Li apenas algumas partes. Pareceu-me mais interessante do que o Amanhecer e gostei das personagens do Diego e do Fred. Tentei não apegar-me muito à Bree porque sabia que ela ia morrer… Foi pena o que aconteceu ao Diego. Nesta história a participação do Fred vai ser pequena, mas em Nosso Amanhecer 4 e 5, será maior. Gostei tanto dele que decidi usá-lo. Acho-o muito versátil e fácil de trabalhar porque é um vampiro que se situa entre o bem e o mal. É como se ele não tivesse um lado, é tipo a Suíça (neutro).

Não vou ser mazinha, mas confesso que estou ultra confusa. Dizes que não gostas de ver/ler histórias da Leah e do Jake juntos…mas…esta é uma história Leah/Jake e aviso de antemão que as sequelas também o serão. A minha opinião sobre este par difere grandemente da tua. Eu considero que se existe um par/casal que faz sentido no livro Amanhecer é Jacob e Leah. Nunca gostei de ver a Bella com o Jake porque ela nunca me pareceu verdadeiramente interessada nele, nem mesmo depois do beijo no Eclipse. Se ela se preocupa com ele e é sua amiga? Não tenho dúvidas que a resposta é sim, mas romanticamente, ela nunca foi um bom par para o Jacob.

Existem alguns factores que fazem o par Jake/Leah parecer estranho: a diferença de personalidades e a diferença de quatro anos de idade entre eles. Mas tal como tu dizes, e bem, não me parece nada certo juntar um lobo (ainda para mais um alfa) com a filha híbrida da Bella e do Edward. Será que ninguém reparou que os lobos existem somente para matar os seus inimigos mortais que são os vampiros (meio-vampiros, incluídos!). Continuo a pensar que a senhora Meyer estava sob o efeito de substâncias químicas perigosas e talvez mesmo ilegais quando escreveu sobre a impressão do Jake. Se o livro estava a ser mau, a partir daí a minha opinião passou a ser de que a senhora Meyer nunca se interessou verdadeiramente pelo enredo ou pelas suas personagens (exceptuando a história amorosa entre o Edward e a Bella) e que a única coisa que lhe interessava era dar um final feliz aos dois recém-casados e rechear ainda mais a sua conta bancária. E por essa razão, a Stephenie achou que a sua heroína tinha de ter tudo (o Edward, um bebé, ser rica, linda, poderosa, perfeita, e o Jacob como futuro genro), desistindo de toda a química que entretanto criara entre o Jacob e a Leah. Sou portanto da opinião que eles fazem sentido: sofreram o mesmo ao serem rejeitados pelas pessoas que amavam, perderam um dos pais de modo trágico, nenhum deles queria ser lobo, além disso todas as alcateias têm um casal alfa. Enfim…sei que parece que estou a tentar convencer-te mas vamos ser sinceras, a impressão com uma criança (até mesmo no caso do Quil e da Claire) é assustador, arrepiante e desprovido de valores morais ainda que ela diga que não tem de haver um sentimento amoroso. Para mim são apenas balelas para ninguém a poder acusar de conteúdos de pedofilia. O melhor é parar por aqui se não nunca mais paro. Obrigado pela review. Beijinhos

Leah C. Black – Oi. Também gostei muito do Diego, era uma das personagens mais interessantes do livro, mas a Steph acaba sempre por nos roubar a diversão, não é?

Haverão novidades do Harry já no próximo capítulo. O Fred fará aparições em Nosso Amanhecer 4 e 5. Será particularmente focado em Nosso Amanhecer 5. Por enquanto vai apenas ser uma personagem secundária. Se eu escrever alguma coisa errada sobre ele (não li o livro da Bree totalmente) podes avisar-me, ok? Muito obrigado por comentares e não te preocupes se as reviews são pequenas, não fiquei nada chateada, e só espero que estejas melhor. Beijinhos

Karisan

Próximo update: 30 de Julho


	6. Promessas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 1 – Poder & Fraqueza **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**6. Promessas**

Já se tinham passado mais de quarenta e oito horas desde o desaparecimento dos meus filhos e tínhamos finalmente cedido ao cansaço. Eu e Jacob estávamos deitados no antigo quarto que eu habitara quando estivera a viver com os Cullen durante o início da minha gravidez.

Passava da meia-noite e eram poucos os lobos que estavam a fazer buscas. Tanto a alcateia de Sam como a nossa estavam esgotadas. Alguns deles estavam mesmo bastante longe de Dawson. Todos tinham prometido não regressar a casa até Harry ser encontrado, e por isso estavam a dormitar na floresta longe das suas famílias.

O facto de estarmos a tentar descansar não queria dizer que tivéssemos necessariamente de dormir. Na verdade só precisávamos de recuperar forças suficientes para voltar a correr durante várias horas. Depois de Jacob se ir embora para Itália eu teria de continuar sozinha.

"Quando me transformei em lobo e o meu pai morreu pensei que jamais seria capaz de ultrapassar a dor e a culpa. Não tinha o Sam nem a Emily para me apoiar, só a minha mãe e o Seth. Pensei que nunca teria mais ninguém a não ser eles…mas depois…"

"Ninguém te culpa de nada Leah."

"Eu sei mas…eu acabo sempre sozinha."

"Não estás sozinha." Jacob afirmou, abraçando a minha cintura.

"Não sei porque é que o destino me deixou ter os teus filhos para agora mos tirar. Só pode ser um castigo…"

"Castigo de quê? Nunca fizeste nada de mal."

"Odiei o Sam quando ele me deixou. Desejei que a Emily morresse quando ele imprimiu nela. Quis suicidar-me e quase morreste por minha causa. Fiz questão de estar sempre a tentar magoar-vos…eu não era boa pessoa Jacob…Sabes quantas vezes desejei que os Cullen e a Bella desaparecessem de uma vez por todas?"

"Isso faz parte do passado. Agora já não és assim."

"Parte de mim não mudou assim tanto. Tal como tu ainda és um fiel seguidor da Bella, eu continuo a…"

"Não sou um seguidor da Bella." Reclamou ele.

"Talvez não sejas tanto quanto antigamente mas…"

"Era assim tão mau?"

"Bastante." Assegurei. "Parecias um cachorrinho atrás das sanguessugas."

"Mas deve ter havido qualquer coisa em mim que te atraiu." Disse ele desconversando.

Fingi estar a pensar.

"Foi a minha coragem? Persistência? Ou talvez as minhas qualidades de líder?"

"Não…acho que foi apenas o teu corpo."

Jacob fez uma careta mas depois sorriu.

"Sempre é melhor do que nada."

Jacob podia ser perfeito a nível físico mas não fora somente o seu corpo que me tinha atraído. Basicamente, Jacob era a única pessoa que me compreendia e a única pessoa de quem eu precisava.

"Amo-te, Jacob. Mais do que possas imaginar."

"Eu sei."

Eu gostava de lhe relembrar que o amava porque sabia que de vez em quando Jacob ainda sentia ciúmes de eu ter pertencido a Sam primeiro.

"Espero que tragas o William para casa."

"Não vou sair de lá sem ele. Prometo."

"E eu prometo encontrar o Harry."

Pouco depois o calor convidativo do corpo de Jacob junto ao meu permitiu que eu fechasse os olhos e de repente relembrei em sonhos fragmentos do nosso passado. Tinham sido momentos importantes para mim.

Uma dessas memórias era do dia em que eu saíra com os gémeos para comprar leite e fraldas. Eles tinham apenas cinco meses e era suposto Jacob levantar-se cedo nessa manhã para ir às compras, porém ele adormecera.

Depois de eu ter assumido a relação com Jacob, toda a gente na Reserva achava que Sam tinha feito uma melhor escolha ao escolher e casar com a minha prima. Passei de "coitadinha rejeitada" a "vadia" da Reserva em menos de um segundo. E mesmo depois dos gémeos nascerem todos pensavam que eu apenas me estava a aproveitar da inocência de Jacob.

Longe iam os dias em que as pessoas tinham pena de mim por ter sido abandonada por Sam. Algumas estavam até revoltadas porque eu agora mantinha preso a mim, o filho do chefe da Reserva, que a maioria das mulheres casadas e com filhas solteiras de La Push desejariam ter como genro. Era o caso de Rhonda White, mãe de Vanessa, ex-colega de escola de Jacob.

Nesse dia, ao ver-me na loja sozinha com os gémeos, Rhonda fez alguns comentários que eu tentei ignorar. Não foram comentários agressivos mas sim sugestivos. Com palavras menos grosseiras Rhonda comentava com outras pessoas como eu costumava andar com demasiados rapazes e que na maior parte das vezes andávamos todos quase despidos, numa correria desenfreada pela floresta, o que em sua opinião significa orgias e drogas. Dizia também que eu provavelmente nem sequer sabia quem era o pai dos meus filhos.

Jacob entrou na pequena mercearia naquela altura e deitando-lhes um olhar irado, apressou-se a ir ajudar-me. Acabamos por levar as fraldas erradas e tivemos de voltar atrás pois os gémeos já tinham cinco meses e o pacote de fraldas que Jacob tinha retirado da prateleira era para recém-nascidos. Valeu a pena ver a cara de espanto do pequeno grupo de mulheres quando ouviram Jacob comentar que podíamos guardar o pacote errado para usar quando o nosso próximo filho nascesse.

Claro que nessa semana surgiram vários rumores de que eu estava grávida de novo, mas a situação acalmou pouco depois.

"Leah…amor…tenho de ir." A voz de Jacob acordou-me completamente e relembrando que ele tinha de ir para Itália, abracei-o com força. Nunca me tinha sentido tão vulnerável.

"Não vás…" Pedi num murmúrio.

"Tenho de ir."

Jacob sentou-se na cama e começou a calçar os seus ténis.

"Telefono-te assim que chegarmos." Prometeu virando-se para mim.

Puxei o seu rosto e beijei-o com intensidade. Era difícil pensar que, se as coisas corressem mal, aquela poderia ser a última vez que nos veríamos.

"Promete-me que não vais morrer naquele buraco infestado de sanguessugas."

"Prometo." Disse ele com firmeza. "Eu amo-te…Nada vai mudar isso."

"Por favor não fales como se não nos fossemos voltar a ver." Implorei começando a chorar.

"Não chores…Tens de ser forte para ajudar o Harry. Assim que tudo isto termine vou vender a garagem e vamos levar os gémeos numa viagem de férias, está bem?"

Jacob abraçou-me com força e lentamente deixei de chorar.

"Leah…será que podes sorrir por um instante?"

Limpando as lágrimas olhei para ele confusa.

"Quero ver-te sorrir. Quero lembrar-me do teu sorriso quando estiver na Itália."

Acedi ao seu pedido e ele beijou-me na testa, aconchegando-me depois na cama.

"Tenta dormir mais um pouco." Sugeriu. "Vejo-te em breve. Amo-te."

"Eu também te amo."

Quando a sua mão largou a minha senti um frio glacial invadir-me mas não disse nada. Apenas fiquei na cama vendo-o desaparecer atrás da porta. Perguntei-me quando é que aquele pesadelo iria terminar mas as respostas não eram animadoras. Momentos mais tarde ouvi o Porsche de Alice e o Mercedes de Carlisle a deixar a mansão e senti vontade de chorar novamente. Porém nesse instante Seth entrou silenciosamente no quarto e veio deitar-se ao meu lado, como fazíamos quando éramos crianças.

"Peço desculpa." Disse ele.

"Porquê?"

"Por não ter estado com os gémeos quando tudo aconteceu."

"Seth…já falámos sobre isso. Não foi culpa tua."

"Eu devia ter estado com eles."

"Foste chamado para uma emergência. Salvaste vidas…vais ser o melhor médico do mundo por isso não te podes culpar pelo que aconteceu."

Seth suspirou sabendo que a sua batalha estava perdida.

"A mãe ligou." Referiu, mudando de assunto.

"Disseste-lhe o que se passa?"

"Não."

"Obrigado."

Eu não queria ainda que toda a gente soubesse. Primeiro tinha de me preparar mentalmente para assumir que os meus filhos poderiam não voltar.

"Vou retomar as buscas. O Sam e os outros já recomeçaram."

"Eu vou contigo."

"Não, tu devias descansar mais um pouco. Pareces demasiado cansada. Quando foi a última vez que comeste?"

Encolhi os ombros sem saber a resposta.

"Leah?" A voz de Esme interrompeu a nossa conversa.

"Sim?"

"O Embry está ao telefone…ele diz que é urgente."

O Embry? Não era suposto Embry estar a procurar o meu filho? Porque razão é que ele estava a telefonar?

Levantando-me, senti as minhas pernas fraquejarem. E se Embry estava a telefonar para me dizer que tinha encontrado o corpo de Harry? O que é que eu diria a Jacob se Harry estivesse morto?

Seth colocou uma mão no meu ombro quando segurei o telefone que Esme me entregou e acalmei-me um pouco.

"Embry?"

_Leah…Sabemos que o Jake nos disse que não valia a pena vir ao Alasca porque os Denali não têm nada a ver com o desaparecimento dos gémeos mas ainda assim, eu e o Quil quisemos vir…_

"Encontraram alguma coisa?"

_Não encontramos o Harry mas ao passar na cidade de Juneau apanhamos o seu cheiro. Já não é muito forte mas é definitivamente o cheiro do Harry._

Ouvi Esme chamar Emmett e Rosalie e Seth suspirou de alívio ao meu lado.

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntei.

_Absoluta. _

"Onde estão?"

_Mesmo à entrada da cidade. Estamos numa estação de serviço. Agradecíamos que nos trouxessem alguma roupa, não me sinto muito confortável estar numa cabine telefónica completamente nu._

"Está bem. Não se mexam. Nós estamos a caminho."

_Leah? Não te esqueças que ainda não o encontrámos. Não quero que tenhas uma desilusão se…_

"Agora que vocês encontraram o seu rasto vamos encontrá-lo. Tenho a certeza. Obrigado Embry."

_Sempre às ordens._

"Emmett preciso de roupas para o Embry e para o Quil." Pedi.

"Vou preparar o carro." Avisou Rosalie.

"Seth, será que podes ir avisar o Sam?" Perguntei.

"Claro. Vejo-te em Juneau."

De repente o meu estado de angústia desaparecera e eu sentia-me com forças suficientes para enfrentar tudo e todos. A esperança de reencontrar o meu filho renascera.

A viagem até Juneau foi absolutamente aterradora. Se eu tinha pensado que Bella era uma condutora suicida, Rosalie era cerca de dez vezes pior. Pelos vistos o facto de serem imortais dava-lhes coragem para fazerem tudo o que quisessem.

"Leah, estás bem?" Perguntou-me Esme que viajava ao meu lado.

"Ela conduz sempre assim?"

Começava a sentir-me cada vez mais mal disposta.

"Sim…mais ou menos. Mas a Rose é uma condutora experiente. Ela nunca teve um acidente."

Rolei os olhos tentando pensar em Harry e não nos duzentos e vinte quilómetros por hora que o velocímetro do Mercedes marcava.

Cerca de meia hora depois parámos junto à estação de serviço onde Embry e Quil estavam à nossa espera. Assim que se vestiram comecei a bombardeá-los de questões e eles foram respondendo consoante conseguiam.

"O rasto é mais forte na cidade do que na floresta." Informou Quil.

"Isso é bom. Quer dizer que ele não está perdido na floresta como pensávamos." Disse eu.

"Tenho um plano." Anunciou Rosalie. "Enquanto esperamos pelos outros, eu, a Esme e o Emmett podemos ir ao Hospital. Se alguém encontrou o Harry provavelmente levaram-no para lá."

"Está bem." Acedi. "Se o encontrares…"

"Telefono imediatamente." Completou ela.

Assim que os Cullen partiram contei a Embry e a Quil a visão de Alice sobre os Volturi e a decisão de Jacob em ir com os outros para Itália.

"O Jake devia ter levado mais alguém…" Disse Quil. "Para além dos Cullen…"

Eu pensava o mesmo. Também estava preocupada com ele.

"Mas ele fica bem." Referiu Embry de imediato vendo a minha preocupação.

Depois de alguns minutos Seth chegou acompanhado de Sam e da sua alcateia. Todos eles estavam animados pela possibilidade de encontrarmos Harry em breve. Infelizmente Rosalie ainda não telefonara.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Sam colocando uma mão no meu ombro. Seth olhou para mim mas não disse nada.

Desde o meu casamento, Sam e eu falávamos apenas o mínimo indispensável.

"O meu filho está desaparecido." Disse eu.

"Eu sei mas agora que temos algumas pistas, vamos encontrá-lo. Além disso o Harry é um miúdo corajoso."

"Lembras-te quando ele salvou o gato do James no ano passado?" Questionou Paul.

Claro que me lembrava. Nesse mesmo dia eu jurara que jamais deixaria os meus filhos ao cuidado de Paul. Rachel pedira-me que a acompanhasse ao médico a Forks e deixamos os miúdos com Paul, que acabara de regressar do trabalho.

Rachel descobrira nessa tarde que estava grávida do seu segundo filho e quando estávamos prestes a deixar o Hospital, recebi uma chamada de Kim a dizer que um dos meus filhos estava no telhado da casa de Billy Black a tentar resgatar o gato de James. As crianças tinham tentado acordar Paul mas nem um terramoto o conseguiria fazer, por isso Harry decidira armar-se em herói. Rachel teve de me implorar para que não assassinasse o incompetente do seu marido.

"Sim, lembro-me que quis matar-te."

Paul riu-se.

"Vamos encontrar o Harry e levá-lo para casa. Não te preocupes." Disse Jared.

"Não vamos sair daqui sem ele." Assegurou Paul.

"Obrigado."

Sam apertou o meu ombro e sorriu.

"Depois talvez possamos ajudar o Jake." Referiu Sam.

"Eles estão a chegar." Avisou Seth.

Rosalie explicou resumidamente que no Hospital não tinham tido sorte e que tinham inclusivamente perguntado na esquadra policial se tinham alguma notícia sobre uma criança com a descrição de Harrison. Como a resposta da polícia não ajudara em nada, eles tinham procurado na cidade e tinham conseguido encontrar uma pista.

"O cheiro do Harry é mais intenso junto ao porto." Concluiu Rosalie.

"Então vamos." Disse eu entrando no carro. Agora que estávamos tão perto não ia fraquejar.

Sam, como líder da sua alcateia acompanhou-nos até ao porto. Os outros ficaram à nossa espera, procurando nas zonas limítrofes da costa que estavam protegidas pela floresta.

Seguimos o rasto do meu filho até uma das docas e depois o cheiro voltou a desaparecer. Como notámos a existência de câmaras de vigilância acabamos por ir falar com o administrador do porto, que nos recebeu poucos minutos depois.

"Senhor Grant, o meu afilhado desapareceu há dois dias e a polícia informou-nos que só podem dá-lo como desaparecido depois de setenta e duas horas. Acontece que sabemos que a última vez que ele foi visto foi aqui no porto." Contou Rosalie sem hesitações. Ao que parecia todos os vampiros tinham uma aptidão especial para representações teatrais.

"Aqui?"

"Sim. Será que podíamos ver as gravações das câmaras de vigilância?" Pediu a Loira e o administrador do porto quase se derreteu com o seu sorriso. "Por favor…ele só tem seis anos e a Leah está bastante preocupada."

"Está bem…não se preocupe senhora…"

"Black." Respondi eu.

"Vou pedir ao Charles para vos mostrar as gravações."

"Muito obrigado."

Na sala da segurança, Emmett encarregou-se de distrair Charles, enquanto que Sam procurava a gravação da noite em que Harry tinha desaparecido. Por fim conseguimos ver o momento em que Edward e Harry apareciam nas imagens.

"O Edward deve ter tentado trazer o Harry para o mais longe possível do perigo." Disse Sam. Todos concordámos com as suas palavras.

"Mas porque é que só trouxe o Harry?" Perguntei. Ninguém sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta excepto o próprio Edward.

Vimos Edward dar uma lanterna a Harry e falar com ele durante alguns instantes antes de desaparecer. Infelizmente o vídeo não tinha áudio. Cerca de duas horas depois de Edward o deixar, Harry saiu do seu refúgio e desapareceu também.

"Acho que ele embarcou num dos navios." Disse Sam.

"Saiu algum navio do porto há duas noites?" Perguntei ao administrador que acabara de entrar na sala.

"Não. É proibido sair do porto depois das nove horas da noite. Mas na manhã seguinte um dos navios que saiu informou-nos que tinha um passageiro clandestino."

"Qual era o navio?" Insisti.

"Não tenho a certeza mas posso ir verificar a lista no meu escritório."

"Isso seria óptimo." Disse eu.

"Venham comigo, senhor e senhora Black." Disse o administrador apontando para mim e para Sam. "Vamos ver se conseguimos encontrar o vosso filho."


	7. Mau Cheiro

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 1 – Poder & Fraqueza **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**7. Mau Cheiro**

"O que é que tenho de assinar?" Inquiri ao administrador do porto de Juneau com alguma agressividade.

O idiota tinha estado a falar-nos sobre as responsabilidades de deixarmos uma criança sem supervisão de um adulto e como isso era perigoso. Indirectamente ele estava a tentar dizer-nos que a administração do porto não ia responsabilizar-se pelo desaparecimento do meu filho nem por ele ter conseguido embarcar num navio sozinho.

"Acho que é melhor ser o pai do Harrison a assinar." Disse ele vendo que Sam estava mais calmo do que eu.

"O pai do Harrison não está aqui neste momento. Está a viajar." Avisei retirando-lhe o papel acabado de imprimir das mãos.

"Oh…peço desculpa pelo engano. Pensei que eram…"

Óptimo agora provavelmente ele pensava que Sam era meu amante.

"E não se preocupe não vamos apresentar queixa pela falta de segurança no porto." Acrescentei, tentando ignorar que aquele idiota pensara que Sam e eu éramos um casal.

"De certo sabem que não houve falta de segurança. O vosso filho…aliás o seu filho…entrou em propriedade privada sem autorização."

"O meu filho tem seis anos de idade. Com certeza não sabe o que é propriedade privada." Retorqui cerrando os punhos.

"Leah…Tem calma." Sam segurou o meu pulso. "Não vale a pena matar o desgraçado." Murmurou ele.

"Onde está o meu filho?"

"Neste momento a única coisa que posso fazer é dizer-vos para esperarem que o navio chegue à sua próxima paragem?"

"E onde é isso?" Perguntou Sam.

"Na Rússia."

Quase tive um ataque. O meu filho estava a caminho da Rússia.

"Como se chama o navio?" Inquiriu Sam.

"Não podemos fazer o cruzeiro regressar. Há mais dois navios a chegar. Não posso mantê-los na costa à espera que tragam o Harrison. Além disso o Spotlight é um cruzeiro turístico e se voltar para trás teremos de pagar o combustível extra."

"Quero falar com o comandante do navio." Exigi.

Intimidado pelos nossos olhares o administrador aceitou e pouco depois ficámos a saber que o Spotlight tinha feito uma paragem de emergência em Anchorage para deixar Harry no Hospital. Ele estava assustado, confuso e um pouco desidratado, mas estava bem.

Assim que nos confirmaram a presença de Harrison no hospital de Anchorage, deixámos o porto de Juneau, prontos para irmos buscar o meu filho. Agora que sabia onde ele estava não era necessário que as alcateias fossem connosco por isso pedi a Sam que regressasse com os outros.

"Tens a certeza que não precisas de mim…quero dizer…da alcateia?"

"Os Cullen levam-me. Avisa o Seth para ele ir ter connosco a Anchorage e agradece a todos a ajuda que nos deram."

"Assim que estiveres com o Harry avisa." Pediu Sam. Ele pareceu-me tão sincero que me senti na obrigação de lhe agradecer.

"Obrigado Sam."

"De nada."

Entretanto Esme reservara-nos um voo privado directo para Anchorage. Rosalie conduziu-nos ao aeroporto em menos de dez minutos e cerca de meia hora depois estávamos a entrar no Centro Hospitalar do Alasca, o mair Hospital do estado do Alasca, que estava cheio de pessoas na sala de espera devido a um acidente em cadeia numa autoestrada. Só na segunda tentativa conseguimos obter as informações que desejávamos e uma das enfermeiras levou-nos ao edifício onde Harrison estava.

Encontrei-o numa enorme cama de lençóis brancos, segurando a lanterna que Edward lhe tinha dado enquanto via televisão.

Quando o abracei ele começou a chorar. Tentei acalmá-lo e por um instante desejei que Jasper ali estivesse porque no momento seguinte era eu quem chorava.

"Mamã…tive medo." Confessou ele olhando-me com os magníficos olhos cor de chocolate que herdara de Jacob.

"Não faz mal. Agora estás em segurança." Disse eu limpando as minhas lágrimas. "Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça."

"Quero ir para casa. Aqui não há nada para fazer." Queixou-se.

Junto à porta, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett riram-se. Pelo menos ele não perdera o bom humor.

Era óptimo ter Harrison novamente nos meus braços, são e salvo. Eu cumprira minha promessa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry só pôde deixar o Hospital dois dias depois. Os médicos quiseram avaliar o seu estado psicológico uma vez que temiam que aquela experiência o poderia ter traumatizado. Felizmente não tinham acreditado na história que Harry contara, atribuindo-a a uma imaginação fértil e demasiada ficção em jogos de consola e na televisão. Afinal de contas ele só tinha seis anos e as crianças da sua idade tendiam a exagerar e a imaginar histórias mirabolantes como pessoas a correr a velocidades supersónicas.

Seth, que se juntou a nós poucas horas depois da minha chegada ao Hospital, há dois dias atrás, concordou numa medicação leve para controlar a ansiedade de Harry e finalmente deixámos Anchorage.

Entretanto Jacob ligara-nos de Itália dizendo que já se encontrava em Volterra. Estavam instalados num pequeno hotel não muito longe da fortaleza dos vampiros. Ainda não tinham investigado a zona porque queriam manter-se incógnitos, pelo menos até saberem mais sobre a situação.

Jasper e Alice tentavam analisar opções pois Edward e William só chegariam a Volterra dali a alguns dias, por isso ainda havia tempo de intervir antes que eles fossem levados à presença de Aro. Porém a vidente não achava essa a melhor estratégia.

Quando disse a Jacob que Harry estava bem e em segurança, ele emocionou-se de tal modo que tive de falar com Bella durante alguns minutos enquanto ele se recompunha. Depois deixei Harry falar com Jacob ao telefone e ele prometeu estar de volta em breve.

Antes de chegarmos a La Push preparei-me para a tarefa que tinha de assumir agora que Jacob estava ausente. Teria de convocar uma reunião com o Conselho para os pôr a par de tudo o que acontecera e poderia vir a acontecer. Porém antes disso, Embry e Quil tinham organizado uma festa de boas vindas para Harrison em casa de Billy e não podíamos faltar.

Uma vez que Sam era o único alfa em La Push de momento, os Cullen tiveram de pedir a sua permissão para estarem presentes na festa de Harry. Sam aceitou. As duas alcateias juntaram-se para receber o meu filho como se ele fosse um herói, e Harry não se fez rogado. Provou de todos os bolos e brincou com os primos e com os amigos até se cansar. Porém eu sabia que ele sentia a falta de William.

Quando a festa terminou e depois de Sam levar Emily, Ella e Levi para casa, regressando de seguida, começámos a reunião onde contei tudo sobre os Volturi e a situação que Jacob enfrentava na Itália.

O Conselho manifestou alguma preocupação ainda que estivessem aliviados por saber que pelo menos Harrison estava bem.

"Porque não nos disseram que o Harry estava desaparecido?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Não tivemos tempo e a única coisa que queríamos era encontrá-lo. Dizer-vos não ia mudar nada." Disse eu.

"Então o Jake está em Itália?" Billy estava surpreendido.

"Sim."

"Sozinho?" Questionou.

"A Bella, o Carlisle, a Alice e o Jasper estão com ele." Explicou Seth.

"Em princípio eles vão conseguir trazer o Will de volta." Assegurou Esme.

"Como é que o Will adquiriu este poder? Telecinésia?" Perguntou a minha mãe. "Nós nunca notámos nenhuns sinais de poderes…"

"Não sabemos muito sobre isso. Só o Carlisle é que pode responder a essas questões quando regressar." Explicou a vampira mãe.

"E se os vampiros italianos se interessarem pela habilidade do William?" Questionou o velho Quil.

"O Edward vai fazer os possíveis para que ninguém descubra que o William tem essa habilidade. Na verdade não é comum crianças humanas manifestarem poderes nesta idade. Temos de confiar no Edward." Frisou Rosalie.

"Tenho a certeza que o Jacob vai cumprir a promessa que me fez. Ele voltará para casa com o Will."

"Quero que me mantenhas informado." Referiu o velho Quil. "Já se passaram alguns anos desde que enfrentámos os Volturi e não quero ter um exército de vampiros novamente em La Push."

Todos nós acenámos em acordo.

"Se o Jake precisar de ajuda podem contar comigo." Disse Sam parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

"Obrigado." Disse eu.

"O mesmo se aplica a ti. Podes contar comigo." Acentuou Sam.

Olhei para ele sem saber o que dizer. Sam estava a ser realmente generoso e prestável.

"E com a Emily também." Acrescentou ele ao encarar o olhar fixo do meu irmão.

"Fico contigo esta noite. Importas-te?" Perguntou Seth.

"Claro que não."

Na verdade eu ia sugerir isso mesmo. Jacob tinha nomeado Seth nosso guardião no dia do nosso casamento. Esse papel cabia sempre a alguém da confiança de ambos os noivos. Alguém que teria de assumir o papel de Jacob no caso de ele não o poder fazer, tal como agora. E Seth era a pessoa ideal para o cargo. Aliás eu não aceitaria mais ninguém.

Depois da reunião, Seth e eu fomos para casa. Era estranho não ter Jacob por perto mas a companhia do meu irmão acalmou-me o suficiente para conseguir cozinhar e tratar da casa enquanto Seth ajudava Harry a tomar banho e a deitar-se.

"A reunião não correu mal." Disse ele entrando na cozinha uma hora depois.

"Pois não."

"Acho que o Sam está a tentar recuperar a vossa amizade perdida."

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Ou isso ou ainda te ama e pensa que sem o Jake aqui pode ter algumas hipóteses." Acrescentou o meu irmão.

"Não estou interessada nele. Ele está casado com a Emily, eu segui em frente. Só penso no Jacob...o Sam faz parte do passado."

"Se ele se aproximar de ti ou tentar magoar-te outra vez vou agir tal como faria o Jake."

"Isso não vai ser necessário Seth. O Sam sabe que eu já não o amo."

"Ainda assim...O Jake confia em mim para te proteger. E é isso que farei enquanto ele estiver em Itália."

"És um cavalheiro Seth Clearwater." Sorri. "A mulher que se casar contigo será uma sortuda."

Na verdade a mulher que se casasse com o meu irmão jamais o mereceria. Era egoísta da minha parte pensar assim mas no que tocava a Seth, Jacob tinha razão, eu era um pouco 'super-protectora' e achava que nenhuma rapariga seria boa o suficiente para ele.

"O Quil e o Embry ofereceram-se para ir para Volterra no caso de ser necessário." Continuou Seth, desta vez com uma voz mais séria.

"Espero que não seja preciso chegar a esse ponto." Suspirei com pesar pensando nas desculpas que teria de dar a Rebecca no caso de sermos obrigados a arrastar Embry para um local infestado de sanguessugas. Ela odiava quando ele tinha de patrulhar quanto mais ir combater para um país estrangeiro.

"Eu também vou se o Jake pedir ajuda."

"Seth…não quero que faças isso. Tens de terminar o estágio e..."

"Já liguei para o Hospital. Pedi uma semana de folga. Não vou abandonar o meu sobrinho." Disse ele com firmeza. "Por muito que digas que não, a culpa foi minha. Eu devia ter estado lá. Tu e o Jake confiaram em mim e eu deixei-vos ficar mal."

"Não podias adivinhar que isto ia acontecer."

"Por alguma razão isso não me faz sentir melhor."

"Seth…" Aproximei-me dele e abracei-o com força. "Tu nunca me deixaste ficar mal. Nunca. És o melhor tio que o Harry e o Will podiam ter. Não é por acaso que eles te elegeram o "melhor tio" do mundo."

Seth riu-se. Era o segundo ano consecutivo que Seth ganhava aquele título.

"Tens fome?" Perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Sim."

"Então vamos jantar."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tinha sido difícil adormecer na noite passada. Jacob estava ausente e eu decidira levar Harry para o meu quarto pois tinha medo que ele acordasse a meio da noite com pesadelos. Felizmente isso não aconteceu. Talvez Harry fosse mais corajoso do que todos nós tinhamos antecipado. De manhã bem cedo fomos a casa dos Cullen porque queríamos ouvir a história de Harry com mais pormenores. Edward podia ter-lhe dito algo importante.

Esme estava a preparar uma tarte de mirtilos quando chegámos.

"Que cheiro horrível é este?" Perguntou Emmett quando entrámos.

"Haha…que piada." Disse eu com sarcasmo. "Também não cheiras assim tão bem."

Rosalie surgiu e abraçou Harrison com entusiasmo.

"Estás bem querido?" Perguntou com uma voz amável. Harry acenou afirmativamente.

"A Esme está a fazer a tua tarte preferida." Disse Emmett pegando em Harry ao colo para o sentar numa cadeira à mesa.

"Estou a morrer de fome." Confessou Harry.

"Tal pai, tal filho." Riu o gigante dos Cullen.

"Gostaste da tua festa?" Perguntou Rosalie retirando um prato do armário.

"Sim, mas gostava que o Will estivesse cá."

Seth avisara-me que como era a primeira vez que os gémeos estavam separados, Harry iria estranhar a ausência do irmão e poderia mesmo ter alguns episódios de ansiedade por causa disso.

"Ele estará de volta num instante." Assegurou Esme.

"Onde é que ele está? Porque é que ele não está connosco?"

"O teu irmão está bem. Ele teve de ir com o Edward mas o teu pai foi buscá-lo." Expliquei.

"Não podemos ir ter com ele?"

"Não, querido. Mas podes ajudar a trazê-lo de volta mais depressa."

"Como?"

"Lembras-te da noite em que fizémos um acampamento na floresta e eu e o Jasper fomos buscar mais marshmallows?" Inquiriu Emmett.

Harry mexeu-se nervosamente na cadeira.

"Ficaste com o Edward e com o William junto da fogueira, certo?" Continuou o vampiro.

"Sim."

"Podes contra-nos o que aconteceu depois?" Pedi.

Ele acenou.

"O Edward disse para ficarmos quietos enquanto ele ia buscar mais lenha para o lume."

"E depois?" Insisti.

"Nós…o Will…queria ir à casa de banho só que o Edward tinha dito que não nos podíamos mexer até ele chegar."

"Mas o Will saiu do acampamento, não foi?" Perguntei e Harry acenou afirmativamente. "Ele não fez por mal." Acrescentou rapidamente.

"Eu sei querido. Não estamos zangados com ele." Disse eu.

"Mas o Edward deve estar…Não fizemos o que ele mandou."

"Não está nada." Asssegurou Esme dando uma segunda fatia de tarte a Harrison. "O Edward nunca se zangaria com vocês."

"O que aconteceu depois do Will sair do acampamento?" Questionei.

"O Edward voltou e pegou-me ao colo. Ele chamou o Will mas ninguém respondeu. Depois ele disse alguns palavrões e começou a correr."

Esme, Rosalie e Emmett trocaram olhares, entendendo a reacção de Edward. Seth e eu fizemos o mesmo. Ao notar a presença de intrusos na floresta Edward regressara para junto dos gémeos mas William não estava com o irmão. Por esse motivo Edward tivera de optar. Provavelmente sabia que não teria tempo de chegar até William antes dos Volturi e por isso mesmo decidira colocar Harrison a salvo.

Edward arriscara bastante ao correr vários quilómetros até ao porto de Juneau, mas ele sabia o que estava a fazer ao deixar Harry num local público e vigiado por câmaras de segurança. Tudo teria sido mais fácil se Harry tivesse seguido as suas instruções e não tivesse entrado no Spotlight, mas de qualquer modo, Edward sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, conseguiríamos encontrá-lo.

"Ele disse-te alguma coisa?" Perguntou Rosalie.

"Não…O Edward corre muito depressa, sabias? Os senhores do Hospital disseram que eu estava a inventar mas é verdade."

"Eu acredito em ti." Confirmei e Harry sorriu satisfeito.

"O que aconteceu depois do Edward te deixar sozinho?" Perguntou Rosalie.

"Não me lembro."

"Tenta lembrar-te querido. É muito importante." Disse eu.

Harry ficou alguns segundos em silêncio mas depois continuou a história.

"Ele disse que ia tentar ajudar o Will e que eu não devia sair dali. Mas estava escuro e as baterias da lanterna acabaram…tive medo e ouvi vozes num barco por isso…" Ele começou a choramingar.

"Não faz mal." Abracei-o com força. "Não fizeste nada de mal."

"Não fiz o que o Edward mandou e meti-me em sarilhos, não foi?"

"Claro que não. Apenas nos pregaste um grande susto mas aposto que ninguém te vai pôr de castigo, certo Leah?" Emmett piscou-me o olho.

"Certo."

Harry olhou para mim satisfeito por se ter livrado de um castigo que eu jamais seria capaz de lhe impor.

"Assim que o Will regressar vamos a Seattle fazer compras. Podem pedir o que quiserem." Avisou Rosalie.

"A sério?" Perguntou Harry entusiasmado. "Posso mesmo pedir o que quiser?"

Ela acenou.

"E se eu quiser mais do que uma coisa?"

"Podes pedir quantas coisas quiseres."

"Não sejas ganancioso Harrison. Um presente chega perfeitamente." Ralhei.

"Mas mãe…A Rose é rica, ela pode comprar o que quiser."

Rosalie, Alice, Esme e Bella tinham a tendência de mimar os gémeos demasiado. Eu não queria que eles se habituassem a receber presentes dos Cullens e por isso impusera um limite de ofertas que eles podiam fazer durante o ano.

"É uma ocasião especial, Leah." Tentou ela.

Não querendo destruir a recente felicidade do meu filho, acabei por ficar calada mas deitei um olhar furioso à vampira Loira, que me ignorou completamente.

"Acham que devemos telefonar ao Carlisle para lhes contar o que o Harry nos disse?" Perguntou Esme.

Nesse preciso momento o telemóvel de Seth começou a tocar e ele olhou para mim, entregando-me o aparelho de seguida.

"É o Jake."

_Porque não atendes o teu telemóvel? Queres matar-me de preocupação? _

Jacob soava realmente sexy quando estava zangado. Infelizmente encontrava-se a muitos quilómetros de distância de mim, caso contrário eu trataria de o acalmar.

"Deculpa, devo tê-lo deixado em casa."

_Onde estás?_

"Em casa dos Cullen."

_Odeio ter de ligar ao teu irmão para saber onde está a minha família. _Queixou-se ele.

"Acordaste do lado errado da cama?" Questionei. Ele estava realmente de mau humor.

_O Harry está contigo?_

"Claro. Mas se vais continuar a gritar ao telefone talvez seja melhor…"

_Lamento…eu estou apenas preocupado contigo…Quando não atendeste fiquei com medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa._

"Estamos bem Jacob. És tu que tens de ter cuidado. Não te podes esquecer que estás num local cheio de…" Hesitei olhando para Harry pois não queria que ele ouvisse os meus insultos, mesmo que fossem denominações que ele não entenderia. "Caras pálidas." Finalizei.

"Mãe, posso falar com o pai?" Perguntou Harry com a boca cheia de tarte.

"Depois de comeres."

_Leah…a Alice teve outra visão. Ela acha que vamos ter de ficar aqui durante uns tempos._

"Uns tempos?"

Devia ser essa a causa do seu mau humor e infelizmente comecei a sentir o mesmo. Não queria que ele ficasse em Itália mais 'uns tempos', queria que ele voltasse imediatamente com o nosso filho.

_Parece que o Aro só vai aceitar falar com o Edward daqui a duas semanas. A Alice acha que ele está a tentar ganhar tempo mas ainda não sabe porquê. Mas passa-se algo com os italianos e temos de descobrir o que é. Quanto mais tempo aqui ficarmos mais poderemos descobrir._

"Ela já viu alguma coisa sobre o Edward e o Will? Há notícias deles?"

_Por enquanto não, mas ela diz que o Will não corre qualquer perigo._

"O que é que o Aro quer do Edward desta vez? Achas que ele quer pressioná-los a juntarem-se a eles mais cedo?"

_Não faço ideia. Por agora a nossa única pista é a ausência dos outros anciãos. Segundo o Carlisle, o Caius e o Marcus não costumam estar ausentes de Volterra durante muito tempo._

"Então vais ficar aí mais duas semanas?"

_Sim. Não saio daqui sem o William._

"E como é a Itália?"

_Os dias estão quentes e há muito sol. Não te posso dizer muito mais já que não temos saído do Hotel para não atrair atenções._

"Eu, o Seth, o Embry e o Quil podíamos ir ter convosco…" Sugeri. A ideia de passar mais duas semanas sem ele começava a deixar-me mal disposta.

_Então e o Harry?_

"Posso deixá-lo com a minha mãe ou com a Becca."

_Prefiro ser eu a tratar disto, Leah. Não quero colocar-te em perigo. Prefiro saber que estás em segurança e que o Harry está contigo._

"Está bem mas se precisarem de ajuda…avisa. Não quero que te armes em herói. Geralmente os teus planos de heroísmo são sempre idiotas."

_Sim, querida. Eu também te amo._

"Sinto a tua falta Jacob…"

_E eu a tua._

"Mãe…quero falar com o papá."

Jacob passou os próximos quinze minutos a falar com Harry. A sua voz relaxou um pouco enquanto falava com o filho.

"Acho estranho…geralmente o Aro estaria feliz por o Edward estar em Volterra. Não entendo porque é que não o recebe de uma vez." Disse Rosalie.

"Desde que a Alice esteja com eles, estará tudo bem. Temos de esperar." Referiu Esme.

"Vocês ainda patrulham as vossas terras?" Perguntou Emmett a Seth.

"Sim. De noite."

"Se precisarem de ajuda avisem. Não temos muito que fazer."

"Por mim tudo bem." Anuiu Seth, parecendo contente por ter a companhia de Emmett, Rosalie e Esme durante as patrulhas. "Será como nos velhos tempos."

"Se trouxeres o Embry e Quil podemos até fazer um jogo de basebol."

"Bem me parecia que não era na patrulha que estavas interessado." Rolei os olhos perante a sugestão de Emmett.

"E então? O que é que é suposto fazermos durante as duas próximas semanas?" Resmungou o gigante.

"Nunca vais mudar, pois não?" Abanei a cabeça fingindo desilusão. "Vamos para casa."

Harry já desligara o telefone há uns minutos atrás e estava a tentar ajudar Esme a cozinhar um bolo de chocolate. A mãe vampira adorava cozinhar para nós.

Quando íamos entrar no carro Rosalie segurou o meu braço.

"Se precisares de ajuda com o Harrison, avisa." Disse ela. "E…talvez fosse boa ideia tomares um banho, o teu cheiro está demasiado intenso."

"Como?" Perguntei. Aquilo nunca me tinha acontecido. Rosalie estava a aconselhar-me a tomar banho? O que raios é que estava a acontecer?

"Que piada." Disse eu.

"Não estou a brincar."

"Se não estás a brincar estás a tentar irritar-me, certo?"

"Não. Estou apenas a constatar factos."

Tive vontade de lhe dar o mesmo conselho, pois os vampiros também não cheiravam particularmente bem. Aliás o seu cheiro por vezes chegava a dar-me vómitos tal como na altura em que eu tinha estado grávida.

"Não pode ser…" Murmurei olhando para a minha barriga lisa.

* * *

><p>NotaAutora: É com tristeza que vos digo que poderão surgir atrasos nos próximos updates desta história porque o meu computador decidiu "morrer". Todos os meus trabalhos e fanfics foram perdidos assim como tudo o que tinha traduzido até agora. Infelizmente não tinha nada gravado e tenho de recomeçar. Assim tentarei publicar o próximo capítulo na sexta-feira, dia 5, mas podem haver atrasos.

Leah C. Black – Também não acho o Edward um total inútil. À medida que a história se vai desenrolando vamos conhecendo as razões que o levaram a agir daquela maneira. Gosto de pensar que o Edward é bastante inteligente (só tenho dúvidas quanto ao seu gosto por mulheres porque acredito que haviam candidatas bem mais interessantes do que a Bella Swan, enfim…gostos não se discutem) e que é graças a ele que os nossos gémeos estão bem (ou pelo menos vivos). De vez em quando gosto que dar algumas indicações sobre os seis anos que se passaram entre o fim de Nosso Amanhecer 2 e o início de Nosso Amanhecer 3: o episódio da mercearia e o do resgate do gatinho do James foi um desses casos. Infelizmente para a "velha chata", tal como apelidaste, e para a sua "filhinha piranha", o Jake já não se encontra disponível.

Quanto ao poder do Will, será difícil de explicar, mas o Carlisle vai tentar entender e estudar o caso. Como este tema ainda é tratado em Nosso Amanhecer 5, ainda não sei se existirão mais poderes nesta nova geração de lobos. Não nos podemos esquecer que os gémeos são únicos por serem filhos de dois lobos e não apenas um. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

JuuTeixeira Cullen – Nem sabes o que ainda está para vir. Se achas que a Leah já superou o bastante talvez seja melhor avisar-te que os próximos capítulos poderão ser um pouco stressantes. Espero que depois deste capítulo perdoes o Edward. Ele está a tentar ajudar…acho que o problema dele foi não ter conseguido elaborar um plano a tempo (ah e também não sou grande fã do Edward), ele é sempre tão certinho que quando tem de improvisar as coisas correm mal. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

Karisan


	8. Dejá Vù

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 1 – Poder & Fraqueza **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**8. Dejá Vù**

Não foi fácil concentrar-me durante o resto da manhã. Apesar de ter imensas coisas para fazer como ir às compras, arrumar a casa e ir ao Centro Comunitário onde trabalhava para pedir a extensão do meu período de férias, acabei por deixar-me levar pelos meus receios infundados e deixando Seth a tomar conta de Harrison, decidi ir a Forks.

Em Forks, longe dos olhares da Reserva pude comprar na farmácia um teste de gravidez para poder concluir se o que Rosalie dissera sobre o meu odor estar mais intenso estava certo ou errado.

Carlisle tinha-me dito que era normal que o meu odor se alterasse durante o período da gravidez. Aliás os outros lobos também o tinham notado. Lembrava-me especialmente de Seth me ter dito um dia que o meu cheiro estava camuflado com o de Jacob nessa altura. Porém isso também acontecia durante a época do acasalamento como consequência de actividades mais intensas entre nós.

Uma vez que a época de acasalamento terminara há pouco tempo, era possível que o meu odor ainda estivesse a ser dominado pelo dele.

Por um lado eu não tinha sintomas. O cansaço que sentia estava com certeza associado ao facto de termos feito uma viagem de várias horas ao regressar da Austrália e não termos conseguido descansar depois disso devido ao que acontecera entretanto.

Durante quase três dias seguidos eu e Jacob quase não tínhamos dormido ou comido. A preocupação de encontrarmos os gémeos tinha suplantado tudo o resto.

Tinha-me sentido mal disposta durante a viagem de carro até Juneau mas Rosalie conduzia como uma maníaca, viciada em velocidade, pelo que não achei estranho.

Por outro lado, durante as nossas férias, Jacob e eu tínhamo-nos perdido nos abraços um do outro várias vezes. Na segunda e última semana da nossa estadia no continente australiano, tínhamos alugado uma pequena embarcação e, sem testemunhas a não ser o Sol e as ondas do mar, atingimos, por várias vezes, o limiar da intimidade que os nossos corpos permitiam.

Era fácil abandonar-me aos sentimentos de luxúria naqueles momentos íntimos e poderosos porque a época de acasalamento aguçava ainda mais a necessidade que sentíamos em estarmos unidos de todas as maneiras possíveis e imaginárias.

Claro que sabendo isso, eu tinha-me prevenido, seguindo os conselhos do vampiro doutor. Segundo ele, um método de contracepção, qualquer que ele fosse, deveria prevenir que eu engravidasse.

De repente senti-me bastante estúpida ao entrar em casa com a pequena embalagem dentro de um saco de papel para que Seth e Harry não notassem. Eu não tinha razões para desconfiar que a pílula não tinha funcionado. Era idiota da minha parte porque até agora tinha sempre funcionado.

A sensação de estar a reviver o passado não me deixou durante os cinco minutos que esperei pelo resultado do teste. Estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia segurar o pequeno objecto que em breve me diria se estava à espera de um filho de Jacob ou não.

Essa ideia não era agora tão assustadora quanto antigamente mas tratando-se de outra gravidez não planeada, acabava por ser difícil de enfrentar tendo em conta as diferentes reacções que iria gerar.

A única reacção que me importava era a de Jacob, mas naquele momento não podia preocupá-lo com um assunto deste tipo quando ele tentava resgatar William das mãos dos Volturi. Além disso ainda nem sequer sabia se estava grávida ou não. Eu e Jacob não tínhamos falado sobre ter mais filhos. Eu sabia que ele não se importava se a família aumentasse mas essa decisão tinha de partir de ambos.

O mais difícil não era descobrir que estava grávida, era apenas saber que, mais uma vez, não tínhamos planeado nada e que não era a melhor altura. Eu queria estar pronta para o caso de ser necessário ir a Itália lutar contra os vampiros.

A sensação de dejá vù era inevitável. Apesar de agora estarmos preparados para assumir as nossas responsabilidades, já que não iria ser o nosso primeiro filho, e de estarmos casados eu continuava com receio que algo pudesse correr mal.

E se Jacob não voltasse? E se ele não quisesse ter mais filhos? E se os vampiros viessem para Forks novamente e eu tivesse de lutar?

Olhei para o resultado e um milhão de emoções atingiu-me sem aviso. A linha cor-de-rosa não dava margem para dúvidas. Eu estava grávida.

O que é que eu ia fazer? Da primeira vez o choque fora maior porque eu pensava que era estéril mas agora a situação era mais delicada.

Será que devia telefonar a Jacob para lhe dar a novidade? Ou devia esperar pelo seu regresso? Talvez fosse melhor dizer apenas à minha mãe. Mas se a minha mãe soubesse com certeza iria dizer a Charlie e Charlie não conseguia ter segredos com a filha, o que queria dizer que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Bella saberia e diria a Jacob.

Caso eu preferisse manter segredo teria de começar a arranjar desculpas para não patrulhar. Carlisle aconselhara-me a não me transformar da primeira vez que eu estivera grávida e eu não queria arriscar.

Quando saí da casa de banho Seth estava à minha espera para saber se podia ir com Harrison encomendar pizza para o jantar.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou ele pegando nas chaves do carro, depois de eu ter concordado com a sua sugestão.

Tinha-me esquecido que Seth me conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Ele sabia sempre quando eu estava a mentir ou a esconder algo.

"Sim, estou óptima." Tentei soar honesta. Felizmente ele não insistiu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Três dias depois Esme contactou-me para me avisar que Edward e William tinham finalmente chegado a Volterra com o grupo de Volturis liderado por Demetri. Não haviam grandes novidades a relatar sobre isso. Tal como Alice previra, Edward e William estavam hospedados no palácio subterrâneo das sanguessugas e aguardavam que Aro decidisse recebê-los.

Jacob falara comigo ao telefone mas desta vez eu queria fazer as coisas de maneira diferente. Queria dizer-lhe pessoalmente que ele ia ser pai. Por essa razão decidi que iria manter a minha gravidez em segredo até ele regressar pois queria também que ele fosse o primeiro a saber.

A ausência de Jacob levantara alguns rumores sobre um possível divórcio entre nós, o que era esperado por muita gente há muito tempo, afinal de contas a maior parte da população de La Push achava que só estávamos casados porque eu engravidara e que o nosso casamento tinha sido celebrado apenas por conveniência. Além disso, com vinte e quatro anos, Jacob ainda era cobiçado por muitas raparigas da sua idade que esperavam ansiosamente que ele se cansasse de mim e decidisse pedir o divórcio ou que eu o deixasse.

Entretanto toda a alcateia de Sam se tinha voluntariado para ajudar Jake se fosse necessário viajar até à Itália e Embry e Rebecca tinham finalmente chegado a acordo sobre a data do seu casamento. Seria em Junho.

Nessa altura, e fazendo as contas, eu estaria grávida de três meses. Desde que fizera o teste de gravidez que à noite sonhava em segurar nos meus braços uma linda bebé vestida de cor de rosa.

Naquela manhã de sábado esperei que Seth saísse com Harrison para me levantar e vestir. Tinha combinado sair com Kim e Emily. Iríamos a Port Angeles.

Não era comum aceitar sair em grupo mas precisava de me distrair. No fim Emily teve de ficar em casa pois Levi estava com febre. Kim era de todas as impressões a mais calma. Emily gostava de intervir nos assuntos da alcateia e Sam nunca a proibira disso. Rachel interessava-se pela segurança do nosso povo desde que isso não interferisse no seu casamento e Paul não passasse demasiado tempo fora de casa. Rebecca era ainda mais exigente do que a sua irmã gémea. O facto de ter sido quase que 'atirada' para o meio de uma nova realidade fazia com que Becca não apreciasse os deveres que Embry tinha para com a alcateia mas nunca conseguira convencê-lo a desistir de se transformar. Geralmente Rebecca não se interessava muito pelos assuntos da alcateia desde que Embry estivesse em casa.

Claire, apesar de contar apenas com onze anos de idade, tinha Quil na palma da sua mão. Se acabassem por se apaixonar mais tarde, Claire seria capaz de convencer Quil a fazer tudo o que ela quisesse.

Quanto a Kim, ela era a mais calma e benevolente do grupo. Jared podia dar-se ao luxo de patrulhar sem ter receio de ouvir os seus queixumes ou ameaças de divórcio. Ela entendia que Jared tinha responsabilidades perante o seu povo e não o pressionava em nada.

"Já disseste ao Jerry que ele vai ter uma irmã ou um irmão?" Perguntei observando Kim escolher um pequeno casaco de lã amarelo para o seu bebé. Kim estava grávida de três meses e tinha decidido que o sexo do bebé seria uma surpresa.

"Sim. Ele ficou entusiasmado. Acho que não vai ter ciúmes."

Quando Seth nasceu eu tinha seis anos, e durante os primeiros meses tivera bastantes ciúmes dele. Tentava de tudo para chamar a atenção dos meus pais que na altura pareciam apenas interessados no novo bebé. Dentro de alguns meses eu também teria de dizer a Harry e a Will que eles iriam ter um irmão ou irmã e esperava que eles não tivessem ciúmes.

"Tu e o Jared já pensaram em nomes?"

"Não chegámos a acordo. Queres sugerir algum nome?"

"Não…Vocês é que vão ser pais…"

"Podes dizer. Não pode ser pior do que as sugestões do Paul."

Eu ri-me. Apesar dos nomes dos filhos de Paul e Rachel não serem totalmente do meu agrado, eu dava graças aos céus por ter sido Rachel a escolher os nomes dos dois rapazes. Se dependesse de Paul, James Ephraim seria Tidus Valentine e Daniel James seria Mário Dante, em honra de personagens de jogos de consolas.

"Se tivesses uma menina que nome lhe davas?" Insistiu Kim.

"Sarah." Respondi sem hesitar. Kim olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Era o nome da mãe do Jacob, certo?"

Eu acenei.

"Isso é realmente amoroso da tua parte. Tu e o Jacob ficam bem juntos apesar do que toda a gente diz. Existem rumores que vocês estão separados."

"Sim, eu sei mas já aguentei pior."

"Num certo ponto eu admiro-vos bastante e tenho alguns ciúmes." Confessou Kim deixando-me espantada.

"A sério? Porquê?"

"Se não fosse a impressão o Jared nunca teria reparado em mim."

"Tenho a certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria apaixonar-se por ti." Tentei confortá-la.

"Não me parece. Andámos na escola, fomos parceiros em trabalhos…o Jared nem sabia que eu existia até imprimir. Posso ser simpática mas não sou bonita como tu e como a Emily, nem enérgica como a Rachel e a Rebecca."

"Ninguém é perfeito Kim. E eu sou a prova viva disso. Durante um tempo toda a gente me odiou, inclusive o Jacob."

"Ainda assim, os rapazes preferem raparigas como tu. O Embry, o Brady, o Collin e o Denis também estavam apaixonados por ti."

"A sério?"

"Nunca reparaste na maneira como te olhavam?"

"O Embry sim…antes de imprimir…os outros nem por isso."

"Às vezes tento pensar em como seria a minha vida se o Jared não tivesse tido a impressão. Provavelmente não estaríamos casados e o Jerry não tinha nascido. Tento pensar em como seria melhor se ele se tivesse apaixonado por mim à moda antiga. Acho que é isso que invejo em vocês os dois. O Jacob apaixonou-se por ti e tu por ele…o destino não vos impôs um ao outro."

Eu entendia o que ela queria dizer porque eu também via a impressão como uma imposição e não como amor verdadeiro. Porém após tantos anos a partilhar as mentes de Jared, Sam, Paul, Embry e Quil, não podia negar os sentimentos puros de devoção e amor que a impressão originara.

"Não me parece que o Jared se importe com o que o destino lhe reservou. Ele aceitou a impressão de imediato e ama-te de verdade. Pelo menos tu sabes que o Jared irá ficar contigo até à morte…enquanto que o Jacob só estará comigo enquanto não imprimir."

"Mas o doutor Cullen não disse que tu e o Jake não vão imprimir?"

"Há essa possibilidade mas o doutor Cullen não pode ter certeza absoluta de nada relativamente a isso."

"De qualquer maneira sempre que vos vejo juntos não posso evitar de ter ciúmes por vocês não terem precisado de um truque de magia para estarem juntos, especialmente depois do que vos aconteceu…Mas estou grata por fazer parte da vida do Jared."

"Óptimo. E quanto aos nomes?" Perguntei desviando o rumo da conversa.

"Não sei…eu gosto de Amber e Jaelle se for uma menina."

"E se for um rapaz?"

"Jonah ou Jesse."

"Parece-me bem."

"Preciso de ir buscar o uniforme novo do Jared." Kim pagou as roupas de bebé e seguimos pelas ruas à procura da loja onde ela encomendara o uniforme do marido. Sam, Jared e Paul eram os novos integrantes da Polícia Florestal de Forks. O facto de conhecerem a zona melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa tinha-lhes dado uma enorme vantagem durante a recruta mas as recomendações que Charlie Swan dera aos seus colegas da Academia também tinham ajudado. Sam ainda não era capitão da divisão de Forks mas em breve isso acabaria por acontecer uma vez que ele demonstrava, todos os dias, ter grandes qualidades para liderar e o actual capitão estava quase a reformar-se.

Enquanto Kim recebia a sua encomenda numa pequena loja de roupa, eu tentava experimentar umas calças novas, relembrando que talvez não valesse a pena comprá-las já que dali a um mês provavelmente não me serviriam.

Foi nesse momento que senti uma cheiro horrível invadir-me. Era sem sombra de dúvidas um vampiro não vegetariano. Saí da loja dizendo a Kim para me esperar ali pois não queria colocá-la em perigo embora o vampiro estivesse bem próximo de nós.

O meu corpo estava a reagir a tal proximidade mas obriguei-me a manter-me calma porque estava numa rua apinhada de pessoas e não queria transformar-me, colocando em risco a vida do meu bebé.

Tentei reconhecer a sanguessuga olhando para as pessoas que estavam na rua. Com certeza eu seria capaz de detectá-lo, mas perguntava-me o que estaria um vampiro a fazer na cidade durante o dia.

Haviam poucos vampiros como os Cullen. Ou seja vampiros habituados a viver entre humanos. Geralmente a maioria dos vampiros eram nómadas e não tinham qualquer interesse nos hábitos humanos, que eram para eles uma fonte de alimentação e nada mais. Carlisle também me dissera que era arriscado demais para um nómada atacar e caçar humanos durante o dia, pelo que era estranho estar um vampiro em Port Angeles àquela hora.

No entanto o tempo estava encoberto. Sem sol, um vampiro podia andar na cidade despercebido. Se não fosse o seu odor eu talvez nem o tivesse detectado. Haviam demasiadas caras pálidas em Port Angeles que podiam ser confundidas com um Frio. Por isso eu não me podia guiar pela minha visão. O melhor seria tentar seguir o seu odor nojento até o encontrar.

A minha única conclusão sobre as razões que levariam um vampiro a estar ali, na cidade, era simples: provavelmente andava às compras, o que talvez indicasse que era uma mulher. A avaliar pelas dezenas de lojas naquela rua movimentada, o vampiro ou vampira podia estar em qualquer uma delas.

Se eu não fosse detectada, poderia apanhar esta sanguessuga facilmente, sem sequer ter de me transformar. Mas eu sabia que assim que me aproximasse o suficiente, ele ou ela seria capaz de prever o perigo que eu representava e iria tentar fugir ou atacar-me.

Eu precisava de reforços porém sem Jacob na Reserva não havia mais nenhum lobo que conseguisse chegar até mim em menos de dez minutos e dez minutos era tempo suficiente para que a sanguessuga fugisse ou causasse estragos. Além disso mesmo que eu telefonasse a Seth, a Embry ou a Quil, não nos poderíamos transformar no meio de uma cidade cheia de testemunhas. Além de que eu teria de arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para não participar na perseguição à sanguessuga.

Seguindo o odor nauseabundo reparei que me aproximava da pequena e recortada marina de Port Angeles, onde várias embarcações de pequeno porte, sobretudo pesqueiras, estavam ancoradas.

Naquela altura era óbvio que já não valia a pena continuar aquela perseguição. A sanguessuga devia agora estar bastante longe. Por experiência própria sabíamos que os vampiros eram tão bons nadadores quanto corredores.

Ao voltar para trás encontrei Kim a andar nervosamente de um lado para o outro junto ao carro. Tinham-se passado menos de dez minutos mas ela já estava a telefonar a Jared.

"Diz-lhe que está tudo bem e que estamos a caminho." Pedi-lhe e ela fez o que mandei.

"Estava preocupada…desapareceste de repente e eu…"

"Não faz mal. Eu compreendo."

"Era um vampiro?"

"Sim."

"Porque não chamaste alguém? O Seth ou o Quil?"

"Era apenas uma sanguessuga e acho que estava apenas de passagem pela cidade."

"Mesmo assim acho que devias ter chamado alguém."

Kim não sabia das razões que me levavam a não querer chamar ninguém. Se eu tivesse chamado a alcateia teria de lhes dizer que estava grávida.

"Estás preocupada com o Jacob?" Perguntou-me Kim quando iniciamos a viagem de regresso a La Push.

"Um pouco…mas o Jacob é o lobo mais forte da alcateia."

"E com o William?"

"Sim…estou preocupada com o Will, mas sei que o Jacob o vai conseguir trazer para casa. Porque é que perguntas?"

"Porque me pareces demasiado tensa."

Talvez Kim tivesse razão. Eu devia tentar relaxar ou o meu segredo seria descoberto mais cedo do que o previsto.

"Leah…Sei que tens razões para estares preocupada mas não deves tentar fazer tudo sozinha só porque o Jake não está aqui. A tua alcateia pode ajudar-te."

"Eu sei."

"E podes falar comigo sempre que quiseres."

"Obrigado Kim, mas por agora estou bem."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Foste promovida a psicóloga? Da última vez que me lembro eras apenas uma enfermeira."

"Só estou a tentar ajudar."

"Eu sei. Obrigado por tentares."

Rimos as duas.

"Será que podes deixar-me em casa da Emily? Ela pediu-me para observar o Levi. Ele está com febre e ela está um pouco preocupada."

"Claro. Mas qual é a preocupação? Deve ser apenas uma gripe, certo?"

"Pode ser outra coisa…Ele apresenta os mesmo sintomas…"

"O Levi é demasiado novo. Só tem dois anos…é impossível."

"Eu também acho, mas a Emily tem medo que ele se transforme. Afinal de contas o Sam foi o primeiro a transformar-se."

"Isso não quer dizer nada."

"Todos fizeram apostas."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Quais são as crianças que se vão transformar primeiro."

"Tens medo que o Jeremiah seja um deles?"

"Um pouco. Mas o Jared explicou-me as consequências de termos filhos, especialmente se fossem rapazes. Quando engravidei sabia perfeitamente que o meu filho irá possivelmente fazer parte da próxima geração de lobos."

"Isso não te assusta?"

"Sim. Mas espero que o Jerry seja um dos últimos a se transformar. Os teus filhos têm muito mais possibilidades de se transformarem mais cedo. Aliás acho que quase toda a gente apostou no Harry e no William."

"Isso quer dizer que preferes ter uma menina?"

"Não estou preocupada com isso. Desde que nasça saudável, mas sim…gostava de ter uma menina. E tu? Tu e o Jake já pensaram em ter mais filhos?"

Fui assolada por um ataque de tosse que me impediu de lhe responder, e ainda bem porque não me apetecia ter de lhe mentir directamente. Felizmente chegámos a casa de Emily e tal como eu já esperava, Sam e Jared estavam à nossa espera.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Jared mesmo antes de Kim sair do carro. Eu sabia que a impressão fazia com que Jared e os outros se preocupassem demasiado com as suas impressões, mas de qualquer modo, a preocupação de Jared parecia genuína com ou sem aquele laço.

"Eu estou óptima. A Leah estava comigo." Disse ela. "Onde deixaste o Jerry?"

"Com a minha mãe."

"Perseguiste uma sanguessuga sozinha?" Perguntou-me Sam.

"Sim, mas a sanguessuga não deu pela minha presença."

"Informaste a tua alcateia?"

"Não tive tempo."

"Precisamos de saber tudo. Vou telefonar aos outros para virem até aqui."

Sam puxou-me lentamente para a sua casa, onde Emily estava a cozinhar. Minutos depois as alcateias estavam reunidas e enquanto Kim observava Levi, contei tudo o que acontecera desde o momento em que sentira o odor da sanguessuga.

Sam e Seth dramatizaram demasiado o facto de eu não ter avisado ninguém. Defendi-me o melhor que pude dizendo que era apenas uma sanguessuga solitária que provavelmente andava apenas por ali a tentar investigar se seria ou não seguro caçar.

"E se a sanguessuga te atacasse?" Insistiu o meu irmão.

"O Seth tem razão. Da próxima vez avisa alguém." Sugeriu Sam.

"Não vai haver uma próxima vez. A sanguessuga foi-se embora e provavelmente não vai voltar."

"Como é que sabes isso?" Questionou Jared.

"Os Cullen disseram-nos que os vampiros nómadas nunca ficam muito tempo no mesmo sítio." Expliquei.

"Nós sabemos isso, mas ainda assim é melhor estarmos atentos." Avisou Sam. "É melhor estarmos prevenidos."

"Se a sanguessuga aparecer espero que o faça durante a minha patrulha. Dou cabo dela num instante." Disse Paul animado.

"Não subestimes o inimigo." A voz séria de Sam fez Paul calar-se.

"Collin, Caleb e Justin, vocês estão de patrulha a partir de agora."

Os três rapazes saíram imediatamente a caminho da floresta.

"Vou falar com o Emmett e depois aviso-te." Anunciou Seth para Sam. "Podemos patrulhar a zona da fronteira."

"Eu não…"

"Tu não precisas de fazer nada." Interrompeu-me Seth. Ele não sabia que isso era exactamente o que eu queria que ele dissesse. "O Harry precisa de ti por agora. Eu, o Quil e o Embry damos conta do assunto. O teu filho é a tua prioridade."

Nisso Seth tinha razão. Os meus_ filhos_ eram a minha prioridade.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nunca pensei que os sintomas da minha gravidez surgissem tão cedo. Eu devia estar de quatro semanas de gestação e já me sentia tonta, o meu humor oscilava várias vezes por dia, sentia-me enjoada a quase toda a hora e às vezes tinha vontade de começar a chorar.

Felizmente ninguém tinha reparado. Seth andava demasiado preocupado em organizar as patrulhas e ia várias vezes por dia a casa dos Cullen para tentar saber novidades de Itália.

Jacob telefonava diariamente mas não haviam grandes progressos a relatar. Aro ainda não tinha concedido uma audiência a Edward e parecia mesmo estar a evitar encontrá-lo. Alice tinha tido algumas visões de William e garantira-me que estava tudo bem. Segundo a vidente, a esposa de Aro, uma vampira chamada Sulpicia, estava entusiasmada com a presença de Will e passava os dias com eles.

Pelos vistos Rosalie e Esme não eram as únicas vampiras no mundo que lamentavam não terem conhecido a felicidade de terem tido um filho. Segundo Carlisle haviam mulheres que depois de terem sido transformadas tinham mesmo tentado transformar crianças para poderem experimentar a maternidade e no fim tinham acabado por ser punidas com a morte pois tornar crianças imortais era proibido.

Felizmente para mim e para William, o seu sangue não era de todo apelativo para as sanguessugas, pelo que era seguro ele estar na companhia de Sulpicia e de outros vampiros. Além disso Edward estava com ele e jamais deixaria algo de mal acontecer ao meu filho.

Harrison começava a ficar impaciente com a ausência de Jacob e do irmão gémeo, mas não era o único. Sempre que ouvia a voz de Jacob ao telefone queria dizer-lhe que ele ia ser pai novamente, mas as palavras nunca deixaram a minha boca porque queria dizer-lhe cara a cara.

Para que Harry não estivesse sozinho eu começara a convidar Ella, Jerry, David, James e Levi para virem brincar com ele. Depois da sua experiência quase traumática, Harry não tinha pesadelos mas recusava ir para a escola sem o irmão por isso todas as tardes Emily trazia Ella a nossa casa para que ela desse a matéria que tinham tratado na escola a Harrison.

Porém naquela tarde, quando abri a porta a Ella, fui agraciada com a presença de Sam e não de Emily como habitual.

"Há novidades de Itália?" Perguntou ele observando a filha subir as escadas em direcção ao quarto dos gémeos onde Harrison estava.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

"Tenho andado a pensar bastante ultimamente…" Confessou ele entrando atrás de mim.

"Em quê?"

"Em ti…"

"Sam…" Avisei. "Não comeces…"

"Não é o que estás a pensar. Estou preocupado."

"Com o quê?"

"Contigo e com o Harrison."

"Não estou a entender."

"Já se passaram três semanas desde que o Jake foi para Itália."

"E depois?"

"Pelo que o Seth me disse, as sanguessugas estão a tentar adiar alguma coisa. Na minha opinião passa-se algo de estranho e acho que o resgate do William vai ser mais complicado do que aquilo que a Alice diz, o que quer dizer que muita coisa pode correr mal."

"Nem te atrevas a sugerir que eles não vão regressar."

"É uma possibilidade." Disse Sam olhando para o chão. "E tu tens de pensar no que vais fazer se isso acontecer."

"Tenho o Seth, a minha mãe e a minha alcateia." Referi tentando a todo o custo não me deixar influenciar pelos pensamentos negativos que Sam originara na minha mente.

"Eles têm as suas vidas. Se isto não tivesse acontecido o teu irmão já teria terminado o estágio…Ouve Leah…não estou a dizer que o Jacob vai morrer, apenas quero ter a certeza que tu e o Harrison estão bem enquanto ele não regressa e quero que saibas que tens opções se isso acontecer."

"Opções?"

"A sanguessuga que perseguiste em Port Angeles tem andado nas nossas terras. O Seth não te disse nada para não te preocupar. A vossa alcateia resume-se a quatro lobos. Não duvido das qualidades de nenhum deles porque confiaria a minha vida ao Embry, ao Quil e ao Seth em qualquer altura mas nenhum deles é alfa e nenhum deles pode proteger-te tão bem quanto eu."

"Há alguma razão para achares que estou em perigo?"

"A sanguessuga não caça nas nossas terras…Vai e vem consoante lhe apetece mas não me parece coincidência o facto de ter ficado por aqui."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que este vampiro anda à procura de alguma coisa. O Seth falou com os Cullen e ninguém entende o que poderá ele querer, mas o que quer que seja está aqui em La Push."

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém há-de conseguir apanhá-lo. O Seth tem estado a fazer um óptimo trabalho como líder da alcateia."

"Não duvido disso mas sentia-me melhor se vocês se juntassem a nós. Como…companheira do alfa, podes escolher ficar connosco. Tenho a certeza que os outros vão seguir-te além disso o Harry precisa de segurança."

"O Harrison não é teu filho Sam."

"Eu sei…"

"Não tens se te sentir responsável pela nossa segurança. Eu tomo conta do Harry enquanto o Jacob não regressa."

"Não podes fazer tudo sozinha Leah…"

"O Seth está aqui. Não te preocupes."

"E quando o Seth não estiver aqui? Quando ele tiver de regressar ao estágio?"

"Não vou voltar a fazer parte da tua alcateia. O Jacob é o meu alfa, o meu marido e o pai dos meus filhos."

Podia acrescentar que em breve eu e Jacob iríamos ter mais um filho mas consegui suster-me.

"Lee-Lee…"

"Não sou a tua Lee-Lee, Sam. Não quero voltar para ti."

"Não me interpretas mal, Leah. Não quero que voltes para mim…pelo menos não dessa maneira. A minha impressão é a Emily e eu respeito-a e amo-a acima de tudo. Ela é a mãe dos meus filhos mas…ainda me preocupo contigo."

"Claro, claro…"

Eu sabia que aquela conversa não nos levaria a lado algum. Sam estava indirectamente a tentar que voltasse a fazer parte da sua alcateia e eu jamais iria aceitar isso.

"Acho que é melhor ires para casa." Avisei voltando-lhe as costas.

"Espera…Leah…" Sam mexeu-se rapidamente e segurou o meu braço suavemente. "Estás quente…" Murmurou.

"Sou um lobo."

"Estás mais quente do que o habitual. Estás bem?"

Aquele era outro sintoma da minha gravidez. Por vezes a minha temperatura subia, outras vezes sentia alguns arrepios de frio.

"Estou óptima Sam." Disse eu soltando-me.

Depois de Sam partir resignado com a minha resposta, na companhia da sua filha, que entretanto deixara Harry ocupado a fazer os trabalhos de casa que a professora mandara, tentei não pensar no que Sam me tinha dito: Jacob podia enfrentar mais perigos do que aqueles que eram esperados, e podia não regressar. O que aconteceria se isso acontecesse de verdade? Eu perderia quase tudo. Jacob podia ser substituído enquanto alfa da alcateia e enquanto legitimo herdeiro do nosso chefe tribal, mas nunca enquanto marido, pai, filho e irmão.

Nessa noite foi difícil adormecer. A única coisa que eu queria era que Jacob e William regressassem. Brevemente eu iria poder ouvir o calmo bater do coração da criança que crescia dentro do meu ventre, mas por agora o som das minhas batidas cardíacas apenas anunciavam o meu mais íntimo desejo: em vez do regular _thump, thump, thump_, eu ouvia: Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

**Fim do** _**Livro 1 – Poder & Fraqueza **_

**Continua no **_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

* * *

><p>Nota: Por lapso não indiquei no início da história que ela será dividida em três livros, pois irá ser narrada por pessoas diferentes. O final do Livro 1 – Poder &amp; Fraqueza <em><strong>não <strong>_indica o fim da história mas sim o final da narração da Leah. O próximo capítulo será narrado pelo Jacob e, como é óbvio, haverá uma alteração de cenário já que ele se encontra em Itália.

Leah C. Black – Olá, suponho que este capítulo responde à tua pergunta principal. E sim, de facto, não é a melhor altura para estar à espera de um filho mas ao que parece o Jake e a Leah nunca conseguem planear nada. Os meus problemas técnicos ainda não foram completamente resolvidos. Estou a tentar recuperar os documentos perdidos mas está a ser complicado, por isso não sei quando vou publicar o próximo capítulo mas em princípio será ou no domingo ou na segunda-feira. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

Karisan


	9. Longe de Casa

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança e Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**9. Longe de Casa**

Entregando o telefone ao recepcionista do hotel onde estava hospedado fui agraciado com um sorriso travesso que me interrogou.

"O senhor Black é um Casanova…Muito inteligente…muito sedutor…" Disse ele num inglês com pronúncia italiana bem vincada.

"Claro, claro…" Sorri de volta sem entender muito bem o que o homem de meia-idade queria dizer. O seu inglês era difícil de perceber e eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que era um Casanova. Nunca tinha estudado italiano na escola. A minha língua materna era o inglês e sabia um pouco do nosso dialecto tribal. Percebia ligeiramente o espanhol mas eram apenas algumas frases soltas de filmes, séries e músicas.

Além disso naquele momento estava mais preocupado com as notícias que Leah me tinha contado. Não bastava andar uma sanguessuga qualquer a sondar as nossas terras sem que ninguém soubesse porquê, como Sam Uley tinha tido a audácia de ir a minha casa propor que a minha mulher e o meu filho integrassem a sua alcateia para estarem melhor protegidos.

Tinham apenas passado três semanas e Sam parecia estar a aproveitar o tempo a assediar a minha mulher em vez de se preocupar com coisas mais sérias. Tinha a certeza que Sam estava desejoso que eu não voltasse mas eu não ia dar-lhe esse prazer. Ia tirar o meu filho dali e regressar a casa o mais depressa possível. Não só porque queria ir acertar contas com Sam, mas também porque estava farto de comida italiana.

Infelizmente isso não dependia somente de mim.

"Jake!" Ouvi a voz de Bella no elevador. "A Alice precisa de falar connosco."

O homem da recepção, Gino ou Lino, não me conseguia lembrar qual o seu nome, fez-me um sinal de apreço com o polegar levantado e sorriu ao olhar para Bella que me esperava, travando a porta do elevador para que não fechasse sem eu estar no interior.

"Grande Casanova, senhor Black." Insistiu ele.

Suspirei de alívio quando me juntei a Bella. Estávamos sozinhos no espaçoso elevador que nos levaria aos pisos superiores do hotel.

"Casanova será alguma comida? Dava-me jeito diversidade, estou a ficar enjoado de brócolos e massa." Queixei-me.

Bella riu-se com vontade.

"Casanova era uma pessoa. Um homem…aliás um mulherengo sedutor que viveu no século XVIII e seduziu dezenas de mulheres ricas com promessas de um amor fabuloso e verdadeiro. Na verdade não passava de um aproveitador…"

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas admirado. Será que eu era parecido fisicamente com aquele homem? Qual seria a razão que levara o recepcionista do hotel a comparar-me a um sedutor barato do século XVIII?

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntei.

"Sim, porquê?"

"O homem da recepção chamou-me Casanova."

Bella riu-se novamente.

"Ele deve pensar que andas com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Não te esqueças que quando fizemos as reservas no hotel dissemos que éramos casados e no entanto passas mais de metade do teu tempo ao telefone com a Leah."

"Oh…pois…tinha-me esquecido."

Embora não fosse verdade, saber que alguém pensava que eu era um marido adúltero não era nada lisonjeador. Pelo contrário fazia-me sentir bastante indignado. Eu jamais seria capaz de enganar Leah.

Há anos atrás, quando eu andava cego de amores por Bella, teria adorado viver esta situação. Estávamos a fingir que éramos casados e partilhávamos um quarto de hotel em Itália. Porém agora isso não me parecia nada relevante. Bella e eu não tínhamos muito em comum, pelo menos agora que ela era uma Cullen. Será que alguém acreditava realmente que duas "pessoas" tão diferentes como nós pudessem estar realmente casadas?

Ela era pálida, de baixa estatura e aparência frágil. Eu era alto, moreno e forte. Bella era inteligente, bem-educada, sofisticada, rica e culta. Eu era apenas um tipo normal, impulsivo e impaciente.

Agora que pensava nisso era fácil deduzir que Bella nunca fora um bom par para mim. Por ela eu sentia apenas amizade e um sentimento de desejo de protecção devido à sua aparência frágil. Leah, pelo contrário, sempre tivera muitas mais características em comum comigo. Ainda era para mim um mistério como é que eu não tinha percebido isso mais cedo.

"Como estão as coisas em La Push?" Questionou ela quando o elevador se abriu no quinto andar.

"Bem."

Na verdade Leah parecera-me um pouco estranha ao telefone mas eu não queria falar com Bella sobre a minha mulher. Elas não eram muito chegadas e eu sabia bem que Bella tinha alguns ciúmes de Leah por ela ter conseguido engravidar, quando deveria ser estéril como as mulheres vampiras.

"Jake…quero que saibas que lamento não te ter dito nada sobre o poder do William. Nunca foi intenção minha mentir-te."

"Eu sei que lamentas Bella…apenas gostava que deixasses de agir desta maneira."

"Que maneira?"

"Continuas a pensar que a Leah não devia estar comigo."

"Eu nunca disse isso." Reclamou Bella mas eu conseguia sentir a sua culpa. Eu sabia que Bella preferia que eu tivesse tido a impressão com uma desconhecida.

"Eu conheço-te Bells. Sei que não suportas a ideia de eu e a Leah estarmos juntos."

"Isso não é verdade. Não é que não goste de vos ver juntos…eu apenas…"

"Não gostas da Leah." Completei por ela.

"Não…eu gosto da Leah e preocupo-me com ela mas…ela é demasiado complicada e…"

"Achas que ela não é a pessoa indicada para mim." Finalizei de novo.

"Jake…" Bella suspirou pesadamente. "Apenas quero que sejas feliz e tenho medo que ela não consiga dar-te aquilo que mereces. Além disso…não gosto de saber que estás preso a ela só porque não tomaram precauções quando...dormiram juntos."

"É isso que achas? Achas que estou com a Leah porque a engravidei?"

"Quero acreditar que não. Quero acreditar que a amas e que és feliz com ela, mas..."

"E sou."

"Mas vocês estão sempre a discutir."

"E depois? Nem todos nós podemos ter uma relação calma e tranquila como tu e Edward. Além disso eu gosto de discutir com a Leah." Afirmei.

"Discutir com ela faz-te feliz?" Perguntou admirada.

Encolhi os ombros.

"Por vezes…" Respondi, relembrando que normalmente depois dos gritos das discussões, acabávamos a gemer na cama, entre os lençóis, suados e ofegantes.

"Não acredito…o amor entre duas pessoas deve ser algo simples e tão fácil como respirar. Deve ser algo como aquilo que sentias por mim."

"Bells…eu mudei…além disso estar com ela foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu até agora. Não me interessa que ela seja complicada. Todos nós temos um passado, eu escolhi esquecer o meu e concentrar-me no presente. É pena que não possas fazer o mesmo."

"Eu também segui em frente Jake." Bella com certeza indentificara a nota de sarcasmo nas minhas palavras.

"Não me parece. Às vezes tenho a sensação que não tens a certeza de teres feito a escolha certa mas espero que saibas que isso já não me interessa. Tu estás com o Edward e eu sou feliz com a Leah."

"Eu sei. Peço desculpa…Acho que já devia ter percebido que a amas realmente e não devia ter acreditado nos rumores…"

"Devias dizer isso também à Leah…"

"Não vou humilhar-me assim tanto Jake. Fico contente por ter a certeza que estás feliz com a tua família mas não vou admitir nada perante a tua mulher…ela é bem capaz de me arrancar a cabeça."

Tive de me rir. O que Bella dizia fazia sentido e era fácil imaginar Leah saltando sobre Bella pronta para lhe arrancar algumas partes do corpo. Apesar de ser impaciente, teimosa e bastante perigosa, Leah era a mulher mais sexy do mundo quando estava zangada e depois de três semanas sem estar com ela eu estava a morrer de saudades dela.

A minha boa disposição, recentemente adquirida, acabou por desaparecer assim que entrámos no quarto. Alice estava possessa e tive de me desviar para não levar com uma almofada em cheio no rosto.

"Querida tens de te acalmar ou teremos de pagar os estragos." Avisou Jasper usando os seus poderes na esposa.

"Odeio os Volturi!" Gritou ela. "E odeio este poder estúpido!"

"Pelos vistos está tudo na mesma." Suspirei resignado pela falta de novidades.

"Na verdade, o Aro vai receber o Edward amanhã." Anunciou Jasper abraçando Alice por uns instantes.

"Isso é óptimo." Finalmente o ancião sanguessuga ia falar com o violador de mentes. "E quando é que ele vai deixar o Edward e o Will voltarem para casa?"

"Esse é o problema…ele não vai deixá-los sair daqui tão depressa." Disse Alice com algum pesar. "As coisas mudaram."

"O que é que mudou?" Insisti. As novidades não eram boas e não me agradava passar mais tempo ali. Só queria ter o meu filho de volta e ir para casa. Especialmente agora que sabia que Sam andava a rondar Leah que nem um abutre.

"Agora já sei porque é que o Aro estava a tentar ganhar tempo. Estava à espera que a Jane chegasse."

"A gémea psicótica?"

Com Bella ali não precisávamos de nos preocupar com os gémeos do Inferno.

"Sim. O Aro tem estado sozinho todo este tempo. A sua vulnerabilidade podia-nos ter sido útil se eu tivesse descoberto isto antes. Não sei porquê mas assim que soube que o Edward vinha para Volterra o Aro mandou chamar a Jane."

"E onde é que ela estava?" Perguntei.

"Não sei." Suspirou Alice meio zangada.

"O que vai acontecer amanhã quando o Aro falar com o Edward?" Perguntou Bella.

"O Aro vai pedir informações sobre o William e o Edward terá de dizer a verdade. Quando ainda estavam no Monte Sima, o Will cortou-se nuns arbustos e o Demetri concluiu que ele não é uma criança humana normal." Explicou Alice.

"Ele percebeu isso através do odor do sangue do Will?" Questionei.

Alice acenou afirmativamente.

"Mas o William ainda não é um lobo."

"Mas é filho de dois." Frisou a vidente. "Isso é o suficiente."

"O Aro vai ameaçar o Edward?" Bella parecia nervosa.

"Não. As minhas visões mostraram o Aro calmo e tranquilo. Ele vai deixar o Edward contar o que aconteceu e vai acreditar que nenhum de nós tinha a intenção de tornar o William num vampiro."

Suspirei de alívio.

"E qual vai ser o problema?" Eu estava bastante impaciente.

"Ainda não sei mas o Edward vai telefonar-nos amanhã depois de falar com o Aro. Se eu não tiver mais visões até lá, só depois de falarmos com o meu irmão saberemos o que se passa."

"Era por isso que estavas a atirar almofadas?" Inquiri.

"Não." Alice esboçou um pequeno sorriso que logo se transformou numa careta de frustração.

"Na última visão que tive descobri que o Aro também não está em Volterra. Ele quis tomar precauções para que o Edward não possa ler a sua mente antes de ter a Jane junto dele."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que podíamos ter resgatado o Edward e o Will sem que ninguém soubesse. Agora já é tarde demais porque o Aro e a Jane estarão aqui amanhã bem cedo."

"A que horas vão eles chegar?"

"Não sei."

"Raios Alice!" Queixei-me. "Pensei que conseguias ver o futuro!"

"Eu sei disso Jacob mas não apareceu nenhum relógio na minha visão para me indicar as horas." Replicou ela colocando as mãos na cintura. Jasper colocou-se junto dela.

"Porque queres saber as horas a que o Aro e a Jane estarão aqui?" Questionou Bella.

"Não estás a pensar em ir até lá pois não?" Jasper olhou para mim com desconfiança.

Eu não respondi. Na verdade era exactamente isso que eu pretendia fazer. Volterra estava vulnerável. Nenhum dos anciãos estava lá e isso queria dizer que eu tinha uma boa hipótese de retirar o meu filho do ninho dos vampiros sem eles darem por isso.

Naquele momento Carlisle chegou. Ele tinha estado fora, tentando contactar antigos conhecidos que pudessem informá-lo sobre a situação que se vivia actualmente em Volterra uma vez que era óbvio que Aro estava a esconder algo muito importante.

"Descobriste alguma coisa útil?" Perguntou Bella.

"Sim." Carlisle colocou alguns papéis em cima da pequena mesa à sua direita, que eram sobretudo mapas e sorriu. "Sei onde o Aro está."

Ficámos em silêncio, prontos para ouvir o que o doutor tinha para nos contar.

"Ele está em S. Gimignano, uma pequena povoação aqui perto. O palácio subterrâneo na praça de S. Marcus não é a única moradia que eles podem habitar. Antes de se estabelecerem aqui, o pequeno castelo de S. Gimignano era a sua principal e mais famosa morada. Os Volturi têm muitas propriedades aqui em Itália." Explicou Carlisle como se estivesse a dar-nos aulas de História.

"Se o Aro está em S. Gimignano, quem é que ficou no comando aqui em Volterra?" Questionou Bella.

"A Sulpicia. Não é comum as esposas ficarem no comando mas quando é necessário pode acontecer e a Sulpicia foi em tempos uma das mais poderosas vampiras dos Volturi."

"Ela tem algum poder?" Perguntei.

"Não."

"Óptimo. Isso quer dizer que não temos que nos preocupar com ela."

"E quanto ao Marcus e ao Caius? Descobriste onde estão?" Perguntou Jasper.

"O meu contacto disse que eles estão em missão."

"Missão?" Perguntámos ao mesmo tempo.

"Dois anciãos em missão? Isso parece-me pouco provável." Disse Alice.

"Pode acontecer se o assunto for de grande importância, ainda que eles tenham guardas suficientes para tomar conta dessas situações." Referiu Carlisle.

"E sabes qual é o assunto que os preocupa assim tanto que tenham mandado dois anciãos em missão deixando o Aro sozinho?" Inquiriu Jasper.

"Extermínio em massa." Anunciou o doutor.

"Extermínio? Mas pensei que eles eram do género discreto. Porque é que de repente começaram a matar pessoas?" Perguntou Bella indignada.

"Não estou a falar de exterminar pessoas. Na verdade a população humana é importante para os Volturi uma vez que consistem na base da sua alimentação. Eles não ganhariam nada em exterminá-los."

Senti calafrios quando Carlisle se referiu a humanos como se fossem gado, mas ele não tinha culpa dos Volturi serem vampiros sedentos de sangue humano.

"O Caius e o Marcus foram exterminar lobisomens." Concluiu Carlisle.

"Pensei que estavam extintos." Disse Jasper.

"Sim…Eu também. Porém há alguns meses atrás os Volturi capturaram um vampiro que estava a criar recém-nascidos numa povoação isolada na Índia. Esse vampiro foi trazido a Volterra e interrogado. Ao ler a sua mente o Aro descobriu que ele tinha encontrado provas da existência de lobisomens. Preocupado, o Caius decidiu agir de imediato."

"E levaram a Jane e o Alec, certo?" Perguntou Alice.

"Sim. Desta vez levaram um grupo poderoso que também incluía o Afton, a Renata e o Felix."

"Metade da guarda especial dos Volturi está fora do país." Concluiu Jasper. "Se o Edward tivesse descoberto isso podia ter feito alguma coisa."

"Ele não podia ter lido isso na mente da Sulpicia?" Questionei.

"A Sulpicia não deve saber de nada. O Aro saiu de Volterra assim que o Edward chegou porque não quis arriscar que ele lesse na sua mente a vulnerabilidade dos Volturi naquele preciso momento." Disse Alice.

"As esposas são apenas convocadas para presidir aos julgamentos mais importantes. De resto elas nem sequer passam muito tempo com os seus maridos." Anunciou Carlisle.

"Mas pensei que eles estavam sempre juntos. Quando um vampiro encontra o seu parceiro é suposto ficarem juntos para sempre, certo?"

"Isso depende dos nossos valores, Bella." Explicou Alice. "E os Volturi não se regem pelos valores das relações afectivas humanas como nós."

"Depois de tantos séculos juntos, alguns vampiros sentem a necessidade de experimentar outras coisas e a monogamia acaba por ser um dos primeiros hábitos que abandonam." Referiu Carlisle.

"Mas tu tens mais de trezentos anos e estás casado com a Esme há muito tempo e nunca a traíste…" Balbuciou Bella.

"Eu acredito em coisas diferentes dos Volturi e respeito a Esme. Amo-a demasiado para me cansar de estar com ela." O sorriso de Carlisle transparecia sinceridade.

"Então eles têm uma relação…aberta?" Inquiriu Bella com uma careta.

"Exacto. Têm liberdade para estarem com quem quiserem desde que continuem a cumprir as regras da nossa sociedade."

"Isso é doentio." Declarou Bella.

"O que sabes sobre as sanguessugas que ficaram aqui?" Perguntei.

"O Demetri é o único que pode constituir uma ameaça para nós. Além do poder de conseguir localizar quem ele quiser, é completamente fiel às causas do Aro. A Chelsea também pode ser perigosa mas como temos o Jasper penso que não teremos grandes problemas. O Corin não é assim tão poderoso pois o seu poder consiste apenas em apagar rastos. Penso que ele fazia parte do grupo do Demetri, daí não conseguirmos encontrar pistas para segui-los. Depois há ainda o Santiago que não tem poderes mas é tão forte quanto o Emmett e a Heidi."

"Sei que achas que devemos arriscar e ir resgatar o Edward e o Will antes da chegada da Jane e do Aro mas…se o fizermos só iremos complicar mais a nossa situação. Eles pensarão que estamos a esconder alguma coisa." Avisou Alice.

"Devemos esperar que o Edward nos contacte. Depois disso veremos…" Sugeriu Bella.

"Infelizmente temos de jogar pelas regras deles." Insistiu Jasper.

"Claro, claro…" Murmurei abrindo a porta.

"Onde vais?" Perguntou Bella.

"Jantar."

"Queres companhia?" Ofereceu.

"Desde quando é que tu comes comida humana?" Perguntei com sarcasmo e ela rolou os olhos com impaciência.

"A Leah tem sido uma má influência em ti." Queixou-se.

Eu sorri orgulhoso e saí do quarto. Era tão difícil estar longe de casa.

* * *

><p>JuuTeixeira Cullen - Neste livro 2 vai haver muito do "mongodef" do Edward Cullen mas também muito do maravilhoso Jacob Black. Espero que mates as saudades. Bjos<p> 


	10. Ataque Secreto

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**10. Ataque Secreto**

Bella e os restantes Cullen só podiam sair do hotel depois do pôr-do-sol, altura em que aproveitavam a escuridão para caçar ou para investigar em redor do Palácio do Prior, cujos pisos subterrâneos albergavam os Volturi. À excepção de Bella, todos os outros Cullen eram experientes em vigias nocturnas. Jasper tinha mesmo sido soldado tanto enquanto humano quanto nos seus primeiros anos de vampiro, pelo que eu sabia que eles tinham tudo controlado.

Como Alice queria investigar melhor o que se passava na gruta dos vampiros, eu sabia que eles iriam estar fora durante algumas horas, até porque antes de irem espiar, eles tinham decidido ir à floresta caçar.

Bella tinha-me aconselhado a descansar e a dormir algumas horas. Não havia muito mais para fazer já que tínhamos de esperar que o violador de mentes nos contactasse. Eu sabia perfeitamente que estando em Volterra estava em desvantagem, mas não podia desperdiçar a minha única hipótese de tirar o meu filho dali só porque me tinham ordenado que ficasse quieto.

O meu plano consistia apenas em deslocar-me até ao Palácio do Prior, encontrar uma entrada para os subterrâneos e resgatar o meu filho. Os detalhes do plano seriam revistos à medida que fosse avançando e haveria sempre a possibilidade de improvisar. Esse facto dava-lhe um aspecto de plano suicida e eu estava plenamente consciente disso mas durante toda a minha vida eu nunca conseguira seguir um plano até ao fim e não seria agora que iria começar a fazê-lo.

Não estava com medo. A vida do meu filho era demasiado importante para que eu me deixasse levar por esse tipo de negatividade. Eu devia ser um exemplo, e na verdade, estava bastante orgulhoso deles. Harrison sobrevivera sozinho durante um par de dias no Alasca, e William parecia estar a reagir bem apesar de estar tão longe de casa e da família.

Porém, o perigo de enfrentar os italianos sozinho fazia com que as hipóteses de não regressar fossem elevadas e por essa razão decidi voltar a telefonar a Leah. Queria ouvir a sua voz antes de me lançar no meu plano suicida.

Fui até à recepção e pedi o telefone. As chamadas do telefone fixo eram mais baratas do que do telemóvel, mas ao mesmo tempo eram menos privadas porque Lino ou Gino, estaria presente a ouvir a conversa.

_Residência dos Black, quem fala? _

A pergunta de Harrison fez-me sorrir.

"Olá campeão, como estás?"

_Olá papá. Estou bem. Estava a brincar às escondidas com o James._

"Tens tomado conta da tua mãe como te pedi?"

_Claro que sim. Eu agora sou o homem da casa._

"Podes ter a certeza que és. Onde está a tua mãe?" Uma pontada de ciúmes percorreu o meu corpo ao pensar que Leah podia estar com Sam. "O Sam está aí? E o Seth?"

_Não. O tio Seth saiu e a mãe está na casa de banho a…_

_Vai brincar com o James, Harry. Eu falo com o pai._

_Adeus papá…a mãe quer falar contigo._

_Adeus Harry, porta-te bem._

_Está bem._

A voz de Leah surgiu então no outro lado da linha.

_Passa-se alguma coisa? Porque é que estás a telefonar outra vez?_

Notei algum cansaço na sua voz mas a sua preocupação por mim e por William era mais notória.

"Não aconteceu nada. Os Cullen foram caçar…e tive saudades de ouvir a tua voz."

_Mentiroso. Telefonaste esta manhã._

"Não estou a mentir. Tenho saudades tuas…"

_Jacob, conheço-te bem demais para saber que não ligaste só porque te sentes aborrecido por estares sozinho e por teres saudades minhas._

Ela continuava perceptiva como sempre.

_Tu e a Bella discutiram?_

"Não. Está tudo bem. O Sam tem ido aí?"

_Não acredito que estás a ligar por causa do Sam! Jacob Black quantas vezes tenho de te dizer que não vou voltar para a alcateia do Sam? Não quero ter nada a ver com ele por isso podes parar com os ciúmes._

"Não estou com ciúmes!"

_Claro, claro…_

"Tens a certeza que ele não te anda a incomodar?"

Quase podia ver Leah rolar os olhos de impaciência, mas a verdade é que ela me parecia um pouco estranha e eu queria saber porquê.

_Eu sei tomar conta de mim. Devias saber isso._

"Mas pareces cansada. Tens dormido?"

Leah não respondeu imediatamente.

_Está tudo bem. Quando chegares tenho uma coisa para te dizer._

"Sobre o Sam?"

_Pára de falar no Sam e concentra-te em trazer o nosso filho para casa._

"Vou dar o meu melhor." Ficámos em silêncio durante uns segundos. "Leah?"

_Sim?_

"Quero que saibas que te amo. Se alguma coisa me acontecer quero que saibas que pensei em ti até ao fim."

_Que conversa é essa?_

"Não é nada. Tenho de ir. Amo-te."

_Jacob? O que é que se passa?_

"Ligo-te mais tarde, está bem? Amo-te muito."

Desliguei o telefone e apressei-me a sair do hotel. Estava confiante de que iria recuperar o meu filho e regressar para os braços de Leah brevemente.

Sabia que o meu odor iria chamar a atenção dos vampiros, por isso decidi que precisava de camuflagem e a única maneira de o fazer era entrar nos túneis dos esgotos da cidade. Era nojento e asqueroso mas o pensamento de reencontrar William era mais forte.

Os túneis escuros e imundos teriam intimidado qualquer pessoa que neles entrasse mas eu conseguia ver perfeitamente na escuridão, por isso retirei um dos mapas de Carlisle do bolso e tentei lê-lo. À medida que ia descendo o túnel com água castanho-escura até aos joelhos, o cheiro dos vampiros não-vegetarianos que habitavam nos subterrâneos ia-se intensificando.

Por duas vezes fui obrigado a parar e concentrar-me para não vomitar. Não devia ter comido nada, mas agora era tarde demais.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois de ter começado a andar nos túneis fui obrigado a admitir que estava perdido. Isso nunca me tinha acontecido antes. Primeiro eu era um lobo e estava habituado a orientar-me em grandes espaços abertos e por vezes totalmente desconhecidos. Segundo, eu sempre tinha tido um excelente sentido de orientação desde bebé. Começara a andar aos oito meses de idade, sem me desequilibrar ou cair; com um ano apenas já sabia descer as escadas sozinho e ir procurar o meu pai à garagem; com dois anos sabia exactamente onde me esconder das minhas irmãs mais velhas.

Começara a acampar aos cinco anos com Embry e Quil, e era sempre eu que ficava no comando porque conhecia a floresta como a palma das minhas mãos. Por isso o facto de estar perdido era para mim uma novidade.

Será que era assim tão difícil andar nos esgotos e descobrir um túnel que me levasse a um palácio subterrâneo infestado de sanguessugas? Nem queria acreditar que ia desperdiçar a minha única oportunidade de salvar o meu filho por me ter perdido nos esgotos.

Além disso iria ser a anedota do ano se tivesse de telefonar a Bella para lhe dizer que estava perdido. Mais do que uma piada, sem graça nenhuma, seria uma humilhação.

Parei por uns instantes para me tentar orientar. Não havia maneira de saber se já passara por ali ou não. Sabia apenas que os vampiros italianos não estavam muito longe pois conseguia sentir o seu odor mesclado com a imundice dos esgotos.

E foi então que percebi o que tinha de fazer. Não precisava de um mapa para me orientar, aliás era o mapa que me estava a atrasar e confundir. Eu sempre me guiara por instintos e não por papéis e mapas. Só precisava de encontrar o odor do meu filho ou o som dos seus batimentos cardíacos e segui-los. Não seria com certeza difícil de ouvir o seu coração uma vez que ele era a única pessoa viva nos subterrâneos.

Inalei profundamente e por fim encontrei o que procurava. Haviam demasiados odores nos túneis mas eu seria capaz de encontrar o do meu filho em qualquer circunstância. Seguindo o meu instinto consegui encontrar o caminho certo até ser impedido de continuar por barras de aço negras.

Do outro lado havia um corredor de pedra iluminado, o que indicava a presença de alguém ou alguma coisa, neste caso vampiros. Rezando para que as sanguessugas italianas não andassem por ali perto, agarrei numa das barras de aço e puxei, arrancando-a com facilidade. Alguns fragmentos de pedra soltaram-se das extremidades e repeti a manobra mais três vezes até conseguir passar por entre a passagem que fizera depois de arrancar as barras.

O corredor onde me encontrava agora, além de iluminado e sem qualquer sujidade, era longo e estendia-se em duas direcções opostas, uma para norte e outra para sul. A corrente de ar permitiu que os meus pulmões pudessem descansar do ar carregado de cheiros nauseabundos que, infelizmente me iriam acompanhar dado que as minhas calças estavam molhadas pelas águas dos esgotos por onde tinha caminhado.

Decidi seguir para norte, seguindo o odor do meu filho. Passei por algumas portas e em breves momentos tentei imaginar o que se passaria atrás delas. Bella tinha-me contado diversas vezes sobre a sua horrível experiência em Volterra. Ela confessara ter tido pesadelos durante várias semanas ao relembrar que os Volturi costumavam raptar grupos de turistas para se alimentarem deles.

O meu corpo tremeu de raiva ao pensar nisso e pensei que talvez fosse melhor se eu dedicasse alguns dos meus esforços a eliminar o máximo de sanguessugas que encontrasse pelo caminho. Porém, a vida de William estava em jogo e por isso eu tinha de me controlar.

Cheguei finalmente a uma entrada ampla onde haviam escadas que subiam em espiral. Segundo o meu olfacto, William estava num andar superior pelo que a minha única hipótese era subir. Quando ia colocar o pé no primeiro degrau ouvi vozes e senti o odor de duas sanguessugas que desciam as escadas na minha direcção.

Medi as minhas opções. Ou subia ao seu encontro e despedaçava-as correndo assim o risco de ser encontrado e capturado, ou tentava esconder-me. Pensando na vida do meu filho, acabei por me decidir pela segunda opção. O problema era que só tinha um sítio para onde fugir: pelo túnel de onde viera e não sabia se conseguiria escapar antes que me vissem.

Tentei abrir algumas das portas no corredor mas nenhuma delas se abriu e as vozes estavam cada vez mais próximas de mim. Decidi então que se me encontrassem, eu não teria outra opção senão transformar-me ali mesmo. Talvez isso fizesse com que Edward notasse a minha presença e pudesse ajudar-me.

Antes que os vampiros pudessem avistar-me senti o odor de uma terceira sanguessuga e de repente ouvi o início de uma discussão no piso superior. Os vampiros que vinham na minha direcção inverteram a sua marcha e voltaram a subir as escadas para ver o que se passava. O que quer que fosse tinha evitado que eu fosse apanhado mas eu não podia ficar ali para descobrir o que fora.

Naquela altura o andar de cima deveria estar apinhado de guardas, o que tornara impossível a continuação do meu plano de atacar secretamente o esconderijo dos Volturi. Decidi que o melhor a fazer era voltar para trás e regressar ao hotel. Não tinha grande vontade de morrer às mãos das sanguessugas italianas, além disso prometera a Leah que regressaria são e salvo a La Push com William.

Ignorando a minha vontade de continuar e ir ao encontro do meu filho, regressei ao túnel que me levaria de novo aos esgotos. Quando passei pela abertura que eu mesmo fizera, um par de mãos agarrou-me os ombros.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" Questionou Carlisle.

"Nada." Menti.

"Podias ter sido apanhado."

"Eu sei mas…não podia ficar no hotel sem fazer nada."

"Não devias ter vindo até aqui."

Ouvimos algumas vozes através do eco dos túneis e decidimos regressar.

"Vamos embora. Falaremos melhor no hotel mas aviso-te que a Bella não vai ficar nada satisfeita."

O doutor tinha razão. Quando entrámos no quarto Bella estava a andar de um lado para o outro como uma leoa enjaulada e parecia furiosa.

"Tens noção do que podia ter acontecido?" Questionou Alice de repente. Olhei para a pequena vidente admirado pois estava à espera daquele discurso vindo de Bella e não de Alice. "És um grande idiota. Eu disse que o Edward irá telefonar em breve…porque é que não ficaste quieto como te ordenámos?"

"Não sou o vosso cão de guarda e não aconteceu nada." Retorqui.

Alice parecia cada vez mais furiosa e Jasper não se mexia, o que queria dizer que não fazia intenções de controlar a mulher.

"Mas podia ter acontecido. Podias ter sido capturado e aí os nossos planos estariam arruinados."

"Deixa de ser dramática. Só fiz o que qualquer pai faria para salvar o seu filho."

"Não estamos em La Push, Jake. Aqui tens de fazer o que mandamos. Para o bem de todos." Avisou Bella.

"Só quero tirar o meu filho daquelas masmorras. Quero ir para casa e vocês passam os dias aqui sentados à espera de um telefonema que pode nem acontecer."

"As minhas visões estão sempre certas por isso deixa de ser um idiota chapado e começa a agir como um adulto, entendido?" Alice olhou para mim furiosamente antes de dar meia volta e sair do quarto. Jasper seguiu-a.

"Colocaste-nos a todos em risco ao ir sozinho atacar os Volturi. Espero que não o faças de novo. E vai tomar um banho…cheiras mal." Bella saiu também deixando-me a sós com o doutor.

"Sabes…nós também estamos preocupados com a segurança do William." Disse ele.

Eu não consegui olhá-lo nos olhos. Sabia perfeitamente que eles estavam ali porque se preocupavam com o meu filho. Se o plano deles resultasse e conseguíssemos recuperar William sem incidentes eu teria de lhes agradecer eternamente.

"Eu sei, mas eu sou o pai dele…"

"Podes não acreditar mas sei como te sentes. Apesar de não ter filhos biológicos como tu e a Leah, aquilo que sinto pelo Edward, pela Alice, pela Bella, pela Rose, pelo Emmett e pelo Jasper não difere muito do que tu sentes pelo Harry e pelo William. Para todos os efeitos eles são meus filhos e amo-os a todos. E entristece-me saber que daqui a uns tempos iremos estar separados porque eles terão de vir viver com os Volturi contra a sua vontade."

"Mas foram eles que decidiram assim e…sem querer faltar-te ao respeito, os teus filhos são imortais e poderosos. Os meus são apenas crianças indefesas."

"Isso não quer dizer que não me tenha sentido impotente quando eles tiveram de aceitar o acordo do Aro. Não pude fazer nada para o evitar…"

"Lamento."

"Eu também."

"Não posso viver sem o William." Disse eu depois de um longo silêncio. "Foi difícil habituar-me à ideia de ser pai…pelo menos no início quando me mudei para a casa da Leah, mas depois acabei por me aperceber que não havia mais nada que eu quisesse realmente fazer na minha vida que não fosse tomar conta do Harry e do Will, protegê-los e amá-los…neste momento não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem a Leah e sem os nossos rapazes."

"Compreendo perfeitamente. Prometo que vai tudo correr bem. Além disso enquanto o Edward estiver perto do Will, não há nada a temer. Confia nele."

Pegando em algumas roupas lavadas fui para a casa de banho onde me acalmei, tomando um duche frio. Alice e Bella tinham razão, se eu fosse apanhado as coisas poderiam correr bastante mal para todos nós. Porém eu não me sentia totalmente arrependido. Estava habituado a ser corajoso, a enfrentar os problemas de frente. Não era a minha natureza virar a cara a uma luta e como pai era minha responsabilidade tentar resgatar o meu filho, com ou sem ajuda.

Não me agradava depender dos Cullen para o fazer e não me agradava ficar sentado o dia todo à espera que Alice tivesse visões ou que Edward telefonasse. Queria agir porque William era sangue do meu sangue e eu prometera a Leah que faria tudo para o levar para casa.

Quando finalmente regressei ao quarto Carlisle estava sentado no pequeno sofá, vendo um canal italiano onde passavam as notícias locais. Carlisle já tivera oportunidade de demonstrar que dominava várias línguas estrangeiras e o italiano era uma delas.

"O que vai acontecer quando o Edward telefonar?" Perguntei.

"Não sei bem…mas partindo do princípio que o fará com a permissão dos Volturi, isso quer dizer que o Aro vai acreditar no Edward e provavelmente vai deixá-los ir embora."

"E se ele descobrir que o Will tem um poder?"

"Aí as coisas vão complicar-se."

"O poder do Will é assim tão importante?"

"Para o Aro todos os poderes são importantes. Claro que existem uns mais interessantes do que outros."

"Como assim?"

"Para o Aro existem quatro tipo de poderes, ele costuma dividi-los por níveis. O nível A é o nível dos avançados, ou seja os poderes de ataque como os do Alec e da Jane. São esses os poderes que o Aro mais aprecia depois dos de nível S, ou seja o nível Especial. Só existe um poder de nível Especial que é o da Alice. Depois temos o nível M, o nível dos poderes médios, que por seu lado se dividem em duas categorias. A primeira categoria diz respeito à quase totalidade de poderes que existem entre eles, são poderes que lhes servem em importantes ocasiões, e os de segunda categoria dizem respeito a poderes úteis mas que não servem os propósitos dos Volturi em caso de batalha. O nível do poder do William é o M de primeira categoria mas bem treinado, pode facilmente ascender ao nível A. Por fim temos o nível D ou de defesa, como os poderes da Renata e da Bella."

"Como é que é possível o William ter um poder?"

"Não sei como explicar isso sem fazer alguns testes mas acredito que os teus filhos são únicos em muitos aspectos. Não ficaria surpreendido se o Harry também tivesse um poder."

"Como se já não fosse suficiente terem o gene que os fará transformar em lobos gigantes…" Recordei com tristeza. Nunca desejara aquele tipo de vida para os meus filhos.

"Este poder pode ser temporário. Pode desaparecer quando ele se transformar em lobo mas também pode intensificar-se nessa altura. No entanto isso não quer dizer que ele não possa ter uma vida normal."

"Pois…tenta dizer isso à Leah."

Nesse momento o telemóvel de Bella que estava em cima da mesa tocou. Alice, Jasper e Bella entraram de rompante no quarto como se estivessem do outro lado da porta todo este tempo.

"É o Edward." Anunciou Alice pegando no aparelho roxo. "Agora é contigo Bella."

* * *

><p>Próximo Update: 13 de Agosto (sábado)<p>

Leah C. Black - Olá. Compreendo perfeitamente o que sentes em ralação à Bella e ao Sam, mas a verdade é que eu acho normal eles agirem assim. A Bella sempre foi bastante egoísta (na minha opinião). Egoísta o suficiente para achar que o Jake não está com quem deveria estar. Para a Bella não se trata de amar o Jacob porque ela escolheu o Edward e sabe perfeitamente que sempre amou o vampiro "lerdo". Mas sente-se culpada por ter rejeitado o Jacob e gostava que ele fosse feliz. O problema é que vai demorar muito tempo até entender que ele já é feliz. Ela não tem esperanças que eles se divorciem, apenas acha que se isso acontecesse seria bom porque libertaria o Jake das suas obrigações como marido.

Quanto ao Sam, os sentimentos dele são idênticos aos da Bella, se bem que no caso dele parece-me ser pior porque ele culpa-se por não ter lutado contra a impressão e por ter desistido da Leah tão facilmente. Ele ama a Emily, disso não duvido, e ama a Ella e o Levi, mas nunca será capaz de esquecer a Leah a cem por cento. Além disso o facto da Leah ter casado e engravidado de outro lobo (não-imprimido) foi um grande golpe no seu ego. Acho que eu me sentiria bastante frustrado se fosse o Sam.

Os próximos oito capítulos serão todos narrados pelo Jacob, espero que gostes. Só em capítulos mais à frente é que o Jake vai descobrir que vai ser pai de novo. Ainda falta um pouco. A Leah irá a Volterra mas não será para lutar, porém talvez os Volturi façam uma visita surpresa aos Cullen e à alcateia mais para o fim da história.

P.S.: Sim, gosto de animes. Muito. Desde muito pequena que acompanho animes (embora fossem poucos os que passavam na TV portuguesa nessa altura). O gosto pelos animes levou-me a aprender Japonês (fiz cinco níveis e de momento parei por causa das aulas na faculdade serem de noite, mas pretendo retomar), também escrevi um argumento para uma manga que não chegou a ser publicada porque a editora faliu mas chegou a ser desenhada por uma artista da Universidade de Artes de Coimbra. Vou a algumas convenções de cosplay em Lisboa, quando posso. Por isso sim, gosto bastante de animes. São muitos os animes que já vi e poucos os que não gostei. Posso dizer-te que o que mais gostei foi Rurouni Kenshin (mas também sou fã incondicional de Dragon Ball), e o que menos gostei foi Basilisk. Pergunta o que quiseres, eu respondo no próximo update.

Beijinhos

Karisan


	11. Convite

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**11. Convite**

Bella atendeu o telefone com um ar confiante e uma voz segura. Muito diferente da Bella de há alguns anos atrás. Era óbvio que Alice a tinha instruído quanto ao que dizer e perguntar.

"Edward. Estás bem amor? Onde estás? E o William, está bem?"

_Calma querida…está tudo bem. Eu e o Will estamos em segurança._

Eu não diria que estavam seguros mas não era a melhor altura para discutir expressões de semântica com Edward.

"Estás em Volterra, não estás?"

_Sim, estamos com os Volturi._

Bella era uma boa actriz actualmente. Se eu não soubesse diria que ela não sabia nada do que se estava a passar.

"O Aro tinha prometido que só iríamos para Itália daqui a uns anos." Queixou-se Bella.

_O Demetri pensou que eu ia transformar o William e decidiu trazer-nos à presença do Aro, mas já está tudo bem e ele já se lamentou pelo sucedido._

"Lamentou? Isso não adianta de nada, Edward. O que vou dizer à Leah quando ela perguntar pelo filho? Como vou explicar que o filho dela está em Itália quando devia estar a passar férias connosco?"

Mais uma representação destas e Bella receberia o Óscar.

_Diz-lhe que queríamos dar um presente de aniversário especial ao Will._

"Ela não vai acreditar. Sabes perfeitamente como é a Leah."

_Ouve Bella, tenho uma coisa para te dizer…eu e o William vamos ficar mais uns tempos aqui._

"Porquê?"

_Porque o Aro só nos deixa ir quando o Carlisle, a Alice, tu e o Jasper nos vierem buscar._

"Porque é que ele não te deixa sair daí com o Will? Se sabe que não fizemos nada de mal e que não temos nada a esconder, porque é que não podes regressar já com o William?"

_Ele quer falar-vos._

"Eles estão a tratar bem do William?"

_Sim. Ele está óptimo. A Sulpicia tem sido uma anfitriã excelente e gosta bastante de brincar com ele._

"Vou falar com os outros e estaremos aí em breve. Prometo."

_Está bem. Estarei à espera._

"Amo-te Edward."

_Eu também te amo Bella._

Quando Bella desligou a chamada expirei deixando sair todo o ar dos meus pulmões que tinha estado a suster.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Perguntei.

Alice sentou-se no sofá, vendo o nascer do sol. Eu sabia que ela esperava ter mais visões que nos ajudassem a decidir como agir. O telefonema de Edward fora demasiado vago.

"O Aro convidou-nos para a sua residência…não podemos recusar. Isso é óbvio." Disse Carlisle. "Nunca se deve recusar um convite do Aro."

"Desta vez ficas aqui. Nós tomamos conta da situação e traremos o Will." Avisou Bella.

"Eu sou o pai dele." Eu detestava ficar de fora à espera. Queria participar no plano e queria sobretudo, que o meu filho soubesse que eu estava ali.

"Nós sabemos disso, Jake." Suspirou Bella com impaciência.

"Todos nós sabemos que és o Pai do Ano, mas desta vez vais ter de confiar em nós." Disse Alice.

"Acho que se passa algo…" Declarou Jasper com alguma hesitação.

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Não sei mas acho que o Aro quer algo de nós caso contrário não teria exigido a nossa presença e teria deixado o Edward ir-se embora de imediato."

"O que poderá ele querer de nós?" Inquiriu Bella.

"Talvez queira acelerar a nossa vinda para Volterra." Sugeriu Jasper.

Saber que os Volturi poderiam exigir que Bella, Jasper, Edward e Alice permanecessem em Itália não era animador mas entre vê-los integrar a guarda Volturi contrariados e retirar o meu filho dali, eu iria sempre preferir a segunda hipótese.

"Penso que se ele quisesse isso bastaria telefonar-nos e exigir que integrássemos a sua guarda de imediato." Referiu Bella.

"Temos de estar preparados." Avisou Jasper olhando de relance para Alice.

"O Aro sabe perfeitamente que não ganhará nada em obrigar-vos a ficar. Ele sabe que só conseguirá os vossos serviços voluntariamente, porém uma das suas maiores armas é a persuasão e penso que deve ter sido por isso que ele chamou a Jane. Ela é a sua melhor arma de persuasão." Explicou Carlisle.

Se Bella não estivesse connosco a ideia de enfrentar a vampira mais poderosa da guarda Volturi, e possivelmente, de todo o Mundo, ter-me-ia assustado mas Jane era impotente na presença de Bella.

"A Jane não poderá fazer nada enquanto eu estiver aqui." Disse Bella fazendo eco dos meus pensamentos.

"O problema é que tu não estarás connosco." Anunciou Alice com alguma preocupação.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Questionou Bella.

"Acabei de ter uma visão…Iremos todos falar com o Aro, mas tu não estarás na sala connosco."

"Óptimo." Disse eu sarcasticamente. "Era mesmo o que nos faltava. Acho que o Jasper tem razão…isto cheira-me cada vez mais a uma armadilha."

"Tem calma Jake. Não te podes descontrolar aqui…" Avisou Bella notando que eu estava a tremer de raiva. "Jasper…"

O controlador de emoções tratou de me acalmar imediatamente para evitar que eu fizesse estragos no hotel. Nunca o seu poder me pareceu tão conveniente. Mas pensando bem no assunto, aquele até era um poder que eu não me importava de ter já que permitiria acalmar Leah sem correr perigo de ser desmembrado ou pior ainda, castrado. Eu já tinha passado por essa situação demasiadas vezes para meu gosto e ser o único lobo castrado da História Quileute não estava incluído nos meus planos futuros.

"Quero ir com vocês à gruta das sanguessugas."

"Não podes." Disse Alice quase de imediato. A vidente começava a irritar-me seriamente com toda aquela conversa do 'tens de confiar em nós' e 'a tua presença vai pôr-nos em perigo'.

"Ouve bem sanguessuga…O William é _meu_ filho e vocês estão prestes a cair numa armadilha, por isso não me digas o que posso ou não fazer."

"Jacob…não podes vir connosco porque se o fizeres eu deixarei de poder ver o futuro, já que tu estarás directamente envolvido na questão. Entendeste?"

Estúpida vampira vidente e suas razões perfeitamente credíveis. Às vezes odiava realmente Alice Cullen.

Proferindo algumas asneiras, sem dúvida aprendidas com Leah, que deixaram Bella boquiaberta, decidi ir comer uma refeição ligeira ao restaurante medíocre do hotel. Por uns instantes apeteceu-me sair dali e procurar um Macdonalds mas depois relembrei os avisos dos Cullen e decidi não arriscar. Se os italianos soubessem que eu estava ali, colocariam todo o palácio em alerta vermelho.

Ia a meio da minha frustrante refeição de massa com queijo e vegetais quando Bella se veio juntar a mim. Pelo canto do olho reparei como todos os homens na sala do restaurante a observavam com atenção e descaramento. Se eles soubessem o que Bella realmente era talvez não a olhassem daquela maneira, mas eles não tinham maneira de o saber.

"O que foi? A Alice viu mais alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

"Não…apenas vim ver como estás. Sei que isto está a ser particularmente difícil para ti."

"Poupa-me os sermões. Sei que vieste dizer-me que tenho de ficar aqui enquanto vocês vão ver os vampiros italianos…"

Bella suspirou.

"Nenhum de nós pensa que somos melhor do que tu." Defendeu ela.

"E não são." Concordei. "Mas…é difícil saber que estou tão perto dele e não posso fazer nada para o ajudar."

"Sei como te sentes. Eu também já tive no teu lugar…quando era apenas uma rapariguinha inútil e fraca. Toda a gente tinha de me proteger…até de mim mesma."

Rimos os dois.

"Lembro-me disso. Tropeçaste nos teus próprios pés no primeiro dia em que nos vimos quando foste viver com o Charlie."

"Agrada-me que não te tenhas esquecido disso." Disse ela com um tom de ironia.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer ao William não sei como enfrentar a Leah." Murmurei.

"Não deixarei que isso aconteça, Jake. O William vai voltar são e salvo. Prometo que não vou deixar que nada lhe aconteça. Confia em mim…confia na nossa amizade."

"Não esperes que a Leah vos trate como heróis mesmo que consigam trazer o Will."

"Isso não me passaria pela cabeça." Sorriu Bella provavelmente sabendo que Leah jamais lhes iria agradecer.

"Gostava de poder fazer qualquer coisa." Queixei-me de novo.

"Eu sei." Bella levantou-se mas antes de me deixar a sós com a minha refeição, olhou-me intensamente. "Confias em mim?" Perguntou hesitante.

"Porque perguntas?"

"Não és só tu quem se sente culpado de toda esta situação. Se tivéssemos sido mais cuidadosos com os gémeos, nada disto teria acontecido."

Eu não sabia bem o que dizer. Ainda não tinha pensado muito bem no assunto mas agora que Bella tinha tocado no tema, era óbvio que eles também se estavam a sentir culpados e eu não sabia se realmente os culpava ou não.

"Sim…confio em ti o suficiente para acreditar que vais trazer o meu filho de volta."

"É estranho…como as coisas aconteceram…acho que há anos atrás jamais iria imaginar que seria culpada pelo rapto do teu filho…" Murmurou ela. "É estranho pensar que a nossa amizade mudou tanto…"

Como permaneci calado Bella acabou por regressar para o quarto em silêncio. Ela tinha razão. A nossa amizade mudara, aliás tudo mudara desde que Leah entrara na minha vida. Na verdade, Leah sempre fizera parte da minha vida. De início era apenas uma amiga da família, tal como Bella, com a excepção de que eu via Leah quase todos os dias enquanto que tinha sempre de esperar pelo Verão para ver Bella.

Devido à minha ingenuidade, pois na altura era apenas uma criança, deve ter sido o facto de Bella ser diferente que me atraiu. Ela não era uma rapariga local como Leah, era diferente e quando se vive num meio tão conservador como o nosso, tudo o que é novidade é sempre melhor. Por isso nunca notei em Leah até ela estar demasiado danificada para corresponder a sentimentos afectivos.

Havia muita gente que pensava que essa fora a razão de nos termos tornado amigos após todo o sofrimento pelo qual tínhamos passado. Não tinham sido raras as vezes que apanhara Quil e Embry a falar sobre isso, ou mesmo Sam e Jared a pensarem que eu estava armado em bom samaritano com Leah enquanto faziam as suas patrulhas. Sam achava mesmo que eu tratava Leah como se ela fosse um projecto de caridade e que eu apenas estava a tentar consertá-la porque não conseguira ajudar Bella.

Pensando bem, o facto de Sam a ter magoado tanto quanto Bella me magoara a mim fora um factor importante no início da nossa amizade. Mas a minha amizade com Leah nunca fora uma amizade como aquela que eu partilhara com Bella. Com Bella era simples mas ao mesmo tempo confuso. Com Leah era complicado mas ao mesmo tempo natural.

Com Bella eu podia ser alguém que eu queria ser. Um namorado carinhoso, um herói, o seu "cavaleiro" ou "príncipe encantado". Era isso que eu desejava ser quando estava apaixonado por Bella. Queria que ela me amasse mais do que ao violador de mentes, queria que ela me deixasse tomar conta dela e salvá-la, queria provar que era mais forte e melhor do que Edward. Tudo se baseava em competição.

Com Leah era totalmente diferente. Com Leah eu podia ser quem eu realmente era. Um lobo, um idiota adolescente, um humano tão danificado quanto ela. Leah não precisava de um namorado que a salvasse nem de um "príncipe encantado", precisava de um homem que a fizesse sentir aquilo que o laço da impressão natural dos lobos lhe roubara. Leah não queria que eu tomasse conta dela nem precisava que eu lhe mostrasse que era mais forte e melhor do que Sam, ela apenas desejava que eu estivesse sempre ao seu lado.

Claro que eu me identificava com ela por termos histórias mais ou menos parecidas mas eu não me apaixonara por ela por causa disso. Aliás, eu tivera até medo quando finalmente me dera conta que a amava. Amá-la era como fazer uma viagem numa montanha russa todos os dias, mas eu não me arrependia e mesmo que isso significasse ficar de cabeça para baixo a ponto de quase perder os sentidos, eu fá-lo-ia sempre.

Mas fora apenas quando eu soubera que Leah estava à espera de um filho meu que tudo mudara. Até ali eu queria estar com ela porque a amava e queria que ela me amasse do mesmo modo, mas quando somos responsáveis por uma vida, quando somos pais pela primeira vez, as mudanças nos nossos sentimentos são inevitáveis.

E aquilo que eu sentia por ela intensificou-se de tal maneira que já mal me conseguia lembrar da altura em que tentava fazer Bella reparar em mim. William e Harrison eram provas de um amor que apesar de ter surgido subitamente, seria eterno. Leah não era, como muita gente dizia, uma substituta de Bella. Eu não estava casado com ela só porque ela tinha engravidado. O nosso casamento não era uma farsa, mas estava em risco.

Estava em risco porque eu continuava a confiar nos Cullen, mais precisamente em Bella. E Leah sempre soubera disso e sempre demonstrara o seu desagrado. Infelizmente fora preciso que a vida do nosso filho fosse posta em perigo para eu entender que tentar manter a minha vida enquanto alfa de uma alcateia já era perigoso o suficiente para os meus filhos quanto mais manter uma aliança com uma família de vampiros.

Assim que William regressasse para casa, eu teria de tomar algumas decisões. Também eu teria de fazer uma escolha.

Quando regressei ao quarto, os Cullen estavam também a tentar decidir a melhor maneira de abordar Aro e fazê-lo concordar em deixá-los regressar aos Estados Unidos em paz.

"Se não regressarmos dentro de algumas horas não entres em pânico. As conversas com o Aro são sempre longas e ele pode decidir convidar-nos a ficar por uns dias." Avisou Carlisle. "Porém se não voltarmos dentro de uma semana tens dinheiro neste envelope para regressar a La Push."

O envelope que Carlisle retirara do bolso continha várias centenas de dólares e ele colocou-o em cima da cama.

"Nós vamos tentar contactar-te assim que soubermos novidades." Disse Bella. "Fica atento ao telemóvel."

Em silêncio, um a um, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle e Bella saíram. O sol estava encoberto com algumas nuvens que anunciavam chuva. Um mau augúrio sem dúvida.

Tentei ocupar a minha mente com pensamentos positivos. Carlisle era amigo de longa data de Aro. Aro queria os poderes de Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper. William era apenas uma criança e não constituía qualquer perigo para eles. Tudo isso fazia com que os dados jogassem a nosso favor.

Para além da mórbida curiosidade que Aro poderia demonstrar perante uma criança que não era totalmente igual às outras por ter como progenitores dois lobos, eu não via mais nada que pudesse criar problemas ao regresso dos Cullen e de Will.

Ficar à espera de um possível regresso era tudo o que eu podia fazer. Como pai, eu aceitara ficar quieto pois não queria colocar a vida de William novamente em risco, mas como alfa tinha uma longa espera pela frente e a paciência nunca fora a minha maior virtude.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Bem, és uma verdadeira fã shoujo. Eu sou uma fã de quase tudo o que é anime, desde os filmes dos estúdios Ghibli aos clássicos como Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Sailor Moon, entre outros. Seria muito mais fácil indicar-te alguns animes se soubesse o que já viste para não estar a sugerir algo que já conheces. Também te aviso que os finais felizes são coisas do passado. Antigamente (há cerca de 20-15 anos atrás) eram raros os shoujo que não tinham um final feliz, mas actualmente e devido à alteração do próprio ambiente que se vive no Japão e no mundo, isso mudou. Vi bons shoujos que me parecem óptimos e depois o final é horrível. Mas tudo depende do teu gosto pessoal. Assim que souber os que já viste sugiro-te alguns. Bjos<p>

Karisan


	12. Capturado

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**12. Capturado**

Era quase de madrugada quando Bella me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estavam todos bem apesar de ela estar naquela altura separada dos outros Cullen de modo a que o seu poder não bloqueasse o de Aro. Era por essa razão que Alice não a tinha visto nas suas viagens visionárias e futuristas.

Felizmente, Sulpicia acedera ao seu pedido para ver William e Bella assegurava-me na mensagem que ele estava bem, apenas tinha saudades do irmão, o que era compreensível já que era a primeira vez que estavam separados.

Para além disso não havia mais novidades. Bella não sabia o que Aro pretendia deles mas até então o ambiente calmo era um bom sinal. A única coisa que me frustrou foi saber que provavelmente só veria o meu filho dali a uns dias porque o idiota do "vampiro-mor" exigira a estadia dos Cullen durante mais algum tempo.

Três dias depois Gino, o recepcionista, com quem eu começara a falar diariamente, reparara que eu estava sozinho no hotel e isso era mau sinal. As suas perguntas sobre o paradeiro da minha mulher e dos nossos amigos começaram a ser frequentes e eu não tinha uma história memorizada. Da primeira vez disse-lhe que Bella tinha viajado para outra cidade por motivos de saúde, mas há horas atrás tinha-lhe dito outra coisa completamente diferente o que fez com que Gino suspeitasse que eu estava a mentir, o que até era verdade.

Mas não lhe podia dizer que Bella e os outros tinham ido às catacumbas do Palácio do Prior para resgatar o meu filho de um clã de vampiros sedentos de sangue que costumavam alimentar-se de turistas.

Durante os três últimos dias, eu tinha ido até ao Palácio dos vampiros regularmente apenas para ver se conseguia descobrir alguma coisa, mas regressara sempre ao hotel de mãos vazias. A falta de informações começava a deixar-me seriamente preocupado e começava a ponderar a ideia de telefonar a Leah para lhe dizer a verdade.

"Se talvez deixasse de fazer essas chamadas, a sua esposa regressasse…_si_?" Sugeriu Gino.

"Não me parece…" Balbuciei enquanto marcava o número do telemóvel de Leah.

"_Ma che cosa_… Senhor Black, até Casanova sabia quando tinha de fazer sacrifícios. A sua esposa deve ter descoberto sobre o seu caso com a outra…"

"A Leah não é _a outra_, Gino… é _a tal_. _Capiche_?" Disse eu enquanto esperava que alguém atendesse a chamada.

"Mas se casou com a senhora Isabella tem de deixar a outra ou nunca será feliz."

Ninguém atendeu as minhas chamadas seguintes. Nem Seth, nem Sue nem o meu pai. A minha frustração começava a emergir.

"Raios." Desliguei o telefone com um pouco de força a mais e segui para o elevador, dizendo a Gino que não queria ser incomodado nas horas seguintes. Geralmente ele ligava para o meu quarto para avisar quando o jantar no restaurante estava pronto mas de momento não tinha apetite nenhum e precisava seriamente de me acalmar.

Tentei ver televisão mas nada me distraiu da realidade que me circundava. Naquele momento sentia-me impotente e só. Não sabia nada do que se passava nas masmorras de Volterra onde um dos meus filhos estava encurralado com os Cullen, nem de Leah e Harry que estavam supostamente em La Push.

As horas passaram lentamente e quando o relógio estava quase a bater as nove horas da noite ouvi alguém bater à porta do meu quarto. Suspeitei imediatamente que fosse Gino.

"Serviço de quartos." Disse uma voz feminina.

Óptimo, Gino deveria ter mandado uma empregada do hotel para me trazer alguma comida já que eu não fora jantar.

"Não tenho fome." Disse em inglês esperando que ela percebesse.

"Serviço de quartos." Repetiu ela.

Levantei-me bruscamente da cama e quando me aproximei da porta senti um odor familiar. O meu coração começou a bater com força, e era a mesma intensidade a que batia o coração de quem estava do outro lado da porta.

Abrindo a porta de imediato fui atingido pelo corpo quente de alguém que me abraçou com força.

"Leah?"

Mal podia acreditar que ela estava ali.

"Senti a tua falta." Murmurou ela ao meu ouvido enquanto me empurrava para o interior do quarto de modo a poder fechar a porta.

Leah atirou um pequeno saco de viagem para o chão e abraçou-me novamente.

"O que estás a fazer aqui?" Perguntei.

"Não conseguia estar longe de ti…estava a dar em doida. Quero ajudar a levar o William para casa."

"É perigoso…Eu não queria que viesses por isso."

"Eu sei mas é difícil estar em casa sempre à espera de um telefonema."

"E o Harry?"

"Ficou com a minha mãe."

"Como sabias onde ficava o hotel?"

"A Loira deu-me a vossa morada." Leah inspeccionou o quarto com cuidado. "Onde estão as sanguessugas?"

"Saíram…" Hesitei ligeiramente. Não sabia se devia ou não dizer-lhe a verdade. Se Leah soubesse o que se passava com certeza iria querer ir até ao Palácio do Prior e isso iria colocar-nos em perigo. "Eles estão a investigar o que se passa."

"Os Volturi continuam a tentar ganhar tempo?"

"Sim."

"Porquê?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"O Carlisle está a tentar descobrir isso, mas ainda não sabe de nada."

"É tão frustrante não podermos fazer nada." Queixou-se Leah.

"Não devias ter vindo." Disse eu colocando uma mexa do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha esquerda. "Eu sei o que fazer…podia tomar conta da situação sozinho…"

O meu ego estava um pouco ferido. O facto de Leah ter vindo para Itália queria dizer que ela não confiava totalmente em mim.

"Não vim por achar isso, Jacob." Avisou ela como se tivesse lido a minha mente. "Confio em ti, mas…precisava de estar contigo."

"Porquê?"

A minha pergunta ficou sem resposta porque Leah colocou os seus braços em redor do meu pescoço e beijou-me demoradamente. Depois, quando estávamos ambos a ficar sem oxigénio, ela deixou os meus lábios e deixou um padrão em linha vertical desde o meu pescoço até à zona do meu peito que não estava tapado pela camisa cinzenta semi-aberta que eu estava a usar.

"Leah…O que estás a fazer?" Perguntei sentindo o calor habitual que antecedia aqueles momentos de pura excitação quando ela me tocava daquela maneira.

"Quero estar contigo. Preciso de ti…agora." Murmurou ela sensualmente. As suas mãos desceram pelo meu peito e começaram a regatear com os botões da minha camisa, alguns dos quais começaram a cair no chão.

Ambos sabíamos que não era a melhor altura para sucumbir a desejos carnais. O nosso filho estava cativo pelos Volturi, os Cullen estavam também em perigo, mas surpreendentemente eu não conseguia separar os nossos corpos que se moldavam como se fossem uma única peça de barro.

"Tens a certeza?" Questionei.

Ela impulsionou o seu corpo contra o meu e segurando-a pelas coxas, levantei-a facilmente, levando-a para a cama que estava atrás de nós.

Se eu soubesse que indo até à gruta dos vampiros conseguiria resgatar o meu filho, não pensaria duas vezes, mas naquele momento não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar que os Cullen conseguissem ser bem sucedidos onde eu, obviamente, tinha falhado. Por isso, estar com Leah não me fazia sentir assim tão culpado. E, na verdade, eu precisava tanto dela quanto ela de mim.

A roupa de Leah não demorou muito a desaparecer apesar de ter demorado alguns minutos a apreciar a sua lingerie vermelha. Enquanto eu olhava para o seu magnífico corpo moreno, naquelas peças de roupa minúsculas e tentadoras, Leah aproveitou para me empurrar e aprisionou-me debaixo dela.

Sentada sobre a minha cintura, ela procedeu à remoção da sua própria roupa interior e por fim, das minhas calças, que naquela altura estavam demasiado apertadas.

Sem perder tempo, Leah não esperou pelos preliminares. Gememos os dois, demasiado alto, quando ela desceu sobre mim. Tentei estabelecer um passo acelerado mas ela enjaulou-me ainda mais, colocando um braço de cada lado do meu rosto, mexendo-se em círculos lentos que me provocaram tremores de êxtase prolongados.

As minhas mãos pousaram nas suas ancas macias e nesse instante Leah gemeu o meu nome indicando que eu estava a fazer um bom trabalho embora fosse ela a controlar a situação. Enterrando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, Leah continuou a mover-se num ritmo calmo mas firme, envolvendo-me em ondas de prazer como se fossem réplicas de um sismo de grande magnitude. As sensações que os movimentos das suas ancas provocavam em mim eram contraditórias. Por um lado queria ser eu a tomar conta da situação, queria tê-la debaixo de mim, aprisionada tal como eu estava, e beijar toda a sua pele macia. Por outro lado queria dar-lhe o que ela me pedia, uma libertação em que ela dominava tudo, inclusive a minha.

A sua respiração ofegante permitiu-me concluir que era a segunda hipótese que se iria realizar. Erguendo-se um pouco, Leah beijou-me com uma lentidão que me permitiu guardar o seu doce sabor durante vários minutos. O grito abafado que morreu preso entre o nosso beijo, ditou a sua final submissão ao prazer que a inundava e aí eu pude finalmente dominá-la.

Não queria dominá-la no sentido técnico da palavra, porque Leah e eu éramos iguais em todos níveis. Um beijo seu podia deixar-me sem defesas, tal como um toque ou um olhar. O mesmo acontecia com ela, porque eu afectava-a de um modo íntimo e profundo, um modo como nenhum outro homem poderia fazer.

"Preciso de te dizer uma coisa…" Disse ela quando me acomodei sobre o seu corpo ainda sensível.

"Não pode esperar?" Perguntei tentando fazê-la entender que naquele momento não seria capaz de me concentrar em mais nada que não fosse ela.

"Acho que pode…" Ela segurou o meu rosto entre as suas mãos e beijou-me. As suas ancas elevaram-se, incentivando-me e aguçando ainda mais a minha necessidade de estar unido a ela de novo.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Leah resistiu aos meus intentos de estabelecer o ritmo que eu desejava. Quase parecia que receava que a magoasse e isso preocupou-me porque geralmente isso nunca acontecia.

"O que se passa?" Consegui perguntar quando a minha respiração se acalmou.

"Nada…mas…quero que tenhas cuidado…quero que…"

"Assim?" Tomei a liberdade de lhe dar um exemplo que a deixou sem fala por largos segundos.

"Sim…" Gemeu. Eu não sabia bem se aquilo era a resposta à minha pergunta ou a confirmação do prazer que eu lhe estava a proporcionar mas continuei a mover-me ao seu gosto porque queria satisfazer o seu pedido.

Não haviam palavras para descrever o que sentia nos momentos derradeiros em que a minha pulsação aumentava, as minhas pupilas se dilatavam e atingia a plena união carnal com a mulher que eu amava.

"Eu estava enganado quando disse que não devias ter vindo." Declarei quando desci da minha subida ao paraíso.

Leah riu-se.

"Então fiz bem em vir?"

"Sem dúvida."

Rolei para o meu lado direito e puxei o corpo de Leah para junto do meu. A sua temperatura estava mais elevada do que o costume mas dado o que tínhamos acabado de fazer era normal.

"Achas que vamos conseguir resgatar o Will?" Perguntou.

"Sim, claro que vamos."

Agora que já tínhamos acalmado os nossos desejos mais íntimos, eu perguntava-me se seria seguro contar-lhe a verdade. Ela não iria gostar de saber que eu lhe tinha ocultado que os Cullen já estavam com William na gruta dos vampiros italianos há três dias.

"O que é que me querias dizer?" Questionei tentando ganhar mais algum tempo.

Leah não respondeu. O som calmo e regular da sua respiração fez-me concluir que adormecera. Provavelmente estava esgotada da viagem e do que acabáramos de fazer. Inalando o seu odor, mais intenso do que habitual, acabei por adormecer também.

Acordei algumas horas depois. Leah ainda dormia nos meus braços. Quando o meu telemóvel tocou, levantei-me de imediato para atender. Curiosamente Leah não acordou.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei assim que atendi.

_Eles vão deixar-nos ir para casa. _Respondeu a voz de Bella.

"A todos?"

_Sim._

Suspirei de alívio.

"Quando?"

_Hoje, antes do nascer do sol. Vai ter connosco à Capela de S. Marcus daqui a uma hora. O William vai ficar feliz quando te vir. _

"O que é que as sanguessugas queriam?"

_Conto-te assim que nos encontrarmos._

"Está bem. Vejo-te daqui a uma hora…"

Finalmente aquele pesadelo estava quase a terminar. Contra todas as hipóteses, os Cullen tinham conseguido convencer Aro a libertá-los. William estaria connosco em breve e poderíamos, por fim, regressar a casa.

Procurei as minhas roupas e depois de me vestir olhei para Leah, que ainda dormia na cama decorada com pequenos anjos à cabeceira. Não tive a coragem de a acordar quando ela parecia tão tranquila. Não a queria preocupar. Com um pouco de sorte conseguiria regressar com William dali a uma hora e tudo terminaria bem.

Deixei um papel escrito na pequena mesa junto à porta e saí. Bella não me tinha dado indicações sobre onde ficava a Capela de S. Marcus por isso decidi perguntar a Gino que estava na recepção como habitualmente.

"Levantou-se cedo senhor Black. O sol ainda nem nasceu." Disse ele.

"É a força do hábito. Será que me podes dizer onde fica a Capela de S. Marcus?"

"A Capela de S. Marcus fica a sul da Igreja principal da praça. Quando sair do hotel vire à _sinistra_ e chegando à rua del Prior tem de virar à _destra_…à direita…"

"Fica perto do Palácio do Prior?" Perguntei. Não estava a entender nada do que ele estava a dizer.

"_Si ma_ existe um caminho _molto_ mais rápido para chegar até lá…Se quiser posso levá-lo, vou sair de turno daqui a _dieci minuti_...dez minutos."

"Não é preciso. Eu encontro a Capela sozinho…" Fiz-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento que ele devolveu. "Uh…Gino? Posso pedir um favor?"

"_Si_, claro."

"Será que podes pedir para levarem o pequeno-almoço à minha mulher daqui a uma hora?"

"Ah, _ma che_ notícia maravilhosa. A senhora Isabella regressou…"

"Oh, não…não é a Bella que está no quarto. O nome dela é Leah, por favor não lhe chame Isabella ou ainda fica sem a cabeça."

Gino olhou para mim espantado e eu ri-me.

"Qual é o choque, Gino? Pensei que eu era um Casanova." Brinquei.

"E _che_ Casanova, senhor Black! _Che_ Casanova! Um destes dias quem fica sem cabeça é o senhor Black…Ter amantes é uma coisa, estar casado com duas mulheres é outra."

"Não te preocupes com isso. E podes chamar-me Jacob."

Depois de sair do hotel percorri algumas ruas, tendo atenção às placas com os nomes. Ali quase todos os locais tinham nomes de santos e de pessoas importantes. Era muito diferente da América do Norte e para mim muito mais confuso.

Àquela hora as ruas estavam praticamente desertas mas já se via algum movimento nas padarias e em breve o cheiro do café e de bolos chamaria a atenção dos turistas mais madrugadores.

Cerca de meia hora depois consegui finalmente encontrar a pequena e discreta Capela de S. Marcus que ficava quase escondida entre a Igreja principal e o Convento de Nossa Senhora.

Estava perante mim um edifício de pedra nua, com janelas vidradas com desenhos religiosos em vitrais de várias cores. A pesada porta de madeira escura lembrava-me as portas dos castelos antigos dos filmes de terror. Algumas estátuas de santos ladeavam as escadas que davam acesso à porta principal.

Esperei pacientemente por algo que anunciasse a chegada dos Cullen e do meu filho mas os minutos prolongavam-se e nada acontecia. Qualquer movimento fazia com que o meu coração acelerasse para no momento seguinte se encher de desilusão. Talvez eu não tivesse percebido bem o que Bella dissera? Ou talvez Aro tivesse mudado de ideias?

Enquanto a minha mente desenrolava um rol de possibilidades que poderiam ter originado o atraso de dez minutos que entretanto se impusera a minha atenção foi para um grupo de cerca de vinte turistas que estavam concentrados à porta da pequena capela.

Eu não percebia muito italiano mas tinha quase a certeza que a capela só abria ao público depois das nove horas da manhã e ainda não eram sete. O odor que entretanto me atingiu deixou-me tonto e mal disposto. Quando a porta de madeira se abriu, pude ver um homem vestido com uma batina de padre e uma mulher de capa negra e olhos da mesma cor. O seu cheiro não dava margem para dúvidas. Ela era decididamente uma vampira e pelo que me parecia aqueles turistas não iam regressar.

Instintivamente segui-os e entrei atrás do último turista do grupo. Enquanto um noviço mostrava a capela, o padre e a mulher murmuravam entre si. Ele não concordava que os grupos de pessoas a desaparecerem depois de uma visita à sua capela aumentasse de dia para dia. A mulher vampira estava pouco interessada nos queixumes do padre e anunciou que os Volturi se preparavam para celebrar uma ocasião especial.

Se essa ocasião estivesse relacionada com os Cullen e com William eu queria estar presente para poder fazer algo. Além disso se ficasse com aquelas pessoas, talvez as pudesse salvar de uma morte certa.

"Heidi…por favor…nunca concordámos em deixar-vos levar grupos tão numerosos."

"Podemos sempre quebrar o acordo que temos, padre Tomás."

"Não…" O homem engasgou-se. "Isso não será necessário."

"Óptimo." A vampira olhou para o grupo de turistas e reparou em mim pela primeira vez. "Tu não estavas no grupo à entrada." Disse ela quando passou por mim.

"Precisava de um café." Menti.

Ela torceu o nariz, provavelmente estranhando o meu odor mas não disse mais nada. Apenas sorriu ao olhar-me dos pés à cabeça. Depois, colocando-se à frente do grupo começou a falar em italiano, provavelmente explicando o que se iria passar.

A minha mente detectou o perigo assim que ouvi a sua voz mas foi somente quando ela repetiu o que estivera a dizer em inglês que senti os efeitos do seu poder abaterem-se sobre mim.

"Por favor sigam-me até aos calabouços da capela onde na Idade Moderna se aprisionavam as pessoas que eram acusadas de bruxaria até a Inquisição as vir recolher para serem julgadas."

As minhas pernas moveram-se involuntariamente atrás dos outros. Vários turistas de pele branca e cabelos loiros falavam animadamente numa língua nórdica. Pensavam com certeza que a visita aos calabouços da capela de S. Marcus iria ser o momento alto da sua estadia em Volterra. Não podiam estar mais enganados. Os restantes turistas, alguns italianos e outros franceses, seguiam Heidi sem pestanejar, como se ela fosse uma deusa e a tivessem de venerar.

Eu sabia o que iria acontecer mas o meu corpo estava decidido a segui-la. O seu poder devia ser parecido com o de Jasper e isso eram más notícias para mim. Eu nunca conseguira fazer frente ao poder do controlador de emoções.

Depois de descermos umas escadas de madeira íngremes e escuras, entrámos num corredor iluminado semelhante ao que eu tinha percorrido nos subterrâneos do Palácio do Prior. Duas outras sanguessugas estavam à nossa espera.

A mulher tinha o cabelo negro como a noite e possuía um sorriso no rosto que me provocou calafrios. O homem era loiro e forte e assim que viu Heidi fez-lhe um sinal de agrado.

"Nunca páras de nos surpreender." Disse ele. "O Aro vai ficar satisfeito."

"Porque demoraste tanto tempo?" Questionou a vampira de cabelo negro.

"O padre Tomás está com dúvidas sobre o nosso acordo." Referiu Heidi.

"Talvez esteja na hora de a capela de S. Marcus ter um novo padre?" Riu-se o vampiro loiro.

"Só o Aro pode decidir isso. Não se esqueçam que o padre Tomás é seu amigo de longa data." Avisou Heidi.

"Não por muito tempo…o velho não vai aguentar muitos mais anos."

Heidi rolou os olhos com o comentário do parceiro.

"Lena, quando é que o Marcus e o Caius regressam?" Questionou ela.

"Esta noite."

Os anciãos iam regressar a Volterra? Será que Aro ia deixar os Cullen partir mesmo assim?

"Para onde os levamos?" Perguntou de novo.

"Para o quadrante leste. Lá não faz tanto eco." Declarou Lena com um sorriso malicioso.

"Podem levá-los então." Anunciou Heidi. "Eles são tão fáceis de controlar…"

Ela tinha razão, nenhum dos turistas parecia estar preocupado com o que se passava. Na verdade pareciam todos estar em transe, como se estivessem sonâmbulos ou anestesiados. Se o seu poder era controlar a vontade das pessoas, Heidi era obviamente a melhor caçadora dos Volturi.

Assim que Lena encaminhou os pobres turistas para o corredor da esquerda que seguia para leste, Heidi agarrou o meu braço.

"Tu ficas comigo grandalhão." Disse ela.

"Heidi…não me parece ser boa ideia." Referiu o vampiro.

"Por favor Randy poupa-me os teus sermões. Eu sei o que faço."

"Por mim podes levá-lo, ele cheira mesmo mal..." Disse Lena.

"Ainda bem que temos a possibilidade de não respirar, não é?" Riu-se Heidi.

Chamando os turistas, Lena e Randy, começaram a encaminhá-los para longe de mim, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. Infelizmente eram raros os humanos que conseguiam resistir aos poderes de sedução de um vampiro pelo que eu sabia que quando se dessem conta do que iria acontecer já seria tarde demais.

Fechei os punhos com força e olhei para Heidi que entretanto retirara o capuz que lhe escondia o rosto. O seu cabelo longo era castanho-avermelhado e fazia contraste com o negro dos seus olhos.

"Vamos. Segue-me."

Tentei resistir o máximo que pude mas não era fácil quando ela tinha os seus olhos cravados em mim.

"De onde és?" Questionou num inglês perfeito.

"Estados Unidos."

"Claro...devia ter calculado. Não havia mais nenhum americano no grupo, pois não?"

"Não sei."

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"É pena." Suspirou.

"O quê?"

"Os americanos são sempre problemáticos. Pensam que são os melhores e que nada de mal lhes poderá acontecer."

"Vai acontecer-me alguma coisa má?"

Ela riu-se.

"Qual é o teu nome?"

"Jake."

"Bem, Jake, isso depende de ti."

"Como assim?"

"Logo verás."

Heidi contornou diversas esquinas e seguimos por alguns corredores largos, outros mais apertados, até chegarmos a uma bifurcação. Seguimos pela direita e passámos pelo local onde eu tinha estado há algumas noites atrás quando tentara resgatar o meu filho.

Agora sentia o odor de muitas outras sanguessugas e quase senti vontade de vomitar. Tentei localizar os Cullen mas não consegui. Talvez isso significasse que eles já estavam em segurança.

Assim que Heidi descobrisse o que eu era as coisas iriam complicar-se. A minha tentativa de ajudar e proteger inocentes tinha falhado e agora eu estava à mercê daquela sanguessuga.

Ela parou abruptamente e retirou uma chave do bolso, abrindo uma das portas de madeira vermelha escura. Depois puxou-me para o interior de um espaçoso quarto onde apenas se encontrava uma cama gigantesca.

"Chegámos." Sorriu.

Alguns gritos ecoaram no corredor e soube que os turistas estavam a ser chacinados. Comecei a tremer e a suar, mas o feitiço que Heidi tinha sobre mim parecia estar a impedir a minha transformação.

"Não tenhas medo, Jake. Tu não vais ter o mesmo destino. Assim que te vi soube que eras diferente."

Ela sabia o que eu era? Se o sabia porque não me tinha já matado?

"Vou dar-te algo muito especial mas antes vamos passar algum tempo juntos...para nos conhecermos melhor."

A sua conversa não me estava a agradar, nem o som sensual da sua voz. Quando ela me empurrou para a cama foi fácil deduzir o que ela estava a pensar e nem era preciso ter os poderes de Edward.

Heidi retirou a capa negra revelando um curto vestido vermelho, quase transparente, que deixava ver o que estava a usar por baixo, que era nada.

Se ela fosse Leah eu estaria provavelmente ansioso para lhe tocar e levá-la ao céu como acontecera há algumas horas atrás, mas Heidi não era Leah, era uma sanguessuga nojenta responsável pela morte de inúmeras pessoas inocentes.

Deitando-se sobre mim, ela começou por me retirar a camisa.

"És talvez o homem mais belo que já conheci Jake. A Chelsea vai morrer de inveja quando te conhecer."

"Sai de cima de mim." Avisei.

"Oh, não sejas tímido. Isso não te cai bem, além disso desde quando é que um americano rejeita uma mulher como eu?"

Era óbvio que, afinal, ela não sabia nada sobre mim. Provavelmente não tinha ido com os Volturi a La Push e era por isso que não reconhecera o meu odor de imediato, caso contrário já teria dado o alerta.

"Quando terminarmos vais implorar para repetir."

"Duvido."

"Vamos Jakey...Deixa-me dar-te algo especial." Ela inclinou-se sobre mim e beijou-me. aquela fora a sensação mais horrível que eu alguma vez experimentara. Mesmo não correspondendo ao seu beijo, eu conseguia sentir o seu sabor nauseabundo e finalmente o meu cérebro começou a tentar lutar contra o seu poder que me mantinha imóvel.

"Estás a tentar lutar contra mim?" Questionou ela meio divertida quando percebeu que eu não estava a colaborar. "Tu sabes que me queres...o teu corpo deseja-me."

Senti-me novamente impotente. O meu cérebro queria lutar contra a sua manipulação mas o meu corpo atraiçoava-me.

"Jake..." Ela segurou o meu rosto. "Eu consigo sempre o que quero e tendo em conta o cheiro horrível que tens e aquilo que arrisquei em trazer-te para aqui, não posso deixar que a tua teimosia seja mais forte do que eu. Neste momento quero-te a ti por isso deixa de lutar contra mim e começa a agir como todos os outros idiotas."

"Ainda não viste nada." Murmurei.

"Gosto de homens fortes e dominadores mas enquanto fores humano, sou eu quem dita as regras. Quando fores como eu deixo-te controlar-me de vez em quando...se quiseres."

"Humano?" Questionei com um olhar divertido. Ela não fazia ideia do que estava a dizer.

"Vamos divertir-nos um pouco e depois disso irei fazer de ti o meu escravo privado. Vais servir-me para a eternidade." Ela riu-se beijando o meu pescoço. "Não te preocupes...não vai doer nada."

As suas unhas rasparam o meu peito e sugiram algumas gotas de sangue. Heidi olhou para mim admirada quando sentiu o cheiro intenso do meu sangue.

"Ainda achas que sou humano, sanguessuga?"

Ela olhou para mim desconfiada.

"Como é que…?"

Sem perceber muito bem como, a vontade de ver o meu filho novamente e de me reunir com a minha família e amigos, fizera com que eu conseguisse finalmente, resistir ao poder manipulativo de Heidi.

Quando a empurrei com força para trás, Heidi saltou e colocou-se numa posição defensiva. Os seus olhos transmitiam raiva e espanto por eu ter conseguido resistir-lhe.

"O que é que tu és?" Perguntou cerrando os dentes.

"O teu pior pesadelo." Respondi.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 18 de Agosto<p>

Leah C. Black - Compreendo que não gostes dos Volturi, o Aro é de facto bastante egoísta, mas não é por acaso que é ele o líder dos Volturi.

Quanto aos animes que te sugiro são: Nodame Cantabile (comédia/romance); Nana (drama/comédia/slice of life/romance), Honey and Clover (drama/comédia/romance); Cardcaptor Sakura (fantasia/romance); Arjuna (romance/aventura/fantasia); Blue Seed e Blue Seed Beyond (fantasia/romance); Chrno Crusade (fantasia/romance/drama); Escaflowne (fantasia/romance); Full Metal Panic (comédia/romance); Ikkitousen (comédia/artes marciais/ecchi - não apropriado para menores de 16 anos, mas tem um argumento bastante interessante); Kaze no Stigma (comédia/romance);Paradise Kiss (romance/drama/slice of life), Ranma 1/2 (comédia/artes marciais/romance); REC (romance); Scrapped Princess (fantasia/romance); To Heart (romance). Há muitos outros que me chamaram a atenção mas que não são shoujos, tais como Claymore, Death Note, Naruto, Bleach, Trigun, The Candidate for Goddess, Outlaw Star, Blood+, Nightwalker, Pet Shop of Horrors, Labyrinth of Flames, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ghost Hunt, etc...Qualquer um deles é boa escolha. Alguns dos que sugeri têm mais do que uma temporada, e alguns são difíceis de encontrar como deve ser o caso de Blue Seed. De qualquer modo espero que vejas alguns e que gostes. Beijos

Karisan


	13. Refém

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**13. Refém**

Antes que Heidi pudesse fazer algo, decidi transformar-me. Era mais fácil mostrar-lhe a minha verdadeira natureza em vez de tentar explicar-lhe. Além disso não adiantava explicar nada a uma sanguessuga que iria brevemente desaparecer de vez.

Destruindo a cama, rosnei ameaçadoramente perante a sanguessuga vestida de rubro que me olhava espantada e talvez um pouco temerosa. Era óbvio que ela nunca tinha visto ninguém como eu.

Se Lena e Randy não tivessem surgido nesse momento, teria atacado Heidi sem problemas mas a chegada de mais duas sanguessugas requeria uma nova abordagem da minha parte, principalmente quando estava num local limitado onde não me podia mover à-vontade.

"O que é que fizeste?" Perguntou Lena. "De onde apareceu o cão gigante?"

Rosnei mais alto.

"Trouxeste um lobisomem?" Randy estava admirado.

"Não é um lobisomem. Os lobisomens precisam da lua cheia para se transformarem." Declarou Heidi como se soubesse tudo sobre lobisomens.

"Então o que é que ele é?" Interrogou Lena.

"Talvez um daqueles cães de guarda dos Cullen. Ele disse que era americano."

"Nem acredito que ias dormir com um cão nojento…bem me parecia que o cheiro dele não era normal." Referiu Randy rindo-se. Heidi amuou.

"Cala-te!" Disse ela com fúria. "Ele parecia tão…"

"Apetitoso?" Gozou Randy de novo. "Sabes mesmo como escolhê-los. Da última vez trouxeste um idiota que só te deu problemas."

"Isso é mentira! O último idiota que trouxe foste tu, _Randolph_."

"Usa os teus poderes para o controlar." Sugeriu Lena olhando para mim com desconfiança.

"Ele parece ser imune aos meus poderes." Queixou-se Heidi. "Temos de o tirar daqui antes que o Aro descubra."

"Estás a brincar, certo? Não consegues tirá-lo daqui discretamente…a não ser que o mates." Anunciou Randy, e eu concordava com ele, com a única excepção que não fazia intenções de morrer.

Estudando as minhas possibilidades de escapar sem ser detectado, as hipóteses não eram boas mas eu tinha de aproveitar aquele momento em que as sanguessugas ainda não sabiam o que fazer para tentar defender-me.

Impulsionando o meu corpo para a frente choquei com a vampira que se chamava Lena, o seu grito estridente quase me ensurdeceu, mas os meus dentes conseguiram fechar-se em volta do seu braço direito.

Antes que pudesse arrancar-lhe o braço, senti uma dor aguda de um pontapé que me acertou nas costelas e me fez embater na parede.

Randy tentou então colocar os seus braços em meu redor mas eu recuperei suficientemente rápido para me esquivar dele.

"Mata-o Randy!" Gritou Lena levantando-se.

"Não." Disse uma voz doce e calma vinda da porta que estava agora partida em mil bocados. "O Aro vai querer falar com o cão."

"Chelsea…Ele atacou-me! Deve morrer agora!" Insistiu Lena.

"Tu não passas de uma vampira insignificante Lena, por isso cala-te e aceita as minhas ordens."

Ao que parecia Chelsea era a vampira com o cargo mais elevado ali e todos deviam obedecer-lhe. Por essa razão Randy afastou-se de mim e colocou-se ao lado de Heidi.

"Nós tomamos conta do assunto. Podes ir-te embora." Disse Heidi para Chelsea, que não evitou um riso escarninho, irritando Heidi ainda mais.

"Já te avisei diversas vezes sobre o perigo de trazeres homens para aqui. Quando é que aprendes a lição?"

"Tu não mandas em mim, além disso o Aro deixa-me fazer o que eu quero."

De repente aquilo parecia ter-se transformado num tira teimas entre as duas vampiras, que mais faziam lembrar duas crianças birrentas e mimadas.

"Randy, vai dizer ao Aro que temos um convidado especial." Ordenou Chelsea. "E tu…volta para o teu posto de vigia." Acrescentou para Lena.

"Não é necessário levá-lo ao Aro. Podemos matá-lo e esquecer o assunto." Sugeriu Heidi.

"Acho que é melhor voltares à tua forma humana." Disse Chelsea olhando para mim e ignorando Heidi.

Ela só podia estar louca. As minhas hipóteses de sobrevivência iriam descer drasticamente assim que eu deixasse de ser um lobo.

"Ou voltas à tua forma humana ou nunca mais vês os teus queridos amigos." Ameaçou Chelsea. Como não me mexi, ela usou o seu poder sobre mim. Chelsea tinha um poder muito semelhante ao de Jasper e isso fez com que me acalmasse até, por fim, regressar à forma humana.

"O meu poder é muito melhor que o teu." Disse ela olhando de relance para o rosto furioso de Heidi.

"Como queiras…" Rosnou a outra.

"Já percebi porque querias divertir-te com ele…" Os olhos de Chelsea estavam pousados no meu corpo sem roupa. "Ele é…_enorme_…em todos os aspectos."

Era realmente estranho que a estúpida sanguessuga controladora de emoções estivesse a fazer comentários pouco ortodoxos sobre o meu 'tamanho'. Esperava sinceramente que Leah nunca chegasse a descobrir aquele momento degradante da minha viagem à Itália. Isto se eu chegasse realmente a regressar a La Push.

Com a presença de Chelsea e o seu controlo, as coisas tornavam-se cada vez mais complicadas e perigosas para mim.

"Heidi, chama o Demetri e o Santiago para escoltar o nosso convidado. Eu vou tentar arranjar-lhe alguma roupa…se bem que…também o prefiro ao natural mas não podemos ter distracções."

Dez minutos depois, Demetri, Santiago, Heidi e Chelsea escoltaram-me até uma sala oval onde Aro e Jane conversavam murmurando. O cheiro nojento dos calções que eu vestia estava a deixar-me mal disposto de novo.

"Espero que tenhas uma boa história para resolver esta confusão, Heidi." Avisou Santiago. "O Aro não ficou nada satisfeito por ter de mandar o Cory ir buscar os Cullen novamente."

"O Aro deixou-os ir?" Perguntei. Mal podia acreditar que por minha culpa o meu filho e os Cullen estavam novamente de regresso às masmorras onde me encontrava. Não me surpreendia se Alice tentasse matar-me.

"Ninguém te mandou falar cão." Rosnou Demetri.

"Demetri, onde estão as tuas maneiras?" Questionou Aro quando nos viu entrar. "Porque não vais ver o que está a atrasar o Cory e os Cullen?"

Demetri fez uma vénia e saiu da sala imediatamente. Aro ficou sentado na sua cadeira ladeada por outras duas vazias o que significava de Caius e Marcus ainda não tinham chegado.

"Heidi, vem cá." Chamou Aro.

"Eu não sabia que ele era um dos cães de guarda dos Cullen." Desculpou-se ela evitando o olhar ríspido do seu líder.

"Não podes trazer pessoas sem permissão, querida."

"Eu lamento muito, Aro."

Aro pegou na sua mão e aproveitou para ler a sua mente. Vendo que ela dizia a verdade, sorriu e deixou-a.

"Bem...suponho que irás ter mais cuidado no futuro, certo?"

"Claro." Assegurou Heidi.

"Muito bem, podes ir ajudar os outros com os preparativos para a chegada do Marcus e do Caius. Chelsea, tu e o Santiago podem ir também."

A porta fechou-se com estrondo quando as três sanguessugas saíram. Aro sabia que eu não faria nada contra ele uma vez que Jane se encontrava na sala. Parte de mim tentava ser optimista e pensar que os Cullen e Will já estavam em segurança e que Cory e Demetri não os tinham conseguido encontrar após a sua saída dos subterrâneos de Volterra.

"Não me lembro de te ter convidado." Referiu Aro numa voz fria. "Se a memória não me falha és o líder dos lobos da América do Norte, certo?"

"Sim."

"E o que te traz até aqui?"

"Isso é bastante óbvio, Aro." Disse Jane. "Ele é o cão de guarda dos Cullen. Veio para os ajudar...tal como um leal servidor."

"Na verdade, vocês tinham algo que me pertence." Declarei.

"A sério?" Perguntou Aro. "E o que é?"

Nesse preciso momento Demetri e Cory chegaram escoltando Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella e William. Assim que me viu, Will largou a mão de Bella e correu até mim para me abraçar.

"Papá!"

Sabendo que Edward poderia ler a minha mente, pensei em tudo o que acontecera desde que chegara à Capela de S. Marcus e aproveitei para segurar o meu filho ao colo. Tinha saudades dele.

"Oh...estou a ver." Comentou Aro. "Realmente são parecidos, devia ter calculado."

"Estás bem?" Perguntei a Will.

Ele acenou afirmativamente e abraçou-me com força.

"Tive saudades tuas e da mamã..." Queixou-se. "E do..."

"Eu sei, mas agora já estou aqui e vou levar-te para casa."

"Viste buscar o teu filho." Aro sorriu. "É realmente comovente. Lamento dizer-te que chegaste atrasado. Os Cullen já ficaram com os louros."

"Isto não é uma competição, Aro." Explicou Carlisle.

"Não vim para me tornar um herói nem para ajudar os Cullen." Esclareci tentando permanecer calmo.

"Oh, por favor...achas mesmo que nos convences?" Acusou Jane de novo.

"Só estou aqui pelo meu filho. É por culpa dos Cullen que ele está aqui."

Esperava sinceramente que Edward lesse na minha mente que eu estava apenas a fazer 'bluff'. Queria que Aro acreditasse que ao colocarem a vida do meu filho em perigo, os Cullen tinham deixado de ser nossos amigos.

"De qualquer modo...eu já dei a minha palavra aos Cullen que eles e a criança podem regressar a casa." Anunciou o líder dos vampiros.

"Óptimo, porque é isso que eu pretendo." Retorqui.

"E quem te disse que te vamos deixar ir com eles?" Inquiriu Jane com um olhar ameaçador.

"Pai quero ir para casa." Disse William no meu colo.

"Ele é tão amoroso." Gozou Jane. "Aro...vamos mesmo deixá-los ir?"

A vampira psicótica parecia decepcionada com a decisão de Aro.

"Não entendo porque é que vamos deixar os Cullen manter os seus cães de guarda..." Acrescentou.

"Não somos os cães de guarda de ninguém. Aliás se há aqui algum cão de guarda és tu."

Uma dor intensa no peito atingiu-me sem aviso. Demorei alguns segundos até entender que Jane estava a usar o seu poder. Perdi momentaneamente o equilíbrio mas consegui colocar William no chão antes de cair de joelhos, dobrado sobre mim mesmo.

Consegui ouvir o choro do meu filho e os gritos de Bella e Alice pedindo a Jane que parasse, porém a vampira estava a divertir-se demasiado.

"Jane...Não quero que a Sulpicia venha ver porque razão a criança está a chorar. Sabes que ela se apegou demasiado ao pequeno Will."

"Mas é tão divertido." Riu-se ela.

E então, sem que nada nem ninguém pudesse prever o que estava prestes a acontecer, Jane caiu no chão depois de ser atingida por uma das pesadas cadeiras dos anciãos vampiros. O seu olhar, tal como o de Aro, focava-se em William que estava agarrado a um dos meus braços, ainda a chorar.

"Papá...Levanta-te..."

A única explicação para o que acabara de acontecer era que William, ao ver-me ser atacado por Jane, reagira inesperadamente e usara o seu poder para derrubar Jane. Mas será que eles tinham percebido isso? Algo no rosto de Aro me dizia que sim.

"Jane..." Ouvi a voz suplicante de Bella. "Ele é apenas uma criança. Não te atrevas."

Jane ignorou as palavras de Bella e murmurou a palara "Dor" olhando directamente para William. Se um adulto forte como eu mal tinha conseguido aguentar as dores que a pequena vampira me causara e que quase me tinham feito vomitar sangue, uma criança com certeza morreria.

Porém os olhos vermelhos de Jane encheram-se de raiva quando ela entendeu a razão pela qual William não estava no chão a gemer de dores. Bella estava a bloquear o seu poder, contrariando as ordens de Aro.

"Estás bem Jake?" Perguntou ela segurando na mão de Will.

"Sim." Respondi colocando-me de pé.

"Isso não é justo!" Gritou Jane como se fosse uma criancinha mimada. "Ele atacou-me e tu não tens o direito de o proteger."

"Ele estava apenas a tentar proteger o pai, que tu atacaste sem qualquer motivo." Replicou Bella.

"O cão estava a pedi-las!" Insistiu Jane.

"Calma querida." Avisou Aro.

"Não quero ficar calma..." Contrariou.

"Querida...não vês que estás a assustar o pobre Will." Aro sorriu abertamente para nós.

"E depois?"

"O William é uma criança muito especial."

Os olhos de Jane abriram-se de choque.

"Aro...é apenas uma criança. Não te esqueças disso." Avisou Carlisle, provavelmente querendo lembrar ao líder das sanguessugas que era proibido transformar crianças em vampiros.

"O seu poder é bastante interessante. Ele controla os objectos com a mente?"

"Não sei. Ainda não pude estudar o caso mas penso que ele apenas agiu por instinto. O seu poder é instável e pode ser apenas temporário."

"O seu poder irá ser-nos muito útil no futuro."

"Não vou deixar-vos ficar com o meu filho."

"Sê razoável...Eu podia matar-vos a todos aqui hoje sem grandes remorsos mas irei dar-vos uma segunda oportunidade porque quero muito o poder desta criança."

"Papá...quero ir para casa. Quero ir ter com a mamã. Não gosto destes senhores."

"Poderão ir para casa, tal como o jovem Will deseja mas quando for a altura do Edward, da Bella, do Jasper e da querida Alice se juntarem à minha guarda quero que tragam o William também. Nessa altura ele será adulto e estará pronto para ser um de nós."

"Nem pensar." Contrariei. Não ia deixar que William viesse viver para Volterra.

"Isto não é uma sugestão." Declarou Jane friamente. "Se o Aro quer o rapaz, ele será nosso nem que tenhamos de o ir buscar."

"Não vou deixar que transformem o meu filho numa sanguessuga, mesmo que ele seja adulto, eu não vou deixar."

"Aro...O Jacob tem razão. O William possui um gene que o distingue das outras crianças. Não sabemos até que ponto ele será diferente mas há hipóteses de ele não resistir ao nosso veneno por ter o gene dos lobos." Explicou Carlisle.

Geralmente não nos acontecia nada quando um vampiro nos mordia. Apesar de termos algumas dores, estas passavam depois de algumas horas. O veneno só nos mataria se fosse em doses muito elevadas e mesmo assim havia a hipótese de conseguirmos escapar. Eu e Seth já tínhamos experimentado uma situação semelhante e na verdade, o veneno das sanguessugas, acabara por nos salvar a vida porque ao entrar no nosso sistema actuara como se fosse um coagulante sanguíneo, reparando as nossas hemorragias internas. Claro que de medicina eu não entendia muito, apenas me lembrava de algumas explicações do doutor. Porém uma coisa era certa, William e Harrison pertenciam a uma geração de lobos diferente por serem filhos de dois lobos.

No seu sangue corria o gene dos Black e o dos Clearwater, o que segundo Carlisle, faria deles lobos mais fortes, mais rápidos e portanto mais poderosos. Isso também significava que podiam existir outras diferenças, e por isso não sabíamos o que aconteceria se fossem mordidos por um vampiro, quer antes quer depois de se transformarem.

"A decisão de lhe darmos a imortalidade não é final. Teremos de esperar que ele cresça para saber como agir depois mas sinceramente não me importo de o ter aqui mesmo que ele seja um...lobo. Se for bem treinado, e com a vossa ajuda, o jovem Will será um fiel membro da minha guarda."

Eu mal acreditava que Aro estava disposto a ter um lobo na sua preciosa guarda de talentos.

"O meu filho não vai ser o vosso cão de guarda. Só por cima do meu cadáver." Anunciei com firmeza.

"Isso pode-se arranjar." Rebateu Jane.

"Nesse caso terei de ser mais persuasivo." Suspirou Aro.

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntou Alice.

"Porque precisas do Will? Não te chega teres os nossos serviços?" Inquiriu Bella.

"O caso do rapaz é uma oportunidade única. Durante centenas de anos sempre pensámos que os vampiros eram os únicos a possuir poderes deste tipo. Além disso esta criança já consegue utilizar o seu poder, enquanto que nós tivemos de nos tornar imortais para sermos capazes de o fazer. Ele é único, entendem?"

"Aro...uma criança não pode ficar aqui. O Caius não vai gostar e terás problemas com a alcateia." Avisou Carlisle. "Por favor...pela nossa amizade, deixa o Will ir para casa."

"Claro. O William pode regressar para casa, tal como já prometi. Eu nunca quebro as minhas promessas. Vocês são livres de ir embora, mas daqui a uns anos, terão de voltar."

"Não podes fazer isso." Disse Edward. Era óbvio que Aro tinha um plano escondido que só Edward sabia.

"O nosso acordo está firmado desde há algum tempo. Vocês concordaram em vir para Volterra se eu deixasse o grupo de lobos vossos amigos viver em paz. Até hoje temos respeitado esse acordo. Vocês é que não respeitaram o vosso. Disseram que os lobos iam parar de se transformar mas nada mudou e continuam a ter uma aliança com eles. Por isso, tu, a Bella, a Alice e o Jasper...e o Carlisle...se ele quiser vir também, terão de se juntar a nós assim que o jovem William tiver idade suficiente para nos servir. De qualquer modo parece-me que ele virá ter connosco por vontade própria."

"Tens a noção que estás a ponto de começar uma guerra?" Questionou Edward seriamente.

"Uma guerra que eu venceria, Edward." Riu-se Aro. "Penso que o melhor é regressarem a casa...antes que eu mude de ideias."

Edward manteve os olhos em Aro, demonstrando a sua oposição ao que Aro estava a fazer. Mas o italiano não parecia inclinado em mudar de ideias. Além disso, Aro tinha razão numa coisa, mesmo que as duas alcateias se unissem e viessem para Itália, os vampiros tinham vantagem e com certeza não sairíamos todos vivos da batalha.

Jasper, Alice e Carlisle olharam para Edward em busca de indicações. O violador de mentes acenou em concordância o que significava que eles iriam seguir as ordens de Aro. Era essa a única maneira de evitar um confronto total entre os dois clãs, algo que Carlisle sempre se esforçara por tentar fazer. Provocar os Volturi não era uma boa política.

Bella pegou em William e tocou-me no braço para que a seguisse. Eu não estava de acordo com as decisões tomadas mas até Will perfazer os seus quinze ou dezasseis anos, muita coisa poderia ainda acontecer.

"Bella, deixa o William despedir-se do pai, por favor." Disse Aro com um sorriso mesquinho.

Nessa altura percebi o seu plano e percebi a relutância de Edward em ir-se embora. Eu não iria poder acompanhá-los. O plano de Aro era simples: iria manter-me como refém para que William e os Cullen fossem obrigados a cumprir a sua promessa de regressar.

"Como?" Perguntou Bella indignada passando William para os meus braços. "O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Ele quer dizer que não vou voltar com vocês para os Estados Unidos." Adiantei.

"Não podes fazer isto!" Reclamou ela.

"Não te preocupes Bella. Não o vamos matar. Prometo." Riu-se Jane.

"Papá…tenho medo…" Queixou-se William nos meus braços.

"Vais mesmo usar chantagem para conseguires o que queres?" Continuou Bella.

"Não estou a fazer chantagem, querida. É apenas uma precaução."

"E se o Jake concordasse em enviar o Will connosco daqui a uns anos?" Sugeriu ela.

"Isso não vai acontecer." Declarei com firmeza. "Não posso concordar com isso. Como conseguiria enfrentar a Leah se o fizesse?"

"Mas Jake…se ficares aqui sozinho…"

"Eles não me querem morto."

"Talvez eu e Bella pudéssemos ficar também?" Sugeriu Edward. Jane negou com a cabeça imediatamente já que isso significaria que ela não poderia utilizar o seu poder livremente.

"As ordens do Aro foram claras. Vocês vão…o cão fica."

"O que vou dizer à Leah? Ao teu pai e às tuas irmãs? À alcateia?" Lamentou-se Bella.

"Eu fico bem…"

Ambos sabíamos que isso era mentira mas nenhum de nós abriu a boca para verbalizar essa ideia.

"Lamento muito Jake…"

"Não lamentes. A culpa foi minha."

"Temos de ir." Disse Jasper.

"Will?"

"Sim, papá?"

"Vais ver a mamã em breve, está bem?"

"Sim."

"Podes dizer-lhe uma coisa por mim?"

"Claro."

"Diz-lhe que a amo muito e para não se preocupar comigo."

"Está bem."

Coloquei-o no chão e empurrei-o para junto de Bella.

"Porque não podes vir também?" Perguntou com as lágrimas nos olhos.

"Irei mais tarde." Menti. "Porta-te bem e ajuda a mamã, está bem?"

"Mas não quero que fiques aqui." Soluçou ele tentando soltar-se de Bella.

"Vai correr tudo bem." Prometi sem muita convicção. "Vai com a Bella."

Antes de se encaminharem para a porta, os Cullen olharam para mim com tristeza e preocupação contidas nos seus olhos castanho-amarelados.

"Tomaremos bem conta dele até o entregarmos à Leah." Murmurou Edward.

Alice foi a última a sair da sala e olhou demoradamente para mim como se estivesse a querer dizer-me alguma coisa. Infelizmente eu não possuía o poder de Edward.

Depois de saírem, Demetri surgiu e Jane mandou-o levar-me para o local onde eu passaria os próximos tempos. Com um pouco de sorte só teria de esperar até Alice elaborar um plano para me resgatar.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 21 de Agosto<p>

Leah C. Black - Eu adorei Ranma! Foi uma óptima escolha. São bastantes episódios, fora as OVA e os filmes, mas valem a pena.

Agora que o Jake está em apuros, prepara-te para alguma tensão.

Beijos

Karisan


	14. Dor

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**14. Dor**

O meu possível e hipotético resgate nunca aconteceu e após a primeira semana nos calabouços da 'casa' dos vampiros italianos, eu sentia-me fisica e psicologicamente exausto pois Jane gostava de me visitar todos os dias.

Com uma pontualidade britânica, ela surgia silenciosamente do escuro corredor, e entrando na sala onde eu era mantido, iniciava a sua rotina diária de tortura. Se eu não possuísse uma compleição física tão forte e resistente, já teria com toda a certeza morrido.

Os seus poderes eram letais. A dor que irrompia de dentro de mim causada apenas pelo seu olhar, era indescritível. Sentia quase como se o meu corpo estivesse a ser consumido pelas chamas ardentes de uma fogueira. Por vezes nem sequer conseguia respirar e era comum perder os sentidos por alguns segundos.

Até então eu tinha a noção do tempo que passara desde que os Cullen e William tinham partido mas se Jane continuasse as suas visitas diárias, tinha a certeza que a minha memória começaria a fraquejar e as dores talvez me causassem danos cerebrais. Por essa altura com certeza deixaria de ter a noção do tempo.

Os Volturi mantinham-me fechado numa sala escura. Nos primeiros dias tinham mantido dois guardas em vigia permanente mas agora isso já não era necessário dado que eu estava fraco demais para me levantar quanto mais para fugir dali.

Não comia nada nem bebia há uma semana. Apenas o facto e a sorte de ser um lobo me mantinham vivos naquelas condições. A hospitalidade dos vampiros italianos deixava realmente muito a desejar.

"Estás com saudades de casa?" Questionou ela não conseguindo evitar um riso quase histérico.

"Não…estou a adorar isto aqui." Gozei. "Estou a ser muito bem tratado."

"Ainda bem que gostas…eu também estou a gostar das horas que passamos juntos." Retorquiu.

"Sabes…se não fosses uma vampira sádica e psicótica diria que tens uma estranha obsessão por mim."

Ela voltou a usar o seu poder e nessa altura o meu corpo cedeu e os espasmos começaram.

"Dói, não é?"

"Não…nunca me senti melhor em toda a minha vida." Consegui dizer quando as dores pararam.

"Posso dar-te novidades do teu filho." Anunciou Jane. "Queres saber se ele chegou a casa são e salvo, certo?"

Não respondi. Não lhe ia dar aquela satisfação. Sabia que aquilo fazia parte da sua tortura emocional e não ia deixá-la vencer.

"Se pedires por favor digo-te o que queres saber." Disse numa voz falsamente meiga.

"Não quero nada de ti, sanguessuga."

Nesse momento senti dores tão fortes que pensei que a minha cabeça ia explodir. Comecei a vomitar sangue e Jane chegou-se para trás parecendo enojada.

"Foi difícil no início…" Murmurou ela. "Quando me tornei imortal…foi difícil controlar este poder. Era normal matar os meus inimigos mesmo sem querer. Provocar dor é interessante, sabes porquê? Porque demonstra o quão forte é o teu oponente. Eles eram fracos, na maioria das vezes morriam algumas horas depois. Tu és definitivamente um lutador mas não podes ganhar a guerra."

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras que ouvi antes de perder os sentidos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Os minutos, as horas e os dias arrastaram-se lentamente. Eu não fazia ideia quanto mais tempo iria aguentar aquilo. Era óbvio que Alice nunca tivera um plano para me salvar. Talvez tivessem demasiado medo de enfrentar os Volturi sozinhos. Eu não podia censurá-los. Afinal de contas quem quereria trocar de lugar comigo?

"Não vais aguentar muito mais tempo, sabias?" A voz irritante de Jane soou aos meus ouvidos quando ela se debruçou sobre o meu corpo no chão de pedra.

"Afasta-te de mim...gosto de manter o meu espaço pessoal e o teu cheiro é horrível."

"Tu também não cheiras nada bem e mesmo assim venho visitar-te todos os dias. Estou a tentar ser amável." Ela fingiu amuar.

"Podes deixar de vir se quiseres. Não te vou guradar ressentimentos se me deixares de visitar."

"E tu podes regressar para casa se deres ao Aro aquilo que ele quer."

"A tua mente deturpada é incapaz de entender que não posso trair o meu filho desta maneira. Não faço ideia do que te aconteceu para te tornares o monstro sádico que agora és mas tenho pena de ti."

Pensei que Jane iria atingir-me novamente com o seu poder mas nada aconteceu.

"Virei visitar-te todos os dias até aceitares o nosso acordo."

"Não vai haver acordo. Não vou aceitar que o meu filho venha a integrar a vossa família disfuncional."

"Claro que irás...Isso é inevitável. Três semanas são um recorde, mas não vais conseguir aguentar muito mais tempo e ainda não conheceste o meu irmão."

Eu não sabia porque é que Jane continuava a torturar-me dia após dia. Ela era sem dúvida alguma, sádica o suficiente para se estar a divertir a ver-me sofrer física e emocionalmente mas eu sentia que a sua verdadeira missão era tentar convencer-me a aceitar que um dia William viesse com os Cullen para Itália. Porque precisavam de me convencer se podiam simplesmente ir buscá-lo? Aliás desde que me tivessem como refém, William provavelmente aceitaria vir com os Cullen.

Nos momentos em que estava sozinho, naquela sala escura e fria, pensava na minha família. Queria saber se os meus filhos estavam bem e se Leah me perdoara por não ter cumprido a minha promessa. Por várias vezes pensei que talvez fosse melhor se eu morresse. Além de não ter de continuar a sentir as dores que Jane me infligia dia após dia, os Volturi não teriam nada com que chantagear William.

"Porque te recusas a aceitar o inevitável?" Perguntou Jane. "O sacrifício pessoal nunca foi uma boa opção. Jesus Cristo sacrificou-se pelos homens que o mataram…Achas que valeu a pena? Tenho a certeza que se arrependeu…"

"Dizes isso porque nunca sentiste o amor de ninguém." Murmurei, tentando sentar-me. As minhas pernas estavam dormentes e os meus braços quase sem força. Os poderes de Jane deixavam-me fraco a ponto de mal me conseguir mexer.

"Na verdade, já senti o que dizes. Também tive uma mãe e um pai mas isso não foi o suficiente para…" Jane calou-se e o seu rosto fechou-se numa expressão que não consegui ler. Era realmente difícil para mim imaginar que há muito tempo atrás Jane fora apenas uma criança como as outras. "Quando o teu filho vier com os Cullen para cá, farei com que ele me veja a matar-te e assim ele saberá como me senti quando vi os meus pais serem mortos à minha frente."

Aquela revelação fora inesperada e deixou-me sem palavras.

"Não olhes para mim dessa maneira, cão. Não quero a tua caridade." Acrescentou.

"Caridade? O que aconteceu aos teus pais foi triste mas não fez com que te tornasses a vampira sádica que és hoje. Ser boa ou má pessoa é uma escolha."

Jane ficou a olhar-me durante longos minutos até suspirar aborrecida. Será que tinha percebido que não adiantava continuar a torturar-me? Será que tinha finalmente entendido que o amor e lealdade pelo meu filho eram mais poderosos do que as dores que ela me provocava?

"Daqui a uma semana os teus pulmões vão começar a falhar. Vais começar a ter dificuldade em respirar e vais perder os sentidos com maior frequência. Dias depois será a vez dos teus rins e talvez do teu fígado. Precisamos de ti vivo mas não tens de estar saudável."

"É sempre bom saber." Disse eu com sarcasmo.

"Gosto de ver que nada te tira o bom humor mas quando o teu corpo começar a ter dificuldades em regenerar-se sozinho, pedirás clemência."

Depois de Jane sair da sala, deixei-me cair novamente na pedra fria. Na verdade a vampira sádica tinha razão. O meu corpo já estava a ter dificuldades em curar-se. As pequenas hemorragias duravam mais tempo e já sentia alguns problemas em respirar.

Sentia a minha cabeça pesada e dorida. Pensar que Jane iria continuar a torturar-me durante semanas e meses a fio, começava a fazer-me desesperar. A extrema agonia que sentia, especialmente quando começava a vomitar sangue fazia-me ter vontade de morrer.

Pensara várias vezes em transformar-me e tentar a fuga, mesmo estando fraco e desorientado, porém o meu corpo não correspondia. No final acabei por me abandonar à minha sorte. Amanhã seria novamente torturado e não havia nada nem ninguém que me pudesse ajudar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane parecia escolher precisamente os momentos em que o meu cérebro tentava recuperar para me acordar para uma nova sessão de tortura. Eu tentava a todo o custo relembrar os dias ao lado de Leah e dos gémeos mas nem sempre conseguia abstrair o meu pensamento das dores que me provocavam as hemorragias e vómitos.

Naquele dia porém, Jane surgiu acompanhada pelo seu irmão gémeo.

"Ainda não percebi o teu fascínio pelo sujeito. Ele está mais morto que vivo."

"Não tenho nenhum fascínio Alec." Discordou ela. "Apenas gostava quando ele gritava de dores mas depois de quase cinco semanas acho que chegou ao seu limite."

"Isso é óbvio…Só não entendo porque é que toda a gente se preocupa tanto com ele…Neste momento nem sequer é uma ameaça."

"Não sabia que hoje é dia de visitas…" Disse eu cuspindo algum sangue.

"Achei que ias gostar de conhecer o meu irmão."

"A nossa relação ainda não avançou assim tanto." Retorqui. Alec riu-se.

"Estás a rir-te de quê?" Questionou Jane visivelmente irritada.

"Tens de admitir que foi engraçado." Disse Alec.

"Não foi nada!"

"O Edward Cullen apaixonou-se por uma rapariguita desinteressante e problemática…a sua _cantante_…por isso seria engraçado se te apaixonasses por um…lobo." Alec riu-se de novo. Era óbvio que estava apenas a tentar irritar a irmã.

"Esse parece ser o departamento da Heidi, não o meu." Rosnou Jane.

"A Heidi apaixona-se por todos os homens que vê."

Eu sabia perfeitamente que o interesse de Jane em mim não tinha nada a ver com sentimentos. Ela era incapaz de sentir o que quer que fosse por alguém, com a excepção do seu irmão gémeo. Era visível pela maneira como se tratavam e falavam um com o outro que Alec e Jane tinham uma relação muito próxima.

"Acho apenas estranho que ele esteja a resistir desta maneira. Seria mais fácil ceder e aproveitar o tempo que lhe resta com a família." Disse Jane andando em círculos à minha volta.

"Sim, confesso que é estranho." Concordou Alec. "Mas vê as coisas pelo lado positivo irmã…Arranjaste um brinquedo novo com o qual te poderás divertir durante anos."

"Se eu aceitar o vosso acordo, posso voltar para casa?"

As palavras saíram da minha boca disparadas quando Alec mencionou que Jane iria torturar-me durante vários anos.

"Claro." Assegurou ele. "Se aceitares que o teu filho venha viver connosco poderás ir para casa e viverás tranquilo por mais alguns anos com a tua família."

O sorriso de triunfo no rosto de Jane gelou-me. Eu tinha cedido. Não tinha sido forte o suficiente. Porém confortava-me saber que uma vez que fosse para casa poderia optar por fugir ou elaborar um plano para salvar William desse destino ao qual eu o condenara.

"Parece-me que temos boas notícias para anunciar ao Aro." Disse Jane. "Até amanhã…cão."

A força do seu poder atingiu-me como um relâmpago, as convulsões impediram-me de respirar e então ficou tudo negro.

xxxxxxxxxx

De início quando abri os olhos pensei que estava a sonhar. Já não me encontrava na sala escura das catacumbas da residência dos vampiros italianos mas sim na grande sala de Aro. Um olhar mais atento permitiu-me reconhecer algumas das sanguessugas que me acompanhavam. Demetri e Santiago mantinham-me de pé, enquanto que Jane e Chelsea conversavam calmamente.

Naquele momento eu não fazia ideia do que me iria acontecer mas com certeza não seria pior do que a tortura de Jane. Quando me lembrei que tinha concordado em deixar William juntar-se a eles no futuro, apeteceu-me voltar com a minha palavra atrás, mas sabia que eles não iriam aceitar que mudasse de ideias.

"O Alec foi buscar o Aro." Referiu Demetri quando notou que eu estava consciente. "Ele quer despedir-se de ti."

"Que simpático…" Foi a única coisa que consegui balbuciar.

"Pensei que estivesses feliz por te deixarmos ir embora." Disse Jane admirada.

"Ele sente-se envergonhado pela escolha que fez." Explicou Chelsea. "Trocou a liberdade do filho porque não conseguia aguentar mais…"

Jane riu-se visivelmente satisfeita.

"Eu avisei-o. Na verdade acho que ele devia sentir-se orgulhoso. Não só foi a única pessoa que conseguiu sobreviver aos meus poderes durante mais de quatro semanas, como acabou de provar que em momentos de desespero o individualismo e vontade de salvar a própria vida ganham sempre."

Cerrei os punhos com força. Basicamente ela estava a dizer que eu era um cobarde por ter trocado a liberdade de Will pela minha própria vida. Infelizmente para mim, Jane tinha razão e eu teria de viver o resto da minha vida com aquele peso na minha consciência.

Nesse momento Aro entrou na sala, seguido de perto por Alec.

"Estou muito feliz de saber que em breve o William se juntará a nós com a tua permissão. Nessa altura poderemos até celebrar um acordo…não como aquele que vocês têm com os Cullen, claro…algo mais…"

"Vantajoso para vocês?" Sugeri.

"Talvez." Sorriu Aro. "Espero sinceramente que não guardes ressentimentos por nós. Fizemos o que tínhamos de fazer, certo?"

Aro era mesmo uma sanguessuga nojenta e manipuladora, e se pensava que eu iria regressar a casa e ficar à espera que os anos passassem sem fazer nada estava redondamente enganado.

Com ou sem a ajuda dos Cullen eu arranjaria maneira de livrar o meu filho daquele destino.

"Bem…acho que está na hora. Desejava-te boa viagem mas não irás estar consciente para a aproveitar…"

Demetri e Santiago levaram-me então por um corredor que parecia interminável. As letras inscritas nas paredes provavam que eu nunca estivera ali. Aquele era um corredor bastante diferente daqueles por onde eu já passara.

À medida que prosseguíamos caminho reparei que as letras eram nomes e datas.

Chelsea, que caminhava atrás de nós, na companhia dos gémeos, detectou a minha curiosidade.

"Temos de ter cuidado a esconder os corpos. Normalmente são queimados e as suas cinzas são guardadas atrás destas paredes." Explicou ela. "Depois só temos de inventar um acidente em que não seja possível a recuperação dos corpos."

Aquele era o cemitério das vítimas dos Volturi. Pensando na extensão do corredor senti-me completamente enojado pelo número de pessoas que eles já tinham matado.

Quando finalmente chegámos à superfície notei que o sol ainda não nascera.

"A Chelsea e o Demetri irão levar-te mas antes disso o Alec vai certificar-se que não tentarás nada contra eles durante a viagem." Anunciou Jane. "Ah…é verdade…a Heidi queria despedir-se de ti mas surgiu algo entretanto e ela não pôde vir…"

"É realmente pena que sejas um lobo. Se a Heidi tivesse conseguido transformar-te num de nós, ganharia com certeza a aposta que fizemos." Confessou Chelsea.

"Isso quer dizer que achas o cão mais atraente do que o teu marido?" Questionou Santiago.

"Talvez."

"O Afton não vai gostar de saber." Anunciou Demetri.

"Se abrires a boca juro que te arranco a cabeça." Ameaçou Chelsea.

"Está bem…não vou dizer nada."

"Alec?" Chamou Jane.

O vampiro com ar juvenil aproximou-se de mim. Os seus olhos vermelhos pareciam brilhar.

"Não te preocupes assim que a Chelsea e o Demetri regressem o meu poder deixará de fazer efeito em ti. A minha irmã vai ter saudades tuas."

Jane amuou e de seguida deixei de sentir o meu corpo. Deixei de sentir tudo. Não conseguia ver, ouvir, cheirar ou sentir o que quer que fosse. Era como se o mundo não existisse, era como se eu estivesse fechado dentro de uma caixa sem me poder mexer.

Não sabia quanto tempo ia demorar a viagem nem para onde os vampiros me iam levar. Não tive a percepção de mais nada desde que os olhos de Alec se focaram em mim e me retiraram a sensibilidade sensorial a que eu estava habituado.

Por fim, depois do que me pareceu ser uma eternidade comecei finalmente a sentir algum calor. Abri os olhos e fui momentaneamente cegado por uma luz forte. Debaixo de mim conseguia sentir o fresco de um campo relvado e o seu cheiro aguçou os meus sentidos. Ao longe podia ouvir o barulho de motores e pneus. Devia estar perto de uma estrada.

À medida que os meus olhos se habituaram à luz, pude ver que estava num pequeno campo e que o sol acabava de nascer. A alguns metros haviam árvores e depois delas havia uma estrada, tal como eu pensara.

Sabia que não estava em La Push. A paisagem era demasiado diferente. Provavelmente ainda estava em Itália e tinha de descobrir uma maneira de regressar aos Estados Unidos. Se conseguisse encontrar o caminho para o hotel onde tinha ficado com os Cullen, tinha a certeza que Gino me ajudaria.

Fechei os olhos uma vez mais, tentando pensar no que fazer mas antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão, uma voz familiar soou junto de mim.

"Precisas de ajuda?"

Abri os olhos e observei Emmett, Jasper, Edward e Carlisle. Talvez estivesse a sonhar.

"Não é um sonho." Assegurou Edward.

"Estás com péssimo aspecto." Avisou Jasper.

"Se soubesse que vinham a caminho teria pedido aos Volturi para me vestirem melhor."

"É bom saber que manténs o teu humor." Riu-se Emmett.

Carlisle e Edward ajudaram-me a levantar.

"Como é que me encontraram?"

"Recebemos um telefonema a dizer a tua localização." Explicou o violador de mentes.

Os Volturi tinham telefonado aos Cullen. Que atencioso da sua parte.

"Não foram os Volturi." Anunciou Edward. "Mas acho que já sei quem foi."

Olhámos surpreendidos para Edward e ele sorriu.

"Podes aparecer…consigo ouvir os teus pensamentos." Acrescentou.

Um vampiro surgiu então à nossa frente e reconheci-o de imediato.

"Fred." Disse Carlisle admirado. "Parece que temos de te agradecer."

"Tu és aquele que lê mentes." Comentou Fred virando-se para Edward.

"Sim."

"Então deves saber que não o fiz para o ajudar." Ele apontou para mim.

"Sim mas aquilo que queres saber não vai adiantar nada."

"Diz-me o que quero saber e ficamos quites."

"Não podes fazer nada, Fred. Ela morreu e não vale a pena sacrificares a tua vida para a vingar."

"Diz-me quem foi." Exigiu o vampiro.

"Felix. Foi ele quem matou a Bree mas foi a Jane quem ordenou."

"Vieste para Itália para te vingares pela morte da tua amiga?" Questionou Carlisle.

Fred permaneceu calado.

"O Edward tem razão. Mesmo com o teu poder, não podes fazer nada contra os Volturi." Disse Jasper.

"Por enquanto não vou fazer nada. Só precisava de saber quem a matou…Ela era a minha única amiga."

"Se quiseres podes regressar connosco." Sugeriu o doutor. "Podemos ensinar-te a viver como nós e…"

"Não obrigado. Vou ficar por aqui durante mais algum tempo…" Dito isto, Fred desapareceu perante os nossos olhos.

"Já podemos ir para casa?" Perguntei enquanto eles me levavam até ao carro.

"Claro." Disse Emmett.

"Como estão os gémeos?" O meu olhar cruzou-se com o de Edward.

"As crianças estão óptimas." Respondeu.

"E a Leah?"

"Não está muito bem…"

Eu já temia que ele dissesse isso.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 23 de Agosto<p> 


	15. Ressaca

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**15. Ressaca**

Felizmente os Cullen tinham alugado os serviços de um avião privado para podermos regressar a casa sem termos de esperar no aeroporto e sem ser necessário arranjar desculpas para o meu estado lastimoso, evitando assim as perguntas incómodas de outros passageiros e das hospedeiras de bordo que me vissem.

Naquela altura seria bastante fácil confundir-me com alguém que tinha sido infectado com um virus altamente contagioso. Assim que o avião levantou vôo não consegui parar de vomitar. Carlisle avisou que era da altitude, uma vez que eu passara cerca de um mês nos subterrâneos de Volterra e agora estava a vários quilómetros do solo.

"Jasper, diz ao comandante que baixe a altitude o máximo que puder." Pediu Carlisle. "Enquanto isso tens de continuar a beber água, estás desidratado."

"Se continuar a beber água vou continuar a vomitar." Queixei-me.

"Não faz mal...É preferível beberes e vomitares do que não beberes nada e vomitares na mesma."

"A Jane parece ter sido particularmente dura contigo, deves tê-la interessado." Disse Edward. Pelo tom da sua voz soube que ele não estava a tentar meter-se comigo mas sim a falar a sério.

"Digamos que não vou ter saudades dela." Suspirei.

"A tua recuperação será lenta. Só daqui a duas ou três semanas estarás suficientemente forte para voltar a trabalhar e a patrulhar."

"E quando vou parar de vomitar?" Perguntei sentindo-me mal disposto novamente. "Parece que estou de ressaca."

"Assim que aterrarmos vais sentir-te melhor."

De facto, Carlisle tinha razão. Horas depois ao chegarmos ao aeroporto de Seattle, senti-me imediatamente melhor mas a viagem de automóvel deixou-me novamente enjoado e com dores de cabeça.

"Chegámos." Anunciou Emmett que conduzia o Mercedes negro de Carlisle. Ao olhar pela janela reparei que não estávamos em La Push mas sim na mansão dos Cullen.

"Não era melhor levarem-me para casa?"

"Estás louco?" Inquiriu Emmett. "Se a Leah e os miúdos te vissem nesse estado iam ter um ataque. Além disso o cheiro dos Volturi está tão entranhado em ti que se a alcateia do Sam te encontrasse ainda te confundiam com um vampiro."

"A Leah sabe que estou de volta?"

"Ainda não. Vamos avisá-la assim que tomares um banho e o Carlisle te observe convenientemente."

"Eu estou bem. Não preciso de ser observado."

"A Esme está a cozinhar especialmente para ti." Anunciou Carlisle. "Não vais recusar, pois não?"

Assim que entrei em casa senti o aroma dos cozinhados de Esme e isso abriu-me o apetite. Porém Esme não era a única que estava a cozinhar, Bella, Alice e até mesmo Rosalie estavam a ajudar.

"Se soubesse que estar preso um mês nas masmorras dos Volturi iria fazer a Loira cozinhar para mim já me teria entregado a eles mais cedo."

Rosalie olhou para mim com alguma intensidade mas acabou por sorrir. Bella e Alice rodearam-me de imediato para saberem como eu estava.

"Estávamos a planear ir buscar-te." Avisou Alice.

"A sério? Pensei que se tinham esquecido que eu existia."

"Sabes que jamais faríamos isso mas...tivemos uns contratempos...Estás bem?" Perguntou Bella.

"Já estive melhor."

"Farei a Jane pagar por isto." Disse Bella com agressividade. "Um dia..."

"Ainda bem que estás de volta. Agora senta-te e come qualquer coisa." Sugeriu Esme.

Não consegui comer muito, mas foi o suficiente para me devolver algumas forças. Bella insistiu para que eu fosse tomar banho enquanto Alice e Jasper iam a La Push buscar Leah.

Edward ajudou-me a subir as escadas. As minhas pernas ainda tremiam um pouco e ainda sentia algumas dores de cabeça.

"Tens de dizer ao Carlisle que tens dores de cabeça quando ele te observar."

"Claro, claro..."

"Vou buscar algumas roupas lavadas."

"Sabes que isso não adianta de nada. Mesmo lavada a roupa cheira tão mal quanto vocês."

Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Não podes ver a Leah vestido assim..."

Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho da casa de banho luxuosa dos Cullen. Realmente não estava com bom aspecto. Os calções mal cheirosos e desgastados que usava faziam com que parecesse um mendigo. Tinha manchas de sangue em todo o corpo e o meu cabelo e barba tinham crescido alguns centímetros. Devido à privação de sono e descanso, tinha manchas negras debaixo dos olhos e ainda não me sentia totalmente recuperado a nível interno.

Claro que aquilo que mais me preocupava era o facto de saber que eu tinha traído todos os meus princípios ao aceitar o acordo de Aro.

"Há algo que tens de saber." Referiu Edward entregando-me a roupa lavada que fora buscar.

"O que foi?"

"Li na mente do Fred que os Volturi iam libertar-te mesmo que não aceitasses o acordo."

"O quê?"

"O Caius deu um ultimato ao Aro. Ou se livravam de ti ou ele e a Athenodora deixavam Volterra."

"Mas eu não constituia qualquer ameaça para eles. Estava demasiado fraco."

"O Caius odeia lobisomens. Não interessa se eras ou não perigoso, ele não se sentia seguro."

Então era por isso que Jane tinha tanta pressa e me torturara daquela maneira.

"E se eu não tivesse aceitado o acordo?"

"Eles já tinham um plano para vir a La Push buscar o William no caso de nos recusarmos a levá-lo connosco. O facto de teres aceite só os favorece porque assim não terão de vir buscá-lo à força."

"Parece que a vampira sádica tinha razão...Sou um idiota cobarde."

"Sei o que é ser torturado pela Jane e acredita que não te censuro por teres aceitado aquilo que eles queriam. Na verdade surpreende-me que tenhas resistido por tanto tempo. Quando nos tortura a única coisa que queremos é que ela nos mate o mais depressa possível."

"Sinto-me como se tivesse vendido o meu filho."

"Não sejas tão duro. A Jane é a vampira mais poderosa do mundo. Só a Bella consegue ser imune ao seu poder."

"Como é que vou conseguir viver com a minha consciência?"

"Não sei...mas por agora acho que devias sentir-te grato por poderes estar com a tua família de novo."

"Será que podes não dizer nada a ninguém sobre o que fiz?"

"Não vais dizer a ninguém?"

"Como é que posso encarar a Leah se ela souber a verdade?"

"Acho que tens de pensar sobre isso Jacob. Mentir à Leah nunca foi uma boa opção."

"Por agora não quero dizer-lhe nada..."

"Muito bem...vou guardar o teu segredo mas tem cuidado. Não arruines o teu casamento devido ao teu orgulho."

O banho demorou menos tempo do que aquele que eu gostaria. Jasper e Alice estariam de volta em breve e eu ainda tinha de ser observado pelo doutor.

"Vais ficar bem Jake. Agora que estás em casa vai correr tudo bem." Assegurou Bella enquanto Carlisle me observava.

"Sim, eu sei." Até mesmo eu notara a falta de convicção na minha voz. A culpa continuaria sempre presente, onde quer que eu estivesse e ninguém poderia alterar isso.

"Não fazes ideia de como nos sentimos mal quando tivemos de regressar sem ti." Confessou. "A Leah não queria partir sem ti. Se o Jasper não usasse os seus poderes nela tenho a certeza que ela teria ido enfrentar os Volturi sozinha."

Eu quase podia ver aquela cena perante mim. Era bastante fácil imaginar Leah a transformar-se em lobo e a provocar Aro para uma luta. Ela era indomável.

"Nunca pensei que ela te amasse a ponto de arriscar a sua vida por ti daquela maneira. Se o Will não estivesse connosco não a teríamos conseguido convencer a voltar."

"Estou a ver…" Suspirei.

"Jacob, os teus órgãos internos estão quase completamente regenerados mas ainda não estão a cem por cento por isso tens de ter cuidado."

"Carlisle…se o poder da Jane é infligir dor através do pensamento, ou seja uma dor que não é real, como é que os órgãos internos do Jake foram afectados?" Perguntou Bella. Eu tinha-me esquecido que ela era uma excelente aluna de Biologia.

"O nosso cérebro é enganado pela ilusão que a Jane provoca fazendo com que o nosso corpo comece a sentir realmente a dor que nos é infligida. O Jacob tem sorte por ser um lobo. Durante a altura em que a Jane não estava com ele, o seu corpo ia sarando automaticamente."

"Mas mais lentamente do que o normal." Disse eu. "Cheguei a vomitar sangue e às vezes era difícil respirar."

"Se fosses um simples humano estarias morto. É normal sentir alguns efeitos secundários da tortura a que foste submetido durante uns tempos."

"Tipo ressaca?" Questionou Bella.

"Sim." Respondeu o doutor. "Dores de cabeça, tremores, falta de força e de apetite. Aconselho a que descanses o máximo possível."

"Espero que faças o que o Carlisle diz." Referiu Bella.

"Claro, claro…Já percebi. Nada de patrulhas e nada de trabalhar…certo?"

"Exactamente." Anuiu Carlisle. "Penso que o melhor agora é deixar-te a sós. O Jasper e a Alice chegaram."

De facto, o Porsche amarelo da vidente acabava de estacionar na garagem.

Antes de saírem do quarto de hóspedes onde eu estava, Bella abraçou-me.

"Esta noite vamos caçar. Vejo-te amanhã Jake. Estou feliz por estares de volta."

Eu sabia o plano deles. Queriam dar-nos privacidade. Muito antes de ouvir os seus passos a subir a escada, senti o seu odor. Eu estava nervoso e com medo. Tinha receio que ela descobrisse que eu aceitara o acordo dos Volturi. Sabia que ela me odiaria para sempre.

Mas ao mesmo tempo estava a morrer de saudades dela e queria poder abraçá-la de novo e senti-la perto de mim. Enquanto os Cullen se dirigiam para a floresta, Leah entrou no quarto e lançou-se nos meus braços.

"Jacob…"

Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de começar a chorar.

"Leah…" Murmurei fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu.

"Pensei que te tinha perdido."

"Lamento ter-te causado tantas preocupações."

Ela colou os nossos lábios, beijando-me suavemente antes de me puxar para a cama onde nos deitámos abraçados. Apesar de ainda não ter anoitecido, eu estava mais do que pronto para dormir agora que tinha a certeza que não estava a sonhar.

"Como está o William?" Perguntei.

"Está bem. Por vezes sonha com os Volturi, mas não é nada de grave."

"Peço desculpa…"

"Não tens de pedir desculpa. Nada disto foi culpa tua."

"E o Harry?"

"Também está óptimo. Eles têm saudades tuas…E…" Ela hesitou. "Se não tivesses voltado eu iria a Volterra com as duas alcateias para te libertar. Estava a planear partir em breve."

Isso também era algo que eu conseguia imaginá-la a fazer.

"Obrigado." Murmurei beijando o seu cabelo.

Pela primeira vez em quase cinco semanas eu sentia-me bem o suficiente para adormecer. Enterrando o sentimento de culpa que me dilacerava, abracei-a com força e adormeci depois de a ouvir proclamar o seu amor por mim.

"Não me deixes Jacob." Aquela fora a última frase que ouvi antes de cair num sono profundo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Durante os dois dias que se seguiram não tive um único momento de descanso. O facto de estar em casa, de cama, não evitou que os meus amigos e familiares viessem visitar-me constantemente. Além disso Harry e William passavam os dias a correr e a brincar, uma vez que já estavam de férias. Felizmente Sue iria ficar com eles durante as próximas semanas para que a minha recuperação fosse mais rápida.

Leah também iria tirar alguns dias de folga. Na Reserva circulava o rumor de que eu tivera um acidente de carro. O meu pai já reunira o Conselho para contar a todos o que acontecera mas, excepto Edward Cullen e eu, ninguém mais sabia que daqui a uns anos, William seria obrigado a ir com os Cullen para Itália devido à minha cobardia.

Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de ser honesto com Leah mas ainda não estava preparado para isso. Na realidade quase morria de medo que ela me começasse a odiar.

Naquela tarde, Embry apareceu para me relembrar que ele e Rebecca iriam casar em breve e que eu seria o seu padrinho de casamento. Leah fora levar os gémeos a casa de Sue, por isso estávamos sozinhos.

"A Leah disse-me que vocês estavam preparados para ir a Itália." Disse eu.

"Bem…alguém tinha de te ir buscar, certo?" Riu-se ele.

"Ela mencionou as duas alcateias."

"O assunto era delicado Jake…Todos nós te queríamos ir salvar. Eu, o Quil e o Seth estávamos prontos a seguir as ordens da Leah mas sozinhos não seríamos suficientes por isso a Leah falou com o Sam e…"

"Ele não quis ir." Conclui.

"Não exactamente. Ele queria ir mas não queria que ela fosse."

Mais uma vez Sam parecia ter monopolizado tudo o que dizia respeito a Leah, como se ela ainda lhe pertencesse. Não era suposto ser ele a proteger Leah.

"Espero que ela lhe tenha dado uma lição."

"Eles discutiram e o Seth teve de a segurar para ela se acalmar."

Seth era a única pessoa além de mim que podia aproximar-se de Leah quanto ela estava furiosa. E conhecendo Leah, eu sabia que a discussão com Sam deveria ter sido bastante má.

"Embry preciso que me faças um favor."

"O quê?"

"Podes levar-me a um sítio?"

"Jake…devias estar a descansar. A Leah não vai gostar se souber que saíste de casa."

"Ela não precisa de saber. Voltaremos antes dela."

"Onde queres ir?"

"Tenho de falar com o Sam."

"Sabes que isso não é boa ideia."

"Por favor Embry. Preciso mesmo de falar com ele."

"Está bem, mas tens de me prometer que não te vais meter em sarilhos e não te vais transformar."

"Prometo."

* * *

><p>Nota - Há poucos dias fui a uma das grandes superfícies comerciais da Margem Sul do Tejo às compras e deparei-me, finalmente, com o tão "falado" Guia Twilight da "nossa" autora e querida S. Meyer. Devo dizer que estava curiosa quanto ao livro e ainda que me ajudasse e muito para colocar dados extra sobre os lobos e as suas linhagens nas minhas histórias, acabei por não comprá-lo. Por um lado é um pouco caro e por outro descobri que já não tolero ver os nomes do Jacob e da Renesmee associados e no referido manuscrito, página sim, página não, a senhora Meyer insiste em relembrar os seus leitores que o Jake imprimiu numa hibrida, que supostamente ele deveria querer matar uma vez que ela é metade vampira. Choca-me a falta de respeito que teve para com a personagem do Jacob e da própria Bella, que nunca na sua curta vida pensara em engravidar e ter filhos (muito menos uma que a acabou por quase matar - aliás, matou mesmo - durante o parto). Podia ter lido mais algumas coisas, para me informar de algumas coisas que ainda não domino sobre as lendas Quileutes mas a constante lembrança que um dia o Jacob irá ter um interesse romântico por Renesmee Cullen fez-me pousar o livro na prateleira e sair dali a correr. A sério...o que raios é que aquela mulher fumou? Enfim, agora que tirei isto do meu sistema, vou concentrar-me em traduzir mais capítulos onde pelo menos aí, posso sonhar com o Jacob e a Leah juntos, como deveria ter sido.<p>

Boa semana,

Karisan


	16. Arrependimentos

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**16. Arrependimentos**

Eu não tinha a intenção de ir a casa de Sam para discutirmos ou lutarmos. Tínhamos ambos idade suficiente para saber que isso era errado e não nos levaria a lado algum. O meu único objectivo era demonstrar a Sam que ele não podia continuar a agir como se Leah ainda fosse sua.

Não podia negar que o passado de Leah com Sam por vezes ainda me fazia sentir alguns ciúmes, mas ele tinha perdido todos os direitos sobre Leah ao escolher Emily. Aliás todos nós tínhamos feito escolhas no passado com as quais tínhamos de viver no presente. Eu escolhera deixar Edward transformar Bella, escolhera esquecê-la depois do seu casamento, e escolhera render-me aos sentimentos que entretanto tinha desenvolvido por Leah.

Claro que de início também tinha pensado que jamais sentiria por alguém aquilo que tinha sentido por Bella, mas estava enganado. Quer fosse por o destino ter finalmente decidido mostrar clemência por nós, ou uma escolha nossa, a verdade é que estávamos juntos e eu não fazia intenções de deixar ninguém arruinar aquilo que tínhamos construído com tanto sacrifício.

Já me bastava ter de aguentar rumores e olhares rancorosos. Além de não ser fácil encontrar alguém que realmente acreditasse que tínhamos casado por amor e não por conveniênica. Toda a Reserva nos julgava apesar da nossa vida pessoal não lhes dizer respeito.

Eu não era o marido ideal. Leah também não era a esposa perfeita. Mas éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Harry e Will eram a prova disso. Há seis anos atrás eu prometera ser fiel, respeitar e amar Leah até as nossas almas deixarem os nossos corpos e por isso não ia deixar Sam Uley arruinar o meu casamento. Ele tinha de aprender qual era o seu lugar.

"Tens a certeza que tens mesmo de falar com o Sam?" Perguntou Embry quando parou o carro à frente da casa dos Uley.

"Sim."

"Não faças algo de que te possas vir a arrepender."

"Eu sei, papá." Brinquei.

"Estou a falar a sério Jake."

Quando íamos bater à porta Emily saiu de casa apressadamente.

"Olá rapazes." Cumprimentou. "É bom ver-te de pé outra vez Jake."

"O Sam está lá dentro?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Eu ia agora à loja mas posso ficar para fazer alguns muffins se quiserem." Ofereceu.

"Não...Não é preciso Emily. Nós não vamos demorar muito tempo."

"Está bem...Então até logo. E dá cumprimentos meus à Leah."

Eu acenei enquanto Emily saía na velha carrinha de Sam a caminho da loja.

Sam estava na sala a ajudar Ella a construir um castelo para as suas bonecas. Levi estava a ver televisão.

"Jake...Como te sentes?" Questionou quando nos viu entrar.

"Melhor, obrigado."

"Eu e a Emily íamos visitar-te esta noite."

"Parece que te poupei a viagem."

Sam percebeu que algo se passava devido ao tom frio da minha voz.

"Vou levar os miúdos para brincarem lá fora." Avisou Embry pegando em Levi ao colo e chamando Ella.

"O que se passa?" Inquiriu Sam cruzando os braços sobre o peito assim que Embry saiu.

"Não te quero perto da Leah." Decidi ir direito ao assunto.

"Ela disse-te." Não era uma pergunta.

"Não tinhas o direito de sugerir aquilo. A Leah é a minha beta e minha mulher."

"Estavas na Itália e podias nunca mais regressar. A Leah e o Harry estavam vulneráveis e apenas lhes ofereci protecção." Defendeu-se Sam.

"Lamento imenso ter frustrado os teus planos e ter regressado vivo. Aposto que preferias que eu tivesse morrido."

"Isso não é verdade." Disse ele com firmeza. "Nunca quis que nada de mal te acontecesse. Somos...fomos irmãos de alcateia Jacob."

"Parece que isso não é o suficiente para te manter afastado da minha mulher."

"Só queria que ela soubesse que eu..."

"Que estarias aqui se ela precisasse de conforto." Finalizei por ele.

"Jacob...Não fui à tua casa para tentar seduzir a Leah ou para recuperá-la. Sei perfeitamente que ela jamais te trairia e eu também não vou trair a Emily. Mas naquele momento senti que ela precisava de alguém e..."

"Ela não precisa de ti Sam. A Leah é capaz de tomar conta dela e dos nossos filhos sozinha. Além disso tem a Sue e o Seth."

"Os teus ciúmes são infundados, Jake."

"Não estou com ciúmes. Estou apenas admirado por constatar que continuas a ser o mesmo idiota que eras há seis anos atrás."

"Então achas que sou um idiota porque me preocupo com ela?"

"Sim."

"Nesse caso vou ser sempre um idiota porque vou preocupar-me com a Leah até morrer. Acho que jamais vais conseguir entender aquilo que eu sinto cada vez que a vejo..."

"Sentes uma enorme ferida no teu orgulho por saberes que ela seguiu em frente e se apaixonou por mim."

"Não estou zangado por ela me ter esquecido...É claro que dói um pouco mas, na verdade, sempre quis que ela seguisse em frente e fosse feliz. Se há alguém que merece ser feliz é a Leah."

"Ainda bem que pensas assim porque a Leah é feliz." Declarei. "Eu faço-a feliz."

"Ela nunca será feliz contigo Jacob. Tu sabes isso perfeitamente. Entendes agora? Não estou decepcionado por ela se ter apaixonado novamente, estou decepcionado por ela se ter apaixonado por ti...por um lobo que ainda não imprimiu e que pode deixá-la a qualquer momento tal como eu fiz."

"Não vou deixá-la!"

"Não poderás lutar contra a impressão. Eu tentei..."

"Não vou imprimir Sam...O Carlisle explicou-nos que..."

"Acreditas mesmo nas teorias de um vampiro? O que é que ele sabe sobre impressões? Ele não é um de nós! Pode estudar o nosso comportamento mas nunca poderá ter certezas acerca de algo como isto. Nem os anciãos sabem explicar este laço quanto mais um vampiro!"

"Eu amo-a, Sam."

"Eu também a amava e mesmo assim imprimi na Emily!"

"A Leah é minha...Não te aproximes dela ou vamos ter chatices."

"Ela não será tua para sempre, Jake. Tu és o único descendente de Ephraim Black...terás de imprimir. Poderão fingir ser felizes durante mais alguns anos mas chegará a altura em que a irás deixar sozinha com dois filhos e depois...vais tornar-te como eu."

"Nunca serei como tu." Afirmei.

"Claro que serás. A Leah ficará destroçada pela segunda vez...e não tenho a certeza se irá conseguir aguentar a dor. Eu magoei-a demasiado mas tu...tu vais destrui-la. Aliás...já a destruíste...a partir do momento em que lhe deste esperanças num final feliz acabaste por destruí-la."

"Isso não é verdade."

"Não era suposto a Leah ter engravidado, não era suposto ela ter casado contigo. A Leah merecia muito mais, merecia muito melhor."

"Achas que és especial só porque foste o primeiro namorado dela? Achas que ela devia ficar sozinha, relembrando dia após dia, aquilo que vocês tiveram e que o destino lhe roubou? Será que não podias ser mais egoísta?"

Sam não respondeu.

"Fica longe dela." Conclui.

Mantendo-me firme e cumpridor da promessa que fizera a Embry, abandonei a casa de Sam sem fazer quaisquer estragos. Agora tudo dependia de Sam e da sua interiorização da minha mensagem.

xxxxxxxxxx

A minha conversa com Sam permaneceu um segredo entre mim e Embry. Eu não pretendia irritar Leah apenas cinco dias depois de ter regressado, especialmente quando o seu humor andava bastante estranho. Ela devia ter estado tão preocupada ultimamente que eu nem me atrevia a perguntar o que se passava. De qualquer modo, eu tinha um plano para a fazer relaxar, pelo menos por hoje.

Geralmente, aos sábados, dormíamos sempre até mais tarde mas hoje seria diferente. Inalei o odor doce e intenso de Leah, puxando-a suavemente contra o meu corpo.

"Estás acordada?" Perguntei em voz baixa, apesar de estarmos sozinhos em casa.

"O que é que te parece?" Retorquiu ela, mas não havia qualquer fúria na sua voz, o que me incentivou a percorrer o seu corpo com as minhas mãos até chegar às suas ancas, quase expostas devido ao tamanho ridiculo da camisa de noite que estava a usar.

"Parece que alguém acordou de bom humor." Disse ela.

"Nesse caso somos dois."

Leah virou-se para me encarar mas antes que pudesse iniciar algo remotamente parecido com uma discussão, beijei-a com paixão e ela gemeu de prazer quando sentiu o quanto eu necessitava dela naquele momento.

Mal tinhamos começado quando ouvimos um carro estacionar e alguém começou a bater à porta.

"Jacob...acho que é melhor ir...abrir a porta." Disse Leah ofegante enquanto eu beijava o seu pescoço.

"É só a Becca."

A minha irmã tinha um horrível sentido de oportunidade. Provavelmente queria saber se Leah já tinha o vestido para o casamento e se eu já tinha tirado as minhas medidas para mandar fazer o meu fato.

Infelizmente para ela, aquele assunto iria ter de esperar porque eu passara um mês de abstinência e não ia deixar de fazer amor com a minha mulher para lhe abrir a porta.

"Pode ser importante." Murmurou Leah com um tom de voz pouco convicente. Se fosse importante Becca não teria sequer batido civilmente, pelo contrário, teria arrombado a porta.

"Ela vai cansar-se...eventualmente..."

Continuei a tentar libertar Leah da estúpida camisa de noite que parecia estar demasiado apertada.

"Engordaste?" Questionei.

"Talvez...Isso incomoda-te?"

"Não...nem por isso. Mas acho que vais ter de comprar uma camisa de noite nova."

Becca tinha finalmente desistido de nos incomodar e agora eu já podia concentrar-me melhor no que estava prestes a acontecer. A fricção dos nossos corpos começava a ser demasiado difícil de suportar e sem esperar mais tempo puxei pelo tecido que envolvia o corpo de Leah e arranquei-o, atirando-o para longe.

As suas curvas mais acentuadas do que antes e o tamanho dos seus seios fizeram com que o meu controlo se dissipasse rapidamente. Ela estava à minha mercê e eu desejava tê-la imediatamente. Porém quando me ergui para me deitar sobre ela, o estomâgo de Leah começou a manifestar-se.

"Ups..." Disse ela envergonhada. "Estou a morrer de fome...Será que podemos fazer um intervalo?"

"Um intervalo?" Questionei meio confuso. Ela nunca me tinha pedido para fazer intervalos, especialmente quando ainda nem sequer tínhamos começado.

"Preciso mesmo de ir comer qualquer coisa."

"Estás a brincar, certo?"

Leah levantou-se e colocou uma das minhas t-shirts que lhe ficava acima do joelho.

"Espera um momento, está bem? Volto já."

"Vais mesmo trocar-me por comida?" Inquiri indignado.

"Não faças birra." Gritou ela da cozinha. "Depois compenso-te."

"Podes ter a certeza que compensas. Vou certificar-me disso." Gritei de volta.

Leah regressou em breve e ela mesma retirou o que vestia, deitando-se em cima de mim e começando a compensar-me com beijos e carícias que em breve se tornaram em toques urgentes e movimentos firmes.

"Isto não devia acontecer desta maneira..." Gemeu Leah ao meu ouvido deixando cair o seu corpo em cima do meu.

"Então como é que devia acontecer?"

"Eu devia preparar-te uma refeição, acender algumas velas...Primeiro um jantar romântico e só depois é que devíamos fazer amor."

"Nunca fomos muito bons a seguir regras, pois não?"

Ela riu-se.

"Sei que era suposto irmos ver o meu pai hoje mas...não podemos ficar na cama o dia todo?" Sugeri abraçando o seu corpo ainda despido e quente.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim, quero estar contigo Leah..."

"Talvez tenhas de ser um pouco mais persuasivo." Desafiou.

"Acho que isso se pode arranjar, amor."

Aprisionando-a debaixo de mim procedi com o meu plano "maléfico" para a convencer e pouco depois quando uni o meu corpo ao seu pela segunda vez naquela manhã, ela cedeu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte estava esfomeado. Leah e eu tínhamos realmente passado o dia anterior na cama. Claro que tínhamos almoçado e jantado, aliás Leah quase parecia tão esfomeada quanto eu, mas o resto do tempo foi passado em actividades menos ortodoxas. Ainda bem que não tínhamos vizinhos próximos por enquanto.

Depois de levar o pequeno-almoço a Leah, avisei-a que íamos sair mas não lhe disse onde. Estava na hora de tomar uma decisão quanto ao que se passara e parecia-me ser a altura certa.

"Porque vamos a casa dos Cullen?" Questionou ela quando reconheceu o caminho por onde íamos. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não. Vou apenas falar com eles."

"Sobre o quê?"

Preferi não responder. Seria mais fácil explicar com todos os Cullen presentes.

Os oito vampiros ficaram surpreendidos quando chegámos. Edward leu imediatamente a minha mente mas não disse nada.

"O que se passa Jake? Não estás bem? Precisas que o Carlisle te observe?" Perguntou Bella preocupada. De repente uma onda de remorsos e arrependimento atingiu-me, mas decidi ignorá-la.

"Não. Estou óptimo."

"Então o que se passa?" Insistiu.

"Eu...vim perdir-vos para..." Hesitei. Não queria ter de fazer aquilo mas a minha escolha estava feita. Dali a uns anos os Volturi iriam exigir que eu entregasse o meu filho. Apesar de teoricamente ainda faltarem cerca de dez anos até que Will tivesse idade suficiente para ir para Volterra eu queria passar esse tempo com ele e com Harry da melhor maneira possível e a presença dos Cullen não era aconselhável.

"Acho que tens razão." Concordou Edward. "Devíamos ir embora."

"Como?" Questionou Bella admirada. "Embora para onde?"

"Para Dawson ou para qualquer outro local. Já estamos em Forks há demasiado tempo. Não podemos sequer ir à cidade visitar o teu pai sem temer sermos reconhecidos. Forks tornou-se demasiado pequena para nós. Acho que é melhor regressar a Dawson."

"Mas Edward..."

"O Jacob pensa o mesmo."

"Jake? Isso é verdade?" Bella parecia chocada.

Acenei afirmativamente. Leah olhava para mim quase tão admirada quanto os vampiros.

"Agradeço tudo o que fizeram por nós. Por mim e pelos meus filhos. Quando os gémeos nasceram aceitamos que ficassem porque pensámos que seria temporário mas..."

"Estás a expulsar-nos?" Inquiriu Bella indignada.

"Bells...a vossa presença aqui coloca-vos em risco." Expliquei. "E a nós também."

"Não confias em nós depois do que aconteceu com as crianças." Murmurou ela num ligeiro tom acusatório. "Mesmo não tendo sido culpa nossa, já não confias em nós."

"Não se trata de confiança, Bella. Trata-se de vocês poderem ter uma vida...ou eternidade...ou o que quer que vocês lhe chamem sem terem de se preocupar em ser reconhecidos ou terem de explicar a antigos conhecidos porque é que nenhum de vocês envelhece...Trata-se de adiar o máximo possível essa explicação aos meus filhos e trata-se de evitar que daqui a uns tempos jovens de catorze ou quinze anos se comecem a transformar em lobos."

"Teoricamente o Jacob tem razão. A nossa presença aqui fará com que o gene de lobo seja activado nas crianças que o possuem." Concordou Carlisle.

"Não se trata só do Harry e do Will. Existem outras crianças em risco. O David, o James, o Daniel, o Levi e o Jerry...Todos eles poderão vir a ser lobos."

"A ideia foi tua?" Perguntou Bella virando-se para Leah.

"Não. A ideia não foi dela." Assegurei.

"Ele está a dizer a verdade querida." Afirmou Edward.

"Podes vir visitar o Charlie sempre que quiseres. E iremos visitar-vos para poderem ver as crianças algumas vezes. Não é um corte definitivo entre as nossas famílias."

"E o casamento do Embry?" Questionou Alice. "A Rebecca pediu a minha ajuda."

"Não precisam de partir já..." Disse eu tentando amenizar a situação.

"Que simpático da tua parte Jacob." Comentou Bella acidamente. "Por uns momentos pensei que nem sequer iria poder despedir-me do meu pai. Por acaso disseste-lhe que ias expulsar-me de Forks?"

Decidi ignorar a questão de Bella e puxei Leah comigo de volta para o carro. A minha missão estava completa. Não havia mais nada para lhes dizer e não estava com paciência para aturar Bella e as suas birras.

Esperava sinceramente que Edward conseguisse convencê-la que aquilo era a melhor coisa a fazer dadas as circunstâncias e esperava também que ela me perdoasse um dia.

"Quando é que decidiste fazer isto?" Perguntou-me Leah enquanto regressavamos a casa.

"Há algum tempo."

"Falaste com o Conselho?"

"Não."

"O Charlie vai ficar...aborrecido."

"Eu sei."

Com o Conselho eu estava tranquilo mas Charlie era outra história.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tal como eu esperava os Cullen não partiram imediatamente, decidindo ficar até ao casamento de Rebecca e Embry. Alice estava empenhada em realizar os sonhos da minha irmã, que desejava sobretudo um casamento grandioso para fazê-la esquecer a festa de casamento com o surfista do Havai.

Eu e Leah tínhamos recomeçado a trabalhar, pois não nos podíamos dar ao luxo de perder os nossos empregos. Eu notara que Leah estava diferente e atribuíra isso ao facto de ter finalmente provado que era ela quem eu queria. Desde que tinha ido a casa dos Cullen para lhes pedir que se fossem embora, há cerca de uma semana, que era premiado com noites tórridas e, na maior parte das vezes, sexo que quase se tornava selvagem.

A iniciativa partia de Leah e embora eu não me pudesse queixar, pois afinal de contas qualquer homem no seu perfeito juízo gostaria de ser recebido depois de um dia de trabalho, com beijos e carícias que o levassem à loucura, começava a ficar preocupado. Leah tornara-se cada vez mais exigente e eu receava não conseguir acompanhá-la.

"Vais acabar por me matar." Disse eu.

"Estive um mês sem ti…temos de recuperar o tempo perdido. Além disso não estamos a fazer nada de mal…estamos apenas a consumar o nosso amor."

"Eu diria que é mais _reconsumar_."

"Se estás cansado podemos fazer um intervalo. Estou a morrer a fome."

"Outra vez? Ainda há menos de uma hora pediste gelado de chocolate e panquecas."

"Fazer sexo é fisicamente desgastante, sabias? Preciso de calorias."

"Ninguém diria…"

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Estás mais pesada, amor…e na verdade começo a ficar preocupado contigo."

"Preocupado com o quê?"

O tom ameaçador da sua voz anunciava uma crise de humor em breve e isso colocava-me em perigo iminente. As suas oscilações de humor drásticas assustavam-me mais do que um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos.

"Com o teu apetite…e não estou a falar só de comida." Murmurei.

"Não és obrigado a fazer isto se não quiseres." Rosnou ela saindo de cima de mim.

"Não foi isso que eu disse Leah. Não faças uma tempestade num copo de água."

"Não estou a fazer tempestade nenhuma!" Retorquiu ela levantando-se. A sua aura parecia libertar labaredas e os seus olhos fixaram-se em mim.

"Baixa o tom ou ainda acordas os gémeos." Pedi, puxando um dos seus braços.

Leah deixou-se cair na cama ao meu lado.

"Desculpa." Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

A fúria parecia ter-se dissipado e agora ela estava à beira de um colapso de choro. Eu, por outro lado, estava completamente confuso e sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, por isso escolhi o caminho mais fácil. Beijei-a intensamente.

Leah empurrou-me com força contra a cabeceira da cama e circundando a minha cintura com as pernas, começou a beijar-me no pescoço. Cada sítio por onde os seus lábios passavam deixavam a minha pele em fogo.

"Não quero perder-te Jacob."

"Não vou a lado algum…"

"Ainda bem porque preciso de ti mais do que nunca."

Segurando a cintura de Leah com um pouco mais de força do que habitual, senti o seu corpo começar a tremer e apressei-me a acompanhá-la. Mais do que um acto de união de corpos, a nossa entrega naquele momento foi total e quando Leah deixou o seu corpo cair em cima do meu completamente exausta, beijei o seu cabelo, tentando controlar a minha respiração.

"Jacob?"

"Sim?"

"Estás arrependido?"

"Por ter pedido aos Cullen para se irem embora?"

"Não…por me teres escolhido."

"Porque perguntas isso?"

"Quando…engravidei não estava à espera que ficasses comigo…pelo menos não durante tanto tempo."

"Porquê? Era assim tão mau?"

"Não…pensei que a esta hora já terias imprimido numa rapariga qualquer e já terias mais filhos."

"Mais filhos?"

"Sempre quiseste ter uma família numerosa, certo?"

"Sim mas só se tu fores a mãe deles. Não me importo de ter uma equipa de futebol…onze mais dois ou três suplentes…"

"Onze? Deves estar louco!"

"Leah…Não estou arrependido de nada. Podes confirmá-lo se ouvires o meu coração com mais atenção."

"O teu coração ainda está sob o efeito dos últimos dez minutos em que gemias o meu nome sem parar."

Eu ri-me.

"Terias ficado comigo se eu não tivesse engravidado?"

"Ter-me-ias dado uma hipótese se não estivesses grávida?"

"Não sei…Tinhas dezoito anos."

"E depois?"

"Eras muito novo. Às vezes mal consigo imaginar como é que conseguiste suportar-me durante todos estes anos e…"

"Foi bastante difícil." Brinquei.

"Estou a falar a sério. Quero ser honesta contigo…"

"Eu também."

Será que devia mesmo dizer-lhe a verdade? Desde que saíra de Itália que a minha consciência não me deixava dormir descansado. Leah pensava que eu ainda sofria de pesadelos por causa de Jane e dos Volturi, mas na verdade o que não me deixava descansar completamente era o facto de saber que fora um cobarde e que só tinha mais uns anos para estar com William.

A culpa corroía o meu sangue como se fosse um vírus e a única maneira de evitar sentir-me assim era ser sincero e contar a verdade. Edward tinha tentado avisar-me mas eu recusara os seus conselhos. Mentir à minha família era uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já fizera e estava na altura de assumir as responsabilidades.

Talvez Leah me perdoasse. Afinal de contas ela também me tinha confessado que não tinha arrependimentos.

"Há algo que tenho de te dizer…" Começou ela.

"Deixa-me dizer-te algo primeiro." Pedi.

Ela sentou-se na cama e acenou em concordância.

"Enquanto a vampira sádica me torturava, dia após dia, pensei que não iria conseguir aguentar. Cheguei a pensar que seria melhor se eu morresse."

Leah colocou uma das suas mãos sobre o meu peito.

"Nós íamos buscar-te, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse. Não te ia deixar lá." Assegurou.

"Eu sei mas…eu tinha demasiadas dores. Eram insuportáveis e eu não fazia a ideia que o plano deles era manipular-me até que eu aceitasse o que eles queriam."

"O que é que estás a tentar dizer?"

"Estou a tentar dizer-te que aceitei…Disse-lhes que quando chegasse a altura o William poderia juntar-se a eles com os Cullen."

"Como?"

"Pensei que era a única maneira de vos voltar a ver."

Eu mal conseguia olhar para o seu rosto. Não queria ver a desilusão nos seus olhos.

"Sei que devia ter-te dito quando cheguei mas…Eu lamento imenso."

"Lamentas?"

"Claro que lamento."

"Como foste capaz de fazer isto?"

"Ainda temos algum tempo Leah."

"Não vou entregar o meu filho àqueles monstros. Nem morta!"

"Não estou a sugerir que o façamos."

"Se não cumprires a tua palavra eles virão buscá-lo e nessa altura não teremos a Bella do nosso lado, o que quer dizer que a Jane poderá torturar toda a Reserva e matar quem ela quiser."

De facto, eu não tinha dúvidas de que se pudesse ou Aro autorizasse, Jane faria isso mesmo.

"Não estou particularmente orgulhoso de mim mesmo neste momento sabes?"

"E o que queres que eu faça? Que te perdoe?"

Leah levantou-se abruptamente e colocando o robe dirigiu-se à porta.

"Onde vais?"

"Preciso de estar sozinha."

"Leah...espera..." Pedi em vão. Eu sabia que ela não regressaria ao quarto, pelo menos não naquela noite.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 28 de Agosto<p>

Leah C. Black - Olá. Até Nosso Amanhecer 5, não há manifestações de nenhum poder no Harry mas isso não quer dizer nada. De facto ele tem um poder só que é bastante diferente do poder do irmão. Obrigado pelas reviews. Bom fim-de-semana, beijos

Karisan


	17. Sem ti

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**17. Sem ti**

Apesar de saber que dizer a verdade a Leah era o mais correcto a fazer, perferia mil vezes não o ter feito. Leah não regressara ao quarto na noite passada e nem sequer me olhara directamente nos olhos na manhã seguinte. Supus que estivesse a tentar ignorar-me e sabia as razões que a levavam a fazê-lo, pelo que preferi deixar tudo como estava. Ela tinha dito que precisava de estar sozinha para analisar e pensar sem que eu interferisse e era melhor que eu respeitasse a sua decisão.

Porém, isso cedo mudou. A indiferença que me votara durante os dias que se seguiram, cedo se transformou em fúria. Leah olhava-me como se eu fosse o mais desprezível ser à face da terra, e eu sentia-me como se tivesse vendido a minha alma ao demónio, o que até certo ponto era verdade.

Como estavam de férias, os gémeos andavam a saltar de casa em casa para poderem brincar e estar com os primos e com os avós. Nalguns dias estavam com o meu pai, outros com Sue e Charlie, e outros ainda com as minhas irmãs. Toda a gente já tinha percebido que estávamos com problemas embora ainda ninguém soubesse as razões.

Por mim, preferia que ninguém soubesse. Enfrentar o olhar de decepção de Leah já era suficiente. Não queria que toda a alcateia me julgasse. Aliás isso seria com certeza uma vitória para Sam e para todos os que ainda pensavam que o meu casamento não iria durar.

Claro que entretanto eu já percebera que aquela não era apenas uma discussão habitual e que em breve as coisas entre nós mudariam. Apenas não esperara que isso acontecesse tão depressa.

Talvez por isso não aceitei muito bem as notícias que Leah me dera naquela manhã. Após duas semanas de silêncio penoso, ela finalmente falara comigo e fora precisamente para anunciar que Seth viria passar algum tempo em nossa casa.

"Ele não devia estar no Canadá a terminar o estágio ou o internato ou o que raio os médicos fazem para serem médicos de verdade?" Perguntei.

"Ele decidiu pedir alguns dias. Além disso o casamento do Embry está próximo e ele bem precisa de uns dias de descanso."

"Claro…" Disse eu ironicamente.

"Há algum problema?"

"Não." Cuspi acidamente.

Como é óbvio, estava a mentir. É claro que havia problema em Seth ficar ali. Eu perderia todas as hipóteses de conseguir o perdão de Leah. Além disso eu tinha a certeza que Leah planeara tudo isto para ter uma desculpa para me evitar.

"Já contaste tudo ao Seth, não foi?"

"Contei o quê?"

"Não te faças de desentendida Leah. Sabes bem do que estou a falar."

"Queres saber se disse ao meu irmão que tu concordaste em entregar o meu filho aos teus amiguinhos vampiros daqui a uns anos?"

"O Will não é apenas teu filho. Também é meu."

"Não é essa a ideia que fica."

"Não penses que foi fácil."

"Também não me parece ter sido difícil."

"Leah!" Agarrei o seu pulso quando ela ia sair. "Se pudesse refazer tudo, não faria o mesmo. Preferia ficar lá a apodrecer do que aceitar o acordo deles, mas...naquela altura..."

"Isso agora não interessa. Daqui a uns anos teremos de escolher entre entregar o Will aos italianos ou deixá-los furiosos o suficiente para virem aqui e destruírem tudo o que temos tentado construir."

"Ainda temos tempo para pensar num plano."

"Pois…" Suspirou ela sem convicção. "Um plano..."

"O Seth sabe ou não?"

"Ainda não. Porquê?"

"Por nada."

"Os Cullen sabem?" Questionou ela curiosa.

"Não…Quero dizer o Edward sabe…" Admiti.

"Se o violador de mentes sabe, a sua querida esposa também sabe e se a Bella sabe, todos os outros também sabem…Sendo assim não vejo qualquer razão para esconder a verdade do meu irmão."

Leah sabia como ganhar uma batalha e aquela eu tinha definitivamente perdido. Quer ela arranjasse ou não uma desculpa válida para poder dizer a verdade a Seth, eu sabia que ela iria dizer-lhe assim que ele chegasse. Depois de Seth estar ao corrente da situação, seria apenas uma questão de tempo até começaram a formar-se dois blocos antagónicos. O meu estaria claramente em minoria.

Os únicos que me poderiam apoiar eram Quil e Embry e mesmo assim não tinha a certeza de que o fariam sem reservas. Quil ainda não recuperara totalmente da perda dos pais há dois anos atrás. Durante esse tempo começara mesmo a duvidar da impressão natural que o ligava a Claire, pois era suposto Quil ter acompanhado os pais na viagem fatal que lhes roubara a vida. Ele tinha ficado em La Push numa decisão de última hora por causa de uma birra de Claire.

Quanto a Embry, com todos os preparativos para o casamento, e com as constantes queixas de Becca, que o acusava de não querer participar de forma activa na organização do mesmo, ele não tinha muito tempo para ouvir os meus problemas quando ele próprio estava assoberbado com os seus.

"Faz como quiseres." Acabei por dizer.

A única maneira de me conseguir redimir era regressar a Volterra e implorar a Jane que me voltasse a admitir como cobaia para as suas sessões rotineiras de tortura. Talvez ela aceitasse.

Leah libertou a sua mão da minha e subiu as escadas. Mesmo tendo ficado na cozinha consegui ouvi-la chorar e depois ouvi-a vomitar tudo o que tinha comido ao pequeno-almoço. A desilusão devido às minhas acções estavam a perturbá-la ao ponto de a deixarem doente. Bati à porta da casa de banho alguns minutos após ela ter entrado. Leah abriu a porta e saiu, deixando-me especado no meio do corredor.

"Leah…" Chamei seguindo-a até ao nosso quarto. "Estás bem?"

"Não quero falar mais Jacob. Tenho de ir para o trabalho." Disse ela mudando de blusa.

"Preciso que me ouças." Pedi com um ligeiro tom de desespero.

"Já ouvi o que tinha a ouvir."

"Sei que neste momento me odeias e tens toda a razão em sentir-te assim, mas por favor ouve-me." Implorei. "Eles enganaram-me como se eu fosse uma criança. Fizeram-me pensar que iria ser torturado durante anos até os Cullen e o Will se juntarem a eles. Eu estava preparado para sofrer a tortura daquela sádica, mas não aguentava saber que iria estar tanto tempo sem vos ver…sem estar ao vosso lado. Foi por isso que aceitei…pensei que se voltasse para casa poderíamos pensar numa maneira de resolver isto juntos."

"Mas não podemos."

"Não estou a pedir o teu perdão porque acho que jamais serei capaz de me perdoar a mim mesmo…só estou a pedir que não me odeies."

"Jacob…neste momento não me peças nada…"

"Eu amo-te. E amo os nossos filhos. Sabes isso, certo?"

"Sim mas não sei se posso dizer o mesmo. Não sei se consigo amar-te depois do que fizeste."

Aquelas palavras doeram mais do que todos os dias em que fora torturado por Jane.

"Achas que algum dia vais conseguir perdoar-me?"

"Não sei."

"Estou a ver…então nesse caso talvez seja melhor…dar-te algum tempo e algum espaço."

Leah acenou e não proferiu uma única palavra enquanto eu colocava algumas das minhas roupas numa mala de viagem.

"Se precisares de alguma coisa…estarei com o Quil."

Eu duvidava que ela precisasse de alguma coisa depois de Seth chegar. Eram em momentos daqueles que eu me apercebia que ter ciúmes de Sam ou de qualquer outro lobo que tivesse gostado de Leah era estúpido e inútil. O único rival que eu tinha era Seth porque Leah iria amá-lo para sempre. Mesmo que fosse de maneira diferente, Seth teria sempre um lugar no coração da irmã, enquanto que eu e todos os outros tínhamos de ganhar o nosso lugar, batalhando diariamente, ele tinha um lugar cativo e permanente.

Vendo que Leah não me iria implorar ou simplesmente pedir que ficasse, peguei na mala e saí. Por agora ia deixar a situação acalmar mas não iria deixar de lutar por ela e pelos nossos filhos. Isso só aconteceria quando o meu coração deixasse de bater.

xxxxxxxxxx

A minha cabeça começava a rodopiar sempre que tentava arranjar um plano para salvar o meu filho dos vampiros italianos. Até agora a única coisa que me ocorria incluía ter de pedir ajuda aos Cullen e de momento isso não me parecia boa ideia. Bella ainda estava furiosa comigo por lhes ter pedido que se fossem embora.

Uma semana depois de eu ter saído de casa haviam novos rumores a circular sobre nós. A palavra 'divórcio' andava de mãos dadas com 'traição' e 'amantes'. O súbito afastamento dos Cullen, pois Alice era agora a única que vinha a La Push para ajudar Becca, ajudava ainda mais os rumores que referiam que eu ainda continuava apaixonado por Bella e que traíra Leah.

Era frustrante ter de observar Leah e os meus filhos de longe. Com a chegada de Seth, Leah parecia mais calma mas não o suficiente para querer voltar a falar-me. Eu sentia a sua falta mais do que era possível alguém imaginar.

"Quantas já bebeste, Jake?" Perguntou Quil abrindo a porta do quarto de hóspedes onde eu estava deitado a ver televisão.

"Não faço ideia."

"Sabes…não é assim que vais conseguir resolver os teus problemas." Disse ele começando a apanhar as latas de cerveja do chão. "E não te custava nada pôr isto no lixo."

O facto de sentir a minha cabeça a rodopiar também poderia ser um efeito secundário do álcool.

"Não preciso dos teus sermões." Resmunguei.

"Falei com o Seth." Anunciou e aí deixei a cerveja de lado para o ouvir.

"E?"

"A Leah está bastante em baixo. O Seth acha que ela está a sentir a tua falta."

"Bem…ela sabe onde eu estou. Basta telefonar-me e eu regresso a casa."

"Não entendo porque é que não se reconciliam logo de uma vez. É óbvio que sentem a falta um do outro."

"É complicado." Avisei.

"Complicado? Pensei que já estavas habituado a isso…Tudo o que tem a ver com a Leah é complicado…porque é que desta vez é diferente?"

"Porque sim."

"Porque sim…" Repetiu ele. "Não podes ser mais específico?"

"Não ia fazer diferença."

"Imprimiste?" Questionou.

"Claro que não."

"Nada pode ser mais complicado do que a impressão."

"Isso é o que tu pensas."

"Andas com outra? Uma amante?"

"Não. Sabes perfeitamente que não podes confiar nos rumores."

"O que quer que seja, é melhor que resolvam a questão depressa."

"Já te disse que é complicado."

"Não me parece que isso vá interessar ao Embry e à tua irmã. O casamento é daqui a duas semanas e ficará arruinado se não se reconciliarem. Além disso os gémeos vão querer saber o que se passa entre vocês. Por isso…faças o que fizeres, fala com a Leah e resolvam o problema."

Apesar de tudo, Quil tinha razão e mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria de enfrentar a realidade e Leah.

xxxxxxxxxx

Seguindo os conselhos de Quil, dirigi-me a casa no dia seguinte tendo a sorte de encontrar apenas Leah em casa. Entrei pela porta das traseiras pois sabia que raramente estava fechada. Leah levantou-se do sofá imediatamente assim que me sentiu chegar.

"Temos de falar." Disse eu notando o seu ar cansado.

"Não compliques as coisas ainda mais." Avisou ela, claramente de mau humor.

"Quero falar sobre o casamento da Becca e do Embry."

"Porquê?"

"Acho que seria melhor se fossemos juntos para que o William e o Harry não saibam o que se passa entre nós."

"Então queres que finja que está tudo bem?"

"Será apenas por um dia."

"Não sei…"

A sua hesitação deixou-me feliz, pois isso queria dizer que ela estava realmente a pensar sobre o assunto em vez de descartar a minha sugestão como eu pensara que ela ia fazer.

"Mesmo que eu aceite, isso não vai mudar nada." Avisou ela.

"Eu sei…mas de qualquer modo quero que saibas que tenho saudades tuas."

Leah recuou quando lhe tentei tocar e então sentimos o odor de um lobo a aproximar-se. Segundos depois Seth chegou.

"Jacob." Disse ele.

"Seth."

"Vamos até lá fora. Quero ter uma palavra contigo." Pediu Seth.

"Depois diz-me a resposta." Disse eu olhando para Leah antes de seguir Seth até à floresta. Era óbvio que ele não queria testemunhas. Talvez fosse tentar matar-me?

"A Leah contou-me tudo." Confessou ele. Não era uma novidade para mim.

"Claro…"

"Mas para que saibas…não estou do lado de nenhum de vocês. É bastante óbvio para mim que ainda a amas e sei que ela sente o mesmo. Apesar de dizer que te odeia, sei que está a mentir. A única coisa que quero é que resolvam a situação para que o Harry e o William não sofram."

"Também não quero que os meus filhos sofram mas a tua irmã é a pessoa mais teimosa que conheço."

"Decidi ajudar-te."

"Ajudar-me? Como?"

"Também não concordo com o que fizeste mas conheço-te o suficiente para saber que se aceitaste o plano dos vampiros foi porque não tinhas outra solução."

Pelo menos Seth acreditava em mim. Pelo menos Seth estava disposto a ajudar-me e eu não ia recusar a sua ajuda por nada deste mundo, porque Seth era de facto a única pessoa que poderia conseguir falar com Leah sem temer ser decapitado ou castrado.

"Achas mesmo que consegues ajudar-me?"

"Por agora vou tentar fazer com que ela aceite ir ao casamento do Embry contigo. Se ela aceitar podes aproveitar essa oportunidade para falar com ela e mostrar-lhe que amas os gémeos e que estás determinado em fazer o vosso casamento resultar."

"Ela já falou em divórcio?" Perguntei sentindo-me nervoso.

"Não."

Suspirei de alívio. Talvez o plano de Seth resultasse.

"Agora..." Continuou ele. "Preciso que te transformes."

Olhei para ele admirado. Será que queria lutar comigo? Será que Leah lhe tinha pedido que me desse uma lição?

"Não quero lutar." Disse eu.

"Eu também não Jake." Riu-se ele. "Só preciso que me deixes ver as tuas memórias do tempo que passaste com os Volturi. Quero saber a tua versão da história, preciso de saber aquilo que sentiste, os teus maiores receios...tudo."

"Está bem..." Concordei. "Mas aviso-te desde já...vai doer."

Assim que começasse a lembrar-me da tortura que Jane me infligira, Seth iria senti-la também graças ao nosso elo mental e isso significava que iria sentir na própria pele tudo aquilo que eu sentira.

"Estou pronto Jake."

"Obrigado Seth."

Sem mais demoras, Seth e eu tomámos as nossas formas de lobo e deixei todas as memórias reprimidas de há quase um mês invadirem os meus pensamentos. Pouco depois vários uivos de dor ecoaram na floresta.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Os novos lobos chegarão em vagas separadas mas apenas nos últimos capítulos de Nosso Amanhecer 3. Primeiro a alcateia de La Push descobrirá a existência de mais lobos, mas não terá tempo para investigar o assunto, e depois conhecerá um lobo que os irá visitar. Compreendo que te sintas frustrada com o Jacob mas já falta pouco para este drama terminar. Beijos<p>

Próximo Update: 31 de Agosto


	18. Inesperado

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**18. Inesperado**

"Importas-te de parar quieto?" Repreendeu Quil tentanto ajudar-me a colocar a gravata. "Nem sequer é o teu casamento…"

"Eu sei…"

O meu nervosismo não tinha nada a ver com a cerimónia em questão. Eu estava apenas nervoso porque seria a primeira vez em três semanas que iria estar com Leah publicamente. Seth conseguira convencê-la a aceitar a minha proposta de irmos juntos ao casamento de Becca e Embry juntos.

Era a minha grande oportunidade para tentar falar-lhe e implorar-lhe que me aceitasse de volta.

"Desisto." Barafustou Quil entregando-me a gravata azul escura que eu rapidamente guardei no bolso das calças.

"Vou buscar a Leah e os gémeos. Vejo-te na cerimónia."

"Está bem…eu tenho de ir ajudar o meu avô e depois vou buscar a Claire."

Quil e eu partimos em carros diferentes. Senti os nervos à flor da pele quando estacionei o Rabbit. Conseguia cheirar o perfume de Leah embora ela estivesse dentro de casa.

Engolindo em seco bati à porta. Como ninguém abriu, entrei e esperei na sala.

"Chegaste cedo." Ouvi a sua voz enquanto descia as escadas. Pelo menos parecia bem-disposta e isso acalmou-me. Claro que a minha calma voou pela janela assim que a vi. O seu vestido deixava ver as suas pernas bem definidas do joelho para baixo.

O decote era acentuado e revelava seios maiores do que aquilo que eu me lembrava. Quer fosse impressão minha ou não, a vista continuava a ser maravilhosa e permaneci hipnotizado durante alguns segundos. Leah estava magnifica e isso ninguém poderia negar. O vestido dourado e negro que usava não lhe fazia justiça.

"Terra chama Jacob!" Disse ela em voz alta estalando os dedos em frente do meu nariz. "Que idade tens? Doze?"

"O quê?" Perguntei estupidamente.

"Pareces um adolescente que nunca viu uma mulher a usar um vestido."

Tossi embaraçado e reparei que ela também corava ligeiramente.

"Harry! William! O pai chegou! Vamos embora."

"Acho que devíamos falar sobre…"

"Não temos nada para falar." Interrompeu ela. "Hoje vamos fingir para o bem de toda a gente, especialmente da Becca e do Embry, que está tudo bem entre nós. Quando o casamento terminar as coisas voltam a ser como eram."

"Não vais dar-me uma segunda oportunidade?"

"Onde está a tua gravata?" Perguntou mudando de assunto.

"O Quil não conseguiu colocá-la."

"Dá cá." Exigiu ela.

Quando Leah colocou a gravata em redor do meu pescoço aproveitei para aproximar mais os nossos corpos um do outro. Ela irradiava calor e beleza. O seu odor natural sobrepunha-se ao perfume que usava.

"Tenho saudades tuas." Murmurei ao seu ouvido. Senti como o seu corpo tremeu e não pude evitar um sorriso. Tinha a certeza que ela estava tão nervosa quanto eu devido ao nosso contacto físico.

"Jacob…" Avisou ela.

"Não tens saudades minhas?" Perguntei numa voz sensual.

Os nossos lábios estavam a milímetros de distância e eu não iria resistir muito mais tempo sem beijá-la. Porém de repente os gémeos desceram as escadas numa correria desenfreada e vieram abraçar-me.

"Papá! Já terminaste de ajudar o Quil?" Perguntou Harry.

Ergui as sobrancelhas admirado e Leah virou-me as costas.

"A mamã diz que não podes voltar para casa porque estás a ajudar o Quil." Acrescentou William.

"Bem, na verdade ainda não terminei de ajudá-lo." Decidi manter a farsa para que Leah não passasse por mentirosa.

"Temos saudades tuas. E a mamã também." Disse Harry.

"A sério?" Questionei sorrindo e olhanda para Leah que virou a cara para que eu não visse o seu ar embaraçado.

"Harrison, vai para o carro. Agora!" Ralhou ela assim que recuperou. "Tu também." Acrescentou para William.

Leah não queria que eu soubesse que a nossa separação a afectava, mas agora não havia como esconder. Porém ela tinha razão sobre algo: não era a altura ideal para falarmos pois isso daria com toda a certeza origem a mais uma discussão e eu não queria estragar o dia do casamento da minha irmã.

A cerimónia iria decorrer num antigo celeiro que fora transformado em salão, com um pequeno altar de madeira e bancos em filas para os convidados. Tudo parecia perfeito. As decorações estavam irrepreensíveis, o padre já estava à espera dos noivos e os convidados iam chegando.

Quando entrámos no salão pude avistar Seth na companhia de Sue e Charlie. Depois chegaram Rachel, Paul e os seus dois filhos. James Ephraim largou a mão de Rachel e juntou-se às restantes crianças que estavam junto do pequeno altar, segurando pequenos cestos com pétalas de flores.

Kim tentava colocar ordem no grupo de crianças mas com a chegada de James, cedo teve de desistir. Sam e Emily chegaram pouco depois e peguei na mão de Leah para que Sam se convencesse que os rumores eram falsos e que eu e Leah ainda estávamos juntos. Ele olhou-nos com suspeita e apenas acenou para nos cumprimentar.

Depois dos Cullen chegarem, Rebecca surgiu acompanhada pelo nosso pai. Todos os convidados estavam nos lugares devidos e Embry olhava fascinado para a noiva. O vestido de Becca era simples mas bastante elegante. Alice escolhera-o com um toque sublime de perfeição, como era habitual.

Eu não estivera presente no seu primeiro casamento mas duvidava seriamente que Becca pudesse ter estado tão feliz como neste momento. Assim que Embry beijou a noiva, toda a gente irrompeu em aplausos. As crianças lançaram as pétalas de flores sobre eles e a festa prosseguiu no exterior onde haveria comida, bebida e muita música.

Por sorte não havia nem sinais do sol, por isso os vampiros decidiram ficar. Bella evitava-me como se eu fosse uma praga, continuando zangada por eu lhes ter pedido que deixassem Forks. Eu sabia que ela queria virar Charlie contra mim mas até agora o chefe da polícia parecia mais interessado em manter a sua neutralidade. Charlie admitira que iria sentir saudades da filha mas o Canadá não era assim tão longe e podiam visitar-se mutuamente de tempos a tempos.

Durante o almoço Leah preferiu ir sentar-se na mesa de Sue e Seth. Assim que William e Harrison terminaram de comer foram juntar-se aos primos e amigos e fiquei sozinho. Deixando a cabeça cair pesadamente em cima da mesa, tentei manter-me optimista mas era óbvio que Leah não estava ainda disposta a perdoar-me.

"Estás assim tão aborrecido Jake?" Questionou a minha irmã, sentando-se ao meu lado. "Pensei que irias ficar feliz por mim e pelo Embry."

"E estou…mas…sinto-me um pouco frustrado."

"Tu e a Leah ainda estão zangados?"

"O que é que achas?"

"Sinceramente acho que está na altura de agirem como adultos e resolver os problemas."

"É fácil falar."

"A sério Jacob. O melhor é fazeres qualquer coisa e depressa porque a Leah sempre foi bastante popular."

Seguindo o olhar da minha irmã reparei que Leah estava na pista de dança com Brady. E Brady sempre tivera um "crush" pela minha mulher. Cerrando os punhos preparei-me para fazer uma cena de ciúmes quando de repente Seth surgiu ao meu lado. Lançando um olhar a Becca, Seth indicou-lhe que era melhor que ela fosse para junto de Embry.

"Não vais cair nas boas graças da minha irmã se fores até ali e tentares matar o Brady."

"Eu sei, mas ia sentir-me muito melhor."

"Acho que ela está apenas a tentar irritar-te."

"Isso é óbvio, Sherlock."

"Mas isso quer dizer que te ama."

"O Brady não tinha uma namorada?"

"Não sei bem…ele costuma ter uma namorada nova a cada duas semanas."

"Casanova." Murmurei lembrando-me de Gino.

"O quê?" Perguntou Seth admirado.

"Nada."

"Não estejas tão preocupado. É só uma dança."

Felizmente para Brady, ele manteve as mãos longe da cintura de Leah e por isso consegui acalmar-me o suficiente. Porém quando começou outra música e Collin tomou o lugar de Brady as coisas alteraram-se.

Ouvi-o elogiar o vestido de Leah e comecei a mexer-me na cadeira quando as mãos de Collin se aproximaram perigosamente das ancas da minha mulher. Sendo meu primo ou não, Collin teria de aprender uma lição.

Levantei-me mas mal tinha dado um passo em direcção à pista de dança, Edward Cullen bloqueou o meu caminho.

"Estás a cair no plano dela, sabias?" Inquiriu.

Encolhi os ombros. Não me importava, só queria que Collin deixasse de tocar o que era meu.

"Sai da frente." Ordenei.

"Temos de falar."

"Neste momento estou ocupado."

"É importante."

"Não tenho nada para falar contigo. Segui o teu conselho e disse a verdade à Leah e olha só o que aconteceu. Ela odeia-me."

"Deixa de ser melodramático, Jacob. Sabes perfeitamente que ela não te odeia. Está apenas desiludida, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde vai perdoar-te e talvez o faça mais cedo do que o que esperas."

"Como assim?"

"Estivemos a pensar e acho que conseguimos encontrar a solução para evitar que o William vá connosco para Volterra."

"A sério?"

Edward acenou.

"Será que podem ir ter connosco a vossa casa daqui a uns cinco minutos?"

"Claro. Seth? Podes ficar com os gémeos?"

"Sim."

"Vou buscar a Leah. Vemo-nos em cinco minutos."

Edward desapareceu para reunir a sua família e eu dirigi-me à pista de dança.

"Quero falar contigo." Disse eu. Leah olhou-me mas ignorou as minhas palavras continuando a dançar. O seu novo parceiro estava no entanto, intimidado com a minha presença. "Desaparece Martin."

Ele olhou para Leah e largou-a.

"Estou ocupada." Leah lançou-me uma mirada fulminante mas não me intimidou.

"Pedi educadamente." Rosnei. Martin recuou e regressou para junto de Denis e Sullivan, deixando Leah sozinha, tal como eu queria.

"Deixa-me em paz." Cuspiu ela.

"Tens de vir comigo."

"Não vou contigo a lado nenhum." Declarou.

"Podemos sempre ficar aqui." Puxando a sua cintura, abracei-a com força. "Se queres tanto dançar, podemos ficar aqui o resto do dia."

"Larga-me." Avisou ela cerrando os punhos e tentando empurrar-me sem sucesso. Apesar das suas palavras frias, o seu coração acelerara e eu sabia que a proximidade dos nossos corpos estava a afectá-la.

"Vamos. Temos de ir ter com os Cullen."

"Porquê?"

"Porque sim."

"Não mandas em mim."

"Sou teu marido e teu alfa…por isso deixa de ser teimosa e segue-me."

Resignando-se mais por curiosidade do que por submissão, Leah deixou-me arrastá-la até casa. Reunidos na sala de estar, os vampiros pareciam agora menos à-vontade, especialmente devido aos olhares furiosos que Leah lhes lançava.

"Viemos em paz." Brincou Edward.

"O que é que se passa?" Perguntou Leah.

"Como disse ao Jacob há pouco…Estivemos a analisar a situação e acho que arranjámos um plano para impedir que o Will vá connosco para Itália."

Leah olhou para mim com uma expressão que dizia claramente "eu-bem-te-disse-que-o-violador-de-mentes-ia-contar-a-toda-a-gente."

"E então?" Perguntei.

"Os Volturi querem o poder do Will mas ninguém lhes pode garantir que o Will vai manter esse poder. Ninguém sabe como é que ele adquiriu esta habilidade nem se ela vai permanecer com o Will depois de ele se transformar em lobo…e, felizmente, ninguém sabe que ele tem um irmão gémeo, que não possui nenhum poder." A explicação de Edward era clara.

Eles planeavam levar Harry em vez de William e fazer Aro acreditar que o poder de William desaparecera.

"O William não terá utilidade para o Aro se já não possuir o seu poder. Se conseguirmos fazer com que o Aro acredite que o Harry é o Will, ele desistirá da ideia de o recrutar e podemos alegar que ele perdeu os poderes precisamente porque se transformou em lobo." Disse Carlisle.

"E se ele não se transformar até essa altura?" Questionei.

"Duvido que isso aconteça." Referiu Alice. "Tenho tentado ver o futuro dos gémeos e as coisas estão cada vez mais turvas."

"E se a sanguessuga decidir ler a mente de alguém para confirmar?"

"A Bella estará connosco. O seu escudo mental vai bloquear o poder do Aro." Assegurou Edward.

"Portanto o vosso plano é colocar a vida do Harrison em jogo para tentar salvar o William, certo?"

"Temos a noção que é perigoso mas…pode resultar Leah." Confirmou Alice. "É melhor ter um plano louco em vez de nenhum."

"Dizes isso porque eles não são teus filhos."

"Essa foi baixa, até mesmo vindo de ti Leah." Queixou-se a vidente. "Estamos a tentar ajudar."

"Eles precisam de privacidade para discutir o assunto." Anunciou Jasper.

"Estaremos em Forks até depois de amanhã." Disse Carlisle.

Bella olhou para mim num misto de tristeza e fúria e pouco depois estávamos finalmente sozinhos. O plano dos Cullen não era, de facto, o melhor mas tal como Alice dissera, era o único que poderia funcionar.

"O que achaste do plano?" Perguntei.

"Plano? Consideras aquilo um plano?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Pode resultar." Tentei.

"Ou pode acabar com os nossos filhos mortos."

"Não vou deixar isso acontecer. Estou preparado para fazer tudo o que for necessário para proteger os nossos rapazes."

"Vais mesmo deixar o Harry assumir as responsabilidades pela tua cobardia? És um hipócrita, sabias?"

Leah virou-me as costas e subiu as escadas apressadamente, fechando a porta do quarto com estrondo.

Fiquei parado no meio da sala durante alguns minutos. Como é que eu podia resolver esta situação? Será que Leah me perdoaria se eu me entregasse de novo aos Volturi? O receio de ser torturado por Jane não era nada comparado com o medo que eu sentia de perder a minha família.

Incapaz de deixar as coisas como estavam, subi as escadas e preparei-me para enfrentar Leah uma vez mais. Não fazia ideia do que lhe poderia dizer para ser perdoado mas iria tentar pois estava fora de questão regressar para a casa de Quil.

"Sabes não me sinto muito orgulhoso pelo que fiz." Comecei. "Sei que fui um cobarde e que provavelmente nem sequer mereço ser pai, mas…estou preparado para as consequências e tens razão…"

Leah levantou a cabeça da almofada e olhou para mim com admiração.

"Tenho razão?"

"Sim. Não é justo colocar a vida do Harry em perigo. E não vou fazê-lo…pelo menos sem o teu apoio. Além disso há outras maneiras de agir…"

"Que outras maneiras?"

"Não vou deixar o William ir para Itália, nem que tenha de me entregar a eles novamente. Se eles vieram para cá e nos ameaçarem lutarei até à morte para me certificar que tu e os nossos filhos estão em segurança."

Leah parecia estar em choque.

"Não consigo fazer mais isto, Jacob." Murmurou deixando-me confuso.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Sentir-me desta maneira. Por um lado sei o que estás a sentir e a sofrer…e quero perdoar-te, aliás não consigo sequer odiar-te porque sei que tudo o que fizeste foi por nos amares. Mas por outro lado estou desiludida e preocupada com o futuro das crianças."

Aproximando-me dela, segurei uma das suas mãos.

"Não te preocupes. Prometo que não te vai acontecer nada. Nem aos rapazes."

"Não quero que vás para Itália. Não te quero perder."

Será que isso queria dizer que me ia dar uma segunda oportunidade?

"Isso quer dizer que…"

Leah não me deixou acabar frase e, unindo os nossos lábios, puxou-me. Caímos os dois na cama e naquele momento já não havia maneira de parar o que tínhamos começado. Leah encarregou-se das roupas, provavelmente com receio que eu destruísse o seu belo vestido dourado e negro.

Claro que a roupa interior foi poupada para que eu pudesse também colaborar nos preliminares. Quando estávamos livres de todas as barreiras físicas entre nós, Leah beijou-me com urgência demonstrando que não havia lugar para inibições.

Ambos lutámos pelo controlo mas sentindo a sua necessidade, deixei-a no comando. Não valia a pena hostilizá-la naquele instante pois poderia terminar castrado.

Os seus gemidos ecoaram rapidamente no nosso quarto, aguçando ainda mais a minha vontade de controlá-la. Enquanto ela me guiava lentamente, de um modo quase torturante, eu tentava encorajá-la a acelerar os movimentos, colocando as minhas mãos na sua cintura e puxando o seu corpo o máximo possível contra o meu, para que a nossa união fosse total.

Leah dobrou-se sobre mim, segurando os meus ombros com firmeza. As suas unhas espetaram-se na minha carne e não demorou muito tempo até começar a murmurar o meu nome deixando a sua cabeça cair junto ao meu ouvido.

Impulsionando-se para a frente e para trás, Leah manteve um ritmo lento e confortável para ambos, se bem que os nossos espíritos de lobo estivessem a tentar emergir.

Um prolongado beijo anunciou a nossa submissão perante os meandros do prazer que ambos queríamos disfrutar em conjunto. Só quando as ondas de êxtase se libertaram em ambos os nossos corpos, consegui impulsionar-me de modo a ficar em cima dela. Respirando com dificuldade, beijei a sua testa e reparei que ela estava a chorar em silêncio.

"O que foi?" Perguntei preocupado. "Fiz alguma coisa de mal?"

Não podia tê-la magoado. Não tínhamos deixado os nossos espíritos controlar aquele momento sublime. Mais do que sexo ou mesmo paixão, aquilo que se passara fora amor. Não que nas outras alturas não o fosse também, mas todas as vezes em que estávamos juntos daquela maneira eram diferentes. Por vezes estávamos demasiado excitados, outras vezes queríamos apenas libertar algumas tensões. Havia ainda o sexo de reconciliação e o sexo quase selvagem da época do acasalamento. E por fim havia o sexo maravilhoso que resultava sempre que queriamos aprofundar e demonstrar os sentimentos verdadeiros que sentíamos um pelo outro.

"Não foi nada." Assegurou ela lançando um suspiro profundo quando me separei dela para nos envolver num dos lençois da cama.

"Leah...preciso que me digas o que se passa."

Ela aninhou-se contra o meu peito e senti que estava nervosa.

"Lamento ter escondido a verdade durante tanto tempo..."

"Qual verdade?" Inquiri com um nervosismo miúdo. Por alguns instantes pensei que ela me ia dizer que me tinha traído com Sam.

"Estou...grávida..."

O tempo parecia ter parado de repente. Eu estava sem palavras e sem reacção. Será que tinha ouvido realmente aquilo?

"Como? Estás...o quê?"

"Estou grávida de três meses." Repetiu.

Sentei-me na cama e retirei o fino lençol que nos cobria para ver se o que ela dizia fazia sentido. De momento ninguém diria que Leah estava grávida mas agora as coisas começavam a fazer mais sentido.

Depois de ter regressado de Itália eu notara as pequenas alterações nela: estava mais pesada, apresentava algum cansaço que não era normal em nós, sofria de constantes mudanças de humor que oscilavam entre euforia e fúria, o seu apetite aumentara, tanto a nível de alimentação quanto a nível sexual, por vezes vomitava de manhã ou à noite, os seus seios estavam definitivamente maiores e as suas curvas mais acentuadas.

De repente senti-me um idiota em não ter percebido logo o que se passava.

"Quando é que descobriste?" Questionei colocando uma mão em cima do seu ventre.

"Quando foste para Itália."

"Porque é que não me disseste?"

"Não queria dizer-te pelo telefone e quando fui ter contigo não tive oportunidade. Além disso...tive medo."

"Medo? De quê?"

"É a minha segunda gravidez não planeada."

"Não queres ter o bebé?"

"Claro que quero...só não sei se tu queres."

"Sabes perfeitamente que quero. Vou estar ao teu lado sempre que precisares."

Leah sorriu.

"Vais cozinhar para mim?"

"Claro."

"E ajudar a tomar conta do bebé?"

"Sim."

"E a limpar a casa?"

"Não abuses, mulher." Voltei a deitar-me mas mantive a minha mão no seu ventre. Dentro de um ou dois meses seríamos capazes de ouvir os batimentos cardiacos do nosso bebé. "Vou ser pai outra vez." Sorri. Desta vez ia poder compensá-la por tudo o que acontecera no passado durante a sua primeira gravidez.

"Estás mesmo feliz por saberes que vais ser pai?" Perguntou.

"Sim, estou. Não interessa se planeamos ou não...O nosso bebé será amado tal como o Harry e o William."

"Eu também estou feliz." Confessou ela colocando uma das suas mãos em cima da minha.

"Então...a quem é que vamos contar primeiro?"

**Fim do** _**Livro 2 – Confiança & Vulnerabilidade **_

**Continua no **_**Livro 3 –Felicidade & Angústia**_

* * *

><p>Nota: No terceiro livro a narradora voltará a ser a Leah e vão surgir novos inimigos.<p>

Anne Sullivan - Oi. Não te preocupes por não enviares reviews. Agradeço imenso tirares algum tempo para reler as minhas histórias. Não sei como aguentas. Eu ando a traduzir e já começo a desesperar com tanto capítulo. Ainda por cima agora que comecei a trabalhar tenho pouquíssimo tempo para fazer o que quer que seja. Por isso obrigado pelas tuas palavras de incentivo. Beijos

Leah C. Black - Finalmente as coisas estão a melhorar para o Jacob, não é? Já era tempo. O próximo livro será o último de Nosso Amanhecer 3 e como já referi vai trazer algumas novidades, e no fim, os outros lobos. Espero que gostes de ler. Obrigado pelas reviews. Beijos

Karisan

Próximo update: 3 de Setembro


	19. Ao teu lado

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**19. Ao teu lado**

Fora bastante difícil aceitar que Jacob caíra na armadilha dos italianos e lhes dera permissão para, no futuro, terem o nosso filho incluído na Guarda Especial Volturiana. Para mim isso era inaceitável e talvez significasse mesmo que Jacob não nos amava tanto quanto afirmava.

Por um lado Jacob sempre fora um bom pai, mesmo não ajudando aquilo que devia. Não podia negar que ele tinha jeito para crianças. Fora ele que ensinara os gémeos a gatinhar e a andar. Claro que no que dizia respeito à comida, à mudança de fraldas, ao banho e tratamento das roupas, era sempre eu quem segurava o leme do barco, mas agora tudo isso parecia irrelevante.

Como mãe não estava na minha natureza perdoar a alguém que magoasse os meus filhos e Jacob tinha-nos traído ainda que eu soubesse perfeitamente que ele não tinha a culpa total. Seth contara-me tudo o que vira e sentira nas memórias de Jacob durante o tempo em que fora torturado pela lacaia de Aro em Volterra. Só então entendi que estava a ser demasiado injusta para com ele. Jacob tentara aguentar o máximo que conseguira e eu estava errada ao pensar que ele tinha sido fraco e cobarde quando, pelo contrário, só alguém bastante corajoso e forte teria conseguido sobreviver à tortura de Jane.

Felizmente a intervenção dos Cullen, mais precisamente, o plano de Alice e Edward, tinha permitido que os problemas entre nós voltassem a ser discutidos de um modo mais racional. Jacob estava disposto a tudo para evitar que William fosse para Itália, o que incluía obviamente aceitar o plano das sanguessugas nossas aliadas.

Apesar de ser um plano perigoso e sem dúvida alguma colocar Harrison também em perigo, eu tinha de aceitar que era um plano viável e se resultasse, ficaríamos finalmente livres dos vampiros italianos para sempre.

Depois de nos reconciliarmos eu decidira dizer a verdade a Jacob, uma vez que também lhe escondia um segredo. Para meu espanto Jacob ficou entusiasmado com a minha gravidez. Para ele não importava se tínhamos ou não condições para ter mais um bebé, a única coisa que importava é que ele ia ser pai novamente.

Depois disso eu sabia que Jacob não conseguiria manter-se calado durante muito mais tempo, por isso não estranhei quando no dia seguinte ele me implorou que o deixasse contar aos gémeos, o que aceitei só para que ele parasse de me chatear. Mas eu sabia que ele não ficaria por ali.

"Já telefonaste ao Seth?" Perguntou ele naquela tarde enquanto os gémeos arrumavam o quarto antes de irmos jantar a casa de Billy.

"Sim."

"E o que é que ele disse?"

"Jacob...ele está em casa da minha mãe...em Forks...Não falámos assim tanto pelo telefone quando ele pode vir aqui a qualquer altura."

"Mas deve ter tido uma reacção, certo?"

"Ficou um pouco surpreendido mas feliz." Suspirei rolando os olhos. "Como querias que ele reagisse?"

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"Só tu para ficares eufórico com mais uma gravidez não planeada." Queixei-me.

"O Harry e o Will também ficaram entusiasmados."

"Porque pelos vistos a euforia é hereditária."

"Não estás feliz?"

"Claro que estou mas também estou preocupada."

"Porquê?"

Foi a minha vez de encolher os ombros.

"Não vai ser pior do que da última vez." Disse Jacob referindo-se ao dia em que tínhamos contado às nossas famílias que eu estava grávida dele.

"Pois, provavelmente tens razão mas mesmo assim...acho que é cedo demais."

"Mãe!" Chamou Harry descendo as escadas apressadamente.

"O que foi agora?"

"O Will diz que não podemos brincar com o bebé..."

"Claro que podem." Assegurei segurando na sua mão pequena.

"Podemos brincar com ele agora?"

"Agora não, Harry. O bebé ainda está na barriga da mamã." Explicou Jacob.

"Na barriga da mamã? Como é que ele foi lá parar?"

Jacob olhou para mim com um ar assustado e como eu não reagi, ele pegou em Harry ao colo e fez um ar sério.

"Quando fores mais velho explico-te."

"Porquê?"

"Porque és muito novo para entender."

"Mas a minha professora disse que eu e o Will somos os mais inteligentes da turma."

"Nesse caso perguntem à vossa professora quando recomeçarem as aulas." Disse eu com um sorriso. Iria ser engraçado ver Joleen Grey tentar explicar a duas crianças daquela idade como é que os bebés eram concebidos.

"Estamos atrasados. O vosso avô não gosta de se atrasar para o jantar." Avisou Jacob.

A refeição correu bem. A comida estava óptima. Rachel parecia ter-se esmerado pois era raro estarmos todos reunidos sem ser em ocasiões festivas. A ausência de Becca e Embry foi o grande tema de conversa.

Ninguém conseguia perceber muito bem porque é que tinham escolhido a Tailândia como destino de lua-de-mel, mas talvez Becca estivesse farta de praias e ilhas uma vez que vivera alguns anos no Havai.

"O Embry foi domesticado facilmente." Riu-se Paul. Rachel lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

"Tenho a certeza que eles decidiram os dois. Não foi apenas a Becca."

"Claro." Disse ele ironicamente. "Mas na verdade o destino não tem importância."

Infelizmente eu era obrigada a concordar com Paul. Era quase certo que fora Rebecca a decidir sobre onde passar a lua-de-mel. As irmãs Black não deixariam os seus maridos tomar decisões daquela envergadura.

"Claro que tem!" Replicou Rachel.

"Não querida, não tem. Não importa onde eles vão estar porque com certeza vão passar mais de metade do tempo no quarto."

"Nem toda a gente é um pervertido como tu, Paul." Disse Jacob em defesa das irmãs.

"A sério?" Questionou Paul com um sorriso malicioso. "E o que foi que vocês fizeram durante a vossa lua-de-mel, Jake?"

Não tínhamos passado o tempo todo num quarto, mas de facto a maior parte do tempo, e provavelmente a melhor, fora passada a fazer sexo.

"Sabes que também sou um lobo, certo? Parece-me que alguém se esqueceu de usar protecção outra vez."

As palavras de Paul deixaram Rachel e Billy imediatamente interessados.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Perguntou Billy.

Jacob fechara os punhos e tentava controlar-se. Mas se pudesse, eu sabia que ele teria atacado Paul ali mesmo.

"Estou grávida." Anunciei. Não valia a pena disfarçar ou esconder mais.

"A sério?" Perguntou Rachel.

"Sim a sério."

"Isso é uma óptima notícia." Referiu com entusiasmo.

Pelo menos desta vez a sua reacção fora muito mais compreensiva.

"Parabéns!" Billy apertou a mão do filho e sorriu para mim. "Era tão bom que a tua mãe estivesse connosco."

Por alguns minutos os olhos de Billy fixaram-se nos netos que corriam em redor da mesa enquanto falávamos. William, Harrison, David e James Ephraim eram um grande orgulho para Billy, que sempre desejara ter a casa repleta de netos.

Ao colo de Rachel, Daniel começou a choramingar pois queria comer.

"Mal posso esperar para ter mais um neto…" Disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ou netos." Avançou Paul. "A Leah pode voltar a ter gémeos…aliás já se ouvem alguns sons vagos mas acho que são dois batimentos cardíacos."

"Mentiroso." Acusei. Na verdade eu estava um pouco preocupada com essa possibilidade.

"Eu só consigo ouvir um." Afirmou Jacob imediatamente.

"Talvez seja melhor consultares o doutor Cullen." Sugeriu Rachel.

"Eu tenho quase a certeza que vais ter gémeos outra vez." Continuou Paul. Ele sabia mesmo como me irritar.

"O melhor é estares calado." Avisei.

"Seria bom se tivesses uma menina." Declarou Rachel e Jacob acenou em concordância. "O achas do nome Erika?"

"Se nascer uma menina vai chamar-se Sarah." Anunciei.

"A sério?" Billy pegou na minha mão.

"Sim."

"E se tiveres duas meninas?" Perguntou Paul.

"Sarah e Erika parece-me bem." Referiu Rachel.

"E Brittany? Ou Jade?" Tentou Billy.

Eu rolei os olhos. Ainda era demasiado cedo para conversar sobre o bebé até porque ainda nem sequer sabíamos se seria um menino ou uma menina. Porém eu não queria estragar o entusiasmo de todos eles.

"Já contaram à Sue?" Questionou Billy.

"Ainda não." Respondi. "Amanhã vamos a casa do Charlie para falarmos com eles."

"Mantém a boca fechada Paul." Ordenou Jacob.

"Está bem...Não te preocupes, desta vez não vou dizer nada."

Quando regressámos a casa já era tarde. Os gémeos estavam a dormir e tivemos de os levar ao colo para as suas camas.

"Correu bem." Disse Jacob quando finalmente entrámos no nosso quarto.

Comparando com o que acontecera no passado, tinha realmente corrido bem.

"Quero ir ver o Carlisle na próxima semana." Avisei. Jacob olhou para mim admirado. Agora que nos tínhamos visto livres das sanguessugas era irónico termos de andar atrás delas.

"O Paul não estava a falar a sério sobre teres gémeos outra vez. Ele é um idiota e só te queria provocar."

Jacob deitou-se na cama ao meu lado e abraçou-me.

"Eu sei, mas mesmo assim quero ter a certeza."

"Mesmo que venhas a ter gémeos, eu vou ajudar-te desta vez. Vou estar aqui...ao teu lado...está bem?"

Virei-me na cama para olhar para ele e os seus olhos transpareciam sinceridade.

"Vou ser sincera...Não sei se estou preparada para cuidar de mais duas crianças. Quero muito este bebé mas...espero que não sejam gémeos."

"Eu lamento muito não ter ajudado o suficiente quando o Harry e o Will nasceram. Mas agora vai ser diferente, por isso tenta não te preocupares."

Os lábios de Jacob juntaram-se aos meus num longo beijo carregado de emoções. Sentindo o seu abraço intensificar-se pensei que ele iria passar à fase seguinte mas curiosamente ele deixou-se ficar pelos beijos e carícias suaves.

"Amanhã vamos contar à Sue e ao resto da alcateia, certo?" Inquiriu.

"Sim."

"Então é melhor dormirmos..."

Senti-me um pouco decepcionada porque queria outro tipo de contacto mas deitando a minha cabeça sobre o seu peito, deixei que o sono me levasse.

xxxxxxxxxx

A minha mãe reagiu tão bem quanto Billy. Era difícil dizer qual dos dois estava mais entusiasmado com o facto de serem avós de novo.

Infelizmente ela concordava com Paul e achava que eu estava grávida de gémeos novamente. Dizia que era natural uma vez que na família de Jacob haviam vários casos de gémeos, pelo que a genética se encarregava do resto.

Depois de contarmos a Charlie e à minha mãe convocámos uma reunião com a alcateia. Seth e Paul eram os únicos que sabiam.

Jacob contou as novidades e reparei no modo como ele e Sam se olhavam. Era como se estivessem a lutar só com o olhar.

Sam fora o único que não nos felicitara, fingindo apenas um sorriso. Quando saiu em direcção à floresta, Jacob preparou-se para o seguir.

"Onde vais?" Perguntei.

"Falar com o Sam."

"Porquê?"

"Porque sim."

"Jacob, não faças isto. O Sam já não tem nada a ver connosco."

"Eu sei. E vou certificar-me disso."

Nada do que dissesse iria parar Jacob, por isso acabei por deixá-lo ir. Quando ele finalmente regressou cerca de meia hora depois, a alcateia já tinha debandado e eu esperava-o à porta de casa.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou-me sentando-se nos degraus da escada da entrada ao meu lado.

"O que estiveste a fazer?"

"Estive a combinar alguns horários de patrulha com o Sam. Ele detectou uma sanguessuga há duas noites atrás."

"Claro." Murmurei sarcasticamente. Sabia perfeitamente que não fora só isso que Jacob tinha ido combinar com Sam. "Não confias em mim, pois não?"

"Confio em ti mas não confio totalmente nele." Confessou.

"Porquê?"

"Porque ele teve o desplante de vir à minha casa enquanto estive na Itália fazer-te uma proposta."

"Não aconteceu nada entre nós Jacob. Ele só veio propor-me que voltasse para a sua alcateia o que eu recusei imediatamente."

"Só fui relembrar-lhe que tu não lhe pertences. Há coisas que o Sam tende a esquecer-se de vez em quando."

"Às vezes consegues ser mesmo infantil Jacob. Já te disse que o Sam não tem nada a ver connosco. Até parece que continuas com ciúmes dele."

"Não são ciúmes…"

"Então o que são?"

"Sei lá." Ele encolheu os ombros. "É algo que não sei explicar. Quando penso que…no passado chegaste a imaginar o teu futuro com ele…fico doente."

Suspirei pesadamente.

"Não és o único que se sente assim…" Confessei. "Às vezes também penso em como costumavas andar desesperado por ter a atenção da Bella. Penso que talvez ela tivesse sido capaz de te fazer mais feliz do que eu, afinal de contas ela foi a tua primeira escolha."

Jacob olhou para mim com um ar chocado.

"O que foi?" Perguntei. "Estou a ser honesta contigo…o mínimo que podias fazer era ser honesto comigo também."

"Talvez seja melhor não falar nisto agora."

"Foste tu quem começou."

"Não amo a Bella, se é isso que queres saber…mas…"

"Mas eu sou apenas o teu prémio de consolação, certo?"

"Não. A verdade é que eu também me sinto assim quando penso em ti e no Sam. Eu também não fui a tua primeira escolha. Às vezes penso que jamais terias reparado em mim se não fosse toda esta história da impressão."

"Jacob…Não podemos simplesmente apagar os nossos passados mas posso garantir-te que apesar de me apetecer matar-te de vez em quando, sou mais feliz agora do que fui com o Sam. Claro que era tudo diferente naquela altura mas…gosto de como as coisas aconteceram."

"A sério?"

"Sim."

"Peço desculpa por às vezes ser um pouco…possessivo."

"Não faz mal. Já estou habituada."

"Que piada."

"E que tal se me compensares pela tua imbecilidade no quarto, quando os gémeos se deitarem?"

Jacob olhou para mim admirado.

"Caso não tenhas percebido era uma proposta sexual." Esclareci.

Ele riu-se.

"Lamento querida mas hoje não posso. Combinei com o Sam e com o Brady. Vamos patrulhar. Há um vampiro por aí…"

"Tem cuidado."

"Tenho sempre."

xxxxxxxxxx

Com os Cullen não houve incidentes. Quando chegámos à sua mansão de Dawson eles já sabiam tudo o que deviam saber. Jacob tinha feito questão de dizer a Carlisle o que se passava.

Era humilhante ter de recorrer aos vampiros depois de tão pouco tempo de terem saído de Forks mas eu precisava de respostas.

Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Bella e Rosalie tinham ido caçar por isso pudemos conversar com Carlisle em privado. Ao ver a imagem do nosso bebé na ecografia, ficámos momentaneamente maravilhados. Ainda era tão pequeno.

"Acho que eles querem saber quantos são." Avisou Edward entrando no escritório. Tinha-me esquecido que ele não tinha ido com os outros.

"Quantos?" Perguntou Carlisle confuso.

"Quantos bebés." Edward conteve o riso. "A Leah receia que te enganes de novo."

"Em minha defesa, não fui eu quem errou. Os gémeos estavam na mesma posição e um deles bloqueava o outro. Mas com o meu novo equipamento a três dimensões não há margem para dúvidas. Só vejo um bebé."

Era realmente um alívio saber que não estava grávida de gémeos de novo.

"Há algum problema com o bebé?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Porquê? Deveria haver?" Inquiriu Carlisle.

"Engravidei durante a viagem que fizemos à Austrália…ou seja durante a época de acasalamento." Avancei sentindo-me um pouco embaraçada. Aquele tópico era sempre bastante incómodo.

"Não me parece que haja algo de errado com o bebé. Parece-me ter o tamanho e peso adequados."

"Não era suposto usarem protecção?" Inquiriu Edward tentando não se rir novamente.

"Sim. A Leah estava a tomar a pílula." Jacob franziu a testa.

"A pílula é apenas 98% segura e a Leah não é uma mulher humana normal." Explicou Carlisle. "Qualquer alteração hormonal pode causar uma gravidez inesperada."

Leah rolou os olhos.

"Podias ter avisado antes." Murmurou.

"Há coisas que não podem ser evitadas."

"Obviamente." Referiu Jacob. "De qualquer modo não interessa."

"Estás entusiasmado." Disse Edward.

"Vou ser pai. Claro que estou entusiasmado."

"Querem saber o sexo do bebé?" Questionou Carlisle.

"Acho que desta vez preferimos manter a expectativa." Anunciei.

"Boa. Isso quer dizer que vamos poder apostar." Declarou Edward.

"Eles não te vão deixar apostar." Disse eu. "Tu lês mentes, és um batoteiro."

"Sim eu sei mas é sempre divertido vê-los apostar quando já sei o resultado."

Abanei a cabeça resignada. Os vampiros tinham hábitos estranhos e aquele era um deles. Qualquer assunto servia para fazerem apostas e eles divertiam-se realmente a fazê-lo. O que para nós era, na maioria das vezes, uma questão de teimosia já que apostar era sempre um caso em que queríamos provar que tínhamos razão, para eles era puro divertimento.

"Parece estar tudo bem. É possível que o bebé nasça prematuro devido a uma gestação mais rápida do que acontece com as mulheres humanas normais. Aconselho-te a descansar e a não te transformares até o bebé nascer."

"Mas antes de saber que estava grávida transformei-me várias vezes enquanto procurava o Harry e o William." Lembrei-me.

"Pelos vistos isso não causou problemas. Na altura devias estar grávida de poucas semanas, pelo que não havia grandes riscos. Mas depois do terceiro mês o bebé precisa de estabilidade para se poder desenvolver. Se sentires algo estranho contacta-me imediatamente."

"Está bem."

"Querem saber mais alguma coisa?"

Jacob ia falar quando Edward desatou a rir.

"Só podes estar a brincar…" Disse ele entre risos.

"Cala-te!" Avisou Jacob corando.

"O que foi?" Perguntei.

"Nada." Disse Jacob imediatamente. "Vamos embora."

"Acho que tinhas uma pergunta para o Carlisle." Lembrou Edward.

"Não, não tenho."

"De certeza? Mas…"

"O melhor é estares calado ou ainda vais acabar sem cabeça." Ameaçou Jacob de mau humor.

Segurando a minha mão, Jacob puxou-me para fora do escritório do vampiro doutor mas fomos imediatamente encurralados pelas restantes sanguessugas que tinham chegado. O ambiente tornou-se um pouco mais denso, especialmente porque Bella ainda estava zangada com Jacob.

"Parabéns." Disse Rosalie com um misto de inveja e contentamento no olhar. Enquanto que a minha condição estéril era reversível, a das mulheres vampiras não e eu sabia que Rosalie sempre quisera ser mãe.

"Não querem ficar para o almoço?" Convidou Esme.

"Não. Deixámos os gémeos com a Sue, por isso é melhor irmos andando." Disse Jacob.

"Já sabem quantos são?" Perguntou Emmett interessado. "Trigémeos?"

"Não, não são trigémeos." Rosnei. Sabia perfeitamente que ele estava a tentar irritar-me.

"O Carlisle já se enganou uma vez." O gigante riu-se.

"Cala-te."

"Aposto duzentos dólares num rapaz." Declarou Jasper.

"E eu aposto duzentos numa rapariga." Contrariou Emmett.

"Eu também." Jacob apoiou.

"Jacob!" Ralhei.

"Sei que é uma rapariga." Disse ele com convicção. "É só uma aposta inofensiva."

"Quando é que o bebé nasce?" Questionou Alice.

"Pensava que eras vidente." Referi e ela rolou os olhos.

"Dezembro." Anunciou Carlisle.

"Espero que corra tudo bem." Disse Esme.

"Obrigado."

Enquanto nos despedíamos, Bella continuou sempre a olhar-nos com um ar zangado. Jacob ainda tentou despedir-se dela mas não foi bem sucedido.

"Lamento imenso que ela ainda não te tenha perdoado." Disse eu quando estávamos no carro.

"Pois…não faz mal, ela há-de mudar de ideias."

Encolhi os ombros e relaxei contra o assento fechando os olhos. Quando acordei estávamos a chegar a Forks. Olhando para a paisagem familiar avistei ao longe, entre as árvores, um lobo.

"Está alguém a patrulhar." Disse eu.

"O Quil."

"Sozinho?"

"Até às duas horas. O Collin vai ajudá-lo mais tarde."

Enquanto observava Quil a afastar-se, uma estranha sensação assaltou-me. Algo estava prestes a acontecer mas infelizmente eu não era Alice Cullen.

* * *

><p>JuuTeixeira Cullen - Não faz mal, eu também tive problemas com os meus computadores, aqui em casa quando avaria uma coisa avaria tudo. O portátil morreu e a seguir foram os desktops. Para cúmulo o router também "pifou". E perdi montes de documentos (fics inclusivamente) e trabalhos da faculdade. Ainda não sei se consigo recuperar alguma coisa. :( Por isso sei bem o que é ter problemas técnicos. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da história. Obrigado por deixares review. Beijos<p>

Leah C. Black - Este capítulo foi calmo mas os próximos terão mais acção e alguns mistérios por resolver. Espero que gostes. Obrigado pela review. Bom fim-de-semana. Beijos

Karisan


	20. Quebracabeças

ota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**20. Quebra-cabeças**

"O que querias perguntar ao Carlisle?" Questionei quando Jacob se preparava para ir tomar banho antes de irmos buscar os gémeos a casa da minha mãe a Forks.

"Nada."

A hesitação na sua voz não deixava margem para dúvidas de que estava a mentir.

"O violador de mentes não se riu por coincidência. Ele leu algo na tua mente."

"Não era nada, Leah. Esquece."

"Era sobre a Bella?"

"Claro que não."

Eu sabia que não devia ser sobre Bella mas tinha de o irritar para que ele acabasse por ceder.

"Então porque é que me estás a esconder a verdade?" Perguntei barrando o seu caminho para a casa de banho, para onde ele queria fugir.

"Não estou a esconder nada. Era uma coisa sem importância."

"Pensei que não iamos ter segredos."

"Não é um segredo."

"Então se não é um segredo porque não me dizes?"

"Está bem...Eu queria perguntar ao doutor se era seguro fazermos...tu sabes...sexo..." Balbuciou com um ar envergonhado.

Não tinha antecipado aquilo por isso fiquei calada por alguns instantes e ele aproveitou para passar por mim, deixando-me no quarto sozinha.

"Estás a falar a sério?" Perguntei, seguindo-o assim que me apercebi que ele estava no corredor.

"Vês? Até tu achaste estranho. Agora imagina o que seria se todos os Cullen soubessem?"

Ele tinha razão, se Emmett, Rosalie ou mesmo Jasper soubessem que ele estava preocupado com aquele tipo de assunto, seria uma risota pegada e com certeza arranjariam maneira de o humilhar para toda a eternidade.

"Jacob..." Eu nem sabia o que dizer. "Não tens de te preocupar com isso."

"Claro que tenho."

Jacob entrou na casa de banho e fechou a porta antes que eu pudesse entrar atrás dele.

"Toda a gente sabe que é seguro fazer sexo enquanto a mulher está grávida. Não te ensinaram isso na escola?" Perguntei do lado de fora da porta enquanto o ouvia tirar a roupa.

"Ensinaram. Mas é diferente."

"Porquê?"

"Porque sim. Porque tenho medo de te magoar a ti ou ao bebé."

"Não podes estar a falar a sério."

Ouvi a água a correr e esperei pela sua resposta.

"Não quero arriscar. O melhor é dormirmos separados até o bebé nascer."

"Jacob...nós já fizemos sexo enquanto estive grávida e não aconteceu nada."

"Mas eu não sabia que estavas grávida."

"E qual é a diferença?"

"A diferença é que..."

Não o deixando terminar a frase, abri a porta e retirando a maioria da roupa que vestia entrei no chuveiro com ele.

"Leah...O que é que estás a fazer?"

"Não sou uma boneca de porcelana. Estar grávida não é uma doença e não quero que me trates como se eu fosse frágil. Estou à espera de um filho mas não vou aceitar que me mimes e protejas de tudo porque sou suficientemente forte para cuidar de mim sozinha."

"Eu sei que és."

"Óptimo. Além disso os médicos até aconselham que mulheres grávidas tenham sexo durante a gravidez. Pode ser relaxante e combate o stress e as preocupações."

"Mentirosa." Murmurou.

"Estou a falar a sério. Para além do mais não podes esperar que eu aceite um absentismo durante seis meses. As minhas hormonas estão descontroladas e a única maneira de as controlar é recebendo atenção da tua parte."

"Posso fazer-te massagens e ajudar-te com as tarefas de casa." Sugeriu ele tentando ignorar o meu corpo despido. Eu rolei com impaciência. Jacob sabia ser teimoso quando queria.

"Isso seria bom mas estou a falar de outro tipo de atenção."

Jacob virou-se de costas para mim provavelmente para se tentar controlar e aproveitei para o abraçar, passando as minhas mãos pela sua cintura e sentindo os seus abdominais bem definidos.

"Não me tentes..." Murmurou quando sentiu a minha mão descer um pouco mais. "Não quero magoar-te..."

"Não me vais magoar Jacob."

"Tenho o dobro do teu peso, sou mais alto e mais forte. Gosto de dominar e excito-me com demasiada facilidade. Tenho medo de não me conseguir controlar. Não quero que o nosso bebé se magoe."

"Confio em ti." Beijei-o no ombro e finalmente ele virou-se para me encarar. "E acho que devias aproveitar a oportunidade porque daqui a uns meses serei eu a ter o dobro do teu peso."

Ele riu-se.

"Se me magoares, prometo que peço para parares."

Jacob levantou-me ligeiramente e senti o meu corpo ser encurralado contra a parede fria do chuveiro. Mal sentíamos a água quente que caía sobre nós. Eu sabia que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu pelo que o incentivei um pouco mais, beijando o seu pescoço e mantendo o seu corpo o mais próximo do meu possível.

Quando ele finalmente decidiu ceder, estabeleceu um ritmo lento e suave, o que apesar de não ser exactamente aquilo a que estávamos habituados, me satisfez. Era fácil deduzir que Jacob estava a tentar controlar todos os seus movimentos para não me magoar, se bem que isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, nem mesmo nas alturas em que os nossos espíritos de lobo assumiam a liderança das nossas acções. Eu também era um lobo por isso não me magoava com facilidade e o facto de estar grávida não fazia de mim mais fraca.

Ainda assim, eu entendia a sua preocupação com o bebé que eu carregava mas ela era totalmente infundada. O nosso bebé não iria sentir nada, estava provado cientificamente que os bebés não sentiam aquele tipo de contacto entre os seus progenitores. As ondas de prazer invadiram-nos naquele momento, e eu rodeei a sua cintura com as pernas sentindo o seu corpo unido ao meu. A libertação da tensão entre nós permitiu que Jacob entendesse que eu não era assim tão frágil e que sexo durante a gravidez não era perigoso. Ou pelo menos eu assim o esperava, porque ainda faltavam muitos meses de espera.

O nosso banho demorado terminou quando já se tornava difícil respirar dentro do chuveiro. A água quente que caía sobre nós como se fosse uma catarata era relaxante mas ao mesmo tempo fazia com que os nossos corpos superaquecidos continuassem suados e desejosos de mais contacto. Porém não podíamos continuar ali. O cansaço surgiu demasiado depressa, e Jacob não ia conseguir suster-me daquela maneira por muito mais tempo, pelo que depois de sairmos da casa de banho, ele me levou ao colo para o nosso quarto e caímos na cama, adormecendo abraçados e sem roupa.

Acordámos horas depois devido aos nossos estômagos que reivindicavam comida e bebida. Jacob ofereceu-se para ir preparar alguma coisa à cozinha, o que fez com mais rapidez que o necessário. Provavelmente estava tão entusiasmo com a hipótese de uma segunda ronda quanto eu.

O aroma de ovos, bacon e pão fresco abriu-me ainda mais o apetite. Afinal de contas eu agora alimentava-me por duas pessoas.

"Ainda achas que sou frágil?" Perguntei enquanto arranjava algum espaço na cama para Jacob colocar o tabuleiro de comida que trazia com ele.

"Não...Nada mesmo."

"Óptimo. Nem penses em voltar a sugerir abstinência." Comecei a comer imediatamente pois estava realmente esfomeada.

"Isso está fora de questão." Admitiu. "Não volto a tocar no assunto mas...ainda assim vou tentar ter cuidado."

"Estiveste bastante bem."

"Eu sei." Ele riu-se e terminou de comer.

"Convencido."

"Tenho razões para o ser." Ele sorriu sedutoramente e eu sabia que dentro de segundos estaríamos a repetir o que acontecera no duche.

Jacob retirou o copo vazio que eu segurava e colocou-o no tabuleiro. O meu corpo tremeu de excitação.

"Acho que vou seguir o teu conselho." Avisou, retirando o tabuleiro com os restos de comida de cima da cama. "Pela maneira como comeste acho melhor não perder tempo porque terás o dobro do meu peso em uma ou duas semanas no máximo."

Tentei bater-lhe mas ele prendeu-me debaixo dele, impedindo os meus movimentos.

"Que gracinha." Repliquei.

"Amo-te." Disse ele num murmúrio que me fez derreter.

"Jacob..."

Beijando-me, deixei o meu corpo ser guiado pelo dele novamente mas mal tinhamos recomeçado, o meu telemóvel começou a tocar. O nome "mãe" surgiu no ecrã e lembrei-me que era suposto termos ido buscar os gémeos há mais de uma hora. A minha mãe e Charlie tinham combinado ir ao cinema e não podiam levar Will e Harry.

"Jacob...amor...temos de ir buscar as crianças." Disse eu ofegante.

"Eu sei mas...agora não podemos..."

Poucos minutos depois o telemóvel voltou a tocar.

"Jacob..." Murmurei. Eu não queria que ele parasse mas podia ser algo importante.

"Leah...Amo-te tanto..."

Sucumbindo de novo à luxúria, Jacob e eu terminámos o que tínhamos começado ignorando o telemóvel e desfrutando momentos muito próximos da poderosa sensação de pertença um ao outro. Ficámos abraçados depois disso até conseguirmos controlar a nossa respiração.

"Talvez seja melhor irmos tomar outro duche antes de nos encontrarmos com a tua mãe." Sugeriu Jacob ainda sem fôlego.

"Não podemos ir para o duche juntos ou vamos acabar por não sair de casa."

"Está bem, então eu vou primeiro."

Quando ele ia levantar-se um uivo ecoou pela Reserva. Olhámos um para o outro sabendo perfeitamente que Quil estava em apuros.

"Achas que está ferido?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Telefona aos Cullen."

"Porquê?"

"Pergunta se a Alice viu alguma coisa."

"Vais para a floresta?"

"Sim."

"Também quero ir."

"Não. Tu ficas aqui. Preciso de saber que tu estás em segurança, além disso o Carlisle disse que não deves transformar-te."

"Achas que podem ser os Volturi?"

"Não creio, mas para prevenir, telefona à Sue e avisa-a. Diz-lhe que fique com os gémeos até sabermos o que se passa."

"Está bem. Tem cuidado."

Jacob beijou-me rapidamente e saltou pela janela do nosso quarto. Poucos segundos depois um enorme lobo castanho-avermelhado entrava na floresta sendo seguido quase imediatamente por outro lobo, ligeiramente mais pequeno e que reconheci como sendo Embry graças à sua pelagem cinzenta com pontos negros.

Felizmente ele já estava de regresso da lua-de-mel, caso contrário Jacob teria de ir auxiliar Quil sozinho pois Seth voltara ao Hospital de Dawson.

Enquanto me vestia, rezava para que Quil estivesse bem. Depois de avisar a minha mãe, liguei para os Cullen. Ao esperar que alguém atendesse a chamada, ouvi mais uivos e concluí imediatamente que mais lobos se tinham juntando a Jacob e Embry, o que queria dizer que a situação era grave.

Bella nem me deixou falar quando atendeu.

_Tenho estado a tentar telefonar ao Jake mas o telemóvel dele está desligado. O que se passa?_

"Ele está na floresta. O Quil estava a patrulhar e acho que foi atacado. A vidente sabe de alguma coisa?"

_Não. Mas quando vocês deixaram a nossa casa o Edward sentiu um odor estranho e acabámos por ir investigar._

"E então?"

_Era definitivamente um vampiro não vegetariano, mas o mais estranho é que ele vos seguiu de volta a La Push. O Edward acha que ele quer algo de vocês mas não conseguimos perceber bem o quê._

Isso era realmente estranho. Excepto os Volturi não me conseguia lembrar de mais vampiros que pudessem estar interessados em nós.

"Os meus filhos estão em perigo?" Perguntei.

_A Alice acha que não. _

"Serão os Volturi?"

_Se fossem os Volturi nós saberíamos. Quem quer que seja nós não o conhecemos. Pode ser um recém-nascido curioso ou...não sei...Mas não te preocupes, já estamos a caminho. Aguentem mais um pouco, está bem?_

Na verdade eu não podia fazer mais nada a não ser esperar. Há semanas atrás eu fora a primeira a querer celebrar a partida dos Cullen para o Canadá, mas agora preferia tê-los por perto.

Cerca de dez minutos depois de ter falado com Bella, Embry entrou pela porta das traseiras, vestido apenas com uns calções e descalço. Tinha algumas manchas de sangue na roupa o que me deixou preocupada.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei não disfarçando a minha preocupação. "O que se passa?"

"Preciso de roupas e um cobertor." Disse ele apressadamente.

"Embry! Diz-me o que se passa!" Ordenei.

"Um vampiro atacou o Quil."

"Ele está bem?"

"Está vivo. O Jake, o Caleb e o Brady vão trazê-lo para aqui mas precisam de roupas."

"Quem é?"

"Não sabemos mas é sem dúvida um recém-nascido. Pelo menos foi o que o Quil nos disse."

Era bom saber que Quil ainda estava consciente, pois isso queria dizer que não estava muito ferido.

"E os outros?" Questionei subindo as escadas para ir buscar a roupa.

"A alcateia do Sam está a perseguir o vampiro."

"Achas que está sozinho?"

"É o que parece mas não podemos ter a certeza."

"Porque é que um vampiro nómada atacaria o Quil em vez de simplesmente fugir?"

Embry encolheu os ombros recebendo três pares de calções e um cobertor lavado.

"Posso ir contigo." Sugeri.

"Não. O Jake deu-me ordens para não te deixar sair de casa. Lamento Leah."

"Mas...o vampiro fugiu."

"Ordens são ordens. Mas vamos precisar de tratar do Quil, por isso o Jake disse para arranjares alguns analgésicos e ligares à Kim."

"Está bem."

"Falaste com os Cullen?"

"Eles estão a caminho."

Embry regressou à floresta e eu fui procurar medicamentos que pudessemos dar a Quil para lhe aliviar as dores. Ainda não sabia o seu estado mas tinha a certeza que ele iria necessitar de cuidados. Felizmente Carlisle chegaria em breve.

Não consegui encontrar analgésicos suficientes pois como eu e Jacob éramos lobos não costumavamos necessitar de medicamentos daquele tipo. Kim estava no Hospital a terminar o seu turno da tarde e pensei que seria boa ideia ir buscá-la a Forks. Assim aproveitava e podia pedir-lhe que trouxesse morfina do Hospital para ajudar Quil a suportar as dores até Carlisle chegar.

Enquanto conduzia até Forks, sem sequer pensar no limite de velocidade estabelecido pela lei, tentei analisar a nossa situação. Era estranho vampiros cruzarem-se com lobos e sentirem curiosidade sobre nós. Geralmente quando encontravamos um vampiro ou um vampiro nos avistava, tendiam a acontecer duas coisas: ou lutavamos ou ele tentava fugir.

Compreendia perfeitamente que o que acontecera entre Quil e o recém-nascido que o atacara fora a primeira hipótese só não entendia porque razão o vampiro não tinha eliminado Quil definitivamente. Se Quil estava ferido e sozinho, era com certeza um alvo fácil a abater mas o vampiro não o matara e isso era bastante estranho.

Partindo do princípio que não eram os Volturi, porque razão este vampiro tinha vindo a La Push quando era óbvio que sabia que o nosso território estava protegido por uma alcateia? Edward devia ter razão. Ele devia querer algo de nós, mas o quê?

As perguntas sucediam-se na minha mente a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Era um quebra-cabeças que só o violador de mentes poderia solucionar se conseguissemos capturar a sanguessuga viva. Porém isso não era muito provável. Assim que Sam e a sua alcateia o encurralassem, o recém-nascido que atacara Quil passaria à história. Sam e os outros não o iriam perdoar ou poupar. Eu provavelmente faria o mesmo, mas por agora tinha de me concentrar apenas e somente em ajudar Quil.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 10 de Setembro<p> 


	21. Insanidade

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**21. Insanidade**

De regresso a La Push com Kim, que levava na mala morfina suficiente para sermos ambas presas por tráfico de substâncias ilegais, o Rabbit começou a perder velocidade. Eu sabia que o carro era velho e que precisava de manutenção constante mas não estava disposta a fazer cerca de dois quilómetros e meio a pé, carregando Kim, que estava grávida de seis meses, e uma mala com morfina.

"Se calhar era melhor parar?" Tentou ela olhando para mim. "Podemos telefonar a alguém que nos venha buscar."

"A alcateia do Sam está a perseguir a sanguessuga que atacou o Quil e o os outros estão com o Jacob. Mesmo que ele quisesse vir buscar-nos deixámos o meu carro em casa do Charlie quando fomos levar os gémeos esta manhã."

"E se telefonarmos ao Charlie?"

"Queres mesmo explicar ao chefe da polícia de Forks porque andas com uma mala carregada de morfina que tiraste, sem autorização, do Hospital onde trabalhas?"

Kim desviou o olhar.

"Está bem…Talvez seja melhor continuares a forçar o motor desta lata velha." Suspirou.

Estava a preparar-me para acelerar quando uma sombra chocou violentamente contra o carro e saindo da estrada, choquei de frente com uma árvore.

Por sorte o Rabbit não ia com demasiada velocidade e os cintos de segurança permitiram-nos sair ilesas da colisão. Kim libertou-se sozinha e garantiu-me que estava bem antes de eu ter tempo de me aperceber que um cheiro nauseabundo se aproximava de nós.

Quando vi um vampiro surgir atrás de Kim, soube que estávamos em apuros. Podia deixar de me preocupar com os estragos no precioso carro de Jacob porque naquele momento, Kim estava em perigo iminente.

Pela maneira como se movimentava, soube imediatamente que se tratava de um recém-nascido. Era ruivo e tinha algumas sardas. Segurou Kim pela cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra aplicou pressão sobre a garganta dela, impedindo-a de gritar.

Inicialmente pensei que ele queria alimentar-se e que nos tinha escolhido como vítimas, mas o vampiro focou os seus olhos em mim e não tentou morder Kim enquanto a segurava.

O ar assustado de Kim colocara-me num dilema. Queria transformar-me e matar aquele recém-nascido que se atrevera a ameaçar-nos, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio que ele matasse Kim se eu me mexesse.

"Não te mexas ou juro que lhe arranco a cabeça." Ameaçou ele. Kim estava paralisada de medo e eu não podia fazer nada. "Pouparei a vida dela se vieres comigo." Acrescentou ele olhando para mim com expectativa.

"Porquê?" Perguntei.

"Porque o meu mestre está ansioso para te conhecer."

"E quem é o teu mestre?"

"Foi ele quem me deu este poder."

"E qual é o nome dele?"

"Não estou autorizado a dizer."

"E tu, quem és?"

Naquela altura eu já desconfiava que aquele era o recém-nascido que atacara Quil mas perguntava-me porque razão ele estava ali quando era suposto estar a ser perseguido pela alcateia de Sam. E mais preocupante ainda era o facto de saber que ele não estava a sozinho.

"Não interessa."

"Foste tu quem atacou o meu amigo?"

"O cão castanho gigante?"

"Lobo."

"Como queiras."

"Foste tu ou não?"

"Sim, fui eu." Disse ele com um sorriso. "Vens comigo ou vou ter de matar a tua amiga primeiro?"

"Está bem…eu vou contigo. Mas deixa a minha amiga em paz."

"És o Trevor, não és?" Perguntou Kim com uma voz fraca. "Trevor Carpenter."

O vampiro olhou-a surpreendido.

"Como é que sabes o meu nome?"

"Os teus pais foram à polícia quando desapareceste há uns meses. A tua mãe esteve no Hospital com uma depressão. Eles pensam que estás morto."

"Já não sou o filho deles."

"Isso não é verdade. Vais ser sempre o filho deles."

"O que te aconteceu Trevor?" Inquiri tentando ganhar mais tempo.

"Sobrevivi a um acidente de carro. O meu mestre disse-me que somos seres superiores. Fui escolhido porque sou especial."

"Não és especial, és um monstro." Afirmei. Trevor lançou-me um olhar irado. "Foste escolhido porque o teu mestre precisava de um subordinado para fazer os trabalhos sujos."

"Chega de conversa." Soou uma voz atrás de mim. Não tive tempo de me virar ou ver o meu adversário, apenas senti uma picada no pescoço e depois perdi os sentidos.

Quando acordei sentia a cabeça pesada, os meus sentidos estavam baralhados e o meu corpo não se mexia. Não demorei muito tempo até perceber que estava acorrentada a uma cama num quarto escuro e malcheiroso. A janela estava tapada com um pano negro, impedindo-me de ver o exterior. À minha direita vi Kim deitada de costas numa segunda cama, tal como eu.

A porta do pequeno quarto onde nos encontrávamos abriu-se lentamente e vi um vampiro alto de cabelos compridos e negros entrar calmamente. As suas roupas faziam-me lembrar o século XIX.

O som de uma coruja no exterior permitiu-me concluir que já devia ser de noite. Jacob e os outros não deveriam demorar muito mais tempo até nos encontrarem.

"Porque não me consigo mexer?" Perguntei ao vampiro. Precisava de saber o que raios é que ele queria de mim.

"Um sedativo poderoso. Vai ajudar-te a relaxar e a dormir." A sua voz não era tão assustadora quanto eu antecipara.

"Não preciso de dormir."

"Discordo. Pareces cansada."

"Deixa-me ir embora. Agora." Ordenei. Ele não pareceu intimidado.

"Lamento, mas não posso fazer isso."

Da maneira que ele falava quase parecia sincero, mas eu sabia que ele tinha segundas intenções. Voltei a tentar mexer-me mas sem sucesso.

"Não te preocupes Leah. Não quero magoar-te. Apenas não posso correr o risco de te perder de novo."

"Quem és tu? E como é que sabes o meu nome?"

"Joham." Respondeu aproximando-se de mim. Foi então que reparei que ele segurava uma seringa.

"Não…por favor…não me dês mais sedativos."

"Não faz mal, não é prejudicial para o bebé."

Abri os olhos de choque. Ele sabia que eu estava grávida. Como é que isso era possível? Não pude continuar com as perguntas porque assim que ele me injectou com o sedativo adormeci de imediato.

xxxxxxxxxx

Da segunda vez que acordei consegui ver uma luz ténue entrar pelas cortinas negras que tapavam a janela. Amanhecera e Kim também estava acordada. Eu continuava sem saber porque é que Joham e Trevor tinham trazido Kim ou mesmo porque é que Jacob ainda não me fora buscar.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ela acenou mas sem grande convicção. Era fácil deduzir que Kim estava aterrorizada com o que acontecera. As marcas das suas lágrimas eram visíveis no seu rosto de pele dourada.

"Magoaram-te?" Insisti.

"Não…Mas acho que um deles está morto. Ouvi uma discussão quando acordei e agora…está tudo calmo."

Confirmando as suspeitas de Kim, Joham entrou de repente no quarto, trazendo a cabeça de Trevor nas mãos. Kim lançou um grito abafado. Era estranho saber que Joham se tinha visto livre do seu cúmplice. Geralmente isso só acontecia quando haviam desavenças entre parceiros de crime.

"O Trevor estava a começar a ficar impaciente. Não podia deixar que ele pusesse em risco o meu plano. O dia de hoje é muito importante para mim." Explicou ele. Eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava a falar e troquei um olhar com Kim que estava tão confusa quanto eu.

"Vou fazer uma fogueira e depois disso vou ajudar a Lindsay." Avisou ele desaparecendo atrás da porta que fechou à chave.

"Quem é a Lindsay?" Perguntei.

"Não faço ideia." Respondeu Kim. "O que é que ele vai fazer connosco Leah?"

"Não te preocupes. O Jacob e os outros já devem estar à nossa procura. Mais cedo ou mais tarde irão encontrar-nos."

Não tinha bem a certeza se isso iria mesmo acontecer mas não podia pensar o contrário. Além disso tinha de manter o optimismo especialmente quando sabia que os Cullen já deveriam ter chegado e também deveriam estar a ajudar as alcateias. Kim e eu seríamos certamente salvas mas já não podia dizer o mesmo da rapariga que entretanto começara a gritar no quarto ao lado.

Kim recomeçou a chorar, pensando provavelmente que ele estaria a torturá-la e que em breve seria a nossa vez. Durante dez minutos, apenas ouvimos gritos. Não era comum um vampiro demorar tanto tempo a matar um humano quando se alimentava por isso eu tinha quase a certeza que Lindsay não era uma refeição e nós também não o seríamos. O mais difícil era não saber o que realmente se passava no outro quarto.

"Talvez esteja a torná-la numa vampira. Agora que matou o Trevor deve precisar de outro cúmplice." Pensei em voz alta fazendo Kim gemer baixinho.

"Oh meu Deus…Jared…" As suas lágrimas fizeram-me sentir culpada. Se eu não tivesse ido buscá-la a Forks nada daquilo teria acontecido e Kim estaria a salvo.

Por fim os gritos pararam e Joham regressou ao nosso quarto segurando uma toalha ensanguentada nas mãos. Os seus olhos vermelhos demonstravam alguma tristeza.

"O que é que fizeste à pobre rapariga?" Inquiri.

"Não te podes irritar com tanta facilidade. Faz mal ao teu bebé." Avisou ele.

"Vai-te lixar sanguessuga!"

"Vocês americanos e a vossa má educação. Não devias dizer essas palavras Leah."

"Porque é que nos estás a fazer isto?" Perguntou Kim claramente assustada ao ver o sangue que Joham limpava das mãos. "Porque não nos mataste de uma vez?"

"Matar? Eu não vos quero matar. Não vos trouxe para aqui para me alimentar nem para vos magoar."

"Então o que é queres?" Questionei. "Criar um exército de mulheres vampiras?"

"Claro que não…pelo menos por enquanto. O Trevor foi apenas um ajudante, precisava dele para distrair os teus amigos."

Então fora por isso que Quil não fora morto. Eles precisavam de uma diversão para me apanharem sozinha.

"És louco, sabias? Quando o Jacob me encontrar…"

"Não quero discutir. Acabei de perder a Lindsay e o seu bebé."

"Como?"

Aquela afirmação deixara-me completamente confusa.

"Os vampiros não podem ter filhos." Disse eu.

"A Lindsay era humana e o bebé não era meu, obviamente."

"E porque é que estão mortos?"

"Ela não conseguiu resistir. Não pude fazer nada para a ajudar. O bebé tinha apenas sete meses e o veneno acabou por matá-lo. Terei de recomeçar…com uma de vocês." Os seus olhos pousaram em Kim que se encolheu.

"O Trevor disse que estavas interessado em mim e não na Kim. Deixa-a ir." Pedi.

"Ele não mentiu. Tenho quase a certeza que tu és a mulher que eu tanto procurei. É por isso que vais ficar para último lugar. As minhas últimas esperanças irão residir em ti e no teu bebé."

Era irónico todos os vampiros terem um interesse especial por mim e pelos meus filhos.

"És muito importante para mim Leah." Confessou ele.

"Sabes o que eu sou, certo?"

Se ele não soubesse não me teria ali acorrentada e sedada.

"Claro. Fiquei surpreendido quando soube que existe outro tipo de lobisomens."

"Então também deves saber que o meu bebé é diferente dos outros. Ele será um lobo como eu e como o Jacob."

"Sim. Li alguns apontamentos do doutor Cullen sobre ti e sobre a alcateia de La Push."

"És amigo dos Cullen?" Estranhei.

"Não. Mas fui a casa deles ontem. Encontrei algumas informações valiosas. O doutor Cullen é muito inteligente. Além disso tenho andado a observar-te desde que nos cruzámos em Port Angeles quando andavas às compras com a Kim, lembras-te?"

Então Joham era a sanguessuga que eu tinha perseguido. E era também o vampiro que rondara La Push durante algum tempo. Agora eu sabia quais eram as suas intenções mas continuava sem saber porque é que ele se interessara por mim.

"Serás apanhado pela alcateia mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Não me parece. Sei esconder o meu rasto. Tenho mais de duzentos anos e já me livrei de quem me poderia denunciar."

Ele estava a falar de Trevor.

"Estás a subestimar a minha alcateia." Insisti.

"Talvez." Joham encolheu os ombros. "Mas estaremos fora do país brevemente."

"Fora do país? E como é que planeias sair do país com duas mulheres grávidas?"

"Não te preocupes com os detalhes. Tenho tudo planeado."

Joham preparou mais um sedativo. O que quer que ele me estivesse a dar era bastante poderoso porque actuava de imediato.

"Sabes…Deus tem um plano para todos nós. Eu tive uma segunda oportunidade e quando me transformaram em vampiro soube que o meu destino era liderar o novo mundo."

"O quê?"

"Os vampiros são as criaturas mais poderosas à face da terra. Não envelhecemos, não morremos e alguns de nós têm mesmo habilidades especiais. O mundo não deveria ser governado por humanos idiotas mas sim pelos mais fortes."

"Não podes estar a falar a sério."

"Devíamos ser respeitados e poder viver livremente sem receio de estar ao sol ou sermos perseguidos."

"Os Volturi não vão deixar que faças isso."

"Os Volturi são idiotas convencidos que podem manter a nossa comunidade em segredo quando na verdade não conseguirão."

"Têm feito um óptimo trabalho durante séculos."

"Tal como o clã da Roménia, os Volturi também serão extintos."

Não fui capaz de evitar uma risada. Ele era doido se pensava que podia competir com os italianos.

"Isso nunca acontecerá." Avisei.

"Acontecerá graças a ti."

"O que queres dizer?"

"A minha fé é forte mas tive de me apoiar na ciência para poder continuar o meu plano de impedir que os humanos continuem a governar o mundo."

"Como?"

"Irei criar uma nova geração de vampiros."

"Queres criar um exército de recém-nascidos para matar todos os Volturi e governar o mundo?"

Ele só podia estar louco. A sua demência era avassaladora.

"Claro que não. Já outros vampiros tentaram usurpar o poder dos Voltuti dessa maneira e falharam. Não quero nem preciso de um exército. Apenas preciso de vampiros que sejam mais fortes do que todos os outros. Preciso de híbridos."

"Híbridos?"

"Os vampiros não se podem reproduzir." Explicou. "E a força dos recém-nascidos não dura para sempre, porém…um híbrido, metade humano e metade vampiro será com certeza mais forte do que um vampiro normal pois terá sangue humano nas suas veias. Imagina um exército de híbridos, Leah…"

"Estás doido. Nunca ouvi nada mais absurdo."

"A ciência está do meu lado. Até mesmo os humanos já fazem cruzamentos de animais em laboratórios."

"Isso é errado. Não podes criar abominações dessas."

Agora entendia porque é que ele se interessava tanto por mulheres grávidas.

"Não é impossível…já estou bem próximo de o conseguir."

"E o que queres de mim?"

"Isso é óbvio. Tentei criar um híbrido transformando a mãe em vampira quando está grávida. Mas não resultou. Normalmente durante a transformação o feto morre e fui sempre obrigado a matar a mãe também. Depois comecei a injectar o veneno directamente no feto mas também não resultou, assim que o bebé se começa a transformar a mãe morre e a criança morre também poucos minutos depois da mãe. A Lindsay foi uma das minhas tentativas."

"Quantas mulheres e crianças mataste?" Sentia-me mal disposta só de pensar no que Lindsay deveria ter sofrido ao sentir o seu bebé morrer dentro dela ao começar a transformar-se.

"Não interessa."

"Nunca vais conseguir ser bem sucedido."

"As experiências que fiz permitiram-me concluir que quanto mais avançada está uma gravidez mais possibilidades existem do feto sobreviver epois de injectado. Só preciso de manter a mãe viva até o bebé nascer e para que ele possa sobreviver tenho de injectar-lhe o veneno depois dos seis meses, caso contrário ele não sobrevive…mas tudo depende da mãe. Até agora todas elas morreram mas tu…tu és mais forte do que uma humana e o veneno não te afecta como a elas."

"Não podes fazer isso ao meu bebé." Implorei. "O meu bebé é um lobo…não vai transformar-se num vampiro…"

Eu não sabia exactamente o que aconteceria ao meu bebé se fosse injectado com veneno de um vampiro mas não queria descobrir.

"Não quero que ele seja um vampiro. Quero que seja vampiro, humano e lobo. Será o híbrido perfeito. Agora tenho de ir desfazer-me do corpo da Lindsay. Portem-se bem enquanto estiver fora, está bem?"

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 13 Setembro<p>

Nota: A partir de agora, o Joham será um dos piores inimigos dos lobos. Bom fim-de-semana

Karisan


	22. Pânico

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**22. Pânico**

Eu lidava com morte e com sofrimento há demasiado tempo para saber que desta vez algo ia correr mal. Isso era perceptível à medida que o tempo passava e não existiam quaisquer vestígios de que a alcateia estivesse à nossa procura.

Já se passara pelo menos um dia desde que Kim e eu tínhamos sido raptadas por Joham e Trevor e com certeza já todos tinham dado pela nossa falta. Provavelmente também tinham encontrado o Rabbit semi-destruído à beira da estrada, a não ser que Joham o tivesse retirado de lá e escondido para não levantar suspeitas.

De qualquer modo a questão principal mantinha-se. Não podíamos ficar à espera que nos viessem salvar. Estávamos por nossa conta e isso queria dizer que eu precisava de um plano de fuga. Eu não sabia quanto tempo Joham iria demorar até se livrar do corpo de Lindsay e do seu bebé mas assim que deixei de ouvir os seus passos, sabia que era a nossa única oportunidade.

Se eu não o conseguia ouvir, ele também não me conseguia ouvir a mim, o que fazia com que eu pudesse instruir Kim para seguir o plano que eu elaborara.

Eu era a única que estava acorrentada, sem dúvida uma medida de precaução devivo à minha força, mas Kim estava apenas presa com cordas e a sua cama estava mesmo por baixo da janela.

"Kim...Pára de chorar e ouve-me." Pedi tentando não a assustar ainda mais. "Se ficarmos aqui sem fazer nada acabaremos como a rapariga que ele levou num saco."

As minhas palavras tiveram o efeito contrário ao que eu pretendia pois Kim começou a soluçar.

"Porque é que ainda não nos vieram salvar?" Soluçou em pânico.

"O Joham é um vampiro experiente. Tem mais de duzentos anos e tal como o Jasper deve saber imensas técnicas para esconder os nossos rastos."

"Tens algum plano?"

"Tens de sair daqui."

"Sozinha?"

"Eu não me consigo mexer e tu não podes carregar-me. Os sedativos ainda estão na minha corrente sanguínea e não sei quando é que o efeito vai passar."

"Mas não consigo sair daqui sozinha."

"Sei que é difícil para ti e assustador mas se uma de nós não conseguir pedir ajuda, iremos morrer, por isso tens de fazer o que eu disser, está bem?"

Relutantemente Kim acenou.

"Se balançares os pés podes partir a janela e tentar cortar a corda com um vidro."

"Mas…"

"Kim, se ficares aqui ele vai injectar o teu bebé com veneno…tu e o teu filho estão em perigo por isso não podes perder tempo."

"Está bem…"

"Está alguém aí?" Ouvimos uma voz do outro lado da porta. Kim e eu entreolhamo-nos.

"Sim. Estamos aqui." Disse Kim imediatamente.

A porta abriu-se lentamente revelando uma rapariga jovem. Aparentava cerca de dezoito ou dezanove anos. Vestia uma camisa de dormir branca e quando nos viu hesitou sem saber o que fazer.

Era humana mas havia qualquer coisa de estranho com ela. Porque razão estava ela ali? E porque é que não tinha ar de quem fora raptada? Porque razão Joham mantinha aquela rapariga bem tratada se ela nem sequer estava grávida?

"Quem és tu?" Perguntei.

"Chamo-me Amanda. E vocês?"

"Podes ajudar-me?" Pediu Kim com urgência. Amanda demorou algum tempo a reagir.

"Estás bem?" Questionei tentando perceber se ela era uma refém ou um peão ao serviço de Joham.

"Sim, estou óptima." Respondeu.

Era definitivamente um peão. Agora restava saber se ela estava disposta a ajudar-nos.

"Por favor, tira-me daqui." Voltou a pedir Kim.

"Não sei se devo. Ele vai ficar zangado quando chegar."

"Amanda…A minha amiga está grávida e precisa de ajuda. Por favor." Insisti.

"O Joham disse-me que não devia entrar aqui, mas…"

"Foste muito corajosa ao vires. Precisamos de ti."

Depois de ouvir as minhas palavras Amanda aproximou-se da cama de Kim e desamarrou-a.

"Vives aqui?" Perguntei enquanto Kim tentava pôr-se de pé.

"Sim."

"Sozinha?"

"Com o meu pai e agora com o Joham."

"Onde está o teu pai?"

"Saiu numa expedição de caça com os amigos. Ele passa quase todo o Verão fora."

"Nunca te vi em La Push nem em Forks. Como se chama o teu pai?"

"Pierce Crow. Nós não vivemos em Forks nem em La Push. Vivemos em Waglisla."

Kim olhou para mim espantada e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Não nos tínhamos apercebido que não estávamos nos Estados Unidos mas sim numa ilha que pertencia ao Canadá.

"Ele trouxe-nos para o Canadá." Murmurou ela. "Estamos a centenas de quilómetros de casa. Por isso é que eles ainda não nos encontraram."

"Kim, acalma-te." Pedi.

"Estamos na ilha Campbell. Como queres que esteja calma?"

"Amanda, quando é que conheceste o Joham?"

"Ele apareceu aqui há cerca de um mês." Contou a rapariga dando um copo de água a Kim.

Joham devia com certeza ter um poder qualquer sobre a pobre rapariga porque ela parecia temê-lo e admirá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente ele conseguira fazer-lhe um tipo de lavagem cerebral e convencê-la a ajudá-lo pois era impossível alguém no seu estado mental normal ajudar um psicopata a raptar mulheres grávidas sem avisar a polícia.

"Kim, tens de ir." Avisei. "Não podes ficar aqui mais tempo."

"Tens carro?" Perguntou Kim a Amanda que negou com a cabeça.

Kim saiu para inspeccionar o local onde estávamos pois a janela tapada não nos deixava ter essa percepção.

"Estamos no meio do nada. Só vejo árvores." Disse ela quando regressou.

"Tenta encontrar um caminho por onde seguir." Sugeri.

"Ele vai encontrar-me."

Kim tinha razão mas talvez tivesse sorte e encontrasse alguém a quem pedir ajuda.

"Mas tens de tentar na mesma. Se ficares aqui ele vai matar-te."

"Devias levar as outras contigo." Referiu Amanda. Novamente, Kim e eu olhamos uma para a outra surpreendidas. Não sabíamos que haviam outras raparigas.

"Que outras?" Perguntou Kim.

"Estão na cave."

Alguns minutos depois Kim libertou quatro raparigas que se juntaram a nós no quarto onde só eu continuava aprisionada. Elas deviam estar em choque pois não reagiam. Não fazia ideia há quanto tempo estavam ali aprisionadas mas pelo seu ar sujo e pelo modo como se abraçavam umas às outras era óbvio que tinham passado por maus momentos.

Todas elas estavam grávidas e devido ao meu olfacto apurado eu conseguia deduzir que três dos bebés já tinham sido infectados com veneno de vampiro, o que queria dizer que estavam condenadas. Morreriam de qualquer modo.

Voltei a focar a minha atenção no plano que tinha traçado. Uma de nós precisava de escapar com vida para poder avisar a alcateia. De momento a nossa melhor hipótese era Kim. Todas as raparigas pareciam estar grávidas de sete meses ou mais. Kim estava grávida de menos tempo e isso significava que era ela quem estava em melhores condições para pedir ajuda. Porém a presença das outras poderia ser benéfico se as usássemos como isco.

Três delas morreriam de qualquer maneira mas era errado usá-las daquele modo tão cruel.

"O que vamos fazer?" Perguntou-me Kim.

"Tens um telemóvel?" Questionei a Amanda.

"Não. O Joham partiu o meu…"

"E a quantos quilómetros fica a próxima povoação?"

"A cerca de três ou quatro para sul."

"Muito bem. Kim, leva-as contigo pela floresta e vai para sul. Tenta encontrar uma estrada que possas seguir mas mantém-te alerta."

"Mas é muito longe e elas não estão em condições." Alertou Kim.

"A alternativa é ficar aqui à espera que o Joham venha e as mate."

Uma das raparigas começou a chorar e as outras olharam para mim assustadas.

"Não posso deixar-te aqui, Leah."

"Terás de o fazer. Não te preocupes comigo."

Kim tentou encontrar algo para me libertar mas sem sucesso.

"Não percas mais tempo. Eu sou mais forte do que vocês, além disso ele precisa de mim por isso não me vai matar."

"Prometo que vou encontrar o Jake." Disse Kim com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Kim?" Chamei-a. "Ele vai caçar-vos quando perceber que fugiram. Ele deve ser extremamente rápido e forte e não terá qualquer problema em matar-vos."

Kim tremeu ligeiramente.

"Uma vez que estás em melhores condições do que elas, deves preocupar-te apenas em escapar. Acho que nenhuma delas tem hipóteses de sobreviver."

"Devo deixá-las para trás?"

"Sim." Custou-me dizer aquilo. Eu era uma protectora e estava a trair tudo aquilo em que eu acreditava e tudo aquilo pelo qual eu lutava, ao mandar Kim levar aquelas raparigas para serem apenas um isco.

"Elas vão ser chacinadas."

"Talvez ele não as queira realmente matar…Não sei…Mas o importante é que consigas encontrar ajuda."

"Vou dar o meu melhor."

"Kim?"

"Sim?"

"Aconteça o que acontecer, não olhes para trás e mesmo que não consigas ajuda, não voltes por mim."

"Mas…"

"Não vou ser capaz de olhar para o Jared e para o Jerry se morreres por minha causa."

Kim limpou as lágrimas rapidamente. Para alguém que nunca estivera naquela situação ela até nem se estava a aguentar muito mal.

"Antes de ires, pega numa faca e corta-me." Pedi.

"O quê? Nem pensar."

"Segundo o doutor Cullen o odor do sangue dos lobos é tão forte que bloqueia outros odores. Isso pode dar-vos algum tempo."

Kim hesitou mas aceitou fazer o que eu lhe pedia.

"Prometo encontrar o Jake." Disse ela antes de pousar a faca com que me cortara no antebraço, com pouca profundidade.

"Boa sorte."

Arrastando as outras quatro raparigas com ela, Kim saiu. Amanda quis ficar alegando que Joham não a magoaria e que não podia simplesmente ir-se embora. Foi nessa altura que entendi que havia algo de errado com ela.

Tentei concentrar-me em ouvir os passos de Kim e das outras enquanto os minutos passavam lentamente. Rezava para que elas conseguissem encontrar alguém que as ajudasse embora soubesse que as suas hipóteses eram pequenas. Kim liderava o grupo o mais depressa que podia mas ainda assim isso não seria com certeza o suficiente para conseguirem chegar à próxima povoação antes que Joham desse pela sua falta.

Amanda saiu do quarto dirigindo-se à sala onde, durante os cerca de quarenta minutos seguintes, assistiu a um programa televisivo sobre moda e maquilhagem. Sozinha, naquele quarto pensei em todas as situações perigosas em que já estivera e aquela era, sem dúvida, a vencedora.

Joham queria utilizar o meu bebé para criar uma raça de abominações que fosse mais poderosa do que vampiros, lobos e humanos. Para isso tinha encetado experiências em mulheres grávidas, causando a sua morte e a dos bebés ainda por nascer. Joham era, obviamente, o protótipo de um cientista louco, e eu estava em vias de me tornar mais uma das suas vítimas.

Não bastava ter os Volturi constantemente a importunar-nos devido ao poder de William, agora tínhamos também de enfrentar Joham e a sua loucura. Era estranho que os italianos ainda não soubessem das acções dele e ainda não tivessem tomado uma atitude. Talvez a nossa oportunidade de impedir Joham fosse informar os Volturi do que se passava, mas para isso precisava urgentemente de sair dali só que os efeitos das drogas que Joham me estava a dar continuavam a persistir e o meu corpo não se mexia.

Pouco depois, Amanda desligou a televisão e juntou-se a mim. Curiosamente, a jovem rapariga sorria, parecendo bastante satisfeita. Percebi então as razões que a tinham levado a nos ajudar. Não fora por sentir preocupação ou compaixão por nós mas sim porque sem as outras raparigas ela teria toda a atenção de Joham.

"Sabes o que ele é, certo?" Perguntei. Tinha de ter a certeza se ela sabia ou não o tipo de monstro que Joham realmente era.

"Sim."

"Então sabes que ele é um monstro."

"Ele não é nada disso." Contrariou. Infelizmente para mim Amanda deveria ter-se apaixonado por Joham e provavelmente acreditava em tudo o que ele lhe dizia.

"Onde está o teu pai?"

"Foi caçar."

"A sério? O quê?"

"Animais." Disse ela rolando os olhos.

"Que tipo de animais?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. Uma filha de um caçador saberia descrever todos os animais que o pai costumava caçar.

"Estás a mentir." Acusei. "O Joham matou-o, não foi?"

Amanda olhou para o chão fazendo uma expressão mais ou menos triste.

"Não foi de propósito." Desculpou ela. "Ele…não conseguiu controlar-se."

"Amanda…ele é um monstro sanguinário e vai matar-te também assim que não tiveres qualquer utilidade para ele."

Utilidade essa que eu ainda não percebera qual era.

"Ele disse que me ama e que precisa de mim ao seu lado."

Será que Joham estava a considerar transformar Amanda numa vampira?

"Tens noção do que ele tem estado a fazer às mulheres que trás para aqui?"

"Não me interessa. Desde que ele esteja comigo, não interessa o que ele faz."

Amanda tinha levado uma lavagem cerebral. O vampiro conseguira fazê-la acreditar que ficaria com ela para sempre, quando na verdade, ela era apenas um peão naquele jogo. Aquela relação era muito parecida à que ligara Bella, quando era humana, a Edward. Porém o violador de mentes não era um tarado assassino. Com a sorte de Bella não me admiraria nada se fosse, mas pelos vistos, Edward até era bastante decente para um sugador de sangue.

"Ele já deve ter assassinado milhares de pessoas." Tentei.

"És uma mentirosa."

"Se sou mentirosa porque é que estou aprisionada a uma cama com correntes? Porque é que ele tinha quatro mulheres grávidas fechadas na cave? Porque é que foi ver-se livre de um cadáver?"

"O Joham não é perigoso."

"Ele quer magoar o meu bebé."

"Não, não quer."

"Como podes confiar nele?"

"Eu amo-o."

"Mas ele não sente o mesmo por ti."

"Sentirá quando tu desapareceres."

"Se me conseguires libertar prometo que desapareço daqui."

"Posso fazer melhor do que isso. Não quero que ninguém se interponha entre nós."

O seu sorriso malicioso colocou os meus sentidos de sobreaviso.

"O Joham é meu. Ele não vai deixar-me por tua causa. Quando tu desapareceres vamos celebrar e ele vai fazer amor comigo e dizer-me que me ama, tal como temos feito até agora."

Fiquei chocada ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Amanda dormia com Joham. Não seria nada de estranho se ele fosse humano, mas ele era um vampiro. Agora já entendia porque razão Amanda estava coberta de nódoas negras tanto nas pernas como nos braços e nem queria imaginar nos outros locais do seu corpo frágil. Aquela imagem mental deixou-me bastante mal disposta.

"Não encontrei nada para te tirar essas correntes mas isto pode servir." Amanda mostrou-me uma arma. Provavelmente não tinha mentido quanto ao facto do seu pai ser caçador.

"Amanda…pousa isso." Ordenei. "Não vai adiantar nada matar-me…"

"Eu acho que vai."

"Vais tornar-te pior do que o Joham. Eu estou grávida…se me matares, também vais matar o meu bebé." Eu não sabia o que me aconteceria se fosse alvejada. Era provável que recuperasse se os ferimentos não fossem mortais, mas o meu bebé podia não ter a mesma sorte.

Amanda baixou a arma e olhou para mim com uma expressão de arrependimento muito embora eu não tivesse a certeza se ela iria ou não poupar-me.

"Ele já vem a caminho." Avisei quando a minha audição captou os passos de Joham na floresta. Ainda estava longe mas ele era extremamente rápido.

"Mentirosa."

"Estou a falar a sério. Ele está a chegar e se percebe que me tentaste matar vai ficar irritado e pode mesmo magoar-te. Larga isso e vai para o teu quarto." Disse eu tentando libertar-me, em vão, das correntes que me prendiam.

Amanda apenas teve tempo de esconder a arma antes que o vampiro que ela tanto amava entrasse em casa, e, no momento seguinte, instalou-se o caos.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 16 de Setembro<p> 


	23. Salvamento

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan, lliizzcullenhale.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**23. Salvamento**

Assim que Joham entrou no quarto Amanda lançou-se nos seus braços. Se até então eu pensara que Bella era a rainha dos dramatismos, Amanda acabara de destroná-la. Fingindo chorar, começou a balbuciar desculpas que Joham não entendeu de imediato, pelo menos até se aperceber que as suas reféns tinham desaparecido.

Empurrando Amanda contra a parede, Joham olhou-a com uma expressão furiosa, que mais parecia querer dizer que dentro em breve ela se tornaria uma refeição.

"Eu ameacei-a se ela não nos ajudasse." Referi. A minha mentira tinha apenas o propósito de salvar a vida a uma humana, que apesar de ser completamente louca por se envolver com um vampiro, continuava a ser inocente e merecia ser protegida.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ele olhando com suspeitas para a jovem rapariga.

"A tua namorada foi surpreendida pelas raparigas da cave que conseguiram escapar." Menti. "Elas ajudaram a Kim…"

"Parece que as subestimei. Ainda bem que estás acorrentada. Seria degradante para ti se eu tivesse de te perseguir pela floresta como se fosses um animal, tal como vou fazer com elas."

"Deixa-as ir." Tentei apelar a uma réstia de sentimentos humanos que ele pudesse ainda ter.

"Não posso deixar testemunhas."

"Elas estão demasiado traumatizadas para irem à polícia. Além disso ninguém iria acreditar nelas."

"Talvez…mas a tua amiga vai mandar a tua alcateia atrás de mim."

"Podes fazer o que quiseres comigo."

"Eu sei. Mas prefiro ver-me livre dos contratempos de uma vez."

"O que fizeste com os corpos da rapariga e do bebé que levaste?"

"Levei a Lindsay para casa."

"Para casa?"

"Montana. Ela vivia lá. Encenei um acidente de barco. Ela gostava de navegar em veleiros."

Por isso é que ele demorara tanto tempo.

"A morte destas mulheres também me entristece." Acrescentou ele. "Elas são importantes para mim e para o futuro do nosso mundo."

"Lamento imenso mas não acho que te importes com elas."

"Elas serviram um propósito e nunca vou esquecer o seu sacrifício em prol de uma realidade melhor."

"Melhor? Como é que podes dizer uma coisa dessas? Se souberem sobre nós, irão meter-nos em laboratórios e fazer de nós escravos. Nem todos os humanos são idiotas como a tua namorada e se deixam manipular tão facilmente."

"Somos muito mais poderosos do que eles, Leah. Depois de eliminar os Volturi vou certificar-me que toda a comunidade de vampiros se alie a mim e depois será apenas uma questão de tempo até entenderem que nós somos o futuro."

"Joham? Quando é que vamos embora daqui? Disseste que íamos fazer uma viagem." Perguntou Amanda choramingando.

"Sê paciente Mandy e vai para o teu quarto."

"Posso começar a fazer as malas?"

"Sim, claro."

Obedientemente Amanda saiu e Joham aproximou-se de mim, levantou a minha blusa e começou a tocar-me na barriga com as pontas dos seus dedos gelados.

"Não me toques!" Exigi, mas ele apenas sorriu.

"O facto de elas terem escapado não importa. És tu quem me interessa realmente. De qualquer modo a maioria delas está morta…Primeiro vou trazê-las e depois tu e eu vamos embora daqui. Não posso ficar à espera que o teu cão venha buscar-te."

"Ele vai encontrar-me para onde quer que me leves." Firmei.

"Não me parece. Mas não te preocupes…vais esquecê-lo eventualmente e vais aceitar o meu plano. Se quiseres que o teu bebé venha a nascer o melhor é colaborares."

"Não fazes ideia com quem te estás a meter, sanguessuga."

"Na verdade tenho uma ideia. Tenho observado a tua alcateia. Eles são fortes mas não chegam para mim. São apenas lobos idiotas numa demanda suicida."

"Não são apenas lobos, são a minha família e os meus amigos. Se tiveres a sorte de escapar ao Jacob, o Seth estará a postos para te matar, e se conseguires passar pelo meu irmão, os outros apanham-te. Não terás escapatória."

"Veremos."

Joham virou-me as costas, satisfeito.

"Onde vais?"

"Tenho assuntos para tratar. Primeiro com a Mandy e depois com as outras."

"A Amanda não fez nada de mal. Não a magoes."

"Não te preocupes, ela não vai sentir nada."

No fundo eu sempre soubera que Amanda não iria ser poupada. Ela não tinha qualquer utilidade para Joham a não ser que estivesse grávida ou ele decidisse torná-la em vampira, e nenhuma das coisas tinha acontecido entretanto.

No seu quarto, Amanda sonhava com um final de conto de fadas. Ouvi Joham prometer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem e de seguida ouvi o seu pescoço ser partido e o seu coração deixar de bater. Depois de se alimentar de Amanda, Joham saiu de casa a toda a velocidade. A caçada tinha começado e eu não podia fazer nada enquanto estivesse sob o efeito das drogas que Joham me dera.

Tentei ao máximo concentrar-me para me transformar mas não conseguia. A frustração acabou por me vencer e comecei a chorar. Conseguia sentir o odor do sangue de Amanda no outro quarto e por alguns instantes tive medo que nem eu nem o meu bebé conseguíssemos sobreviver.

Quando Joham chegou com a primeira refém o meu medo aumentou. Ele não se limitara a trazê-la, acabara por matá-la.

"Demorei quinze minutos a encontrar a Bianca…" Avisou entrando no quarto. "E soube de imediato que tinhas alguma coisa a ver com isso."

Joham olhou para o corte no meu braço e vi os seus olhos brilharem de fúria.

"Foste bastante inteligente mas isso não vai impedir-me de as encontrar."

"És um assassino."

"Ela não sentiu nada, além disso estava condenada."

Joham voltou a sair. Demorou cerca de meia hora a regressar com um novo corpo sem vida. Fez questão de me dizer que ela se chamava Valerie e que tinha dado luta, o que era visível pelas marcas nas suas mãos.

Se ao menos me pudesse mexer, teria tentado atacar Joham, pois queria que ele pagasse pelo que estava a fazer àquelas mulheres. Mesmo que elas estivessem condenadas não deveriam sofrer daquela maneira.

O tempo passava e eu rezava para que a próxima vítima de Joham não fosse Kim. A culpa da mulher de Jared estar naquela situação era minha e eu jamais conseguiria viver com a minha consciência se algo de mal lhe acontecesse.

O odor do meu sangue estava a começar a desaparecer e pouco depois Joham chegou com a terceira rapariga morta.

"Não cheguei a matá-la." Disse ele pousando o seu corpo ensanguentado no chão. "O bebé da Leila encarregou-se disso, ela foi a primeira que eu injectei com veneno."

"E o bebé?"

"Também morreu."

Fechei os olhos, tentando controlar-me.

"Já só faltam duas." Riu-se.

Estúpida sanguessuga sádica. Tudo o que ele estava a fazer, as experiências, os planos para eliminar os Volturi e revelar ao mundo a existência de criaturas sobrenaturais, era tudo fruto de uma mente perturbada. Se Jacob não chegasse a tempo, eu iria ser mais uma vítima e Kim acabaria morta como todas aquelas pobres raparigas.

A quarta rapariga que Joham trouxe chegou, surpreendentemente viva. Ele colocou-a na cama onde Kim estivera e percebi imediatamente porquê. O bebé dela ainda não fora infectado e por isso ela ainda podia ser útil.

"Depois de encontrar a Kim, vamos embora." Avisou Joham.

"Se eu for contigo, podes deixar a Kim e a..." Hesitei pois não sabia o nome da jovem que ele acabara de trazer.

"Cassie." Disse ele.

"E a Cassie aqui." Completei.

"Não posso fazer isso."

"Injectar bebés não resulta." Referi. "Ainda não percebeste isso? Quantas mais pessoas vão ter de morrer até entenderes?"

"Já entendi, Leah. Não vou levar a Cassie e a Kim connosco para as injectar. A viagem vai ser longa...e não posso percer tempo a caçar."

Entendi então que ele pretendia usar Kim e Cassei para se alimentar. O meu estômago deu algumas voltas.

Assim que Joham desapareceu para procurar Kim, Cassie mexeu-se na cama. Estava completamente em choque. Conseguia ver o medo estampado no seu rosto.

"Cassie?" Murmurei numa voz calma. "Vai tudo correr bem."

Tinha de a acalmar.

"Porque é que ele nos está a fazer isto?" Perguntou chorando.

"Estava alguém contigo quando foste apanhada?"

Cassie abanou a cabeça negativamente. Isso era um bom sinal pois queria dizer que Kim seguira noutra direcção.

"O que é que ele quer?"

Não era boa ideia contar-lhe a verdade. Mesmo que Cassie acabasse morta, iria reagir mal se eu lhe dissesse que Joham era um vampiro e que andava a tentar criar um ser meio-humano, meio-vampiro para derrotar um clã de sanguessugas que tinham poderes especiais e que viviam em Itália onde chacinavam turistas para se alimentarem.

Não podia dizer-lhe que Joham tinha sido o responsável pela morte de várias mulheres e fetos humanos ao injectá-los com veneno na esperança que um deles sobrevivesse e tornasse o seu sonho realidade. E também não lhe podia dizer que eu era um lobo e que esperava que a minha alcateia me viesse salvar a qualquer instante até porque não fazia ideia se isso iria ou não acontecer.

Tentei, por isso, dar-lhe alguma esperança.

"Vais ter um menino ou uma menina?" Inquiri.

"Uma menina." Disse ela em voz baixa, provavelmenre receando que Joham voltasse.

"Já escolheste um nome?"

"Mallory."

"É um nome lindo. Acho que também vou ter uma menina."

"Estás grávida?"

"De três meses."

"Não se nota nada."

"Eu sei."

"Vamos morrer aqui, não vamos?"

"Claro que não. O Jacob não vai deixar que nada nos aconteça."

"Quem é o Jacob?"

"É o lobo mau."

xxxxxxxxxx

Entre conversas Cassie e eu acabamos por adormecer. Quando voltei a acordar já era de madrugada e ouvi um carro estacionar no exterior. O odor de Joham denunciou-o mas felizmente não detectei o odor de Kim. Isso poderia ser um bom pronúncio ou poderia ser a confirmação de que ele se tinha visto livre dela.

Ao entrar no quarto, Joham parecia querer fulminar-me com o olhar. Estava enraivecido e começou a carregar algumas malas e objectos para o veículo. Depois retirou-me as correntes e ajudou-me a levantar. Eu mal conseguia sentir as pernas.

"Onde está a Kim?"

"Com alguma sorte deve estar morta."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

Joham juntou os meus pulsos e enrolou uma corda em seu redor. Só então reparei que a sua camisa estava desalinhada e rasgada por cima do ombro.

"Jacob..." Murmurei. "Tinha a certeza que ele viria à minha procura."

"Não sei qual deles foi, mas estão a aproximar-se e tenho de te tirar daqui antes que nos encontrem."

"Vai sonhando sanguessuga. Agora que te encontraram não vais conseguir escapar."

"Consegui despistá-los há cerca de quinze minutos mas eles são persistentes."

Joham levou-me para o banco de trás de um jipe negro, que provavelmente roubara, e voltou a casa. Pensei que ele fosse buscar Cassie mas senti o odor de gasolina a ser derramada. O destino de Cassie seria o mesmo de todas as outras raparigas mas ela teria uma morte mais lenta.

"Disseste que a levarias connosco." Disse quando Joham se sentou no lugar do condutor.

"Mudei de ideias. Os teus amigos vão seguir o meu rasto até aqui...preciso de criar uma diversão."

Ao partirmos ouvi os gritos de Cassie e pude ver o fumo a subir no ar enquanto a casa ardia. Esperava sinceramente que a alcateia conseguisse salvar Cassie a tempo.

"Quando a alcateia te apanhar vais desejar não ter nascido."

Joham riu-se.

"Mesmo que me apanhem não se atreverão a fazer nada enquanto fores minha refém."

"Não fazes ideia do que te espera. La Push é protegida por duas alcateias. Mesmo que nem todos estejam aqui, os números favorecem-nos. Tu és apenas um."

"Com duas centenas de anos de experiência, querida. Já vi demasiadas coisas nestes duzentos anos...não me assusto facilmente. Os teus amigos lobos não são par para mim."

"Então porque é que estás a fugir que nem um cobarde?"

"Estou a tentar evitar os vampiros que estão com eles."

Percebi então que os Cullen também tinham vindo ajudar-me.

"Não tens hipótese nenhuma se os Cullen também estiverem atrás de ti."

"Os Cullen?" Joham riu-se de novo. "Não me interpretes mal mas os Cullen não metem medo a ninguém. Estou a falar dos vampiros de mantos negros."

"Os Volturi?"

"Sim. Agora que sabem o que ando a fazer devem querer capturar-me de novo e eliminar-me."

Uma força conjunta entre as alcateias, os Cullen e os Volturi era algo no qual eu nunca tinha pensado.

"Já foste capturado pelos Volturi?"

"Sim, e escapei. Fui capturado na Índia. Estava a fazer algumas experiências com recém-nascidos quando eles me encontraram. Só me pouparam porque durante o tempo que passei no oriente descobri uma pequena vila onde vivem lobisomens."

"Lobisomens?"

"Filhos da Lua. Os verdadeiros lobisomens. Metade humanos, metade lobos. Os Volturi pensavam que eles estavam extintos e quando o Aro leu a minha mente ficou surpreendido. Quiseram mais informações mas pouco tempo depois consegui escapar."

Jacob e os Cullen tinham dito que era impossível escapar aos Volturi a não ser que eles estivessem interessados em deixar esse indivíduo fugir.

"Raios! Eles estão a aproximar-se!" Rosnou Joham acelerando.

Confirmando as palavras de Joham senti o odor de Jacob cada vez mais próximo. Também conseguia identificar Sam, Embry e Brady assim como Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper. Atrás deles distingui o cheiro de quatro sanguessugas não vegetarianas que deviam ser os Volturi.

A estrada ingreme e deserta parecia não ter fim. Eu sabia que nos estavamos a aproximar da costa pois já conseguia ouvir o mar. Se Joham conseguisse meter-me numa embarcação seria difícil para a alcateia continuar a seguir-nos.

Felizmente dei-me conta que os efeitos dos sedativos que Joham me dera estavam a passar. Lentamente comecei a sentir sensibilidade nas pernas e nos braços. Vendo que Joham estava demasiado ocupado a conduzir, olhando para a floresta que se estendia do nosso lado direito, aproveitei para me libertar das cordas que me prendiam os pulsos. Assim que tive a confirmação que seria capaz de me levantar e lutar com ele, saltei sobre o banco do condutor e tentei agarrar o volante, fazendo com que Joham perdesse o controlo do veículo.

O jipe desceu uma encosta a toda a velocidade e capotou embatendo por fim em algo sólido que devia ser uma árvore, pois estavamos rodeados de arbustos.

Quando abri os olhos vi apenas vidros partidos e manchas de sangue por todo o lado. O jipe estava virado de cabeça para baixo. Não sentia muitas dores, o que queria dizer que provavelmente não tinha ossos partidos mas estava tonta e maldisposta.

Ouvi Joham dar um pontapé forte da porta e esta voar alguns metros. Depois de sair do acidente ileso, ele deu a volta ao veículo e arrastou-me por uma perna para fora.

Tentei debater-me mas apesar de já me conseguir mexer, Joham era mais forte. Levantando-me, colocou as mãos em redor do meu pescoço cortando a minha respiração.

"Sua estúpida! Quase te mataste!" Gritou ele encostando-me contra uma árvore.

Nesse instante ouvimos passos. Sabia que eram lobos, pois o seu odor era inconfundível, no entanto não era ninguém que eu conhecesse ou então os meus sentidos estavam completamente baralhados.

"Da próxima vez que nos virmos não vou ser tão generoso Leah." Joham beijou-me na testa e então vi dois lobos a correr na nossa direcção. Joham desapareceu imediatamente no meio das árvores e eu caí no chão.

O lobo branco com machas negras era o maior dos dois mas não era tão grande quanto Jacob ou mesmo Sam, enquanto que o outro era branco e cinzento claro e muito mais pequeno. Um deles veio ter comigo e cheirou a minha roupa emitindo latidos baixinho aos quais o outro lobo, maior, respondeu rosnando. Talvez mais rapazes se tivessem transformado em La Push durante a minha ausência. Quem quer que eles fossem, eu devia-lhes a minha vida pois Joham talvez me tivesse morto ou levado com ele se eles não tivessem aparecido.

O lobo maior partiu então em perseguição de Joham. O mais pequeno olhou para mim durante mais alguns segundos antes de desaparecer atrás do primeiro. Segundos depois um lobo castanho avermelhado surgiu do meio das árvores. Tudo nele era familiar. O seu tamanho, o seu cheiro, o modo como se mexia e como me olhava. Sabia perfeitamente que era Jacob e que finalmente estava em segurança.

Naquele momento tudo no meu corpoo deixou de funcionar e perdi os sentidos.

"Leah! Leah! Acorda!" A voz de Jacob acordou-me. Ele parecia preocupado mas eu não sabia bem porquê.

"Jacob..."

Ele suspirou de alívio e senti as suas lágrimas cairem em cima do meu rosto.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei.

"Estás bem?"

Eu acenei mas assim que me tentei sentar senti dores no abdomén. Jacob encostou-me ao seu peito musculoso transmitindo-me algum calor.

"Jacob...não me sinto bem..."

"Alice..." Jacob olhou para cima e reparei que os Cullen acabavam de chegar. Só então me lembrei do que estava a acontecer.

"Bella vai chamar o Carlisle." Pediu a vidente. Bella olhou para mim com um ar preocupado e desapareceu.

"Ele está a aproximar-se da costa." Avisou um vampiro de olhos vermelhos. Um Volturi. Atrás dele reconheci os gémeos Alec e Jane.

"Temos de ir ou ele irá escapar." Disse Alec.

"É melhor ficares aqui Alice." Sugeriu Jasper. "Não vamos demorar muito."

Assim que proferiu aquelas palavras os Cullen e os Volturi desapareceram em direcção à costa. Alice ajoelhou-se junto de Jacob e examinou o meu estado.

"Ele magoou-te?" Perguntou ela e eu neguei com a cabeça. Nesse momento senti mais dores e apertei a mão de Jacob quase partindo os seus ossos.

"Alice...quanto tempo vai demorar o Carlisle a chegar?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Alguns minutos."

"Não acho que tenhamos tanto tempo...A Leah está a sangrar." Agora a voz de Jacob denotava puro pânico.

Inalei o cheiro do meu próprio sangue e rezei para que não tivesse perdido o meu bebé.

"Aguenta Leah. O Carlisle está quase a chegar." Encorajou Alice.

"Vais ficar bem. Aguenta."

Eu queria acreditar nas palavras de Jacob mas naquele momento toda a esperança me abandonou.

* * *

><p>JuuTeixeira - Olá. Obrigado pela review. O bebé da Leah está em apuros, mas no próximo capítulo já vais saber o que aconteceu. Bjos<p>

Karisan

Próximo update: 18 Setembro


	24. Culpa

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan, lliizzcullenhale.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**24. Culpa**

A primeira coisa que notei quando acordei foi o forte cheiro a medicamentos e produtos de limpeza. Abrindo os olhos constatei que estava num hospital.

"Como te sentes?" Perguntou Jacob que segurava na minha mão.

"Cansada."

"Vais ficar bem. Lembras-te do que aconteceu?"

"Sim…" De repente o meu coração acelerou quando me lembrei do sangue e do acidente que eu provocara. "Perdi o bebé?"

"Não. Está tudo bem."

Senti-me imediatamente mais calma e aliviada.

"Onde estamos?" Perguntei. Tinha a certeza que não estávamos em Forks.

"Em Vancouver."

"A sério?"

"Sim. O Carlisle conhece alguns médicos aqui."

Não devia haver nenhum hospital no país onde Carlisle não conhecesse pelo menos um médico.

"Leah…não quero que te preocupes com mais nada que não seja o nosso bebé." Avisou Jacob. "Iremos para Forks assim que o Carlisle convencer o teu médico a dar-te alta."

"Passa-se alguma coisa que eu deva saber?"

Havia algo na voz de Jacob que me fazia suspeitar que ele estava a esconder-me algo importante.

"Não."

"Jacob…diz-me a verdade!" Pedi. "O Quil está bem?"

"Está óptimo. Só tinha alguns ossos partidos mas o Carlisle tratou do assunto."

"O ataque foi apenas uma distracção."

"Sim, já sabemos. A Kim contou-nos tudo mas o Edward já suspeitava."

"Conseguiram apanhar o Joham?"

"Não. Infelizmente ele conseguiu escapar mas os Volturi ainda estão a persegui-lo e não vão descansar enquanto não o apanharem."

"E o que vai acontecer quando o apanharem?"

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"Penso que vão tratar do assunto a nível interno."

Isso não me dava grandes garantias de o ver morto. Havia qualquer coisa que me dizia que os italianos, especialmente Aro, tinham interesse naquela sanguessuga louca. Se eles o poupassem novamente era possível que ele voltasse a fugir e viesse atrás de mim.

"Encontraram a casa? Estava lá…"

"Uma rapariga." Concluiu Jacob por mim. "Ela também foi salva."

"E está bem?"

"Ainda está nos Cuidados Intensivos. O Emmett e o Carlisle chegaram a tempo."

"Ela também estava grávida."

"O bebé dela está vivo mas teve algumas complicações."

"Já avisaram a família dela?"

"Sim. O Carlisle contactou o noivo. Ele já deve ter chegado."

"E a Kim?"

"O Jared encontrou-a."

"Ela também está aqui?"

"Sim."

"Podes chamá-la? Tenho de lhe agradecer por ter conseguido avisar-vos."

"Não foi ela que nos avisou."

"Nao foi ela?"

"Quando demos pelo vosso desaparecimento o Edward compreendeu que o caso era sério. Ele e a Alice viajaram para Itália para comunicarem directamente com o Aro e regressaram com quatro vampiros dos Volturi. O poder do Demetri era essencial para vos localizar. Foi ele quem localizou a sanguessuga que te levou. E foi graças a ele que chegámos à ilha Campbell."

"De qualquer modo quero ver a Kim. Ela foi muito corajosa."

"Neste momento ela ainda está a recuperar."

"Recuperar do quê?"

Jacob não me respondeu e quando eu ia insistir, Seth entrou no quarto sorrindo quando me viu sentada na cama.

"Como te sentes Leah?" Perguntou ele abraçando-me.

"Bem. Podes dar-me alta?"

"Não. Lamento mas não sou eu o teu médico. O Carlisle trata disso."

"Seth…" Tentei fazer birra mas o meu irmão ignorou-me.

"Telefonei à mãe há uns dez minutos, ela está ansiosa para te ver. O Harry e o William estão a ajudá-la a fazer tarte e mirtilos para quando chegares."

Eu sorri pensando nos meus dois filhos a cozinhar com a avó. A cozinha de Charlie iria virar um caos.

"Tenho saudades deles." Confessei.

"Vais vê-los em breve." Seth saiu do quarto após o seu telemóvel ter começado a tocar. Mas eu percebera os olhares entre ele e Jacob e não me agradavam. Agora tinha mesmo a certeza que Jacob me estava a esconder alguma coisa.

"Vais dizer-me o que se passa ou vou ter de perguntar a outra pessoa?"

"Leah…"

"Não adianta Jacob. Sei que estás a esconder algo. Não sou assim tão estúpida."

Jacob sentou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me.

"O que aconteceu não foi culpa tua. Ninguém te culpa de nada. O que aconteceu a todas as mulheres que a sanguessuga matou não podia ser evitado, muito menos por ti."

"Eu sei."

Mas mesmo assim sentia uma enorme tristeza por não ter conseguido ajudar ninguém.

"O Carlisle já entrou em contacto com as autoridades. Os corpos foram levados para a morgue e estão a ser identificados. Apesar de só existirem quatro corpos, os Cullen acham que ele fez muitas mais vítimas."

"Ele não se limitou a matá-las Jacob. Ele fez experiências…"

"Eu sei…Mas há outra coisa que tenho de te dizer." Ele olhou para o chão. "Quando chegámos à ilha Campbell dividimo-nos em grupos. O grupo do Jared encontrou o rasto da Kim na floresta e…quando a encontraram a Kim tinha sido atacada."

"Mas disseste que ela estava bem."

"Não sabemos muito bem qual era o plano da sanguessuga mas acho que quando ele sentiu a presença do Jared e dos outros fugiu sem conseguir terminar o que começara."

"A Kim foi…mordida?"

"Sim. O Carlisle conseguiu retirar-lhe o veneno, tal como o Edward fez com a Bella. A Kim tem apenas uma cicatriz no braço para recordação, mas o veneno provocou-lhe complicações e ela entrou em trabalho de parto um pouco antes de chegar ao Hospital."

"E o bebé?"

Jacob abanou a cabeça.

"Não sobreviveu. Morreu pouco depois de nascer. Só tinha seis meses…era demasiado pequeno e frágil. A Kim não está muito bem…psicologicamente…acho que ainda não aceitou."

Kim tinha tudo preparado para receber o seu bebé. Já tinha mesmo escolhido o nome. Seria Jesse, um irmão mais novo para Jerry. Jared já pintara o quarto de azul e tinham comprado imensos bonecos e roupas. E agora Jesse morrera. Não era justo.

"Isso é mesmo verdade?" Perguntei começando a chorar sem dar por isso.

"Sim…Lamento."

"A culpa foi minha. Fui eu que a convenci a ir procurar ajuda. O Joham só a raptou porque ela estava comigo."

"Pára Leah. Não podes mudar o passado."

"Mas a culpa é minha…"

"Ninguém sabia que isto ia acontecer."

"Quero falar com ela."

"Acho que não é boa ideia."

Mesmo que não fosse boa ideia eu queria ver Kim e pedir desculpa. Mesmo que ela me odiasse, eu não me importava porque na verdade era eu quem deveria estar no seu lugar. Depois de me vestir juntei-me a Jared que estava à porta do quarto em frente ao meu. Não sabia bem o que havia de lhe dizer. Eu quase causara a morte da sua impressão e fizera com que o seu filho morresse.

"Jared eu…" A minha voz morreu quando notei que ele tinha estado a chorar. O que poderia eu dizer-lhe para aliviar o seu estado de espírito? Provavelmente nada.

Para minha surpresa Jared deu dois passos em frente e abraçou-me.

"Obrigado." Disse ele. "Obrigado por teres estado com ela e por a teres protegido."

"Não protegi ninguém…O teu bebé…morreu."

Jared recomeçou a chorar mas recompôs-se rapidamente.

"A culpa não foi tua."

"Posso vê-la?"

"Ela não quer estar com ninguém. Acabou de me expulsar do quarto."

"Compreendo."

Acabei por não forçar. Kim precisava de algum tempo para assimilar tudo o que acontecera. E no fundo eu também.

"Ela vai ficar aqui para observação até amanhã. Já telefonei aos pais dela e eles estão a caminho com o Jerry. O doutor quer observar a reacção dela na presença do Jerry para poder avaliá-la psicologicamente."

"Se precisarem de alguma coisa avisa."

"O doutor Cullen tratou de tudo. Ela vai ser acompanhada pelo melhor médico deste Hospital. Preocupa-te contigo e com o teu bebé."

"O Carlisle já tratou da tua alta. Podemos ir para casa." Avisou Seth juntando-se a nós.

Olhando para Jared com gratidão pelas suas palavras amáveis, segui Jacob até ao exterior.

Quando finalmente entrei no volvo prateado de Edward fui surpreendida por uma onda de desespero, culpa e tristeza. A única vez que me sentira daquela maneira fora após a morte do meu pai, pela qual eu também me culpava.

"Vais ficar bem." Assegurou o violador de mentes. "Estás a ser demasiado dura para contigo. Toda a gente sabe que não tiveste culpa de nada."

Jacob apertou-me mais no seu abraço e deixei a cabeça cair no seu ombro. Queria chorar mas sabia que não era o momento certo. Especialmente com Bella e Edward presentes.

"Nós devíamos ter percebido que algo de errado se passava." Disse o vampiro de novo.

"Como?" Perguntei.

"A Alice teve algumas visões antes de deixarmos La Push depois do casamento do Embry. Ela viu um vampiro a matar mulheres mas nunca pensou que isto acontecesse. As visões dela eram dispersas."

"Então vocês sabiam?"

"Não sabíamos nada sobre as experiências nem sabíamos que as mulheres raptadas estavam grávidas…Só sabíamos que havia um vampiro a matar pessoas." Explicou Bella. "E nunca pensámos que ele fizesse tantas vítimas."

"Quantas?"

"Treze."

Encolhi-me nos braços de Jacob e desejei que os vampiros italianos capturassem Joham e que Jane o torturasse para toda a eternidade.

"Porque é que os italianos não interferiram mais cedo?" Questionei. "Eles têm a mania de se meter em tudo, mesmo quando não são chamados."

"Não pensaram que o Joham fosse assim tão perigoso. Além disso ele nunca matou mais de três mulheres no mesmo local por isso nunca houve o perigo de ser descoberto pela comunidade humana." Disse Edward.

Se Joham conseguisse realmente escapar aos italianos jamais teria o castigo merecido.

"O Demetri vai conseguir localizá-lo. Ele vai pagar pelo que fez." Garantiu Edward.

Antes de nos deixarem em casa de Charlie, Bella e Edward avisaram-nos que iriam ficar alguns dias em Forks para o caso de eu ou Kim necessitarmos de ajuda. Jacob aceitou. Ao que parecia Bella já não estava tão zangada com ele.

Foi realmente relaxante ser recebida pela minha mãe e pelos meus filhos. Eles lançaram-se sobre mim, entusiasmados por eu estar de volta.

"Portaram-se bem?" Perguntei. Ambos acenaram e regressaram à sala onde estavam a jogar com Charlie. "Desde quando é o que o Charlie joga ao Harry Potter?" Inquiri curiosa enquanto ajudava a minha mãe a cozinhar o jantar.

"Está viciado desde ontem." Disse ela. "Acho que vamos ter de comprar uma dessas coisas…Play…não sei quê…para ter cá em casa."

"Não é uma Playstation avó, é uma Xbox." Esclareceu William sentando-se no seu lugar à mesa.

"Como é que eles aprendem os nomes destas coisas tão depressa?" Inquiriu a minha mãe.

"O Jacob também é fã." Suspirei.

"Vamos ensinar o Charlie para depois fazermos um torneio com o Quil e com o tio Seth." Afirmou Harrison.

"Podemos ficar cá hoje?" Perguntou William. "O Charlie precisa de treinar mais."

"Se a avó não se importar…"

"Claro que não me importo, e o Charlie vai adorar."

Quando finalmente chegámos a casa, sozinhos, Jacob e eu tomámos um longo banho juntos e fomos para a cama onde ficámos deitados em silêncio. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Kim, que perdera o seu bebé, e em todas as vítimas que Joham fizera. Era difícil aceitar que eu não pudera ajudar ninguém.

"Sinto-me uma inútil." Confessei apoiando a cabeça no peito de Jacob. Ele puxou a minha cintura para me poder abraçar.

"Não és uma inútil. Não podias fazer nada. A Kim contou-nos o que se passou. Podias ter fugido no momento em que o recém-nascido a capturou, mas decidiste ficar com ela. De um certo modo acabaste por salvá-la."

"E acabei por causar a morte do seu bebé."

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Afirmou Jacob.

Naquela altura o meu corpo e a minha mente acusou um enorme cansaço e senti os meus olhos a fecharem. Acordei de madrugada alagada em suor. Acabara de ter um pesadelo onde Joham matava Kim à minha frente e depois me injectava com veneno.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Jacob sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Foi só um pesadelo." Tentei descansá-lo.

"Talvez seja melhor falares com o Carlisle amanhã." Sugeriu ele.

"Acho que é normal ter pesadelos depois do que me aconteceu."

"Tenta descansar mais umas horas."

Jacob puxou-me novamente para os seus braços e voltei a fechar os olhos.

"Existem lobos novos em La Push?" Perguntei lembrando-me dos dois lobos que eu vira após o acidente.

"Que eu saiba não, mas…"

"Mas?"

"Sei que vai ser um choque para ti…queria dizer-te isto amanhã quando estivesses mais calma…"

"Desembucha."

"Voltei a unir as alcateias."

"O quê?" Voltei a sentar-me.

"Tu e a Kim estavam desaparecidas e eu precisava de estar em contacto com todos os lobos. O Sam será o meu beta enquanto estiveres grávida."

"Todos aceitaram?"

"Sim. Estávamos demasiado preocupados para pensar em rivalidades infantis. Achas que fiz mal?"

"Não. Por mim está tudo bem."

"Porque perguntaste sobre os lobos?"

"Porque vi dois lobos mais pequenos do que o Denis mesmo antes do Joham fugir. Eles foram atrás dele."

"Não vimos mais lobos. Quem estava comigo eram o Sam, o Embry e o Brady."

"Não era nenhum deles." Insisti. "Um era branco com manchas negras e o outro era branco e cinzento claro."

"Amanhã mando alguém investigar, está bem? Agora precisas de dormir."

xxxxxxxxxx

O assunto dos lobos brancos caiu no esquecimento com o decorrer da semana. Carlisle exigira que eu tirasse pelo menos duas semanas de férias. Toda a gente na Reserva já sabia que Kim e eu tínhamos tido um acidente de carro, que terminara com o Rabbit desfeito e com o bebé de Kim e Jared morto.

Ao acordar naquela manhã, dei de caras com Jacob a observar-me.

"O que estás a fazer?" Perguntei.

"Estava só a olhar para ti enquanto dormias."

"Porquê?"

"Porque sim."

"Se não te conhecesse diria que te tinhas tornado num psicopata."

Ele riu-se.

"O que queres para o pequeno-almoço?"

"Não devias estar a trabalhar?"

"Avisei que ia chegar mais tarde."

"Para me cozinhares o pequeno-almoço? Aw…Que querido!"

"Então? Chá? Sumo?"

"Não me apetece nada."

"Enjoos?"

"Bastantes."

"Queres que chame o Carlisle?"

"Isto é normal Jacob. Estou grávida."

"Mas andas a vomitar há três dias seguidos."

"E hei-de vomitar durante muitos mais. Pelo menos até a Sarah nascer."

"Também achas que é uma menina?"

"É provável que seja. Sinto-me diferente de quando estive grávida dos rapazes."

Jacob sorriu satisfeito e desceu para ir preparar alguma comida.

Passei os dez minutos seguintes a vomitar na casa de banho e quando finalmente parei desci até à cozinha onde encontrei Jacob a beber o café e a cumprimentar Edward que acabara de chegar.

"Bom dia." Sorriu ele.

"Só se for para ti." Resmunguei.

"Enjoos?" Questionou.

"O que te parece?"

Edward ignorou o meu humor sarcástico e dirigiu-se a Jacob.

"Tentei ligar-vos."

"Desligámos o telefone." Explicou Jacob. "A Leah precisa de descansar."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

"A Alice teve uma visão. É sobre os Volturi."

"Apanharam a sanguessuga?"

"Sim. Levaram-no para Volterra mas…"

"Mas vão deixá-lo ir, certo?" Inquiri.

"Não propriamente. O Aro leu a mente do Joham e deciciu vir aqui para nos visitar."

"Visitar?" Eu e Jacob perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Eles vão chegar ao cair da noite."

"É por causa do William?" Jacob estava nervoso. "Não vou deixá-los levar o meu filho sem lutar."

"Não…desta vez eles vêm por causa da Leah." Esclareceu Edward. "Lamento muito."

* * *

><p>Nota: Tive ontem a infelicidade de ver o segundo trailer do filme Amanhecer. Cada vez que penso que vou ter de pagar para ver um dos piores filmes do ano, quase desisto da ideia.<p>

Cuidado Spoilers - Fiquei triste pois mais uma vez se confirma a ideia que o filme vai ser inteiramente centrado na Bella e no Edward (sim, eu sei que todos os livros são sobre eles...mas um pouco de mudança não faria mal a ninguém). O casamento é cliché (vá lá que em vez da igreja vão celebrá-lo no quintal da mansão dos Cullen...), a lua-de-mel vai dar-me vómitos de tão aborrecida que vai ser (ver a Bella e o Edward aos beijos durante mais de meia-hora de filme não é bem a minha ideia de divertimento), a parte da gravidez...bem digamos que vai ser divertido ver a Bella a ser literalmente "comida" pela sua monstrinha mas é suposto uma gravidez ser um momento importante e feliz da vida de uma mulher, com a Bella vai ser horrível (não gosto particularmente dela, mas não havia necessidade de fazer uma gravidez parecer tão horrível). Vão haver muito poucas cenas sobre os lobos. A Leah e os outros vão ser relegados para um plano ainda mais secundário, apesar de o Sam e o Jake andarem à luta por causa da Bella. Vou ter de gramar duas horas e tal de cenas chatas e vou ter de ver o Jake a humilhar-se por causa da sonsa da Bella que podia simplesmente ter aceitado ver-se livre do bebé (e assim não havia nenhuma personagem chamada Renesmee - que ideia triste para um nome! - nem a porra da pior impressão natural de sempre). Lamento mas não me conformo com o argumento de Amanhecer. O que quer que a Meyer diga acerca da impressão em crianças ser inocente e não haverem sentimentos românticos, blá blá blá é uma treta. Rapazes de dezasseis anos imprimirem em crianças é ERRADO e fá-los parecer pedófilos. - Fim dos spoilers

A partir de agora vou tentar fazer updates diários porque quero acabar esta fic dia 21 ou 22.

Leah C. Black - Bem-vinda. Já não precisas de te preocupar com o bebé da Leah. Está tudo bem. Sei que fui um bocadinho injusta para a Kim mas por vezes as coisas não correm bem. Como já disse antes os lobos novos não vão ser muito importantes por agora. O maior chama-se Lance e o outro Glenn. Na próxima parte de Nosso Amanhecer vou apresentá-los melhor. Em Nosso Amanhecer 4 não existe nenhuma mulher na alcateia do Canadá, daí que todos os lobos se sintam atraídos pela Leah, por ela ser a única fêmea que conhecem. Porém isso vai mudar em Nosso Amanhecer 5. Espero que gostes dos próximos capítulos. Beijos

Karisan

Próximo update: 19 Setembro


	25. Resistência

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**25. Resistência**

"Porque razão todas as sanguessugas estão subitamente interessadas na Leah e nos nossos filhos?" Questionou Jacob.

"O Aro deve ter finalmente descoberto que a Leah está grávida, é única e especial." Respondeu Edward.

"Isso significa exactamente o quê?" Perguntei eu. "Que me querem como animal de estimação?"

"É possível, mas só o saberei depois de eles chegarem."

"Devem estar realmente interessados em mim tendo em conta que vão chegar hoje à noite."

"Digamos que o Aro finalmente percebeu que a vossa alcateia é composta por indivíduos bastante interessantes. É bem possível que venham propor um acordo."

"E o que devo fazer? Mobilizar toda a alcateia para uma possível guerra?" Perguntou Jacob preocupado.

"Penso que isso não será necessário mas devemos tomar precauções. Devem separar os gémeos e avisar todos os lobos."

"E vocês?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Vamos ficar aqui."

"Mas eles podem acusar-vos novamente de estarem a aliar-se a nós."

"Não importa."

"A Alice viu quantos estão a caminho?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Apenas quatro. O Aro, o Felix, o Alec e a Jane."

"Vou convocar uma reunião com o Conselho." Avisou Jacob. "O William vai ficar com o meu pai e o Harrison com a Sue. Achas que isso é suficiente?"

"Por agora sim." Respondeu Edward. "Eles vão chegar depois do pôr-do-sol. Encontramo-nos na clareira."

Depois de Edward partir Jacob começou os telefonemas. Era preciso avisar toda a gente que os italianos estavam a caminho de La Push de novo. Como a reunião ficara agendada para dali a algumas horas, decidi que estava na altura de ver Kim, mesmo que ela não quisesse. Se os italianos viessem para me matar ou para me levar com eles eu não queria perder a oportunidade de lhe dizer que lamentava muito o facto de ela ter perdido o bebé.

Enquanto Jacob e Jared esperavam na sala, bati à porta do quarto de Kim e sem esperar que ela respondesse entrei. Fui surpreendida por uma visão deprimente. Kim ainda não guardara tudo o que comprara para a chegada de Jesse à família. O berço de madeira ainda estava ao lado da cama de casal, onde ela estava deitada, olhando para a janela coberta com uma cortina grossa e escura.

Carlisle tinha garantido que Kim iria ficar bem e que ele conseguira retirar todo o veneno do seu corpo depois de Joham a ter mordido. Fisicamente ela estava bem, mas psicologicamente não. Isso era mais do que óbvio e naquele momento Jared não conseguia ajudá-la e estava a dar o seu melhor para que Jerry não se apercebesse do que realmente se passava.

"Pretendes esconder-te aqui para o resto da tua vida?" Perguntei abrindo as cortinas.

Kim virou-se de costas para que a luz do sol não lhe batesse no rosto. Ou talvez fosse para que eu não a visse a chorar mas eu conseguia sentir o cheiro das suas lágrimas.

"Kim…" Sentei-me na cama e suspirei pesadamente. "Sei que tens todo o direito de me odiares e de não quereres falar comigo mas peço-te para não culpares o Jared e o Jerry pelo que aconteceu. Eles precisam de ti."

"Quero estar sozinha Leah." Murmurou. "Se vieste pedir desculpa, podes ir-te embora. Não te culpo pelo que me aconteceu. Não foste tu quem matou o meu Jesse, foi aquela sanguessuga nojenta…"

"Não vim apenas pedir desculpa. Vim…" Naquele momento senti que tinha de improvisar. "Vim despedir-me."

"Como?"

"Os Volturi estão a caminho. Leram na mente do Joham que eu sou a única mulher lobo da alcateia e ficaram interessados."

"E vais com eles?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Não podes!" Contrariou ela. Pelo menos agora já estava a falar e a reagir. Isso era um bom sinal.

"Eles podem ameaçar atacar pessoas inocentes. Não posso deixar que eles magoem pessoas sem fazer nada. Não quero sentir-me uma inútil de novo. Deixei que te magoassem e por causa disso o teu bebé morreu."

"Ele morreu porque não fui capaz de me defender."

"Não podias ter feito nada. És humana…A única coisa que te peço é que tentes viver e aproveitar a vida ao lado do Jared e do vosso filho…Eu gostaria de fazer o mesmo e provavelmente não vou poder…"

"Não te vais deixar levar pelos Volturi, pois não?"

"Não sei…"

"O Jake não vai aceitar."

"Não temos muitas opções." Disse eu levantando-me e preparando-me para sair. "Espero que um dia me perdoes."

"Já perdoei." Garantiu.

"Aproveita para estares com que amas o máximo de tempo possível."

"Obrigado por teres vindo ver-me…" Agradeceu.

"Obrigado por teres sido tão corajosa. Espero sinceramente que consigas ultrapassar isto."

Ela acenou e pareceu-me bem mais animada quando deixei a sua casa.

Kim tinha razão. Quando horas mais tarde propus essa hipótese perante o Conselho, Jacob quase gritou comigo.

"Ninguém vai deixar La Push. Nem tu, nem o Will…nem ninguém. Nem que eu tenha de…"

"Já entendi." Interrompi o seu discurso irado. "Era apenas uma sugestão. Também não me agrada assim tanto."

"Óptimo."

Todos votaram em seguir o plano de Edward, ou seja, encontrar os Volturi na clareira e enfrentá-los directamente. Se eles quisessem abrir hostilidades, estaríamos prontos. Desta vez iriamos manter o nosso número em segredo. Na clareira não iriam ficar todos os lobos para que eles pensassem que o nosso número tinha diminuído. Sam propôs ainda que alguns lobos ficassem a guardar cada um dos gémeos, individualmente.

Já passava da hora de almoço quando a reunião terminou. A partir dali teríamos de conseguir gerir a ansiedade da melhor maneira possível. Com Harrison e William fora de casa, Jacob e eu decidimos aproveitar o resto de tempo antes do confronto com os Volturi para libertar algumas tensões.

As nossas roupas ficaram amontoadas no chão do quarto, as nossas preocupações foram esquecidas de momento, as nossas emoções puderam voar livremente ainda que restringidas por quatro paredes.

Era tão fácil estar com Jacob. Fora esse sentimento que me assustara de início. Era tudo tão fácil e parecia tudo tão perfeito que estava sempre à espera que as coisas corressem mal. No fundo, a ideia de ele poder imprimir em alguém ainda não se evaporara completamente dos meus pensamentos, mas talvez não fosse a impressão que nos iria separar de vez mas sim os Volturi.

Se eles ameaçassem a Reserva e, em particular a minha família, eu não teria escolha se não ir em com eles. Esperava-me provavelmente um destino como aquele que Jacob encontrara nas catacumbas de Volterra, na companhia de Jane.

Receando voltar à realidade, abracei Jacob com mais força enquanto ele se concentrava em movimentos calmos mas precisos e firmes. O seu toque e os seus beijos diziam tudo aquilo que ele queria expressar sem necessitar de palavras. Tal como ele, eu também desesperava por uma libertação mas o pensamento de deixar de estar unida a ele depois disso, fazia-me tentar retardar ao máximo aquele momento.

A respiração ofegante e o aumento da intensidade dos nossos movimentos em sincronia anunciavam a nossa queda perante um prazer mais do que bem-vindo, um prazer desejado e carregado de emoções genuínas.

A minha resistência estava prestes a desaparecer. O calor que emanava do seu corpo colocado com precisão em cima do meu fazia-me sentir protegida e desejada. Jacob sempre tivera uma aura carismática fora do normal. Ele era o herói que toda a gente admirava e eu estava feliz por ele ter sido meu por alguns anos.

"Mesmo que não esteja contigo...quero que saibas que te amo." Verbalizei os pensamentos que me assolavam no momento e Jacob parou para olhar para mim.

"Não te vais ver livre de mim assim tão facilmente."

"Jacob...tu sabes que se eles..."

"Não te vou deixar ir." Disse ele reiniciando o passo interrompido e fazendo-me gemer de prazer.

"Jacob, irei com eles se isso vos poupar a uma morte certa."

"Então vou ter de ser mais persuasivo." Gracejou segurando as minhas ancas e elevando-as um pouco para poder aproveitar melhor aquela posição.

Jacob era criativo na cama mas naquele momento ele não queria impressionar-me com criatividade, queria que eu mudasse de ideias e estava disposto a tudo para o conseguir. Não fazia bem ideia de como pretendia fazê-lo uma vez que sabia que eu era teimosa e que estava disposta a sacrificar-me para os salvar.

"O que vais fazer se a chantagem sexual não resultar?" Perguntei com a respiração alterada.

"Vai resultar." Respondeu com convicção.

"Não sejas tão convencido."

"Mais uns minutos e vais mudar de ideias, Clearwater."

"Duvido muito, Black."

Fosse pela maneira que ele me segurava, meiga mas firme e poderosa, fosse pelos movimentos que ele fazia que nos guiavam directamente pela fabulosa estrada do prazer final, fosse pela sua voz quente e sensual que repetia o meu nome, nos minutos seguintes deixei de resistir.

Entregue a um milhão de sensações que irromperam no meu corpo, acompanhei Jacob na sua própria libertação. Os nossos corpos tremiam e os nossos gemidos ecoavam no quarto fazendo todo aquele momento parecer surreal.

"Não vais ficar longe de mim." Disse ele caindo em cima do meu corpo, parecendo tão esgotado quanto eu. "Tu e eu estamos unidos até ao fim dos nossos dias."

Senti vontade de chorar quando ele disse aquilo porque antigamente eu costumava pensar que a minha vida iria ser solitária e vazia. Agora, graças a ele, eu tinha uma família e sentia que conquistara a tão almejada felicidade.

"Jacob...As coisas não são assim tão fáceis."

"Temos de resistir, Leah. Não podemos deixar os Volturi ganhar. Eles não podem separar-nos. Vou lutar até ao fim se for preciso."

"Sei que há muito em jogo, mas..."

"Mas nada. Não sentiste?"

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Não sentiste que não podemos ficar longe um do outro? Não sentiste que somos um só? Não sentiste que somos perfeitos um para o outro?"

Colocando os braços em volta do seu pescoço, beijei-o com ternura e ele respondeu com entusiasmo.

"Queres mesmo resistir aos italianos e enfrentá-los?" Inquiri quando nos separámos para respirar. "Mesmo que eles ameaçassem trazer um exército?"

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

"Essa resistência poderá ser o nosso fim." Avisei.

"E no fim também estaremos juntos." Concluiu.

Empurrando-o para o lado, deitei-me em cima dele e sorri.

"És louco…mas acho que foi por isso que me apaixonei por ti."

Jacob riu-se.

"Sim, devo ser realmente louco. Quem diria que um dia ia apaixonar-me por ti, formar uma família contigo…e ser o homem mais feliz do mundo por estar ao teu lado?"

"A sério que sentes isso?"

"Não."

"Não?" Olhei-o desiludida

"Na verdade sinto muito mais do que isso…sinto que nunca irei conseguir viver sem ti."

Sentada sobre ele, coloquei as minhas mãos sobre o seu peito e consegui evitar as lágrimas com muito custo.

"Não te mexas." Pedi.

"Porquê?"

"Porque quero sentir de novo. Quero sentir que somos um só."

Jacob tentou colocar as mãos em redor da minha cintura mas não o permiti. Queria ser eu a dominar naquele momento. Sentia o seu coração acelerar debaixo da palma da minha mão direita e o meu correspondia com a mesma intensidade.

Fechei os olhos por uns instantes e senti tudo aquilo que Jacob descrevera alguns momentos antes. Emoções ao rubro, fomos surpreendidos ao mesmo tempo por uma espécie de mini-furacão tão poderoso que nos permitiu libertar de tudo o que nos prendia à realidade. Jacob forçou a barreira que eu erguera e apertou a minha cintura nas suas mãos fortes, deixando algumas marcas.

Ficámos abraçados sentindo as réplicas dos tremores que nos assolaram após o término daquela experiência.

"Leah, amor…isto foi…fantástico…"

"Sim…foi mesmo." Naquele momento não havia muito mais para dizer pois o meu cérebro ainda não tinha reiniciado totalmente a nível da elaboração de frases.

"A chantagem sexual resultou." Brincou ele.

"Parece que sim." Admiti.

"Ficamos juntos, certo?"

"Sim."

"Óptimo porque depois do bebé nascer vais ter de me ajudar."

"A fazer o quê?" Perguntei curiosa.

"A arranjar o Rabbit."

Quase me tinha esquecido que tinha destruído completamente o valioso carro que Jacob demorara anos a reconstruir. Fora o grande projecto da sua adolescência e eu dera cabo dele em menos de dois minutos.

"Lamento imenso o que aconteceu. Sei que o Rabbit tinha muito valor sentimental para ti."

"Não faz mal…ainda posso recuperá-lo. Vai ficar ainda melhor."

"E vais precisar de ajuda?"

"Sim…vou precisar da _tua _ajuda. Especialmente quando o terminar."

"Não sei se vai ser boa ideia. Acho que não cabemos os dois dentro daquela coisa minúscula."

"Então acho que vamos ter de arranjar uma maneira de caber."

Depois de alguns minutos decidimos que após um duche rápido, iriamos a casa de Charlie para passarmos algum tempo com as crianças e levar William até à casa de Billy, onde ficaria escoltado por dois ou três lobos.

Sentíamos a ameaça pairar sobre nós a cada minuto que passava e quando nos reunimos finalmente na clareira pouco depois do pôr-do-sol, um estranho sentimento de déjà vu assolou-nos. Não estávamos assim tão nervosos porque Alice nos garantira que eram apenas quatro sanguessugas.

E então esperámos pelo inimigo.

* * *

><p>Nota: Mais uma pequena análise sobre a personagem da Bella: casar para lhe ser concedida a eternidade é estúpido para cacete. Casar e exigir fazer sexo com um vampiro antes de ser tornada imortal revela uma estupidez ainda maior e um carácter completamente superficial e mesquinho. Já considerava Bella uma idiota por estar a desperdiçar a sua vidahumanidade apenas para poder estar com o Edward, e egoísta por só pensar nela, mas depois de mais uma análise chego à conclusão que a Bella é a pior heroína de sempre numa história. A sua personagem é tão básica que mete impressão, e ainda por cima contraria-se a ela própria tantas vezes que nos deixa a pensar se é realmente possível alguém ter aquela personalidade. Por vezes a sua personagem nem sequer faz sentido. Isto foi apenas um desabafo de quem detestou ver o segundo trailer de Amanhecer. :)

Leah C. Black - Prometo que não vou ser má para mais ninguém até ao fim da história, ok? O próximo capítulo será publicado amanhã a não ser que o dia seja mais caótico do que o de hoje (esperemos que não). Beijos

Karisan


	26. Acordo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan, lliizzcullenhale.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**26. Acordo**

Tal como das outras vezes, o odor das sanguessugas denunciou-as antes mesmo de as podermos avistar. Eram apenas quatro tal como Alice previra. Seth encontrava-se do meu lado esquerdo, enquanto Jacob permanecia ao meu lado direito, de semblante sério. Os Cullen estavam posicionados à nossa frente para dar as boas-vindas aos italianos, apenas numa atitude de protocolo porque nenhum de nós se sentia realmente feliz por eles estarem ali.

Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin e Brady estavam transformados, de prevenção, atrás de nós, numa linha defensiva.

Jane e Alec vinham à frente do cortejo, como que a proteger Aro de qualquer ameaça. Felix era o último vampiro e também o único que parecia um pouco ansioso. O à-vontade de Aro quando mandou os seus companheiros pararem, e nos viu, era assustador e preocupante. Era como se ele soubesse o que se iria passar a seguir.

"É bom ver a tua família de novo Carlisle." Disse o líder italiano. "Estes nossos encontros estão a tornar-se bastante cliché."

"De facto." Sorriu Carlisle com uma simpatia que eu não conseguia perceber se era fingida ou autêntica, apesar de achar que era a última. Carlisle não tinha perfil de mentiroso.

"Fui informado do que se passou. E lamento que o Joham tenha colocado em perigo tudo aquilo que protegemos."

"Suponho que a culpa não é vossa." Referiu Carlisle.

"O que vão fazer com ele agora que o apanharam?" Questionou Bella.

"Na verdade ainda estamos a decidir."

"Mas ele colocou o segredo da nossa existência em perigo. O castigo para isso é a morte, certo?"

"Isabella…Não podemos castigar toda a gente que põe em perigo o nosso segredo. Se bem me lembro tu e o Edward também já estiveram nessa situação e nós mostrámos a nossa clemência."

"A Bella e eu não éramos uma ameaça." Disse Edward.

"Contar a humanos o que somos é proibido, Edward." Relembrou Jane.

"Eu não lhe contei. Ela descobriu sozinha."

"Mas isso já foi esquecido." Garantiu Aro. "O Joham tem grandes conhecimentos científicos que nos interessam."

"Ele matou treze mulheres e treze bebés inocentes." Contrariou Bella.

"Não te preocupes, querida. Desta vez ele não irá escapar."

"E quanto ao plano que ele elaborou para vos eliminar com um exército de híbridos?" Insistiu Bella.

"É por isso que aqui estamos." Os olhos de Aro pousaram-se de repente em mim. Provavelmente conseguira ler a mente de Joham sobre todas as esperanças que ele depositava em mim.

"Ele não chegou a injectar a Leah com veneno." Declarou Carlisle. "Eu observei-a e está tudo bem."

"Soube que tens estudado esta alcateia e em especial a rapariga lobo." Referiu Aro e Carlisle acenou confirmando. "Nesse caso gostaria que me desses a tua opinião verdadeira sobre algo."

"Sobre o quê?" Questionou o doutor.

"Esta jovem pode dar à luz um híbrido?"

"Claro que não!" Firmou Jacob colocando-se à minha frente.

"Hipoteticamente falando." Acrescentou Aro.

Jasper tocou no ombro de Jacob para o acalmar e o efeito foi imediato.

"A Leah é realmente única. O facto de ela ser um lobo dá-lhe imunidade ao nosso veneno, tal como acontece com todos os outros lobos. A não ser que o veneno seja injectado em muita quantidade." Explicou Carlisle.

"Isso quer dizer que…?" Insistiu Aro.

"Apesar de ser imune ao nosso veneno não me parece que ela conseguisse levar a bom termo uma gravidez assim. A concepção é impossível para nós, vampiros…Para ela existem ciclos de acasalamento. Todos os bebés que a Leah conceber serão filhos do seu parceiro e por conseguinte serão lobos, pois terão o gene à nascença."

Os italianos pareciam um pouco confusos, por isso Carlisle continuou.

"Se for injectado com o nosso veneno o bebé poderá sobreviver ou morrer mas não creio que se torne um hibrído.

"Segundo me disseram os lobos desta alcateia não nascem lobos…mas sim humanos." Disse Aro. "É verdade?"

"Efectivamente. Todos eles são humanos. Esta geração de lobos e todos os seus antepassados só se transformaram por volta dos dezasseis anos de idade, altura em que o gene se manifestou devido à proximidade de um ou mais vampiros na região. Porém os filhos da Leah e do Jacob são diferentes porque descendem de dois lobos e não apenas de um."

"Portanto o veneno não os afectaria?" Questionou Aro.

"Penso que não."

"Será que…?"

"Não." Disse Edward imediatamente. "Não me parece sequer boa ideia verbalizar isso. Arriscas-te a iniciar uma guerra."

Aro hesitou e deve ter mudado de ideias.

"Estou a ver…Nesse caso teremos de esperar mais algum tempo até o jovem William se juntar a nós."

Jacob cerrou os punhos e todos os lobos rosnaram.

"Se já satisfizeram todas as vossas curiosidades científicas sobre a minha alcateia podem voltar para a Itália." Afirmou ele não se preocupando em ser bem educado ou simpático.

"Quem disse que já terminámos?" Perguntou Jane com um ar autoritário fazendo Seth dar um passo em frente para a intimidar.

"Jane, querida não hostilizes a alcateia. Não foi para isso que viemos."

"E o que vieram fazer?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Bem decidimos que é do interesse de todos nós…manter uma espécie de acordo ou tréguas se preferirem. Nada de especial, apenas uma garantia de que não somos inimigos tão mortais quanto é suposto sermos."

"Se continuarem a matar pessoas inocentes para se alimentarem, continuarão a ser nossos inimigos. Só toleramos os Cullen porque são vegetarianos." Referiu Jacob.

"E porque a Bella se juntou à família deles." Acrescentou Jane com um sorriso malicioso recebendo um olhar irado de Jacob. "Tenho saudades das nossas sessões, e tu cão?"

"Fazer acordos com uma alcateia não é proibido pelas vossas leis?" Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto, para evitar que Jacob se lançasse contra Jane.

"Isso é muito relativo. Os nossos inimigos mortais são os Filhos da Lua. Tal como o Carlisle explicou uma vez, vocês já provaram que são uma espécie diferente."

"Desembucha de uma vez sanguessuga." Ordenou Jacob.

"O Aro quer garantir um acordo de tréguas através de uma concessão em toda a área de Forks e La Push." Anunciou Edward.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Perguntei.

"Quer dizer que não atacaremos ninguém nas vossas terras e nunca entraremos nelas sem autorização da vossa alcateia. A partir de hoje Forks e La Push são territórios neutros."

"E em troca disso?"

Aro sorriu perante a pergunta de Jacob.

"Vocês também não nos atacarão."

"Só isso?" Insistiu Jacob duvidando das boas intenções do líder dos Volturi.

"Sim. Só isso."

Era difícil de acreditar que os Volturi se tinham dado ao trabalho de viajar até ali apenas para firmar um acordo dipolmático connosco. Era óbvio que Aro ainda estava interessado nos poderes de William, mas parecia estar a ser paciente, tal como fazia com Bella, Edward, Jasper e Alice.

Também parecia interessado em Joham e nos seus conhecimentos científicos, o que se poderia revelar catastrófico para eles e para nós caso Joham conseguisse escapar de novo. Porém não podíamos simplesmente obrigá-los a matar a sanguessuga, só podíamos esperar que um dia Aro se aborrecesse dele e decidisse eliminá-lo de vez.

"Este acordo terá de ser cumprido por todos vocês, certo?" Jacob olhou directamente para Jane. Ela costumava ter a mania irritante de pensar que estava acima das regras.

"Sim, claro. Todos nós vamos respeitar o acordo." Afirmou Aro. "A Jane e o resto da minha guarda especial não serão excepções."

"Não posso usar o meu poder neles?" Questionou ela irritada.

"Não, querida."

Alec parecia feliz ao ver a irmã amuar.

"Não te preocupes irmã...Deve haver mais alguém em Volterra que possas usar como cobaia."

Jane lançou um olhar irado ao irmão gémeo.

"Penso que podemos ir embora." Avisou Aro. "A partir deste momento seremos civis uns com os outros. Foi um prazer estar aqui de novo."

Assim que Aro se despediu dos Cullen, suspirei de alívio. Jane, Alec e Felix seguiram atrás do seu líder, permanecendo atentos a tudo o que os rodeava.

"Confirmem que eles saem das nossas terras sem tocar num inocente." Ordenou Jacob a Sam, que partiu imediatamente com os outros, para escoltar os Volturi até à fronteira.

"Desta vez não correu muito mal." Disse Emmett. "O Aro está a ficar bonzinho demais…"

"Na verdade existem várias razões que fazem o Aro ser paciente e tolerante para com a alcateia." Anunciou o violador de mentes. Como sempre ele sabia mais do que todos nós graças ao seu poder.

"Importas-te de explicar?" Pediu Rosalie.

"Para começar o Aro sabe perfeitamente que eles não são como os Filhos da Lua. O que faz com que não sejam tão perigosos."

"Somos perigosos o suficiente para os matar." Contrariei.

Edward rolou os olhos.

"Nós sabemos isso Leah, mas para os Volturi vocês não são tão perigosos quanto os lobisomens."

"Como queiras…" Murmurei.

"Depois há o facto de o Aro sentir imensa curiosidade pela vossa espécie. Especialmente tudo o que diz respeito ao William e à Leah. Além disso…neste momento os Volturi estão preocupados com uma situação bem mais delicada. Depois de saberem que os Filhos da Lua não estavam tão extintos quanto se pensava, os Volturi enviaram expedições à Índia para os exterminar. Porém numa dessas viagens descobriram que o número de lobisomens não pára de aumentar."

"E isso é problemático?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Bastante. Os lobisomens são criaturas solitárias. Não existiam até agora povoações inteiras de Filhos da Lua. Sozinhos eles são vulneráveis e fáceis de matar…juntos…nem por isso."

"Isso quer dizer que eles estão a reunir-se?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Sim. Existem clãs…famílias inteiras…e uma hierarquia. Nada disso é normal e o Caius está bastante preocupado pois desconfia que eles estão a unir-se por uma razão."

"Que razão pode levar criaturas solitárias a formarem um exército?" Perguntou Bella.

"Uma guerra." Explicou Edward. "Eles querem eliminar todos os vampiros, começando pelos Volturi."

"Isso é bom ou mau?" Questionei. Um mundo sem os Volturi parecia-me bastante tentador, se bem que sem os italianos a controlar a comunidade vampírica, as coisas pudessem acabar por correr mal.

"Foi por isso que ele cá veio." Disse Carlisle. "Primeiro queria certificar-se que o teu bebé não estava infectado, e depois queria ter a certeza que vocês não se juntam aos lobisomens."

"Isso é verdade?" Perguntou Jacob olhando para Edward que acenou afirmativamente.

"Sim. O acordo de não-agressão que firmaram permite-lhes ter a certeza que vocês não os vão atacar." Referiu.

"Há novidades sobre essa guerra?" Perguntei a Alice.

"Por enquanto não. Lamento…"

Sem nos apercebermos tinhamos firmado um acordo com os Volturi. O acordo beneficiava sobretudo os humanos, que ficariam a salvo dos italianos caso eles regressassem. O facto de eles não poderem entrar nas nossas terras sem a nossa permissão dava-nos um sentimento de segurança maior, assim como o facto de não nos poderem atacar.

Mas como era óbvio, Aro nunca fazia nada por acaso. Firmando este acordo connosco, o líder dos italianos estava apenas a salvaguardar-se de ter de lutar em duas frentes caso nos juntassemos aos Filhos da Lua.

Felizmente para ele, não tínhamos qualquer vontade de o fazer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, quando o despertador tocou para Jacob se levantar, eu ainda estava acordada. Não tinha pregado olho durante toda a noite. Tinha demasiadas coisas na minha mente e não sabia bem o que concluir.

A possibilidade de haver uma guerra entre vampiros e lobisomens era assustadora. Mesmo que não estivéssemos do lado de nenhuma das partes, seriamos arrastados para o confronto no caso de os Cullen se envolverem na guerra. A nossa aliança continuava de pé e não podíamos simplesmente negar-lhes ajuda caso eles necessitassem.

Afinal de contas a nossa aliança tinha bases sólidas. O pacto antigo que Ephraim Black realizara com Carlisle já não era apenas um tratado de não agressão mas sim uma aliança baseada numa estranha e, por vezes, incómoda amizade que no entanto provara ser uma opção interessante para todos nós.

Eu continuava a achar que uma amizade entre lobos e vampiros era contra a natureza mas não era totalmente errado se isso significasse uma maior protecção para o nosso povo e para as pessoas inocentes que viviam em Forks. Além disso os Cullen não eram assim tão maus e a minha antiga "batalha" contra Bella já não era tão intensa.

Felizmente para a nossa alcateia, a família de Carlisle também queria manter-se à margem desse conflito. Alice estava de prevenção e assim que soubesse de novidades, seríamos os primeiros a saber. Segundo Edward o melhor que podíamos fazer era continuar a viver tranquilamente. E foi isso que fizemos.

Pouco tempo depois, os Cullen regressaram ao Canadá. Carlisle e Esme voltaram aos seus empregos. Emmett e Rosalie decidiram viajar sozinhos numa terceira ou quarta lua-de-mel antecipada pois o aniversário do seu primeiro casamento era apenas dali a uns meses. Alice, Jasper, Edward e Bella decidiram matricular-se na Universidade de Victoria. O meu irmão fora com eles pois iria terminar o seu internato em breve. Os meus pesadelos foram diminuindo de intensidade. Joham foi saíndo lentamente do meu subconsciente e do de Kim também. Perder Jesse fora um enorme choque para ela mas eu estava decidida a ajudá-la a ultrapassar aquilo. Kim acabou por pedir-me que guardasse tudo o que ela comprara para Jesse no sótão da minha casa, uma vez que por enquanto não queria deitar tudo fora. Ela queria agarrar-se à memória do seu bebé morto mas eu sabia que um dia Kim acabaria por aceitar que ele não ia regressar. Pouco a pouco Kim e Jared começavam a ver uma luz ao fundo do túnel.

Depois de recebermos uma carta de Cassie Anderson a agradecer a nossa ajuda, Kim melhorou rapidamente. Saber que afinal contribuira para salvar a vida de Cassie e do seu bebé recém-nascido fora uma lufada de ar fresco e dera uma confiança redobrada a Kim.

À medida que a minha própria gravidez ia avançando comecei a passar mais tempo com ela. Precisava de uma nova amiga e Emily apesar de ter tido o meu perdão nunca mais ocuparia esse lugar.

Lentamente tudo retomou o seu curso.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 21 Setembro<p> 


	27. Surpresas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan, lliizzcullenhale.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**27. Surpresas**

Pela primeira vez em vários meses acordei sem vontade de vomitar. Mais três semanas e completaria os oito meses de gravidez. Durante esse tempo eu tinha vomitado o dobro do que vomitara durante a gravidez dos gémeos e engordara provavelmente o triplo. O tamanho da minha barriga aos seis meses fizera-me entrar em pânico e tinha obrigado Jacob a levar-me a Dawson para ser observada por Carlisle.

O prognóstico, no entanto manteve-se. Era apenas um bebé e não dois ou três como eu desconfiara. Emmett e Rosalie tinham adorado a ideia de eu ter trigémeos e tinham inventado diversas piadas sobre o assunto.

Desde o mês passado Jacob tinha assumido o controlo de tudo. Era ele quem levava os gémeos à escola e quem os ia buscar. A minha mãe tratava da comida e da roupa. Eu não me tornara uma inútil mas começava a ser difícil mexer-me com aquela barriga e passava mais de metade dos dias a comer e a vomitar.

Toda a gente apostava agora que o meu bebé era uma menina. Diziam, aliás Paul dizia, que ela iria ser como eu: uma autêntica peste e que era por essa razão que eu continuava a ter enjoos.

Suspirei pesadamente ao virar-me na cama. O lado onde Jacob dormia estava vazio há mais de um mês. Eu precisava de espaço e ele decidira dormir no sofá. Ultimamente Jacob andava a agir de um modo estranho.

Desci as escadas e fui encontrá-lo a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Sorriu quando me viu surgir à porta mas não me beijou como de costume.

"Não devias estar no trabalho?" Perguntei não querendo que ele visse que eu estava irritada por ele não me ter beijado.

"Pedi um dia de folga." Respondeu.

"Porquê?"

"Vou a Forks tratar de uns assuntos."

Só então reparei que ele estava demasiado bem vestido para uma saída normal.

"Porque é que estás assim vestido?"

O meu coração acelerou quando pensei que ele podia estar a encontrar-se com outra mulher. Afinal de contas há quase dois meses que ele não me tocava.

"Não vou demorar muito. Já levei os gémeos à escola. A Rachel telefonou a dizer que te vem buscar daqui a uma hora. Diverte-te!"

"Jacob!" Elevei a voz mas ele ignorou-me e saiu rapidamente.

Se ele me estivesse a enganar com outra eu saberia, certo? Notaria o cheiro dela na sua roupa. Um ataque de ciúmes fez-me ir a todas as gavetas onde estavam roupas de Jacob para ter a certeza que o único perfume de mulher que lá estava era o meu.

No fim acabei por desistir mas o sentimento de medo de ser trocada por outra continuou a assaltar-me mesmo quando Rachel e Becca chegaram para irmos às compras.

Estavámos em Novembro e este ano iamos celebrar o dia de Acção de Graças com os Cullen que viriam de Dawson. Charlie sentia muitas saudades de Bella e já há vários meses que eles não visitavam Forks. A sua mansão iria encher-se novamente. Quase toda a alcateia estava convidada, mesmo que não fosse nosso hábito celebrar os feriados cristãos.

"O que é que se passa contigo? Estás a tentar escolher entre compota de morango e de laranja há mais de meia hora." Queixou-se Rachel perante o meu ar pensativo.

"Já falta pouco para o bebé nascer. Estás preocupada?" Acrescentou Becca. Atrás das gémeas algumas mulheres que estavam no supermercado, olhavam para mim.

"Não ligues." Avisou Rachel. "Não vale a pena."

Era fácil para ela sugerir aquilo porque não era ela quem tinha superpoderes de audição e conseguia ouvir tudo o que era dito sobre ela.

A minha segunda gravidez tinha sido um choque para todos aqueles que achavam que Jacob e eu iriamos terminar divorciados. O problema é que a maior parte deles pensava que Jacob não era o pai do meu bebé.

"É realmente bom saber que continuam a achar que sou uma vadia." Murmurei. Rachel e Becca trocaram um olhar.

"Nem toda a gente pensa isso, só os invejosos." Assegurou Becca.

"Acham que o Jacob não é o pai."

"O que pensam não interessa. Não deves explicações a ninguém." Afirmou Rachel.

Ela tinha razão. Virando as costas às três mulheres que ainda nos observavam, seguimos para as caixas de pagamento.

"Ainda não disseste o que se passa contigo." Disse Rachel.

"Acho que o Jacob anda com outra." Anunciei.

As gémeas ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos e depois começaram a rir.

"Achas que o nosso irmão é assim tão suicida?" Perguntou Becca. "Ele sabe perfeitamente que o matas se ele fizer algo assim."

"Não estamos juntos há quase dois meses."

"Isso é normal. Estás grávida de sete meses. O Jacob sempre foi do tipo cuidadoso." Explicou Rachel. "É impossível ele andar a enganar-te."

"Hoje não foi trabalhar e estava de fato e gravata. Não me disse o que ia fazer, apenas que ia a Forks tratar de negócios."

"Se calhar foi mesmo tratar de negócios." Sugeriu Becca defendendo o irmão.

"Se descubro que ele me anda a trair, juro-te que desapareço com as crianças e ele nunca mais nos vê!"

"Queres ir espiá-lo? Forks é uma cidade pequena, tenho a certeza que o encontramos num instante e se ele estiver com uma mulher, nós ajudamos-te a dar-lhe uma lição."

Estava prestes a aceitar a sugestão de Rachel quando pela montra do supermercado vi Jacob sair de um carro moderno, ainda de fato e gravata e com um enorme sorriso. Rachel e Becca arrastaram-me para fora da loja com as compras já pagas para saber o que se passava.

"O que é que se passa Jacob?" Inquiri.

"Também te amo, querida." Ele beijou a minha testa e sorriu novamente. Mas desta vez um sorriso não era o suficiente.

"O que é isto?" Apontei para o carro metalizado.

"É o nosso carro novo. O que achas?"

"Foste comprar um carro novo?"

Ele acenou com entusiasmo.

"Ainda não está completamente pago mas..."

"Onde arranjaste o dinheiro?"

"Não preferes ir comigo experimentá-lo? Deixo-te conduzir."

"Não precisamos de um carro novo."

"O teu Honda está nas últimas e destruíste o meu Rabbit. Temos um bebé a caminho...precisamos de um carro com espaço como este."

Olhei para o Nissan Qashqai cinzento metalizado uma segunda vez. Jacob sabia que era um dos meus modelos preferidos e de facto o meu velho Honda estava a ter problemas no motor.

As boas notícias é que agora eu tinha a certeza que ele não andava a trair-me com uma mulher. As más notícias é que andava a "trair-me" com um carro e eu não fazia ideia de como ele tinha arranjado dinheiro suficiente para o pagar.

"Vem comigo, vamos dar uma volta."

Rachel e Becca ficaram com as minhas compras e acenaram enquanto Jacob saía do estacionamento do supermercado.

"Cinto." Disse ele.

"Com esta barriga?" Retorqui.

"Põe o cinto Leah..." Avisou. "E não estejas amuada."

"Não estou amuada. Estou furiosa."

"Porquê?"

"Onde arranjaste o dinheiro?"

Imaginei várias formas de ele ter conseguido arranjar dinheiro para um carro novo. Podia ter pedido um empréstimo ao banco, podia ter gasto todas as nossas economias que tinhamos guardado para os gémeos, podia ter assaltado o banco de Forks, podia ter feito apostas num casino, podia ter assassinado alguém ou mesmo vendido o seu corpo a uma viúva imensamente rica.

"Pára de pensar em como arranjei o dinheiro, ainda vais rebentar uma veia." Brincou ele.

"Gastaste as nossas poupanças, não foi?"

"Não."

"Com quem dormiste?"

Não era aquilo que eu queria perguntar mas as minhas emoções estavam descontroladas.

"Isso não era má ideia. Aposto que ia ter muitas clientes dispostas a pagar para..."

Bati-lhe na cabeça com força.

"Desembucha Black!" Ordenei.

"Vendi a garagem."

"Vendeste a garagem?"

"O meu sonho de ter um negócio próprio pode esperar. A nossa família é mais importante e precisamos de dinheiro. Pus a garagem à venda na semana passada e ontém recebi uma oferta, como ofereciam mais do que eu estava a pedir aceitei."

"Quem é que comprou aquela porcaria?"

"Não sei quem foi mas mandou o advogado tratar de tudo. Encontrei-me com ele esta manhã e já assinei os papéis."

"Pagaram-te em dinheiro?"

"Deram-me um adiantamento para o carro. O resto é transferido para a nossa conta. O Jenkins disse que amanhã ou depois já devemos ter o dinheiro."

"Jacob...és um idiota. A esta hora já não devemos ter dinheiro nenhum na conta. Esse Jenkins deve ser um mentiroso. Deu-te o dinheiro para o carro para que não desconfiasses de nada mas o que ele queria era o número da nossa conta."

"Tens mesmo de ser assim tão negativa? Será que por uma vez na vida não podes confiar em mim?"

"O problema é que tu confias em toda a gente!"

A discussão teria com certeza continuado se não tivesse sentido as primeiras dores. Não eram cãibras, nem espasmos descontinuos. Eram as dores do parto, disso tinha eu a certeza.

"Jacob!" Gritei dobrando-me. "Acho que o bebé vai nascer."

Jacob travou o carro a fundo.

"Cuidado, idiota!" Resmunguei tentando controlar a respiração.

"Não podes ter o bebé agora. Ainda não tens oito meses, está tudo planeado para Dezembro ou Janeiro. E o carro é novo..."

"Já me rebentaram as águas."

"Não pode ser..."

Naquele momento era difícil saber quem estava mais em pânico: eu ou ele. Enquanto eu tentava respirar calmamente para controlar as dores, Jacob tentava controlar a respiração para não desmaiar.

"Jacob...preciso do Carlisle."

"Ele não está aqui."

"Eu sei disso! Telefona-lhe!"

"Certo."

Jacob remexeu nos bolsos nervosamente e quando encontrou o telemóvel tentou ligar para Carlisle sem sucesso.

"Ele não atende."

"Liga para o Hospital de Dawson. Ele deve estar a trabalhar."

Quando Carlisle atendeu a chamada, Jacob começou a balbuciar coisas sem sentido.

_Não estou a entender nada Jacob. Fala mais devagar._

"A Leah está…O bebé vai nascer." Disse ele por fim.

_Tens a certeza?_

"Eu não mas ela tem."

_Neste momento tenho uma cirurgia para fazer. É uma coisa rápida. Posso estar aí em quarenta minutos. Leva-a para a nossa casa, tenho lá algum material que pode ser preciso._

"Quarenta minutos? Não vou aguentar tanto tempo!" Queixei-me.

_Há quanto tempo começaram as dores?_

"Cinco minutos." Respondeu Jacob.

_Os bebés não nascem cinco minutos depois de começarem as dores. O parto do Harry foi rápido porque os ossos da Leah estavam fora do lugar e fizeram com que ela entrasse em trabalho de parto. Desta vez é diferente. Tem de haver dilatação suficiente…isso pode demorar horas._

"Horas?" Jacob e eu gritámos ao mesmo tempo.

Vão contando os minutos entre as contracções. Vou mandar o Edward e os outros. Estarei aí em breve.

Eu não precisava do violador de mentes, nem da idiota da sua mulher, nem da Loira ou do seu marido gigante. Eu apenas precisava de uma anestesia poderosa o suficiente para me tirar as dores.

Entretanto Jacob levara-me até à mansão dos Cullen.

"Telefona à minha mãe." Pedi quando ele me colocou na cama de um dos quartos de hóspedes.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Claro que tenho a certeza!"

Jacob obedeceu e começou a andar de um lado para o outro mesmo depois e ter ligado à minha mãe.

"Pára de andar como um idiota." Avisei.

"Estou nervoso."

"Não tens de estar nervoso, sou eu quem está a morrer de dores. Não fazes ideia de como te odeio neste preciso momento!"

"O que é que eu fiz de mal?"

"Depois do bebé nascer acabou-se Jacob. Nunca mais me tocas, ouviste?"

"Se bem me lembro é preciso duas pessoas para…"

"O melhor é estares calado!" Avisei.

"Já contaste o tempo entre as contracções?"

"Não! Tu ainda não paraste de me irritar!"

"Pára de gritar. O bebé não vai nascer mais depressa só porque tu queres."

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão mas naquele momento isso não importava. Estava com demasiadas dores e demasiado nervosa para pedir desculpas por estar a gritar como uma histérica.

Comparado com o parto dos gémeos, aquele estava a ser muito pior e nem queria acreditar que podia demorar horas.

"Preciso de drogas." Gemi. "Preciso que as dores parem."

"Não podes ter um filho sem dores, querida." Disse a minha mãe entrando no quarto seguida de Rosalie e Edward.

Parecia que Bella tinha-se adiantado e fora buscar a minha mãe a Forks porque era suposto ter sido Charlie a trazê-la e ele não estava ali. Os outros Cullen estavam no piso de baixo por precaução. Mas eu só precisava do doutor.

"Quando é que chega o Carlisle?" Perguntei.

"Mais alguns minutos e estará aqui." Garantiu o violador de mentes.

"Eu estou a morrer sanguessuga...chama o teu pai ou juro que mato alguém!"

Segundos depois senti uma onda de calma atingir-me e soube imediatamente que Jasper estava a usar o seu poder em mim. Quando ele entrou, permanecendo à porta do quarto, lancei-lhe um olhar furioso.

"Se não consegues fazer as dores desaparecer, podes voltar lá para baixo!"

"Leah, querida, tens de te acalmar." Avisou a minh mãe.

"Quanto tempo entre as contracções?" Perguntou a Loira.

"Sei lá!" Gritei.

"Uns dez minutos, acho eu..." Respondeu Jacob.

"Talvez seja melhor ver se já está muito dilatada?" Sugeriu Edward aproximando-se da cama e levantando o meu vestido.

"O que pensas que estás a fazer?" Inquiriu Jacob colocando-se imediatamente ao lado do vampiro e agarrando a sua mão.

"Conheces mais alguma maneira de ver se uma mulher já tem a dilatação feita para ter um bebé?" Provocou Edward.

"Não vais ver nada na minha mulher!"

"Por amor de Deus." Queixou-se Rosalie. "Parem de ser idiotas."

A minha mãe colocou-se então no meio deles e espreitou debaixo do meu vestido.

"As águas rebentaram." Avisou.

"Diz-me algo que eu não saiba." Resmunguei.

"O bebé vai nascer."

"Agora?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Não, daqui a uma semana..." Replicou a minha mãe. "Claro que é agora, Jake! Ela já tem a dilatação feita. O bebé vai nascer."

Jacob recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, irritando-me ainda mais.

"Talvez seja melhor parares com isso." Avisou Jasper. "Estás a irritá-la."

"O que podemos fazer para ajudar?" Perguntou Rosalie.

Por mim podiam simplesmente desaparecer dali. Eu só precisava de Carlisle, que continuava ausente.

"Penso que neste momento, o melhor é irmos para baixo ter com os outros." Disse Edward lendo a minha mente. Ele e Rosalie sairam do quarto.

Entretanto comecei a hiperventilar. Começava a ser difícil respirar. Sentia os meus ossos na zona das ancas alargarem lentamente para dar espaço ao bebé para sair. Jacob veio colocar-se ao meu lado e segurou na minha mão enquanto a minha mãe levantava o meu vestido e me retirava a roupa interior.

"Porque é que tem de doer tanto?" Queixei-me.

"Faz parte das maravilhas de ser mãe." Anunciou a voz de Carlisle.

"Finalmente." Murmurei. "Se não estivesse a morrer de dores, acredita que já te tinha arrancado a cabeça..."

"Como está a situação?" Perguntou ignorando o meu mau humor. Era por isso que eu gostava do doutor vampiro.

"Estou a ter um bebé. O que precisas de saber mais?" Inquiri em desafio.

"Calma, Leah." Murmurou Jacob ao meu ouvido.

"Eu estou calma."

Carlisle pediu à minha mãe que se colocasse ao meu lado, tal como Jacob fizera, e me segurasse a outra mão, porém não quis tocar-lhe com medo de a magoar.

"Leah vais ter de fazer força."

"Força?" Perguntei tentando imaginar as dores que isso me provocaria.

"Respiras devagar e depois fazes força, está bem?"

Comecei a chorar e Jacob beijou-me na testa.

"Amor...tens de ser forte." Disse ele. "Faz o que diz o doutor."

"Parece fácil para ti."

Assim que comecei a fazer força senti dores horríveis mas sabia que era assim que devia ser. Não havia outra maneira de ter aquele bebé. Apesar de ter Jacob e a minha mãe ao meu lado, aquela luta era minha.

A minha respiração acelerada estava a causar-me tonturas e apertei o braço de Jacob até ficar sem circulação. Curiosamente ele não se queixou.

"Respira devagar, Leah e faz força." Encorajou o doutor.

Fiz o que Carlisle mandou e segundos depois ouvi chorar.

"Os ombros estão quase...Mais um pouco e as dores acabam."

Depois de ter ouvido o choro do meu terceiro bebé ecoar no quarto já não senti mais dores. Só queria segurá-lo nos meus braços. Fiz o máximo de força possível e por fim as dores começaram a acalmar.

Carlisle envolveu a criança que tinha nos braços num pequeno cobertor amarelo e sorriu.

"Óptimo trabalho." Elogiou.

A minha mãe levantou-se para ver a sua neta.

"É linda...Mas é parecida com o Jake." Referiu emocionada.

"Ela vai ficar parecida com a Leah quando crescer." Disse Jacob com convicção.

"Isso talvez não aconteça." Avisou Carlisle. "Penso que é melhor escolherem outro nome porque tiveram um menino."

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa. Ao longo dos meses tinha-me convencido que ia ter uma menina, tal como Jacob queria. O quarto dela estava pintado de cor de laranja e lilás.

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntou Jacob quando Carlisle lhe entregou o nosso bebé.

"Acho que sei distinguir bastante bem." Respondeu Carlisle. "Não é assim tão difícil."

Eu não estava decepcionada por ter nascido um rapaz, estava decepcionada por ter desiludido Jacob. Ele queria que fosse uma menina. Uma princesa para ele mimar de maneira diferente ao que fazia com os gémeos.

"Temos mesmo de escolher outro nome, Leah." Disse Jacob. "Não quero que ninguém goze com o meu filho por se chamar Sarah."

Olhei para ele confusa. Jacob não parecia decepcionado. Pelo contrário, enquanto olhava para o bebé que choramingava nos seus braços, o seu sorriso era tão grande que quase parecia que sempre esperara um rapaz.

"Ele é perfeito." Murmurou quando me entregou o nosso filho.

Ouvia os Cullen a festejar no piso de baixo, discutindo sobre as apostas que tinham feito. Sorri satisfeita quando o meu bebé parou de chorar quando o beijei.

Ele era tão pequeno e parecia tão frágil que não queria largá-lo. Era, de facto, parecido com Jacob e com os irmãos. Mas havia algo nele que me fazia lembrar o meu irmão.

"O bebé tem de ir ao Hospital para ser observado." Avisou Carlisle. "Graças ao teu metabolismo, já deves estar quase recuperada por isso convém dizer aos médicos em Forks que o parto ocorreu há algumas horas."

Eu acenei.

Ouvi Emmett preparar um dos carros e quando descemos estavam todos reunidos ao fundo das escadas, curiosos para ver o meu bebé.

"É lindo." Disse Rosalie aproximando-se. "Apesar de se parecer com o vira-latas." Acrescentou recebendo um olhar assassino de Jacob.

"É tão parecido com o Jake." Apontou Bella.

"Isso é um elogio, certo?" Questionou Jacob.

"Claro."

"Já escolheram um nome? Vão ter de o registar quando chegarem ao Hospital." Disse Esme.

"Ainda não." Respondeu Jacob.

"Tenho algumas sugestões." Anunciou Alice. "Oliver, Ashton, Christian, Max..."

Jacob rolou os olhos e puxou-me, passando pelos vampiros em direcção à porta.

"Nós escolhemos sozinhos, está bem?" Disse ele. Eu também não gostara de nenhum dos nomes sugeridos pela vidente.

"E que tal se for Melvin?" Gritou ela. Nenhum de nós olhou para trás. Melvin era horrível mas não queríamos envergonhá-la.

No Hospital tivemos de esperar cerca de uma hora até o nosso bebé ser observado convenientemente por uma médica. Durante esse tempo tentámos chegar a um acordo sobre o nome que daríamos ao nosso terceiro filho. Jacob não queria dar-lhe um nome que já existisse nas nossas famílias. Harrison e William tinham sido nomeados em homenagem aos nossos pais por isso agora Jacob queria um nome mais original.

O problema é que eu não gostara de nenhuma das suas sugestões.

"Têm de escolher um nome. A médica deve trazer o bebé não tarda muito e vocês ainda não chegaram a um consenso." Disse a minha mãe com impaciência. Ela própria já tinha sugerido alguns nomes que eu e Jacob tínhamos rejeitado. "Não vamos sair do Hospital com o meu neto sem que ele seja propriamente registado."

"Cole?" Perguntou Jacob. Eu abanei a cabeça negativamente.

"Demasiado nerd."

"Andrew? Brandon?" Tentou ele novamente.

"Nem pensar."

"Vá lá Leah…Tem de haver um nome que gostes." Queixou-se ele.

O meu telemóvel começou a vibrar naquele instante. Era o meu irmão. Provavelmente os Cullen já lhe tinham dito o que se passara.

_Não era suposto teres o bebé só aqui a dois meses?_ Questionou quando atendi.

"Sim. Mas o Carlisle disse que ele podia nascer prematuro porque enfim…somos diferentes dos humanos." Baixei a voz.

_E como estás? Correu tudo bem?_

"Claro."

_E o bebé?_

"Está óptimo."

_Óptimo? É um menino?_

"Sim."

_Tenho pena de não ter estado aí. Queria ver o meu sobrinho._

"Não faz mal, Seth. Termina o estágio e não te preocupes connosco."

_Pedi dois dias de folga e vou poder ir aí no dia de Acção de Graças._

"Então já não falta muito para estarmos todos juntos de novo."

Sorri internamente. Já não víamos Seth há mais de dois meses. Ele estava quase a terminar o estágio em Dawson.

_Como se chama o bebé? _

"Na verdade ainda não decidimos. Tens alguma sugestão?"

_Não sei…Sempre gostei do nome Isaac._

O nome Isaac parecia-me perfeito.

"Obrigado, Seth. És um génio. Adoro-te."

_Ainda bem que pude ajudar. Também te adoro._

Assim que Seth desligou a chamada olhei com expectativa para Jacob. Será que ele ia aceitar o nome que o meu irmão sugerira?

"Gostas de Isaac?" Perguntei.

"Não é mau."

A minha mãe suspirou de alívio.

"Isaac Seth." Disse eu com firmeza. "O que achas?"

Jacob aprovou. Enquanto a minha mãe foi informar uma enfermeira de que já podiam proceder ao registo do nosso bebé, a doutora que tinha observado Isaac chamara-me para ir buscá-lo. Jacob ficou na sala de espera.

A doutora Devon deu-me alguns conselhos e avisou que Isaac era um recém-nascido saudável apesar de ter nascido prematuro. Mandou-me descansar durante algumas semanas e depois deu-nos alta.

Quando estava a regressar para junto de Jacob reparei que ele estava a cumprimentar um casal jovem. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos, cor de mel, e vestia-se com rigor e elegância. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e vestia um fato de desporto. As suas caras não me eram desconhecidas mas não me lembrava dos seus nomes.

"Não és o tal rapaz da Reserva Quileute que andava atrás da Bella?" Perguntou o rapaz.

"Sim, provavelmente era eu…E tu não és o rapaz que vomitou no cinema quando fomos os três ver aquele filme de terror?" Replicou Jacob.

"Ainda te lembras disso?" O rapaz parecia um pouco embaraçado.

"Vomitaste no cinema por causa de um filme de terror?" Perguntou a rapariga rindo-se.

"Estava doente Jessica."

"Claro que estavas Mike…" Ela rolou os olhos.

"A sério! Não te lembras que faltei às aulas durante três dias?"

"És o Jacob Black, certo?" Perguntou Jessica ignorando Mike. "Não mudaste nada. Continuas igualzinho…"

"O que é que vocês comem lá na Reserva?" Brincou Mike. "Ou têm algum truque de magia antiga que não vos deixa envelhecer?"

"Acho que é mais ou menos isso." Disse Jacob fazendo Mike e Jessica rirem-se. Nenhum deles tinha a noção que Jacob dizia a verdade.

"Não te via há muito tempo. O que tens feito? Ainda falas com a Bella?" Inquiriu Mike.

"Às vezes…A Bella vive longe mas de vez em quando ainda nos visita."

"E continuas com esperanças de ela deixar o Cullen?"

Jessica pisou Mike de propósito e ele encolheu-se ligeiramente.

"Nem por isso. A Bella é apenas uma amiga. Às vezes é preciso seguir em frente, Mick." Disse Jacob. "Ao que parece tu também já esqueceste a Bella." Jacob olhou para Jessica.

"Mike." Corrigiu ele.

"Não estamos juntos." Avisou Jessica imediatamente. "O Mike e eu somos apenas amigos."

"Pois." Confirmou Mike. "Só viemos visitar um amigo que foi operado ontem."

"E tu o que fazes aqui?" Perguntou Jessica.

"Estou à espera da minha família."

"O teu pai está aqui internado?" Insistiu ela. "Ele andava de cadeira de rodas, não era?"

"O meu pai está em casa."

Naquele momento achei melhor apresentar-me.

"Jacob. Estamos prontos."

Jessica e Mike ficaram calados durante alguns segundos, olhando para mim e para Isaac que estava nos meus braços. Jacob sorriu quando me aproximei dele.

"Esta é a Leah e o nosso filho Isaac." Disse Jacob.

"Nós fomos colegas de escola da Bella e…" Começou Jessica.

"Eu sei…ela falou-nos de vocês algumas vezes." Menti.

"Não és um bocado novo para ter filhos?" Questionou Jessica. Pelos vistos ela não sabia bem as regras da boa educação porque estava a ser bastante impertinente. "Não que seja algo da minha conta mas… lembro-me que és mais novo do que nós e…"

"Tens razão, não é da tua conta." Retorqui fazendo Jessica calar-se. "Além disso o Isaac não é o nosso primeiro filho. Temos mais dois em casa à nossa espera."

Jacob e eu saímos do Hospital pouco depois. A minha mãe esperava-nos no carro com Emmett. Quando nos deixou em casa, Emmett elogiou o nosso carro novo que alguém estacionara em frente da nossa garagem e depois partiu.

Durante a tarde fomos recebendo várias visitas. Toda a gente queria conhecer o novo membro da nossa família. O entusiasmo era tanto, que acabaram por ficar até tarde em nossa casa. Kim e Jared foram os últimos a sair, já passava da meia-noite.

Os gémeos já dormiam quando Jacob se juntou a mim na nossa cama. Tinham ficado contentes por terem um irmão mas ao mesmo tempo tinham ficado desiludidos por não ser uma rapariga, especialmente porque tinham ajudado Jacob a preparar o quarto para receber uma irmã e agora iam ter de ajudar a re-pintar tudo.

Abraçando-me por baixo dos lençóis Jacob transmitiu-me sentimentos de esperança e felicidade para o futuro. Era verdade que ainda tínhamos um longo caminho pela frente. A nossa situação económica continuava caótica e esperavam-nos tempos difíceis com três crianças para educar e criar, mas pelo menos estávamos juntos.

Entre nós, Isaac dormia profundamente sem uma única preocupação. Essa era a bênção de ser tão puro e inocente. Ele tinha sido uma surpresa mas seria amado. Jacob e eu iriamos proteger os nossos filhos para lhes tentar dar um futuro feliz.

"Leah?" Murmurou Jacob antes de eu adormecer.

"Sim…"

"Obrigado."

"Porquê?"

"Por estares aqui. Por seres minha."

"De nada."

Beijei-o com ternura nos lábios e depois adormeci. Afinal, talvez o destino não me odiasse assim tanto.

**Fim do **_**Livro 3 – Felicidade & Angústia**_

* * *

><p>Nota: O próximo capítulo será um epílogo e o narrador vai ser o Sam. Será um capítulo longo pois irá preparar o início de Nosso Amanhecer 4. Infelizmente não vou conseguir fazer o update antes de sábado.<p>

Próximo update: 24 ou 25 de Setembro


	28. Vitória

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado também a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos favoritos: Leah Clearwater Black, Isa Clearwater, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Anne Sullivan, lliizzcullenhale, Laura Fernanda Duarte.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte III**_

_**Epílogo **_

_**Sam Uley**_

**28. Vitória**

Houvera uma altura em que a vida era simples. Nessa altura eu tinha sonhos, expectativas e esperanças num futuro que acabou por nunca se realizar. A minha vida mudou radicalmente no dia em que me tornei protector de La Push. Por ser o primeiro em muitos anos, o Conselho achou por bem tornar-me o responsável pela alcateia.

Não era um trabalho que eu pudesse simplesmente rejeitar. As consequências disso seriam demasiado grandes para que eu pudesse continuar a viver tranquilamente na Reserva. Ao aceitar ser um protector, aceitei também que o destino controlasse tudo na minha vida, inclusive os meus sentimentos. E por fim perdi aquele que fora o primeiro amor da minha vida.

Numa altura em que ninguém me via com bons olhos graças à reputação do meu pai ausente, fora Leah quem me incentivara a continuar em frente. Tínhamos um plano para ir para uma cidade maior como Seattle ou Las Vegas. Leah queria estudar e eu queria arranjar um emprego para depois começarmos a pensar em casar e ter filhos. Leah era a mulher que eu queria ter ao meu lado para sempre.

Mas tudo isso desapareceu quando vi a sua prima Emily. Já conhecia Emily de fotografias e quando ela vinha visitar os primos a La Push. Mas nessa altura éramos apenas crianças e eu ainda não tinha a capacidade de me transformar em lobo.

A partir do momento em que a vi, na sala de estar dos Clearwater, soube que tinha de permanecer ao seu lado para sempre. Porém, a impressão não me fez esquecer o passado com Leah. E saber que a tinha magoado era tão doloroso que por vezes mal conseguia olhá-la.

Como podia esperar perdão de alguém que eu dissera amar para o resto da vida se um segundo bastara para quebrar todas as minhas promessas? Os meus sentimentos súbitos por Emily não fraquejaram nem quando a ataquei, sem querer, numa noite em que discutimos por causa de Leah. O medo que eu sentira ao pensar que poderia perdê-la para sempre depois de a ter atacado e desfigurado fez com que decidisse, por fim, tentar esquecer Leah Clearwater para sempre.

Teria sido mais fácil se ela tivesse prosseguido com os seus planos de deixar a Reserva, como eu sabia que ela queria fazer. Porém a morte do pai alterou tudo, além disso Leah tornara-se uma de nós. Passou a ser cada vez mais difícil conviver com Leah. Ela parecia, de repente ter-se tornado numa pessoa muito diferente daquela que costumava ser.

E eu era o responsável. Ela sentia-se humilhada e traída e por essa razão só estava satisfeita quando conseguia magoar o máximo de pessoas possível, especialmente quando era obrigada a partilhar os meus pensamentos sobre Emily. Eu sabia que havia poucas hipóteses de ela nos perdoar por isso tinha esperança de que quando toda a confusão que Bella causara terminasse e nos livrassemos do exército de sanguessugas criados pela vampira de cabelos ruivos, as coisas voltassem ao normal e Leah compreendesse que o laço da impressão era algo contra o qual não se podia lutar.

Leah apercebeu-se da inevitabilidade da impressão mas isso não a fez perdoar-nos nem impediu que continuasse a sofrer. Além disso os nossos problemas com os malditos vampiros não ficaram por ali.

Com ou sem vampiros atrás de nós, a clamar por vingança, haviam duas coisas que eu sabia serem inevitáveis naquela altura: tinha de passar o comando da alcateia para as mãos de Jacob, pois ele era o herdeiro legítimo de Ephraim Black, e tinha de acertar a data do meu casamento com Emily.

Mesmo sabendo que Leah ainda estava fragilizada, anunciámos o casamento. Não havia nada que pudessemos fazer. Emily e eu estávamos ligados por laços inquebráveis. O meu mundo girava em seu torno, sempre que Emily não estava comigo sentia-me vazio, preocupado, perdido.

Mas o facto de querer casar com Emily não me impedia de pensar em Leah. Além da culpa que me consumia, continuava a sentir algo mais por ela. Era errado, egoísta e injusto, mas não conseguia evitá-lo. Eu queria acreditar com todas as minhas forças que Leah também sentia o mesmo. Queria que ela não me esquecesse e que não me odiasse.

Talvez por isso, por estar cego e desesperado em obter o seu perdão, não tivesse visto a forma como ela olhava para Jacob. Talvez se o tivesse visto, tivesse tido a oportunidade de impedir o que acontecera entre eles.

De início pareceu-me tudo bastante inocente. Leah e Jacob eram amigos há muitos anos pois Harry e Billy eram amigos de longa data. Além disso Leah fora recentemente promovida a beta da alcateia, o que fizera com que ela tivesse de alterar a sua atitude para com os lobos mais novos.

Lentamente Leah foi mudando. Já não era tão fria, tão cruel nem tão sarcástica. Abandonou finalmente o tópico da paternidade de Embry, não castigava os mais novos tão severamente e por vezes alinhava nos nossos jogos de basebol com os Cullen.

Jacob parecia estar sempre ao seu lado mesmo que continuassem a discutir com frequência. Mas aceitei isso porque sabia que Leah precisava de um amigo. Alguém mais para além de Sue e de Seth. Alguém que substituísse Emily. Não me importei quando ela começou a passar o seu tempo na garagem com Jacob nem quando ela começou a dar-lhe explicações.

A responsabilidade que Jacob agora acarretava como alfa fazia com que o seu rendimento escolar fosse muito abaixo da média. Ele estava prestes a chumbar o ano. Foi apenas no dia do meu casamento que percebi claramente que Jacob e Leah estavam a jogar um jogo perigoso. Nenhum deles se apercebera ainda que estavam a apaixonar-se e eu decidi permanecer quieto pois pensei que o senso comum de ambos bastaria para os avisar que aquilo era errado. Mas não foi o suficiente.

Devia ter percebido quando Jacob começou a agir de maneira estranha. Quando começou a tentar controlar os seus pensamentos sempre que patrulhávamos juntos, quando começou a tentar esconder o que pensava sempre Leah estava connosco, quando começou a sentir-se ameaçado pela presença de Garrett, um dos vampiros nossos aliados na luta contra os Volturi.

Por mais do que uma vez assiti a episódios de ciúmes que não entendi totalmente. Ou talvez considerasse que não havia qualquer hipótese de Jacob conquistar Leah. Ela estava demasiado danificada para acreditar novamente no amor. E com certeza sabia dos perigos de se apaixonar por um lobo que ainda não imprimira. Jacob representava a realidade que apunhalara Leah pelas costas e a deixara a sangrar, mas havia algo nele que a fizera mudar.

As mudanças no comportamento de Leah não deixavam margem para dúvidas. O seu coração parecia estar lentamente a regenerar-se como que por milagre. Mas ignorei todos os indícios, até mesmo quando detectei o odor de Leah no quarto de Jacob, numa manhã em que o encontrei a dormir no chão.

Na noite anterior, Emily tinha anunciado a todos que estava grávida. Leah desapareceu pouco depois e supus que tivesse ido para casa. Todos sabíamos que aquele era um tema sensível para ela, já que Leah era supostamente estéril.

Ao ver o estado, semi-destruído, da pequena divisão que era o quarto de Jacob, e ao sentir o cheiro de Leah misturado ao de Jacob pensei que na noite anterior Leah tivesse procurado um ombro amigo para descarregar as suas frustrações. Provavelmente tinha sido ela a destruir a pouca mobília no quarto e não restara outra solução a Jacob que não deixá-la fazer o que quisesse.

A verdade estava mesmo à frente dos meus olhos mas neguei-a com firmeza porque me era doloroso pensar em Leah nos braços de alguém que não fosse eu. No fundo eu sabia que o odor mesclado de Leah e Jacob não tinha sido originado pela fúria de saber que a prima estava grávida, eu sabia que a cama partida de Jacob e os lençóis rasgados no chão não eram fruto de um ataque de raiva, eu sabia que eles tinham passado a noite juntos.

Mas como não haviam provas suficientes, decidi não acreditar. Era mais fácil para mim continuar na ignorância e pensei que se Jacob aceitasse a proposta de Bella de ir com os Cullen para o Canadá por uns tempos, Leah iria ficar melhor.

Porém nada disso travou o inevitável. E aquilo que eu mais temera aconteceu. Se já era difícil ver Leah todos os dias sabendo que ela jamais voltaria a ser minha, era mil vezes pior vê-la grávida de outro homem. Especialmente quando esse homem não passava de um miúdo que não conseguira controlar as suas hormonas e que podia imprimir a qualquer altura.

Claro que eu não estava a ver as coisas com clareza. O que acontecera entre eles podia ter sido espontâneo mas haviam sentimentos envolvidos porque havia algo na maneira como Jake agia para com Leah, havia algo na maneira em como a olhava que sempre me fizera acreditar que Jacob a amava realmente. Era o mesmo olhar que ele costumava dirigir a Bella no passado, era o mesmo olhar que eu costumava dirigir a Leah antes de ter imprimido.

E finalmente entendi que nada do que acontecera entre eles tinha a ver comigo. Eu fora somente um catalisador. Eu e Bella tínhamos apenas tornado possível aquela união. Porque se eu não tivesse imprimido em Emily, Leah e eu estaríamos casados e ela jamais teria olhado para Jacob, certo?

Porque se Bella não tivesse casado com Edward e se não se tivesse tornado imortal, Jacob e ela estariam juntos e felizes. Ou será que a relação entre eles teria mesmo resultado? Jacob e Bella não pareciam ser assim tão perfeitos um para o outro. Jacob era o oposto de Bella. Gostava de sociabilizar, de estar com os amigos e de se divertir. Bella era uma rapariga calada e quase anti-social. O facto de ela ter escolhido o vampiro não me surpreendera. Edward parecia ter muito mais a ver com ela do que Jacob.

Nesse mesmo contexto eu também acabara por perceber que Jacob e Leah tinham mais em comum do que toda a gente pensava. As suas personalidades acabavam por ser bastante parecidas. Eram ambos teimosos, orgulhosos, destemidos e tinham passado pelo mesmo. No fundo ambos se completavam de um modo estranho e quase sobrenatural.

Ainda que fosse difícil para mim admiti-lo. Ainda que vê-la com Jacob me matasse um pouco todos os dias, eu estava contente por ela parecer feliz. Se havia alguém que merecia aquela felicidade era Leah.

E a comprovar que afinal Jacob e Leah não tinham apenas casado por conveniência, podíamos ver o orgulho e a felicidade nos olhos de ambos sempre que observavam William, Harrison e o recém-nascido Isaac.

Jacob e Leah pareciam felizes. Tinham três filhos. Três rapazes para perpetuar a linhagem dos Black. No fim Leah nunca fora realmente minha. Ela sempre estivera destinada a Jacob Black. O medo de Jacob poder imprimir a qualquer altura parecia agora irrelevante. Tinham-se passado sete anos desde que os gémeos tinham nascido. Jacob e Leah estariam para sempre ligados através de três herdeiros. Três filhos que podiam...deveriam ter sido meus.

Enquanto a chuva passageira caía no meu corpo, fechei os punhos de raiva. O destino não fora justo para comigo. Eu amava a minha família. Tinha uma mulher adorável, uma filha linda e um filho que iria carregar os meus genes no futuro. Mas não tinha Leah. Perdera-a para sempre.

Num acto de masoquismo, deixei-me ficar no quintal da casa de Leah e Jacob enquanto anoitecia. A chuva fria não me faria ficar doente, pelo menos não tanto quanto o que estava a acontecer no quarto deles. As três crianças estavam a dormir profundamente.

_Estou cansada, Jacob. Devias tentar tomar conta do Isaac sozinho. É um pesadelo._

_Também estou cansado. Mas tenho saudades tuas...Já não o fazemos há meses. Desde que fizeste seis meses de gravidez que não te toco. Estou a enlouquecer amor...preciso de ti._

_Não sei se podemos...Não estou a tomar a pílula porque estou a amamentar._

_Não estamos na época de acasalamento._

_Mas o Carlisle disse que devíamos ter cuidado pelo menos até eu voltar a usar a pílula contraceptiva. Tens de ter paciência._

_Ter cuidado com o quê? Se não há um ciclo menstrual não há possibilidade de engravidares. Não te ensinaram isso na escola?_

_Sim, ensinaram, mas...não é assim tão simples. _

_Eu acho que é a não ser que não queiras estar comigo?_

_Não é isso..._

_Então o que é?_

_Sabes perfeitamente que também tenho saudades tuas._

_Muitas?_

_Mais do que imaginas._

_Leah...vá lá...Não aguento esperar mais. _

_Pára de fazer essa cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Pareces uma criança. _

_Mas eu sinto-me abandonado. _

Ouvi Leah suspirar e depois ouvi Jacob beijá-la. Senti vontade de ir separá-los mas não me mexi.

_Eu sei que queres..._

_Não podemos fazer barulho, entendido? _

_Sim senhora. _

_Jacob...o que é que estás a fazer?_

_A tirar a tua roupa? Ou queres fazê-lo vestida?_

_Quero que o faças com calma. Temos a noite toda._

_Não, não temos. Eu tenho de patrulhar com o Quil à meia-noite e o Isaac vai acordar não tarda muito. Desta vez os preliminares ficam para depois. _

_Se rasgas a minha camisa de noite preferida juro que te mato._

_Adoro quando me ameaças...Ficas incrivelmente sexy._

_Cala-te e termina o que começaste._

_O prazer é todo meu._

Depois daquele pequeno episódio que me fez querer vomitar, Leah não hesitou em entregar-se a Jacob e fui obrigado a sair dali antes que começasse a ouvir os seus gemidos. Nem sequer fazia ideia do que me levara ali após ter terminado a minha patrulha. Provavelmente apenas queria certificar-me que Leah era feliz sem mim. Precisava de algo que me dissesse que tinha de a esquecer para sempre para poder dedicar-me somente a Emily e aos nossos filhos.

As nossas memórias não iam desaparecer mas não era justo para Emily se eu continuasse preso a Leah, principalmente porque a escolha fora minha.

Quando cheguei a casa, Emily esperava-me como era habitual. As crianças já estavam na cama e fui despedir-me delas para lhes desejar boa noite. Ella e Levi já dormiam em quartos separados e Levi, por ser mais novo, ainda tinha medo do escuro e não conseguia dormir sem que eu fosse primeiro ao seu quarto para lhe transmitir segurança.

Era naqueles momentos de intimidade familiar que eu sabia que não fizera a escolha errada. Amava os meus filhos demais para me arrepender de estar com Emily. No fundo, mesmo que tivesse sido a magia ancestral do nosso povo a juntar-nos não havia dúvidas que eu e Emily pertencíamos um ao outro.

Ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela. Era uma questão de equilíbrio e funcionalidade. Sem ela eu não conseguiria viver, era como se algo em mim não funcionasse correctamente.

Emily parou de ler o romance que Sue lhe tinha oferecido no seu aniversário e olhou para mim quando me juntei a ela no nosso quarto, sentando-me à beira da cama. Os seus braços puxaram-me para o seu lado e abraçou-me com força, como se soubesse que eu estava a precisar de conforto.

"Estás preocupado com a reunião de amanhã?" Perguntou calmamente.

"Não."

"Se não quiseres continuar a ser um lobo, ninguém te vai censurar. Haverá uma altura em que terás de parar..." Murmurou.

"Eu sei mas...a alcateia ainda precisa de mim, mesmo que tenha de renunciar à posição de beta, vou continuar a transformar-me porque..."

"Por causa dos italianos e da guerra entre eles e os Lobisomens." Emily concluiu por mim. Era incrível como ela me conseguia ler como se eu fosse um dos seus romances. "A alcateia já teve dois betas, se falares com o Jake tenho a certeza que ele não vai te recusar esse posto."

Eu fora nomeado beta depois de termos reunido a alcateia de novo porque Leah estava grávida, mas agora que Isaac nascera, o posto voltaria a ser dela. Eu não me importava assim tanto mas a posição de beta era minha por direito.

"Estou preocupado com a guerra que se aproxima."

Enterrei o meu rosto no cabelo negro de Emily e deixei-me consumir pelo sentimento forte que me unia a ela desde o momento em que tinha imprimido.

Não estava a mentir quanto ao facto de estar preocupado com a guerra que, segundo Alice Cullen, iria começar em breve. Haviam demasiadas vidas em jogo para não pensar naquele assunto. Ao estarmos associados aos Cullen estariamos directamente implicados na guerra no caso de eles se envolverem também.

Jacob seria incapaz de lhes negar auxílio e ainda por cima havia o acordo que tínhamos firmado recentemente com os Volturi. Quase parecia que estávamos já envolvidos e a lutar do lado dos italianos. E o pior de tudo é que poderíamos ter mais jovens a transformar-se em lobos em breve, o que incluía também os nossos filhos.

"A Alice vai avisar-nos quando isso acontecer." Disse Emily com convicção.

"Eu sei."

"Devíamos ir de férias."

"Férias?"

"O Jake e a Leah vão viajar daqui a uns meses. Acho que vão à Austrália outra vez. Querem passar algum tempo com as crianças."

"Sim eu sei mas o Jake conseguiu algum dinheiro com a venda da garagem...eu não tenho nada para vender."

"Eu tenho estado a poupar. Podemos levar os miúdos ao México ou ao Brasil para o ano. O que achas?"

"Não sei o que faria sem ti."

Uma viagem de férias com as crianças não me soava nada mal. Emily sorriu satisfeita e beijou-me. A partir daquele momento e enquanto retirava a camisa de noite do corpo definido e feminino da minha impressão toda a culpa por ter pensado em Leah desapareceu, porém eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde esses pensamentos regressariam e por essa razão sentia-me eternamente condenado.

xxxxxxxxxx

Haviam decisões importantes a tomar e a reunião do Conselho na manhã seguinte iria abordar alguns problemas sobre os quais tinhamos de tomar uma posição imediata. Estávamos nos inicios de Dezembro e o Ano Novo estava a chegar rapidamente.

Leah com certeza iria retomar o seu lugar de beta, ao lado de Jacob, e embora eu não quisesse teria de renunciar ao meu cargo porque ninguém aceitaria que eu me insurgisse contra o legítimo herdeiro de Ephraim Black. Agora que tínhamos reunido as alcateias numa só, eu não tinha opções senão seguir as ordens de Jacob.

Depois de congratularmos Seth pelo seu regresso definitivo a La Push, pois tinha finalmente terminado o estágio e conseguira colocação no Hospital de Forks, a reunião ia finalmente começar.

Tal como eu, o Conselho também estava apreensivo acerca da possibilidade de sermos arrastados para o meio de uma guerra que não nos dizia respeito. Porém, e como não havia muito a fazer, a nossa obrigação era estarmos preparados para lutar e proteger o nosso povo e as nossas famílias no caso de isso acontecer.

Decidimos continuar as patrulhas regulares. Por enquanto íamos manter o perímetro de La Push sempre vigiado mesmo que isso significasse ter de renunciar ao nosso tempo livre. Há algumas semanas atrás Leah tinha relatado com maiores detalhes o que acontecera quando Joham a levara para a ilha Campbell. Quando mencionou a existência de outros lobos, não pertencentes à nossa alcateia, a supresa foi geral. O Conselho estava a tentar descobrir se era possível existirem mais lobos fora de La Push mas até agora não haviam novidades.

"Jacob decidiste o que fazer quando à liderança da alcateia?" Questionou o velho Quil.

Quando eu avancei para renunciar ao cargo de beta, Jacob impediu-me.

"Sim. Vou manter o Sam como beta." Todos olharam para Jacob com admiração. Inclusive eu.

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntou Sue olhando para a filha.

Leah parecia cansada mas ainda assim acenou vigorosamente.

"Acontece que estivemos a investigar e nas alcateias normais existe apenas um beta. Penso que o Sam merece esse lugar além de ser o legítimo herdeiro de Levi Uley. Quanto à Leah ela não precisa do posto de beta porque na verdade é a fêmea alfa." Explicou Jacob.

Aquela teoria era também veiculada pelos Cullen. O Conselho aceitou a sugestão de Jacob e fui obrigado a agradecer-lhe.

"Os Cullen têm dado notícias?" Perguntou Billy.

"Não. Vamos visitá-los em breve para poderem estar com as crianças antes de irmos de férias no próximo mês. Se a Alice tiver novidades seremos os primeiros a saber." Disse Jacob.

"Dá cumprimentos ao Carlisle." Pediu o velho Quil.

Já estavamos de saída quando Paul e Brady começaram a discutir. Paul estava de mau humor por ter acordado cedo no seu dia de folga e Brady gostava de implicar com ele.

"Talvez seja boa ideia dizer à tua mãe com quem andas a dormir." Ameaçou Paul com um sorriso malicioso. "Ela anda a dizer por aí que és um anjinho."

"Ela sabe que namoro com a Madeleine." Ripostou Brady.

"E sabe que também andas a sair com a Joelle? E com a Andrea e...qual era o nome da outra?"

"Monica." Referiu Collin.

"Hey, era suposto estares do meu lado, seu anormal." Reclamou Brady empurrando Collin.

"Não achas que andas a abusar da sorte?" Perguntou Quil. "E se imprimes? Essas raparigas vão sofrer..."

Brady encolheu os ombros. Apesar da mãe de Brady o tomar por santo, Brady era na verdade um conquistador. Arranjava uma namorada diferente todas as semanas. No fundo Quil tinha razão. Ele andava a brincar com o fogo, mas o facto de não se ligar a nenhuma daquelas raparigas durante muito tempo acabava por protegê-lo. Se não houvesse amor, não haveria sofrimento no caso de imprimir. Comigo tinha acontecido precisamente o contrário.

"Recuso-me a morrer virgem como tu e o Seth."

Toda a gente se começou a rir, excepto Quil e Seth que saíram para rua atrás de Brady. Paul e Collin acabaram por se juntar à perseguição. Brady iria pagar pelas suas piadas.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coloquei o leite no cesto das compras e esperei por Emily. Levi dormia ao seu colo enquanto que Ella corria de um lado para o outro à procura da secção dos gelados. Leah acabava de sair do pequeno supermercado, carregando três sacos de compras. Notei que parecia mais cansada do que o normal.

Com três crianças em casa era normal parecer cansada mas Jacob era suposto estar a ajudá-la e em vez disso ele mudara-se para o quarto vago da casa que Quil partilhava com o avô.

Nos inícios de Janeiro todos pensávamos que Jacob e Leah iriam passar duas semanas de férias na Austrália com os três filhos. Porém após a visita que tinham feito aos Cullen antes das celebrações do Ano Novo, pareciam ter mudado de ideias. Leah oferecera a viagem a Kim e a Jared.

Eles tinham aceitado ir em seu lugar, levando os gémeos e Jeremiah. Durante essas duas semanas Leah e Jacob tinham discutido bastante. Todos suspeitámos que o assunto era sério quando Jacob pediu um lugar para ficar a Quil e dias depois Seth se mudou para a sua antiga casa apesar de ter alugado recentemente uma pequena moradia em Forks.

"Ela parece demasiado cansada." Disse Emily. Pelos vistos tínhamos a mesma opinião. "A tia Sue disse-me que ela e o Jake ainda não se reconciliaram. No entanto acho que ela me anda a esconder alguma coisa."

"Esconder o quê?"

"Não sei mas...Não me parece que este cansaço seja normal. A Leah é um lobo...não é normal sentir-se cansada só por estar a tomar conta de um recém-nascido. Quando os gémeos eram pequenos ela nunca esteve assim."

Emily tinha razão. Não era normal. Nós éramos mais resistentes e mais fortes. Tomar conta de um bebé era difícil mas não esgotante. Leah, no entanto, parecia ter chegado ao seu limite.

"O que pensas que pode ser?" Perguntei tentando não soar demasiado preocupado.

"Não quero tirar conclusões precipitadas mas...penso que a Leah pode ter a mesma doença que a tia Sue teve há alguns anos."

"O tumor?"

"Sim. Pode ser hereditário. Além disso já vi a Leah tomar alguns medicamentos."

Se isso fosse verdade, Leah estava seriamente doente. Isso explicava porque é que Seth estava a viver com ela e Sue estava constantemente a vir tomar conta de Isaac. Só não conseguia perceber porque é que Jacob saira de casa. Será que não sabia? Será que não se importava?

Depois de deixar Emily e as crianças em casa decidi ir a casa de Quil. Jacob precisava de um sermão. Para meu espanto fui encontrá-lo na sala de estar a jogar Xbox. Enquanto Leah se debatia com um recém-nascido e uma doença, ele jogava jogos idiotas como se fosse uma criança.

"O que é que estás a fazer?" Perguntei.

"Sam...O que se passa?"

Jacob olhou em volta para ver se eu estava acompanhado. Pelos vistos Quil não estava em casa.

"O Quil só volta daqui a umas horas. Precisas de alguma coisa?"

"És um idiota, sabias?"

Os olhos de Jacob deixaram finalmente o ecrã e largou o comando da consola.

"O que se passa contigo?" Questionou levantando-se do sofá. "Qual é o teu problema?"

"Como pudeste deixá-la numa altura destas?"

"Não faço ideia do que estás a falar."

"Claro que sabes!" Tentei intimidá-lo mas Jacob era alguns centímetros mais alto do que eu além de ser o alfa.

"A minha vida pessoal não te diz respeito." Avisou. "Não tens nada a ver com a Leah. Não te metas onde não és chamado."

"Ela é um membro da nossa alcateia. Também tenho o direito de estar preocupado."

"Não tens direitos nenhuns sobre ela Sam. E não te atrevas a dizer-me que te preocupes com ela. Se isso fosse verdade terias lutado por ela, terias tentado lutar contra a impressão."

"Sabes bem que isso é impossível. Só pensas assim porque ainda não imprimiste."

"Nem vou imprimir. Agora desaparece e deixa-me em paz."

"Não vou a lado nenhum enquanto não me disseres porque é que a deixaste sozinha."

"Ela é minha..."

"Sim, sim...ela é a tua fêmea alfa e tua mulher..." Disse eu com ironia. "Já sei essa história, Jake...mas se ela é assim tão importante para ti, porque é que não estás com ela? Porque é que a deixaste?"

"Não tenho de te dar satisfações."

"Ela precisa de ajuda."

"Eu sei mas...neste momento não posso estar com ela."

Apeteceu-me bater-lhe porém não o fiz. Controlei-me o suficiente para não destruir a casa de Quil e olhei para Jacob tentando perceber se ele estava a ser sincero.

"Sempre soube que não eras bom o suficiente para ela." Atirei.

Dei meia volta e saí da casa de Quil em direcção à de Leah. Precisava de vê-la e falar com ela. Precisava de ter a certeza que ela estava a ter toda a ajuda necessária para lutar contra aquela doença. E precisava de saber que ela iria tratar-se. Não me importava que tivessemos novamente de chamar os Cullen para virem para Forks desde que Carlisle a pudesse ajudar. Quando bati à porta já sabia que ela estava sozinha com Isaac. Leah ficou surpresa ao ver-me.

"Devias deixá-lo." Sugeri assim que ela abriu a porta.

"O quê?" Perguntou confusa.

"O Jacob é um idiota. Eu avisei-te que ele ia magoar-te."

"Sam...baixa a voz, acabei de adormecer o Isaac."

"Leah...não tens de passar por isto sozinha. Eu vou estar sempre aqui...e podes contar com a Emily também." Segurei as suas mãos nas minhas mas ela afastou-me.

"Não faço ideia do que estás para aí a falar." Confessou ela.

"Já sei o que se passa contigo e..."

"Acho que devias ir para casa." Interrompeu-me.

"Devias fazer o que ela te disse." A voz de Jacob soou atrás de mim.

"A tua mulher está doente e tu vais jogar jogos de vídeo?" Acusei. "Que tipo de homem és tu seu cobarde?"

Jacob atirou-se contra mim e o meu corpo embateu na parede contra a qual ele me encurralou.

"Jacob!" Gritou Leah. "Não vale a pena."

"Como pudeste abandoná-la?" Repeti. Naquele momento não me importava que Jacob estivesse prestes a sufocar-me. Apenas queria que Leah percebesse que ele não era suficientemente bom para ela.

"Não abandonei ninguém." Afirmou ele com fúria estampada no rosto.

"Mentiroso!"

"Ele não está a mentir, Sam. E não se passa nada de mal comigo." Leah suspirou pesadamente e olhou para Jacob que lhe devolveu um olhar intenso.

A mão de Jacob no meu pescoço deixou de fazer pressão e ele largou-me.

"O que se passa entre mim e a Leah não é da tua conta Sam." Disse Jacob, agora mais calmo.

"Ela está doente Jake. Será que não entendes isso?"

"Sam...garanto-te que não estou doente. Vou apenas ter mais um bebé." Referiu ela olhando Jacob num misto de fúria e felicidade. Ele apenas sorriu, revelando uma expressão de vitória.

Afinal Leah não ia morrer. Estava apenas grávida de novo. Isaac mal tinha dois meses de idade e a família Black iria receber um novo membro dali a nove meses. Não sabia bem se estava zangado ou simplesmente resignado. Uma coisa era certa: o destino era para mim uma força misteriosa e sem que ninguém se apercebesse, escrevia direito por linhas tortas. Derrotado, deixei Leah e Jacob para trás.

FIM

* * *

><p><strong>Agradeço aos leitores. Obrigado pelo apoio.<strong>

Leah C. Black - Olá. Obrigado pela review. O terceiro irmão Black será o único da família a ter dois nomes (Isaac Seth), o que mais tarde será explicado. A gravidez do Isaac não foi tão diferente quanto a dos gémeos, foi apenas mais longa, daí as diferenças. A Leah teve basicamente os mesmos sintomas: náuseas, tonturas, enjoos matinais. Os gémeos nasceram com apenas seis meses devido ao incidente com Irina, já o Isaac nasceu com quase oito meses. Como a Leah não é uma humana a cem por cento, os seus bebés desenvolvem-se mais rápido e por isso nascem prematuros. Como já anunciei, os filhos da Leah e do Jake são especiais, cada um à sua maneira. O poder do William apesar de invulgar não é o único. O Harry também terá um poder que se vai relacionar directamente com o do irmão gémeo, mas só se vai manifestar mais tarde. Quanto ao Isaac ainda não tenho a certeza mas há a possibilidade de ter sido injectado secretamente por Joham, por isso talvez venha a ter também um poder. Tudo isto são assuntos que serão destacados em Nosso Amanhecer 4 e 5. Beijos.

Nota: Nosso Amanhecer 4 começará a ser publicada somente nos inícios de Outubro e o primeiro capítulo será um prólogo. Os Cullen terão uma participação menor uma vez que a história foca sobretudo a alcateia de La Push e o seu encontro com novos lobos. Até breve.

Karisan


End file.
